A Long Hard Road to Victory
by devildog3479
Summary: A A/U story to my A Date which will in Infamy story. What would have happen if Castle didnt take the duty aboard the Arizona that Fateful day. What would have his and Kate's life been like during the greatest war that this planet ever seen.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Here is the first installment of my A/U to A Date will live In Infamy story. If you havent read that story, I suggest you read that one first before starting this one to gain a understanding of it. As for those that were anxiously waiting for this story. I apologize. Real life and work kept getting in the way. I hope you all enjoy this one as much as you enjoy the others. So please read and leave reviews. Thank you.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Castle series or the characters. This story is based solely on the entertainment of the readers.**

 **A Long Hard Road to Victory**

 **Prologue**

 **December 21** **st** **, 1991**

 **St. Andrews Cathedral**

 **Honolulu, Hawaii**

The church parking lot was slowly filling up with cars as the time for the service was drawing closer. Inside sitting in a pew was a silver haired woman who stared at the pair of coffins sitting at the front of the church. She knew this day would come eventually yet the hurt and the sadness of losing two people she loved was still there. She sighed. "Well Dad, Kate. You are now dancing away the eons away with Benny Goodman and Louie Armstrong, with our friends and family watching you two."

"Mrs. Stevenson?" A male voice called out from behind her.

Alexis Castle-Stevenson rose to her feet. "It's Mrs. Castle-Stevenson actually."

"My apologies ma'am." The Naval officer in Dress Whites said with a soft smile. He approached and shook her hand. "Commander Aaron Jackson ma'am. Aide to Admiral Robert Kelly. He sent me to express his and the entire staff and fleet condolences."

"Thank you, and please pass along my thanks to the Admiral." Alexis said to the man. She saw the man nod his head. "Is the admiral attending?"

"No ma'am, he has a meeting in Washington DC, but asked me to attend in his place." Commander Jackson answered. He looked at the flag draped coffins behind her. "If that is alright with you and your family? I only met your father the adm…."

"It's quite alright Commander. We would be more than honored to have you in attendance." Alexis replied. She motioned somebody over. "Daniel, can you please make sure the Commander has a seat in with the VIP's please."

"Sure thing mom." Daniel Stevenson answered with a smile as the Commander nodded his thanks, leading the man away from his mother.

Alexis sighed and felt the reassuring hand of her husband. "Hey."

"Everyone is outside gathering, and the father said we are about ready to start." Her husband Senator John Stevenson answered. He looked around and saw his grandson Richard Castle Stevenson, who was looking splendid in his Marine Corps dress blues decked out with his new corporal chevrons and medals, taking his place near the front of the church to escort the VIP's into their seats, while her brother Rear Admiral Richard Castle Jr, was talking over the last minute procedures with the commander of the honor guard.

She wiped the tears that were starting to form again. "I knew this day would come, it just still hurts you know. They survived the war, and the life of a military family, separations from each other. They showed us what its meant to be truly in love."

Her husband nodded his understanding and kissed her temple. "I know that. Take a few more minutes and then I'll come and get you."

"Thank you babe." Alexis answered with a slight brush of a kiss against his mouth. She started towards the flag drape coffins as her husband went towards the front of the church again. She placed her hands on the coffins as her thoughts went back to that day back in December of 1941.

 **Additional note: Next update will take you right before the attack. To refresh your memories, I suggest reading A Date which live in Infamy Chapters 1-8. I will post chapter 8 from that story with a slightly different ending to that particular chapter probably tomorrow. And that update you will find out who will take the duty on that fateful day. Stay tuned.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews and follows at the start of this story. This one will be quite lengthy because it spans the entire war. This current chapter may look a little familiar to those that have read "A Date which live in Infamy" Story. This is chapter 8 from " A Date which live in Infamy" but the ending is different in this update. If you haven't read that story, I suggest you go back and read my story "A Date which live in Infamy to understand this chapter before starting here. This update answers the question who takes the duty aboard the USS Arizona. So again thank you for the follows and reviews, and enjoy reading. Thank you.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **August 5** **th** **, 1941**

 **150 Miles Southwest of Pearl Harbor**

Castle looked through the view finder and searched for the barges that would be anchored this far from the islands for target practice. Yet the sea was not helping matters much today as the waves topped 10 feet as a south by southwest wind blew in. This was his first test as gunnery officer and the day was not going so well. The previous day the division along with some destroyers and cruisers had practice combine operations together with both anti-air and anti-submarine threats. Now today they would practice surface gunfire, if he could find the barges.

Castle finally saw the target flag of a barge as it came into the viewer's frame of vision. He picked up the talker. "Bridge, gunnery, target sighted."

As Castle made the notations on a chart, the bousn pipe went off on the speaker. "Attention all personnel, stay clear of the weather decks. Main battery fire will commence."

Castle went back to the view find and focused on the flag. The barges were dancing on the waves, but he focused on the center barge, his target for this exercise. "Target enemy barge. Range 14751, bearing 287 degrees, speed 0. Wind 25 knots south by southwest, ship speed 13 knots. Charge 5."

As the talker repeated the information, Castle went back to the chart and made the notations. In the turrets, crews raced to load and make the adjustments of each individual turret and guns. Castle went to the viewer again. With the waves forcing the barges to go up and down he had to make a call. "Elevation 14."

The individual guns of the turrets raised up and like before Admiral Kidd gave the go ahead. But the purpose of this exercise was for the battleships and cruisers to provide greater firepower while the destroyers would race in and launch a simulated torpedo strike against the "enemy force". Castle heard the order come over the talker's headset. "All guns fire."

Castle knew the flight time and waited the appropriate time as he watch through the view finder. "Splash, long. Target distance now 14520, bearing 280, speed 0, wind speed 22 south by southwest, ship speed 13, charge 5. Elevation 12."

The crew raced and reloaded as the new information was imputed into the guns. With the rough seas, they knew it would be a longer evolution this time. All guns reported up, and Castle gave the command again. "Fire."

The ship shuttered as the rounds flew out of the barrels as the crew began the race to reload. Castle viewed the target barges as the seconds ticked by. The shells exploded short so Castle again gathered the information. "Splash short. Distance now 14213, bearing 269, speed still 0, wind speed 23 knots south by southwest, ship speed 13, charge 5, elevation 13 degrees."

The guns swung to the new information fed to them by their new gunnery officer as the guns were reloaded. Once reported as up, Castle gave the command again. "Fire."

The ship shuttered once more as she fired as the guns crews again began the process of the reload as Castle viewed through the finder. The seconds ticked away but as Castle viewed the target barge, splashes were since both long and short. "Straddle. Commence independent firing."

The crews in the turret raced to reload as spotters both in gunnery began to feed information as Castle also feed information to the spotters and such. The cruisers joined in as the destroyers raced towards the barges. Within an hour the exercise was over and the "enemy" was defeated and they group began to sail away from the target area towards their next assignment. Up in Gunnery, Castle was filling out the paperwork as well as making notes for himself. Captain Valkenburgh walked in. "Castle?"

"Sir, I'm…." Castle started to say getting to his feet.

"Sit, it's alright." Captain Valkenburgh stated coming in and taking a seat. Seeing the expenditure reports filled out and as well as other paperwork necessary for the exercise, the Captain noticed the note taking. "For first time as gunnery, and in rough seas you did well."

"Not to my standards sir." Castle quipped smiling at the Captain as he made the notes.

Captain Valkenburgh also chuckled. "It takes months to get really proficient at it Rick, and in three adjustments you got us on target. Admiral Kidd is pleased. You didn't fail."

"I know that sir, but I would like to improve on it sir." Castle remarked looking at his Captain.

Captain Valkenburgh smiled at Rick and grasped his shoulder. "I knew you would say that. Don't worry Rick, we have plenty of time."

Castle nodded and returned to his paperwork as soon as the Captain left.

 **August 8** **th** **1941**

 **Naval Base Pearl Harbor Hawaii**

The Arizona, her division along with the cruisers and destroyers assigned to her for the exercise pulled in and docked at Pearl Harbor early that Friday morning. They spend the last two days out working on ship to shore bombardment and night time firing exercises. Now the ships were taking on the supplies of ammo, fuel, and supplies they had gone through during the evolution. Ensign Tolliver's working party had finish loading the ammo into the magazines when mail call was sounded. He was excited because his wife wrote him a letter, but the smile vanished from his face when he read it. He told the chief what he wanted done before he went inside the ship to the gunnery office where Castle was sitting signing off on reports. Tolliver knocked on the door. Castle looked up. "Hey Sam come in. Ammo on-loaded?"

"Yes sir. And I gave chief the next assignment sir." Ensign Tolliver sat down in the chair and fidgeted with the letter. Castle looked at him. "Sir I received this letter from my wife, stating she is on her way to Pearl to rejoin me sir."

"That is a good thing isn't it." Castle replied with a smile on his face until he saw Tolliver's. "What is it Tolliver?"

"Sir she is pregnant and the plan was for her to have the baby back in San Diego, but she wants to join me here, and I have don't anything to plan for that sort of thing sir." Ensign Tolliver stated fidgeting nervously in the seat now.

Castle smiled at him. "No problem, we'll help you out. When is she supposed to arrive?"

"Next Friday sir." Tolliver remarked.

"God damn Tolliver, you know how slow the process is, and we have a week." Castle admonished the sailor now but felt bad for him when he saw the face. "You didn't know did you?"

"No sir." Ensign Tolliver said to his superior officer

"It's ok, and I apologize." Castle remarked as he picked up the phone and spoke few words to the OOD on deck. A couple minutes later Chief Smith walked in. Castle informed him on what is going on. "Chief can this happen?"

Chief Smith nodded. "Give me a couple days sir and I'll have them quarters."

Chief Smith smiled at Ensign Tolliver before leaving the office. Castle chuckled as Tolliver looked at Castle. "Man who can negotiate and forage his way through anything.

Castle and Tolliver chuckled as Esposito walked in. "Sir you have a couple boxes waiting for you on shore."

Castle nodded and looked at his watch. "If you and Ryan can help me with those, I'll run you both into Honolulu at liberty call."

Esposito nodded and left the office.

 **Honolulu, Territory of Hawaii**

Castle pulled the car up in front of the clinic and got out with Ryan and Esposito getting out right behind him. He opened the trunk as Lanie and Kate walked out. Castle smiled at the both of them. "Told you I come through."

"Never a doubt Castle." Lanie remarked as Ryan and Esposito got the boxes out.

"A little from me though." Kate smiled as she came around and gave Castle a small kiss on the lips. She was off through Monday and had missed him terribly. She saw Ryan and Espsoito helping out. "Are they supposed to be doing this?"

"It's alright ma'am we don't mind." Ryan stated carrying the first box into the clinic.

"Quite alright ma'am besides saves us the trouble of trying and get a cab." Esposito smirked as he walked right near Lanie. He stopped and held out his hand. "Gunners mate second class Javier Esposito ma'am."

"Dr. Lanie Parrish, civilian." Lanie replied with a smile on her face that got Esposito smiling as well. He carried his box into the clinic as Lanie watched him walk by before turning back to her two friends. "Cute."

Castle and Kate shook their heads, and a couple minutes later they were on the way towards downtown. Esposito leaned forward in his seat. "Sir is that doctor single or at least available here on the island?"

"Yes she is Esposito." Kate remarked with a smile from the front seat. She and Castle shared a smile with each other. "I can ask again if that is alright."

"It's quite alright ma'am, I have a feeling we'll be there plenty." Ryan remarked from the backseat tossing a smirk to his friend.

Castle and Kate just shook their heads with laughter. After they dropped Ryan and Esposito off, Castle and Kate pulled up in a parking lot and move towards the restaurant where they were going when Kate took his hand. She stepped in front of him. "Let's go to your place and have dinner."

"Samantha is off and mother and Alexis…" Castle started to say, but saw the look in her eyes. "I guess we could whip something up."

Castle and Kate returned to the car and drove off towards the Castle house.

 **September 16** **th** **, 1941**

 **Naval Hospital Pearl Harbor, Territory of Hawaii**

Kate Beckett was not miserable but close to it. For the month of August, the fleet, specifically the Arizona would sail out for a few days of training before returning to Pearl or would remain in Pearl a week to conduct minor maintenance. Now the Arizona was on her longest exercise, a show of force if you will out beyond the normal training areas for a couple weeks. The ship and her division would be back that Friday. Thankfully for Kate, Alexis and Martha proved to be a good distraction and learning experience on this. She knocked on Captain Bryan's door. He looked up. "Kate come on in. How's it going with him being out so much longer?"

"Tough sir, but I am managing. Thank you sir." Kate stated as she sat down in the chair across the desk from the CO. She waited for him to finish off the report. When he looked up, she took a deep breath. "Sir, I am wondering about overnight passes?"

Captain Bryan leaned back in the chair. "I generally don't hand those out to nurses like I do corpsman. I try to look out for the nurses because of the male to female ratio on the island."

"I understand that sir, I do, but most nights, it would be simpler to stay at the Castle residence than come back to base because of the drive and hour. Respectfully sir." Kate stated as she shifted in her seat. She took a deep breath before speaking. "Is it your policy sir or CINCPAC policy to try and….."

"Stop right there Lieutenant." Captain Bryan held up his hand. He leaned forward in his chair and over the desk. "It is not CINCPAC's policy nor mine intent, but I am thinking about the safety of the nurses assigned under my command. I worry what may happen when drunken sailors find a couple good looking nurses strolling around Waikiki at 1am."

Captain Bryan leaned back and took a breath too. He looked at Kate. "I can understand your point too. Most nurses who find relationship want to spend most of the night with their friends."

"I understand sir, and if you change for one nurse you have to change for all of them." Kate remarked as Captain Bryan nodded. She started to get up. "Thank you for your time sir."

"Kate." Captain Bryan called out motioning her back to the chair. He got up and came around the desk and sat on the corner. "I've known Rick since the fleet largely moved here, and he is happier than I have seen him and your friends say the same about you, but you both are still in the service and if wanted that pass just to spend the night can largely be seen as conduct unbecoming a female officer, but I'll see what I can do to maybe adjust the policy a bit after consulting Commander Randall."

"Thank you sir." Kate remarked just feeling a bit better now. She got up. "Request permission to be dismissed sir."

"Granted." Captain Bryan said smiling.

Kate left the office with a small smile on her face knowing she had made her point.

 **Near Johnston Atoll**

 **Pacific Ocean**

"Alright gentlemen, last bit of news before we end this meeting." Castle said to the officers and Chiefs of the gunnery department. He looked at his notes. "We should be pulling back into Pearl sometime Thursday evening to Thursday night, but liberty call will not be sounded until the following morning."

There were groans from the officers and chiefs as they were wishing they could go ashore right away after a couple days at sea. Castle shook his head. "Trust me guys, I feel the pain, I have people to see too."

That brought laughter from everyone because everyone knew besides his mother and daughter, who Castle would really like to see once they got back to Pearl. Castle motioned them for the laughter to die down. "The division will spend about two weeks in port to do any maintenance prior to us heading back out for a week at the beginning of October, before the ship heads into the dry dock at Pearl for some hull maintenance and upgrades sometime towards the middle to the end of October."

Everyone nodded and wrote that down on their papers. Castle looked at the last of his notes. "Finally sometime in the first week of December, the division will be heading out for a night firing exercise. More details to follow. Questions?"

There were none from the group. "Alright dismissed."

The officers and chiefs left the wardroom and returned back to their duty stations as Castle smiled to himself. "I think I will be able to handle this."

 **October 21** **st** **, 1941**

 **Pearl City, Territory of Hawaii**

Kate walked in from the kitchen carrying a glass of wine and scotch for Castle. The past month had been a busy one for them. The division returned in September and spent a couple weeks in port doing a maintenance cycle following their longer time out, then headed out in October at least for a couple days each week to maintain training and proficiency. The ship this time was in port getting ready for her mini overhaul. Kate sat down next to Castle and handed him his scotch. She sipped at it and then laid her head on his shoulders. "So glad you are in port."

"Me too. My bed here is definitely more comfortable than the one on board." Castle smirked as he gave her a light kiss on the head. The radio was on playing the local stations. "Mother and Alexis should be back from the movies in a couple hours."

"That's good, which means we can do other things." Kate remarked with a smirk on her face. But then the gong of the hour hit and the news came on. She sighed. "Can I change it, it gets worse everytime."

Before Castle could answer the newscaster voice came on. "Good evening Honolulu this the five o'clock news. Today's top story is the ongoing negotiations between the Empire of Japan and United States seemed to stall, and Secretary Hull feels that no further progress is expected to be made, but he remains optimistic. In Russia, Moscow by the Soviet Government is effectively under siege and marshal law has been implemented. In North….."

Kate turned off the radio and looked at Castle who shook his head. She came back over and sat back down next to him and hugged him tight. "I'm worried Rick."

"I'm still certain everything will work out." Castle remarked as he hugged her tighter. He kissed her lightly on the lips. "I love you Kate, and I don't want to lose you if we go to war."

"I love you too Rick and I don't want to lose you either" Kate remarked as hugged him tighter now. She snuggled her head into his chest. "The world is going to hell. What are we going to do?"

Castle thought about it for half a second. "We could get married."

Kate let him go and sat up. "Don't be joking."

"I'm not Kate. I love you, and in the time we have been together, I feel like we have been together for years. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Castle said shifting around to face her. "All I could think about is at the end of the day I can't wait to get to see you, and I want that to continue for the rest of my life. I want to grow my family with you."

Kate sat there in shock for a minute before she had a smile grow on her face. "You want all that with me."

"Yes I do." Castle replied. He got off the couch and dropped to one knee. "So Kate Beckett, will you do me the honor in becoming my wife?"

Kate teared up and nodded before the words came out. "Yes, Yes."

Castle got up and picked her up spinning her around kissing her. He set her down as the front door open and in walked Alexis and Martha. Martha hung up her purse. "Your mother must be the worst movie actress in Hollywood. How did she get that part?"

"Well I promised I would see the movie grams, didn't say for how long." Alexis said in reply with a smirk on her face. She turned to see Castle and Kate. "Hey you two, what has you two smiling like that?"

"We're engaged." The both of them said.

It took a second for the news to sink in before Martha and Alexis rushed over and hugged and kissed the couple. Champagne was found and poured as they celebrated. The next morning, Castle walked aboard the Arizona with a smile on his face as he headed to the Captains quarters where the Marine announced him before walking in.

"Good morning Rick. You look pleased this morning. What can I do for you?" Captain Valkenburgh asked leaning back in his chair.

"Sir I'm engaged. " Castle said with a smile growing larger.

"Congradulations. Give me one second please." Captain Valkenburgh remarked pulling out his wallet and a five dollar bill. He then called in a yeoman. "Please give that to the admiral with the message stating he won the pool."

Castle looked on in shock as the yeoman nodded and left the quarters. "There was a pool on when we would get engaged?"

"Don't feel bad. Most enlisted had you within a month." Captain Valkenburgh said with his own smile. He got up and shook Castle's hand. "I had you last week, and the Admiral had you on this day. Congratulations Rick."

"Thank you sir." Castle replied with a smile on his face returning. Once he left the quarters he saw his former battery standing near the gunnery office. "Alright get back to your duties after you shake my hands."

Everyone laughed and came up to congratulate him. Across the harbor at the naval hospital, Kate looked at the ring that Martha had given her. She waited to talk to Captain Bryan and Commander Randall. The door opened and out walked most of the senior officers and chiefs leaving the office. Captain Bryan motioned Kate in. He sat down at the desk and looked at Kate, as Commander Randall smiled at her. "You're toying with your finger Kate. Am I assuming congratulations are in order?"

Kate looked down and noticed what he was talking about. She looked up and smiled. "Ahh yes sir and ma'am."

Captain Bryan looked at Commander Randall and held out his hand. "Pay up Jennifer."

Commander Randall nodded and handed the captain five dollars. "Congratulations Lieutenant Beckett."

"Thank you ma'am. How long was the pool?" Kate asked.

"I had you this week, while Commander Randall had you in July next year." Captain Bryan replied getting up coming around giving Kate a hug. "When is the big day?"

"We are discussing it and the way the world is going sooner than later is taking the lead." Kate answered as she received a hug from Commander Randall.

"Don't worry Lieutenant Beckett. I know the world will work itself out." Commander Randall told her.

Kate somehow wish she could believe that.

 **November 4** **th** **, 1941**

 **Honolulu, Territory of Hawaii**

"Girl, I know you wanted simple and elegant, but I think you have done it." Lanie remarked as she looked at Kate in the dress that she chosen. Gina nodded her agreement as Lanie adjust the dress a bit as Alexis and Martha looked on as well.

Kate nodded as she saw herself in the mirror wearing a Swiss dot wedding gown that fit her and her body perfectly. The train wasn't long, and that was perfect for the setting she and Castle had chosen for their wedding, which was the beach at the Manu where they had gone on their first date. And despite efforts by some interested parties, they had threaten to pull the party and reception from the hotel if Lanie was not allowed to attend the reception in the ballroom of the hotel. "Oh Lanie, tell your friend thank you for me and I'll pay for it."

"Oh girl please, you treated her and her family for dysentery. She is giving you this for free." Lanie remarked with a smile on her face. She stepped back as she joined the rest of the ladies. "Kate you will make Rick's jaw drop."

"He does that already Lanie." Alexis smirked at the comment which got everyone laughing. She looked around. "So no bridesmaid dresses?"

Kate shook her head. "We decided on a simple party. Gina and Lieutenant Donaldson. Gina can wear a dress, and Lieutenant Donaldson will be in his whites."

Everyone nodded. Despite Martha's calls for a large affair, she decided to go with the couple's request for a simple affair at a place they both love and claimed as a place where their relationship really started. "So Kate dear, what is Richard up too?"

Across town Castle walked into the office of his attorney on the island. He was expected and with the ship in dry-dock, there was minimal that he had to do aboard right now. So the Captain gave him the afternoon off to handle the one thing he wanted to do. "Hey Sara, Marty is expecting me?"

"Go right ahead Commander." The secretary stated getting up and opening the door to the office.

"Rick, come in and take a seat." Marty Daniels, lawyer for the Castle family stated. He pointed to a seat after shaking Castle's hand. "I heard about the upcoming marriage. Congratulations."

"Thanks Marty, but I need to change somethings around in my will." Castle said shaking no to the offer of the coffee. He pulled out a list. "I already predated my life insurance through the navy to include, Kate, Alexis and Martha. I need to do the same to the accounts, and one more thing. I want Kate to be Alexis's guardian as well beside my mother."

Marty looked at Castle. "Rick, we would have to notify Meredith in Los Angeles, and New York if she wants to contest this."

Castle shook his head. "She won't, I know she won't. Heck she didn't even call on Alexis's birthday."

"Still, if you want this, I will draw up the papers and get them mailed off today, but it may take longer than a month, because you got divorced in New York." Marty stated. He saw Castle nodded. "I'll call a friend of mine in New York, and I'll see if I can work out with somebody to get it to New York quicker."

"Thank you Marty that is all I ask." Castle stated as he got up and shook Marty's hand and handing him the list. "Just call me when it's done and I'll sign the updated will and such. Thanks Marty"

Marty nodded and again shook Castle's hand before Castle left the office. As Castle arrived back at the Arizona, Castle noticed Ryan on the dry dock walk way reading a letter. "Hey Ryan?"

Ryan jumped to his feet and saluted Castle. "Good morning sir."

"Afternoon actually." Castle laughed as he came up close to him. "Letter from Jenny?"

"Yes sir. She saved up enough money and will be joining me here in Hawaii for a week, starting November 28th sir." Ryan stated with a smile on his face.

"Good for you, bring her to the wedding. We have more than enough food and room." Castle said to Ryan patting him on the shoulder. He sat down next to him. "How long is she staying?"

Ryan smiled. "Thank you sir, I may do that, and she is staying till the 8th of December sir."

"She have a great time, I'm pretty sure." Castle told Ryan by patting him on the knee and moving off.

 **November 29** **th** **, 1941**

 **Waikiki, Territory of Hawaii**

For the Manu, this was the biggest event today for the hotel. More than 300 people packed the beach for a ceremony that Castle and Kate hoped to be a simple affair, but between people they had known, Martha's contacts, and Alexis's friends, the list had grown, but thankfully for Kate and Rick, Martha and a number of other people pulled it together. Kate's dad, happy for his daughter, couldn't attend though due to the short time frame of the wedding. They understood, but Castle had hoped to meet the man who gave him Kate. So Captain Bryan would give her away. Castle looked out at the water when the music started and everyone turned towards the rear of the aisle way. Castle saw Kate and saw his bride coming and his jaw nearly dropped. As Captain Bryan shook Castle's hand and gave Kate a kiss on the cheek, the minister motioned for everyone to sit. He went through the usual aspects of the wedding when it was time. "Rick repeat after me?"

Castle nodded and started to repeat the minister's words. "I Richard Castle, take you Katherine Houghton Beckett, to be my lawful wedded wife for this day forward, for better or worse, for richer and poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish you till death do us part. Always."

Richard took the ring from Lieutenant Donaldson and put it on her finger. The minister turned to Kate. "Now Katherine Beckett repeat after me."

Kate nodded and started to repeat the minister's word. "I, Katherine Beckett, take you Richard Castle to be my lawful wedded husband for this day forward, for better or worse, for richer and poorer, in sickness and in health to love and cherish you till death do us part. Always."

Kate took the ring from Gina and placed it on the finger of Castle. They both looked at the minister. "By the power invested in me by the lord above, the territorial government, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Everyone stood up and cheered as the newly married couple shared their first kiss as man and wife and soon they walked down the aisle. An hour later, at the reception everyone was enjoying themselves. Castle and Kate watch Captain Valkenburgh share a dance with Martha, as Alexis danced with a young man from her class, Esposito and Lanie who had been going out were on the floor, along with Ryan and his girlfriend Jenny who had arrived yesterday. Kate smiled up at her husband as Bennie Goodman's Ballad in Blue. "Well Lieutenant Commander Richard Castle, how does it feel?"

"Perfect. How does it feel Mrs. Lieutenant Commander Richard Castle?" Castle asked his new wife.

"Perfect, and I hope it never changes." Kate replied as she laid her head in her husband's chest as they danced the night away.

Across the ocean in a harbor, a fleet under radio silence sailed towards Pearl Harbor and a date with history.

 **December 4** **th** **, 1941**

 **150 Northwest of Pearl Harbor**

Northwest of Honolulu, the Arizona and her division where sailing towards a target area where barges were located. Castle scanned the darken horizon for the shapes that would be on the barges to help identify them against the skyline. Castle scanned and found an odd shape against the oddly flat skyline. He zoomed in and brought the talker to his mouth. "Bridge possible target, request permission to illuminate."

The bridge gave the order so Castle looked through the view finder again. "Secondary battery, gunnery, target possible enemy ship. Bearing 025, Range 7000, speed 0, wind speed 8 knots west, ship speed 11. Elevation 10 degrees illuminate with star shells."

In the secondary guns, as the klaxon and bousn whistle went off, crews raced as the speakers gave the warnings like every other training exercise. The secondary guns announced ready so Castle gave the order. "Fire."

As the secondary turrets thundered not as loud as the primary guns, Castle put his eyes to the finder. As the star shells exploded and bathed the target area in light, Castle got the information from the finder. "Main battery, gunnery, target enemy ships, bearing 023, Range 6825, speed 0, wind speed 7 knots west, ship speed 11, elevation 10 degrees."

The process that had occurred numerous of times began again as the crew raced and imputed the information and announced ready. Castle gave the fire order and the process of firing, reloading began again, but this time Castle had to include the star shells in the firing order to keep the target illuminated. Yet within the last hour the last shells were fired and the guns began to swing back into the cruise position when the phone rang in gunnery. Castle answered it and listen to the information. "Alright chief thanks."

Castle looked around. "Seaman Baker."

The young seaman came over. "Yes sir?"

"Let the Captain and Admiral know that turret 4 gun 2 hydraulic line severed, and we'll need the Vestal when we return to port." Castle told the young seaman as he pulled out the paperwork and began filling it out. "I'll have the paperwork within a hour."

"Aye sir." The young seaman stated as he moved off. Castle sighed and looked at clock on the bulkhead. It was going to be a long night.

 **December 5** **th** **, 1941**

 **Naval Base Pearl Harbor, Territory of Hawaii**

As the ship made its way up the channel Castle walked into flag country where the Admiral and Captain were waiting for him in the Admiral's quarters. The Marine announced him and Castle walked in. "Good morning Gentlemen."

"Rick how bad is turret 4 gun 2." Captain Valkenburgh asked.

"They tried sir, but no other hose will work." Castle replied taking a seat offered to him by the Admiral. He gladly accepted the coffee from the admiral's aide. "The Vestal has the parts."

"Okay, well there are other minor repairs that need to be done." Admiral Kidd acknowledge and signed off on the repair order and handed it to Captain Valkenburgh. "The Damage control officer can handle the supervision, but which gun team has the watch that day?"

"Three sir." Castle remarked as a knock on the door and in came the communications officer who handed Captain Valkenburgh a message after being announced. "Sir?"

"Message from the yard officer. Ensign Tolliver's wife is in labor at Naval Hospital Pearl Harbor." Captain Valkenburgh stated as he handed the message to Castle. "He's supposed to have the 0800 OOD watch Sunday."

"I'll take it sir." Castle stated that got the look of the two officers in front of him. He smiled. "Wife has the midnight shift at the hospital going into Sunday morning, so I figured I let her sleep."

"You're a good husband, but I can't do that to you." Captain Valkenburgh said getting up and getting some more coffee. He came back a second later. "You just married, and I figured I let you have the weekend."

Castle smiled at the Captain. "Sir I don't mind, and Kate is okay with me standing a watch if it gets me out of the house so she can sleep so she told me."

Admiral Kidd thought about it for a moment before shaking his head. "No Commander. We'll get someone to stand the watch."

"Who sir?" Castle asked as he sipped the coffee from the cup. "I think it was the deck department and Supply department that held the deck watch the previous month."

Captain Valkenburgh thought about it. "Come to think of it. When was the last time Lt. Bracken had a watch?"

Castle thought about it. "June I think sir, but I could be wrong."

"Then Lt. Bracken can stand the watch." Admiral Kidd answered with a smile on his face. He stood up and walked over and poured himself some more coffee. "He's an ok officer, but his temperament, intelligence, and leadership ability don't serve him well aboard. I know we all heard the complaints, and that is a lot of the crew respect you commander. You can be tough when need to be, yet understanding and providing guidance most of the time. That is the true trait of a leader."

"Thank you Admiral." Castle answered the compliment.

"Send for Lt. Bracken Franklin." Admiral Kidd ordered the Captain of the Arizona as he sat down. He saw Captain Franklin smile as he picked up the phone. "Maybe four weeks of Sunday Duty will make the Lieutenant see the light."

"Yes sir." Castle answered finishing off the coffee. He got up and walked it over to the table where the used ones were before coming back over to the desk. "Thank you sir."

Captain Valkenburgh who set the phone down as Castle sat back down shook his head. "You're welcome, but be ready for when Bracken comes looking for you."

Castle chuckled. "I can handle him sir."

"I know you can." Captain Valkenburg answered as a knock came from the door. He turned to Rick. "Dismiss."

"Aye Aye, Sir." Castle answered coming to attention before leaving the room. He gave a curt nod to Bracken who entered. He was halfway down the corridor when he heard Bracken shout "WHAT !?"

Twenty minutes later as the ship was being tied off Castle was gathering his gear to head ashore to reunite with Kate, as well as Alexis and his mother when Bracken stormed in and slammed the door. "You son of…."

"Watch your tongue Lieutenant and don't complain to me. I didn't throw you under the bus." Castle answered sternly. He walked over and stood face to face with the man. "They assigned you the duty when I volunteered to take it because you are a poor leader who has no business being in charge of battery."

"At least I am not a boot licking suck-up like you Castle." Bracken snarled back.

"Not a suck-up Bracken, just a man who does his job properly." Castle answered. He saw Bracken's fist clench. "Go ahead, and I bet I can find witnesses who would say you assaulted me."

"No one is here Castle." Bracken countered.

"True, but you really want to risk your career over it." Castle countered back. He saw Bracken's fist relax. "Didn't think so. Come January you are out of my division and off this ship. Have a great weekend."

Castle grabbed his gear and left the office smiling feeling great. "I be glad to get rid of son of bitch."

Except for the watches and those assigned to the repair parties tomorrow, liberty was sounded for the crew and Castle usually one of the last few off, this time was the first one off. Ten minutes later he was on the dock walking towards his wife who was in black pants, shirt, and her hair pulled down just simply falling with slight rolls over her eyes. His heart jumped. They kissed lovingly as they met. "Missed me."

"Always." Kate replied as she took his arm. They walked towards the car that she had driven down. "How did it go?"

"Alright. You have me this entire weekend." Castle told her. He went into detail about the damage hydraulic line and the repair of it tomorrow along with his meeting. "So Bracken has the watch so Ensign Tolliver can be with his wife and baby."

"Oh good for Kelly. I saw her the other day at the hospital." Kate answered as they arrived at the car. She smiled at her husband. "Besides I can use the peace and quiet after my watch. Why don't you go with Martha and Alexis to church and brunch and we'll meet up for dinner that evening.

Castle smiled. "Sounds like a plan to me babe."

"Great. Speaking of your mother and daughter." Kate told him as she kissed him deeply this time. She put her forehead against his. "I sent them away for the evening."

Castle knew what she had in mind. "Why Mrs. Castle are you trying to seduce me?"

"Yes I'm." Kate answered seductively. Castle opened the door and let her into the car before climbing into the driver's seat and pulling away from the pier. Across the fleet and island, sailors, soldiers, Marines, and civilians all prepared for another routine weekend of peace or so they thought.

 **Additional note: Next update is the attack on Pearl Harbor. Stay tuned to find out what happens.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in getting this up. Work has kept me pretty busy the past few days. I hope you enjoy this update. Thank you all fo rthe reviews and follows. So enjoy the read and as always please leave reviews. thank you.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **0630**

 **December 7** **th** **, 1941**

 **Pearl City, Territory of Hawaii**

Castle rolled over and looked at the clock on the bedside table. He groaned and rolled back over and saw the empty side of the bed. He sighed as his wife had left him about 11 pm last night to head to her shift at the naval hospital, and left him in the bed naked and alone. They had arrived home, had a light dinner before retiring to the bedroom for a round of love making before Kate's ride, another married nurse would take her to the hospital for their shifts. He knew she would catch a ride home, but he missed, so he made a decision. He threw off the sheets, moved to the bathroom to clean up before getting dressed. Twenty minutes later he put on a fresh uniform and walked out into the living room where he saw his mother sitting reading the paper.

"Morning Mother." Castle said heading towards the kitchen. He poured himself a cup of coffee, and saw the note that Kate left on the counter. _"I made reservations at the Royal for 7 for Sunday. Love you."_

"Oh good morning Richard." Martha replied in surprise as she saw her son walking into the kitchen. She saw him come out with a cup of coffee. She then saw him in his uniform. "Why are you in your uniform? I thought you didn't have a watch this weekend?"

"I don't, but I thought I would surprise Kate and pick her up after her shift." Castle answered as he sipped his coffee. He sat down next to his mother and picked up the front page. "Besides its regulation now that we have to be in uniform whenever we go onto the base."

Martha chuckled as she turned the page. "You are a good husband there kiddo. It's permanent this time."

Castle looked at his mother with curiosity. "What?"

"You and Katherine. You have the true love between you." Martha said with a smile. She held up her hand. "I know you loved Meredith, but you weren't in love with her. She never appreciated the things you did for her, but with Kate she does, and you picking her up as a surprise will stick with her. Women like Kate appreciate that sort of thing."

Castle chuckled as he sipped his coffee and set it down as he thought about everything he and Kate did. Turns out his mother was right. "Guess you are right."

"Of course I am right. I'm your mother." Martha replied as she saw him get up. "Alexis and I will meet you at church."

"Yep, and then Kate will meet us for dinner down at the Royal." Castle said as he walked to the kitchen with his cup to grab his keys and put his coffee cup in the sink. "She left a note."

"I saw dear." Martha replied with a smile on her face as Castle walked to the door and grabbed his cover. "Say hi to Katherine for me."

Castle waved as he shut the door as Alexis came out of her bedroom. She looked at the retreating form of her father. "Thought dad didn't have to be aboard today?"

"He doesn't dear." Martha said smiling as Alexis sat down and smiled at her grandmother. "He is going to surprise Kate by picking her up at the end of her shift."

Alexis chuckled. "Well in that case, I won't expect them for church then because they'll probably go straight to bed then."

Martha chuckled as Alexis got up and headed towards the kitchen.

 **0745**

 **Naval Hospital, Pearl Harbor**

Unknown to the men and women stationed at Pearl and the civilians, 350 miles away six Japanese Aircraft Carriers earlier that morning began launching their aircraft. Their objective was the destruction of the American Fleet and airpower station at Hawaii. The attack was only few minutes away as Castle pulled up in front of the Naval Hospital and parked. He stepped out of the car and adjusted his uniform as he decided to stay outside and wait for his wife. He looked around the area and smiled. "It's going to be another beautiful day in paradise."

A sailor coming up from his right saluted towards the hospital entrance. "Good Morning sir."

"Morning. If you see Lt. Castle, would you please tell her I am out here?" Castle asked the young sailor."

"Yes sir." The sailor responded as he stopped to answer. He saluted once more before starting up the stairs into the hospital.

Inside the general care ward, Kate was getting prepped for change over when she noticed Gina walking into the care ward. "Morning Gina."

"Morning." Gina answered with a smile on her face. She walked over to the desk. "Slow night?"

"Not too bad." Kate answered as she heard planes starting to approach. "Boys must be up early today."

"Must be." Gina answered with a laugh as the sailor who Castle saw approached the desk. "What is it sailor?"

"Lt. Castle ma'am, your husband is outside waiting on you." The sailor answered with a smile.

Kate shook her head with a smile. "Guess he couldn't wait for later to see me."

Gina clasped her on the shoulder. "Come on Kate. Let's get this over with so you can home with husband."

 **0755**

The Japanese attack force had as it approached the island spilt into two waves. The first wave then spilt into two separate waves that would target airfields, and the ships at anchorage approached Western side, while the second wave would approach from the Eastern side of the island. The first wave spilt into two three different groups each assigned to hit different targets across the island and harbor. As Castle stood by his car waiting for Kate to come out, he heard the sounds of aircraft engines, and like many thought they were American planes including his mother and daughter. That was until the first explosions sounded across the harbor.

"Holy Shit. It's the Japs." Castle said to himself as some of the staff of the hospital who were coming in for their shifts were also in shock. He grabbed the nearest sailor. "Pass the word to expect casualties and pass a message to Lt. Castle. Tell her I'm going to try and get back to my ship."

The sailor nodded and rushed towards the entrance to the hospital as Castle climbed into the car and sped off towards the docks where he hoped to find a duty boat to take him to the Arizona. Inside the hospital, Kate and the staff on the ward rushed to the windows in shock as the attacks hit across the harbor. Captain Bryan rushed in. He looked out the window as he saw the smoke rising. He turned to the staff who were just as shock as him. He took a breath. "Alright everyone. Go get as many supplies as you can because it won't be long before casualties start flooding in here. Get moving."

The staff nodded and departed as the sailor who Castle stopped found Kate. "Lt. Castle, your husband said he was going to try and get back to his ship."

The fear was imminent on her face but she nodded. Captain Bryan saw this and grabbed Kate by the shoulders. "Kate, he'll be fine. She is a good ship and a good crew. He'll make it back to you."

Kate could only nod.

 **0805**

Castle was ordinarily a man who followed the speed limits and traffic rules while driving, but right now that discipline had been thrown aside for the sake of the men under his command and his fellow shipmates onboard. He made it down to the docks in record time as he weaved in and around the traffic. He rushed out of the car as more planes swooped in over the harbor and unleashed their payloads on the fleet. He grabbed the nearest sailor. "Where's the nearest duty boat?"

"Either out in the harbor rescuing survivors or under cover." The sailor responded to the request as a close hit caused them to take cover.

Castle cursed and looked around and saw a man in Khaki uniform laying down on the ground. He rushed over and rolled the man over. He gasped at the sight of the man. "Oh my god. Tolliver."

Ensign Tolliver was on his way down to docks to go over to the Arizona to go aboard and retrieve something from his quarters to bring home for his wife and their daughter when the attack began. "Hey sir."

"Don't try and move, I'll get help." Castle said. He saw the gaping wound to the abdomen on Tolliver. Castle got up and rushed up the dock. "Corpsman. Hey Corpsman, we need…."

A close near the dock threw Castle in to a pallet of supplies on the dock. He struggled to get to his feet when he was hit again, this time by a machine gun round from low flying Kate Torpedo plane. He fell to the ground, as a huge explosion ripped across the Harbor as the Arizona exploded.

In the Naval Hospital a sailor rushed into the supply closet where Kate, Commander Randall and several other nurses where gathering supplies. "They got the Arizona. She's gone."

"Get out of here corpsman, go." Commander Randall stated after finally making it in to the hospital. She saw Kate had dropped her supplies to the floor and covered her mouth with her hand. Commander Randall went over to her. "Kate, Kate, I'm sure he's fine, okay. Look at me I'm sure he's fine. We have a job to do okay, stay with me."

Kate could only nod as concerns for her husband surged through her mind. "Please come back to me Rick."

The sounds of the attack did not ease Kate's concerns.

 **8:30 AM**

 **Naval Hospital Pearl Harbor**

The sounds of the first wave of the attack dissipated as the planes flew off towards their carriers. An eerie silenced fell across the shattered island only to be broken by the sounds of men shouting orders, sirens screaming, the groans and moans of the wounded, flames crackling. At the hospital men started to arrive in a stream now as the staff began to triage the patients. Kate overwhelm looked about. "You think it's over?"

"Don't know Kate, probably not." Captain Bryan stated as he examined the young wounded man from one of the ships. The young man was uncounicous and Captain Bryan shook his head. "Make him comfortable that's all we can do."

The corpsman nodded and moved off. Another team brought up another stretcher. "He's from the Arizona."

Kate rushed over hoping it was Rick, but her heart sank when she saw Ensign Tolliver on the stretcher. "Sam what happen?"

"I was on my way to the Arizona to retrieve something from my quarters when the attack happen. Got caught by a bomb explosion on the pier I was." Ensign Tolliver replied in great pain. "Kelly and the baby?"

"They're fine. Safe so far." Kate replied taking Tolliver's hand looking at Captain Bryan who finished his triage assessment. She decided to ask the question. "Sam did you see my husband?"

Tolliver nodded. "He was trying to get help for me, but I don't know what happen after he ran back up the dock."

Kate gasped as Captain Bryan finished his examination and looked at Kate. "Kate, I'll send you down there when I have a chance, but until then he has a chance. He needs surgery."

Kate nodded and motioned over two corpsman to carry the young ensign towards surgery as she moved onto the next patient, only taking a glimpse towards where the Arizona was.

 **10:30 AM**

 **Naval Hospital Pearl Harbor**

By 9 am that morning the Japanese had returned and faced more intense response this time, but with smoke from fires already and lack of un-hit targets the second waved focused more on shore installations and undamaged ships. What few American aircraft that survived the attack tried to defend the harbor, but the damage was done. Patients continue to flow into the hospital, as the staff, augmented by civilian doctors and nurses continued to work on the wounded. Kate was passed the point of exhaustion, working on peer adrenaline, when two familiar voices called out. "Kate?"

"Martha, Alexis?" Kate said in shock and rushed over to hug her family good and tight. She and them both cried happiness. She let go. "What are you doing here?"

"We came to see if we can help." Martha stated as she looked around. "By the looks you could use it."

"How's the clinic?" Kate asked as she was worried about Lanie and the people she treated down there.

"Lanie says untouched but she has her hands full of people injured during the attack." Alexis stated as she also looked around. She then looked at Kate. "Have you heard from dad?"

"No, and Ensign Tolliver is in surgery. He was wounded trying to get back to the ship." Kate told them as more wounded men streamed past her. She then noticed a familiar face coming in with the crowd. "Ryan, Ryan, Gunners mate Kevin Ryan?"

Ryan came on over. He was blacken by soot and exhausted, but the Castle women hugged him. "Ma'am how's the commander, we didn't see him aboard."

Kate teared up. "We don't know. He rushed down to the docks to try and get aboard the ship. You didn't see him after the attack at all?"

Ryan shook his head no as a pair of corpsman came up next to her with the next patient. "Ma'am we got another one here."

Kate cursed as she turned to look at the patient. That is when she gasped when she saw who it was. "RICK!"

She knelt down as the corpsman walked away. She cupped her husband's face. "Castle, Rick, talk to me sweetie."

Castle's eyes fluttered open and turned to Kate and was surprised by the worried look on her face. "Hey you. Why are you so worried? I thought you be happy to see me, I just have a few scratches."

Kate smiled to reassure her husband as Martha and Alexis saw why Kate was worried but they too offered reassuring smiles. "I am happy to see you baby. Let me just check you out to be sure."

Castle nodded as she Kate went about checking the wound. She looked and grimace without Castle noticing her concern. She looked about and spotted the one person who could help her husband. "Captain Bryan!"

Captain Bryan rushed over and saw who Kate was concerned about. He smiled at Castle like Kate did to reassure him. "Commander, I see you are back again to our fine facility. If you wanted to visit all you had to make an appointment."

"Funny sir. I'll remember that the next time…" Castle started to say but he slowly passed back out as the Captain took his blood pressure.

"Rick, baby?" Kate said to her husband as she looked on in concern. She then turned to Captain Bryan. "Sir?"

"His pressure is falling. He needs surgery now." Captain Bryan answered. He motioned over a couple of corpsman. He stood up and motioned towards the hospital. "Take him to immediate surgery. I'll take him personally."

The corpsman nodded and picked up the stretcher. Kate got up as she began to follow the corpsman and Captain Bryan towards the surgical ward. He stopped at the door and turned to Kate. "Kate you are needed out here. There are boys out here that need you right now."

"Sir, I am coming in. That is my husband." Kate said as she tried to step around the Captain Bryan. "Sir please."

Captain Bryan shook his head. "You are needed out here Kate. I'll come and find you when we know something."

"Sir, I am following you in there if you have to…" Kate started to say.

Captain Bryan shook his head no again. He motioned over Commander Randall. "No can do Kate. You have to stay here."

"Sir that is my husband. Court marital..." Kate again started to say but felt Commander's Randall's hands on her shoulders.

"Kate you know better than anyone, its best for you to wait here." Commander Randall answered. She tried to lead Kate away from the doors. "Working on these boys will take your mind off him."

"Ma'am no offense what do you know…" Kate started to say but a reassuring face stepped in front of her.

"I got her commander." Martha said to Commander Randall. She took Kate from the commander and led her towards the wounded that needed attention. "Kate what would Richard want you to do right now more than anything?

Kate looked about the area and sighed. "To do my duty."

Martha smiled and kissed her cheek. "Go on darling. We'll help you anyway we can."

Kate nodded as she felt her body relax. "Thank you Martha."

"You are welcome dear. Now come on, let's go and see if we can help some of these boys."

Kate nodded as they moved off towards the wounded that needed them, but silently they said a prayer for the success of the surgery and saving of Castle's life.

 **1500**

 **Naval Hospital Pearl Harbor**

Kate, along with everyone else was exhausted. They had been pushed to their limits by the sheer amount of wounded, and stress of worrying about another attack or invasion on the island didn't ease anybody. Kate sighed as she checked on a patient that was recovering from surgery. She looked up and saw Captain Bryan approaching her. "Sir how is he?"

"He made it through surgery, but the next few hours are going to be critical. He must have been caught by a near miss and a strafing attack, but we were able to repair the damage." Captain Bryan answered as he saw Kate He then saw Castle's mother and daughter close by helping the staff. He sighed. "I also got word that martial law is being declared. Passes are being issued, and a curfew is being implemented. I'll get some for your mother in law and step daughter."

Martha and Alexis must have looked up and saw Captain Bryan talking to Kate because they were starting to come over. Kate sighed. "When can I seem him sir?"

"In a little while. He'll be in the intensive care ward." Captain Bryan answered wiping his brow. He took a breath. "You should go home too and get some rest. We can spare you for a few hours."

Kate shook her head no. "I'm not leaving sir."

Captain Bryan just shook his head. "Very well. See me in a little while about those passes."

"Yes sir." Kate answered. She turned and saw Alexis and Martha looking at her wondering if it was bad news. "He made it through surgery."

Kate then went on to explain everything including what the government was doing. "You to go home as soon as it can. I don't want you stopped and arrested."

Alexis this time became agitated. "No Kate, I am not leaving until I see my father."

Martha nodded her head in agreement as well. "And my son."

Kate sighed and rubbed her forehead. She knew they were just as worried as her, so she decided not to argue. She didn't have the energy too. "I'll see what I can work out."

Alexis and Martha nodded their agreement. Kate pulled them in for a hug. "He'll be ok. He has to be."

They all nodded on agreement on that statement.

 **1900**

 **Naval Hospital Pearl Harbor**

It took some pleading and negotiating on her part with Captain Bryan, but Kate was able to get a pass for Martha and Alexis to come back in the morning to see Castle, on the condition they could only stay for one hour before returning home. The base was secured, and they would have to be escorted on and off starting when they would go home that evening. But for the three of them, it wasn't going to happen until they saw Castle. Commander Randall, and Captain Bryan had relieved Kate to see her husband get some rest. The incident early in the day forgotten, because they knew why she acted that way, and both agreed they would have done the same thing. Kate, Alexis, and Martha walked into the intensive care ward of the hospital and found his bed. Plasma was flowing into his body. His color was still off but the same face that Kate fell in love was still there.

Kate walked over to the bed and took his hand and kissed his forehead slightly. "You have to wake up Rick. I can't live my life without you."

"Same here daddy." Alexis also stated taking her father's other hand and kissing his cheek.

Martha came over and brushed the hair around her son's head with her hand before kissing her son's cheek as well. "You my son need to come back to us, because all three of us need you. You are the rock of this family."

Kate searched her husband's face for any signs of coming around but she saw nothing. She looked to Alexis and Martha. "He must be on pretty powerful medication."

"I want to stay Kate." Alexis said almost demanding.

Kate shook her head. "Go home and get some sleep. I'll call you if he wakes up."

Alexis opened her mouth to argue but Martha placed a hand on her granddaughter's shoulder. "Kate is right. We need to get home and clean up and sleep dear. He's in good hands."

"You're right grams." Alexis stated. She got up and walked around the bed. She then hugged Kate. "Please take care of him."

"You know I will." Kate answered as Martha came over and gave Kate a kiss on the cheek. "Please be safe getting home."

"We will dear." Martha answered. She squeezed Kate's hand. "And you get some rest too."

Kate nodded as she motioned over a corpsman to escort her family out of the hospital. She then settled into the chair that was next to his bed. She sat there for a couple hours holding his hand and watching, hoping he would wake up before exhaustion over took her. She placed her head on his shoulder and fell asleep, only to be covered by a blanket by corpsman shortly after she fell asleep.

One of the worst days in US military history was coming to a close. No one knew what the next day would bring.

 **Additional note: Next update. War is declared, Castle and the family deal with a surprise visitor for Alexis, Castle recovers and comes home as well as other unveilings. Stay tuned to find out.**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Happy New Year everyone. I am so sorry about the lengthy delay in getting this out there, but holidays and work has kept me pretty busy, and I was struck with a case of writers block on how I wanted to finish this. Yet I worked through it and got it wrapped up. So I hope you enjoy the latest update. I hope everyone had a great holiday season and I look forward to your reviews and follows. Thank you.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **December 8, 1941**

 **Naval Hospital Pearl Harbor**

"Yesterday, December 7th, 1941, a date which will live in infamy. The United States of America was suddenly and deliberately attacked by Naval and Air Forces of the Empire of Japan." The radio blared in the Naval Hospital as the staff continued to work on the wounded during the attack. Supplies had been stretched, and weapons had been distributed around the hospital for anti-air defense and there was a rumor that the island would be invaded.

Kate stirred from the position she had finally fell asleep in last night. She had secured a pass for Martha and Alexis to head home last night despite their instance to stay at the hospital. Kate told them not to worry and would call if anything changed. The object of the three Castle ladies laid in the bed next to her. Her husband had been brought in shortly after the Japanese second wave had left. He had tried to return to the Arizona before being wounded by a Japanese Kate making a strafing run along with the concussive effects of a near miss from a bomb did damage as well. Kate tried to follow Castle into the surgical ward but was stopped by Captain Bryan. "You are needed out here Kate. I'll come and find you when we know something."

Kate had objected but the Captain remained firm though as Commander Randall held her back as she still tried to follow her husband through the doors. As the doors closed, Commander Randall reminded Kate that they had other patients not just her husband. It took Martha too bring her around before Kate became insubordinate. In the end, Kate relaxed and went about her job with Martha and Alexis helping as well. Four hours later Captain Bryan came out and informed Kate, Martha and Alexis that the surgery was successful but the next few hours were critical. So as night fell, and martial law and the curfew were set in, Kate decided to sit next to her husband and send the other ladies home. As the night wore on and Kate became more tired, she laid her head on her husband's shoulder since she couldn't climb into bed to lay next to him.

A groan got Kate's attention and she turned to Castle and grabbed his hand. "Rick, babe, can you hear me?"

"Kate?" Castle asked as the drug induced fogginess still clouded his mind. He turned his head towards his wife. "Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital. You were wounded yesterday." Kate answered with a smile on her face. She leaned in and gave him a light kiss on the lips. "Do you remember that?"

"I remember the attack, and rushing down to the pier to get back to the Arizona, but the duty boats where either busy picking up survivors or trying to find cover." Rick answered as he tried to shift but grimaced. "How bad?"

"You, Martha and Alexis, the fleet, or the Arizona?" Kate asked hoping he would only inquire about himself.

"Mother, Alexis first and then me." Castle answered as he tried to look around the ward he was on.

"They are fine. They made it to the shelter and even came by after the attack yesterday." Kate answered the question as she kissed his hand. "Captain Bryan got them a pass to stop in and see you today."

Castle nodded his understanding. "I think from the looks of this place it was a pretty vicious attack."

Kate nodded her head. "The Japanese did some pretty serious damage not only to the fleet but a lot of the bases around here."

"What about the Arizona?" Castle asked as he turned his head back towards Kate. His eyes burned with curiosity. "How badly was she hit?"

Kate looked at her husband not quite sure how to answer him. She brushed his hair back from his eyes. "I'll tell you later baby. Right now you need to rest."

Castle shook his head and shifted in the bed. "Kate please, what happen to the Arizona?"

Yet before Kate could say anything Captain Bryan came on over. "Welcome back Commander. The next time you want to visit our excellent facility just schedule an appointment, and not get hit by a bullet."

"I'll try sir." Castle answered gingerly as Captain Bryan came over and began to check on how the wounds were healing. He took a deep breath as Captain Bryan pressed down on the abdomen. "Damn."

"Sorry, but you were lucky commander. The bullet missed everything vital but the concussion did the most damage." Captain Bryan stated as he walked to the end of the bed and made a note in the chart. "It ruptured your spleen, but we were able to repair the damage."

"How soon can he leave sir?" Kate asked. She wanted to get him home and wrap her arms around him with him not in a hospital bed.

"It will be at least a couple weeks before we can let him leave, but it may be sooner." Captain Bryan replied as he shifted on his seat. "Rumors are swirling about an invasion and we are going to be loading…"

"I am not leaving sir. I'll get out of this bed and fight them hand to hand if I must." Castle said in defiance. He grimaced as he shifted. "Sir?"

Captain Bryan nodded as he looked at Castle and Kate. "Alright, I'll find out more for you."

"Thank you sir." Castle replied. As Captain Bryan smiled and moved off, Castle turned back to Kate. "She's gone isn't she? The Arizona?"

Kate nodded and cried a little bit. She saw the tears form in her husbands eyes. "When Ryan comes in, I'll have him tell you."

Castle nodded as he took her hand and kissed her hand. "I am glad you are alright."

"I'm fine babe, really I am. I was more worried about you." Kate answered kissing her husband's lips lightly. She brushed the hair back a little bit. She looked up and saw Martha and Alexis walking in. "Hey our family is here."

Castle lifted his head slightly. He smiled as his mother and daughter approached. "There are the other two lovely ladies in my life. How are you?"

Alexis ran over and carefully hugged her father. "Daddy!"

"Its alright pumpkin. I'm alright." Castle replied kissing the top of Alexis's head. He looked at his mother. "Mother are you ok?"

"You had a bullet hit you and were thrown by a near bomb miss, and you are asking me if I am alright?" Martha answered with a small smile on her face. She came over and kissed her son's cheek. She then turned to Kate. "How is he?"

"According to Captain Bryan he will make a full recover." Kate answered with a small smile. She shifted in her seat and kissed his forehead once again. "I was so worried about you that I almost violated a direct order."

Castle looked at Kate, then to his mother and Alexis who nodded before turning back to his wife. "What did you do?"

"Just fought like hell to try and follow you into surgery." Kate replied with a small smile on face. She brushed a strand of hair that fell into her face. "Luckily for me, Captain Bryan and Commander Randall didn't charge me but I would have done it to make sure you were alright."

Castle groaned as he chuckled at her response. He took her hand and kissed. "I know you would Kate, just like I would do it for you too."

Kate gave his hand a squeeze as Commander Randall came over. "Kate orders from the Captain. Go home and get some real sleep, and get cleaned up. Captain Bryan doesn't want to see you again in here till 1600."

"Ma'am, I'm fine really, and I rather…" Kate started to argue when Castle squeezed her hand. She saw the look. "Are you sure babe?"

"Go home Kate. It's not like I am going anywhere." Castle told her while he gave her hand a squeeze. He saw the look in her face. "Please, get a warm shower and real rest in our bed."

Kate looked into his eyes and nodded. She and him shared a kiss before she stood giving his hand one more squeeze before grabbing her stuff and starting towards the exit with Alexis and Martha following her. Castle sighed as he closed his eyes and said a silent prayer for his shipmates aboard the Arizona.

 **1545**

Castle opened his eyes expecting to see his wife right there, but instead it was a corpsman who was redressing his wounds. During the course of the day, Castle had slept on and off, all the while trying to eat something. Everyone was still expecting a invasion, but they were also talking about the carriers that had arrived and redeployed within 24 hours. Castle knew that invasion would be unlikely, since the carriers were out there patrol and not been in the harbor when the attack happen. So he knew the Japanese were gone for now. He nodded his thanks to the corpsman as he finished up redressing the wound moving on to the next patient as Ryan walked up. "Hey Ryan."

"How are you doing sir?" Ryan said shaking Castle's hand before taking the seat next to the bed. "Sorry I couldn't get here any sooner, but they had us pretty busy with rescuing survivors, defense preparations…"

"Ryan its ok." Castle answered as he groaned as he shifted. He took a breath to try and ease the pain. "Glad you made it. How about Jenny?"

"On her way back home. Got her a spot aboard a departing cruise ship." Ryan answered. He sighed and looked out the window. "I am praying for her safe passage."

"Me too." Castle answered. He clasped Ryan's hand. "She'll be fine, I know it."

Ryan nodded and took a breath. "Thank you sir."

"No problems." Castle replied. He looked at Ryan's face and could tell that Ryan wanted to tell him. "Kate already told me she's gone Ryan. What happen?"

"Sir I….." Ryan started to stammer.

"Just tell me Ryan." Castle ordered his former gun captain.

Ryan nodded. "Lt. Bracken was the OOD when the attack started, and basically he cowered behind some armor. It took several of us to break open the locks to get out ammo."

Castle shook his head and silently cursed. He sighed and grimaced. "Go on, what about Espositio, Chief…"

"I went aft back to take charge of the battery back there when Lt. Donaldson was killed. I found out Lt. Bracken was ordered below decks to check on the magazines." Ryan replied cutting off Castle. He choked up a little bit. "I was at the rear battery for less than five minutes when the explosion happen. Esposito, Chief, the admiral..."

Castle started to tear up and clasped Ryan's hand. "We can mourn Ryan. They were our shipmates, and our friends. What happen afterwards?"

Ryan went to explain how for a while they tried to fight the flames and care for those wounded until they abandoned ship, and what happen afterwards. Ryan sighed. "She is still burning sir. We can't go looking for remains until the flames are out."

Castle nodded his understanding and saw his wife coming on over. "Ryan, I would like to know where you are assigned to, because I want you on board no matter where I go."

Ryan nodded as he spotted Kate coming over as well. "I would like that as well sir. Right now they just have a bunch of us assigned to the base for repair and recovery work."

"I'll find out for you babe, I promise, but I want you out of here first." Kate said with a smile. She hugged Ryan who shook Castle's hand before departing. She sat down next to him. "And you aren't going anywhere till you are healed."

"Yes ma'am." Castle answered with a small smile as she kissed his forehead. The tears started to come again. "They're gone babe. Esposito, Chief Smith, Henderson…"

"I know sweetie. I heard." Kate answered cutting him off and wrapping her arms around him the best way she could. "It will be ok."

Castle cried into her arms.

 **1000**

 **December 15, 1944**

 **Naval Hospital, Pearl Harbor Hawaii**

Despite the rumors of an invasion, nothing happen. With the location of the US aircraft carriers unknown, the Japanese fleet returned back to Japan. The islands though remain on a high level of alert and paranoia. Citizens of Japanese descent were rounded up and forced from their homes, including a couple neighbors of the Castle family to their dismay. Yet for Castle himself, he couldn't do anything. He was still recovering the hospital, and was told of this by Kate, his mom and Alexis. Kate often arrived early before her shifts to sit with him and stay late for the same reason. Alexis and Martha were allowed to visit once a day for a few minutes. But by a week after the attack he was anxious to get out of the hospital and go home. He had been kicking his wife out at nights from the hospital to go back to their home and get some sleep in their bed, but a couple times he smiled when he found her curled up next to his bed in the hospital. He loves her to death, and couldn't bear to think of his life without her. So that morning he was surprise when his wife didn't show up.

Castle sighed and turn the page in the paper. The local paper talked about the ongoing recovery efforts and not much else. He figured that all the bad news was censored, but the radio playing in the corner of the ward wasn't and the news wasn't good. Germans were still within striking distance of Moscow, as well as forcing Britain back in North Africa as well as declaring war on the US. Japan had invade the Philippines and other points across the Pacific. And here he was a naval officer stuck in the hospital while a shooting war was going on.

Castle heard footsteps approaching his bed, and as he looked up he saw Captain Bryan and his wife. Captain Bryan smiled at him. "Commander. How do you feel about going home?"

Castle looked confused then looked to his wife who nodded and smiled. "I'm getting out of here?"

"Yes you are babe." Kate came over and kissed him lightly. "As soon as the Captain signs the paperwork."

"What about returning to full duty?" Castle asked.

Captain Bryan shook his head. "Sorry Commander. You are still limited for the foreseeable future. I need to see you once a week for checkups before you are cleared for full duty."

Castle nodded his understanding. Captain Bryan came over and shook his hand. As he walked off, Kate sat down and took his hand. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I was kind of hoping…." Castle started to say. He took a breath looking for the right words. "I want to out there protecting you guys."

"I know babe, but until you can be cleared you just have to deal with us." Kate answered with a sly smile.

"I can live with that." Castle answered as they shared a slow kiss.

 **1200**

 **Pearl City, Territory of Hawaii**

It took about an hour for the paperwork discharging Castle with his first appointment came through, but it came through. The Corpsman helped Castle down the stairs but he climbed into the car himself as Kate smiled at him and gave him a kiss as the door close. "Time for you to come home."

Castle nodded and squeezed her hand before she took off from the hospital. As Kate pulled the Roadster into the driveway, she looked at the taxi parked out front. "Strange. Martha is home and Alexis stayed home today to welcome you home."

"So who is that?" Castle asked as he opened the door carefully and climbed out the same. He slowly started towards the door of the house with Kate by his side. He heard voices from inside. "Uh oh. I know one of those voices."

As they entered the house, Castle sighed at the sight in front of him. In a emerald green form figuring dress, a hat and red hair in a bun stood his ex-wife, Meredith who had her hands on her hips. "I don't care what the court says, she is my daughter and it is not safe for her here, so she is coming with me."

"You didn't contest the change in custody notification in court Meredith, so you are not taking her." Martha countered noticing Castle and Kate coming into the room. She sent a silent signal to her son and daughter in law. "And she wants to stay here.

"Yes I am, because Richard is dead, and Alexis needs a steady figure in her life." Meredith argued back. She didn't noticed that Castle right behind her. "She needs her real mother in her life, and not some floozy nurse that Richard married after 3 months."

"That's not fair mom, and they love each other." Alexis said coming to the defense of Kate and her father.

"Loved dear, because your father is dead." Meredith scolded her daughter. She turned to face Alexis. "You'll love in Hollywood dear. There are parties, and stars for you to meet."

"I'm not going mom." Alexis taking a step towards her mother. "I love my life here, I love Kate, and the family we have built. I am not moving to LA just to help your career."

"She is not your family dear and we will be. My career is just as important as you." Meredith replied back. That is when she noticed the door was opened. She started to turn around. "Do you people leave the door open? Do you want the whole world to know I…."

Meredith stopped talking and stood in shock as she noticed Castle and Kate standing behind her. Castle shrugged off his wife's arm and took a gingerly step towards his ex-wife. "Please finish your statement."

"Richard I uhh…" Meredith tried to find the words to reply. "How long were you and your lovely wife standing there?"

"Long enough to hear most everything you said." Castle replied as he tried not to bend over. He need to stand straight up for this. "I have given you too much credit Meredith. I thought you would be here to see if you are alright, but I was wrong. No mother would consider her career just as important as her daughter. You must have slept with someone to get a flight here, because I know you need a priority to get here, and right now they are giving those to military."

"Richard please, I am concerned about our daughter." Meredith answered with a straight as face as possible. She eyed him and Kate. "And you can barely stand, and your wife is hardly a mother figure."

"How dare you Meredith." Martha replied at the back of Meredith. She saw Meredith turn around. "Kate has been more of a mother than you have ever been."

Meredith smirked at the response. "Please what does that woman know about my daughter?"

"Alexis plays the violin, she enjoys reading and hanging out with friends, and doing work in the community." Kate answered surprising Meredith who turned around and looked at her. Kate took a step towards Meredith and stood next to Castle. "She also cares about others more than herself. She will graduate atop of her class in May."

"And she loves Kate as much as she loves you." Castle also added in. He took a step gingerly towards Meredith again. "You insulted me, the men who died that I served with, and my wife. Get out, or I will call the SP's and Honolulu PD and have them escort you out."

Meredith looked at Castle then to her daughter who nodded in agreement with Castle. She collected her things. "This isn't over Richard."

"Yes it is mom, because I will be 18, and adult and capable of making my own choices." Alexis taking a step towards her mother forcing her to back up a step. "And you can't stop me."

Meredith scoffed. "We'll see about that."

Meredith stepped around Kate and Castle, and left the house slamming the door behind her. Castle smiled at his daughter. "Proud of you pumpkin."

Alexis smiled, walked over and carefully hugged her father. "Thank you Daddy. Welcome home."

Martha nodded her agreement as well as she came over. "Yes Richard, welcome home."

They hugged one another right there in the living room.

 **1800**

 **December 24** **th** **, 1941**

 **Pearl City, Territory of Hawaii**

Castle grimaced as he put on his dress uniform jacket. The incision still pulled a little bit but the pain was subsiding every day, which he was grateful for one of many things he was grateful for surviving the year, and he heard of the reasons humming. He button up the jacket as he looked across the room at the sight of his wife pulling up her stockings. He just stared as he finished buttoning up his uniform jacket as she stood up. He knew her love for him and his love for her helped him survive through the surgery he endured and will help him through the recovery. His appointment just a couple days ago cleared him to at least eat normal food again which he was glad for. So he and Kate planned on the late seating at the officers club with Martha and Alexis before coming home to celebrate the holiday.

Kate must have felt him staring, because she chuckled. "Staring is creepy babe."

Castle chuckled along as well. "Well I can't help but marvel at my wife who is still stunning even after all the things that happen to us."

Kate's facial expression changed a little bit. She turned and faced him with tears in her eyes. "I came within a hairs breath of losing you babe."

"I know you did but I'm still here, and you know what pulled me through that surgery?" Castle said to her as he walked over and put his arms around her. "You. I heard you that day and you pulled me through the surgery."

Kate looked up into the face of him, and kissed him fiercely. He kissed her back and ran his hands down the length of her back. They would have continued if it wasn't for someone clearing their throat. They quickly broke apart and looked into the doorway of their bedroom to see Alexis standing there in bright red dress looking stunning. "Umm. Sorry to interrupt but Grams is waiting and our reservation is for 7."

"Right pumpkin. Sorry." Castle answered with a smile on his face. Alexis chuckled and walked away from the door with a smile on her face. He offered Kate his arm. "Ready Lt. Castle."

"Yes sir Commander Castle." Kate answered as she hooked her arms through his as they left the bedroom to join their family to head to dinner.

Half a hour later as they waited for their table at the officers club, Kate's stomach curled at the smell. It wasn't the smoke from people's cigrattes, but the food. She looked for the head. She patted Castle on the arm. "Babe, I'll be right back."

"You ok Kate?" Castle asked as he looked at her face. He was concerned at what he saw. "You look a little green."

But before Kate could answer she took off for the bathroom at a quick walk. Alexis tapped her father on the shoulder. He turned and looked at Alexis. "Is Kate alright dad?"

Castle shrugged his shoulders. "She might just be suffering from a bug. She has had pretty busy past few weeks."

Alexis nodded and turned back to drink her seltzer water as Castle sipped at his water since he was still banned from alcohol, yet Martha remained unconvinced as she watched her daughter in law return from the bathroom and rejoin them. She quietly sipped at her water as Martha came over. "You ok dear?"

"I think so. Must have a bug or something." Kate replied with a weak smile. She gave Martha a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'm sure of it."

Martha nodded but she suspected it was something different.

 **1730**

 **Pearl City, Territory of Hawaii**

 **December 31** **st** **, 1941**

"Kate are you ready?" Castle called out from the living room as he grabbed his cover. He was in his dress whites. They were heading down to celebrate the New Year at the Officer Club before the midnight curfew would take effect. He saw her as she came out. She looked green again. "Are you sure you're ok because it seems like you get these bouts of nausea at times?"

"I'm fine babe, because I don't have a fever." Kate replied coming over and kissing his cheek. She put her arms around her neck. "I am more than fine. I'm pregnant."

"Well that is good, because I have…" Castle started to say but stopped when his brain caught up with what she said. "Pregnant?"

Kate nodded with wide smile on her face. They kissed and Castle lifted her in his arm carefully. She squealed a bit as Martha and Alexis walked out. Martha looked at the couple. "So I take it you are pregnant?"

Castle set Kate down and looked at his mother. "How did you know?"

Martha scoffed and waved a hand at her son as she came over and gave Kate a kiss. "A mother knows these things dear. Congratulations you two."

Castle rolled his mother gave him a kiss as well. "Thank you mother."

"Thank you Martha." Kate replied with a smile on her face. She looked at Alexis who also had a smiled. "Are you ok with this Alexis?"

Alexis nodded and came over and hugged the both of them. "More than ok with it. So how did you know?"

"Well I am late by almost two weeks which never happens and I have been tender in certain spots." Kate replied with blush and looked at Rick. "Must have been the wedding night."

Castle blushed as well remembering their wedding night in the suite of Manu hotel. "Must have been."

Martha decided to save the couple. "Well we have another reason to celebrate the New Year. Come on dears, must not lose our reservation."

 **1830**

 **Officer's Club, Naval Base Pearl Harbor**

The club was packed with personnel for the evening celebration which would end at 11pm because of the mandatory curfew in place. Luckily for Castle family, their table was ready for them when they walked in. After ordering drinks, Martha and Alexis excused themselves to the restroom while Castle and Kate sat at the table. She took his hand. "I love you Richard Castle."

"I love you too Kate Castle." Castle replied giving her hand a squeeze. He stood up and pulled her to her feet as the band began to play a song. "Come on. Let's go dance to the New Year to Glenn Miller."

Kate smiled and nodded. "I think I can agree to that commander."

They walked out onto the dance floor and slowly began to dance. Kate laid her head on his chest and listen to the soothing beats of his heart. She teared up a bit thinking how close she came to losing him and not being around for the birth of their baby. "I'm so glad you are here babe."

"I am too." Castle answered kissing the top of her head as she wiped the tears away with her hand.

As the song stopped, Kate excused herself to go to the bathroom to dry her eyes and clean up a bit. Castle walked back to his table where his mother and daughter were waiting. Alexis looked worried. "Is Kate alright dad?"

Castle nodded. "She's fine dear. Just emotional right now with everything. Let's be there for her alright?"

Martha and Alexis nodded as Castle remained standing waiting for his wife to return. A uniform officer wearing the braid of an Admiral's aide walked up. "Commander Castle?"

Castle nodded. "That's me Lieutenant. How can I help you?"

"With the CINCPAC's complements sir. He request you be at headquarters Monday morning at 0830." The aide informed Castle handing over a message form for Castle to sign.

Castle nodded and signed the form. "Very well Lieutenant, and please pass along my greetings and complements to the admiral."

The aide nodded turn to the ladies especially Kate who had just arrived back from the bathroom. "Happy New Year ladies."

They all said their thank you's and the aide took his leave. Kate turned to Rick. "What is that about?"

Castle looked at the message in his hands and back to his wife, mother and daughter. "I don't know."

They all were just as curious but decided to find out when he came home that night from his meeting. Tonight they would just celebrate the New Year and hoped that the new one will be better than the one that was closing out.

 **Additional note: Castle finds out what he is needed at his meeting with CincPac, and where he will be assigned to. Will see mini time jumps to important events in the Pacific War, along with baby Castle coming, and Castle returns to fight at the end of the next update. Stay tuned.**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: I would like to apologize for the delay everyone. Real life with work cut into writing and editing this update. I would've like to get this chapter done sooner, but it didn't work out like I wanted too. Anyway I hope you enjoy the update, and always reviews are appreciated. Thank you.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **0815**

 **Headquarters Pacific Fleet**

 **Pearl Harbor, Territory of Hawaii**

Castle returned salutes as he walked into the ground floor of the headquarters for the fleet. He approached the duty desk where a Lieutenant was sitting. The Lieutenant looked up and came to his feet. "Morning Commander."

"Good morning." Castle replied. He took out his id and showed it to the young officer. "Commander Castle to see the admiral."

The lieutenant nodded and took the id scanning for Castle's name on the list. He found it a moment later and handed Castle his ID back. "Yes sir. You are to see the admiral in his office. Second Floor end office."

Castle nodded and started towards the stairs. As he approached the door, he ducked into a head and quickly checked himself over. He showed up in his khakis after checking with the duty officer the previous night. He took a breath and walked out of the head and walked to the door. He opened it and walked into the outer office and towards the desk closest to the close door leading to the admiral's main office. The commander looked up. "Can I help you Commander?"

"Commander Richard Castle to see the admiral." Castle answered looking the man in his face.

The commander nodded and picked up his phone and spoke into it. He answered with a yes sir, and stood up, moved to the door and opened it. "Go right in Commander."

Castle nodded his thanks and sighed. He walked in straight towards the desk coming to a stop three steps from the desk came to attention and found a spot to focus above the head of the Commander in Chief Pacific Fleet. "Lieutenant Commander Richard Castle reporting as ordered sir."

CINCPAC Admiral Nimitz looked Castle over a moment. "At ease Commander and take seat. Would you like some coffee?"

"Thank you sir and a small cup if you have one." Castle answered wondering why he was meeting with the top man of the fleet. Admiral Nimitz handed him a cup. "Thank you sir."

"You are welcome. First of all how are you doing? All healed up?" Admiral Nimitz asked as he sat down and looked at Castle.

"I'm fully recovered sir and at least on limited duty until they clear me to return to full duty." Castle answered the admiral's question. He was curious now.

Admiral Nimitz nodded and sipped his coffee. "And your family? How are they holding up? I understand your wife is a nurse at the naval hospital?"

Castle nodded. "They are holding up well sir, and my wife Kate is at the naval hospital assigned there as a nurse."

"That's good to hear, because especially now since many of our men will need the support of their families if we are going to win this war." Admiral Nimitz answered. He leaned back in his chair and eyed Castle. "I bet you are wondering why I asked you here."

Castle was but didn't say anything so he answered the way one should. "You are my superior officer sir. You requested my presence so I came sir."

Admiral Nimitz chuckled. "That was the expected answer that every sailor and officer has given in the history of the navy, but you can say what is really on your mine commander?"

"Then yes sir, I am curious why I am here." Castle responded.

"I thought that is what you were thinking. Glad to see the people I talked to were right about you." Admiral Nimitz answered. He got dug through the files on his desk and handed one over to Castle. "I know you would like to get back to sea Commander, but there are no openings and you are not cleared."

"I understand sir." Castle said heartbroken. He then looked at the file that the admiral handed him. It was a recovery plan, but not what he expected. He was shocked at the sight of her name. "Sir?"

Admiral Nimitz sighed. "You know her inside and out commander and unfortunately survey teams says she can't be raised. So the plan is to strip her of what guns we can salvage and use them for the defense of the islands and other installations."

"Sir no offense, people I knew died on her." Castle countered. He sat up a little straighter. He chose his next words carefully. "Friends, shipmates."

Admiral Nimitz nodded his understanding. "I get it Commander, I do, but my duty is the defense of this island, the personnel and civilians here. She still has weapons that can be used in that defense. I am sure that with your family here you can understand that."

Castle sat for a moment and contemplated the response, but in the end he just nodded. "Yes sir I can."

"Good. Now you'll report to the yard commander and help the salvage team go over the plans." Admiral Nimitz answered getting up and walking around the desk. "Once you are finished you'll be assigned to the operations. From what I read in your file, you will do well over in our operations section."

"Sir I rather have a ship assignment?" Castle requested.

"I wish I could give you one commander, but like I said before, unfortunately we don't have spaces available." Admiral Nimitz reiterated. He saw Castle nod. "Maybe when we get the fleet rebuilt we'll see about getting you a ship assignment."

"Yes sir." Castle responded. He was a little depressed but at the same time he was happy for the foreseeable future he should be around for the birth of his and Kate's baby.

Admiral Nimitz looked at his watch and Castle took this as his cue to stand up. Admiral Nitmitz offered his hand which Castle took and shook. "Now report to the yard commander and I'll see you in the operations section within a few days."

Castle nodded. "Yes sir. Request permission to be dismissed sir?"

"Granted." Admiral Nimitz replied with a smile.

Castle returned the smile, came to attention, did a about face and left the office. He wondered what Kate's reaction would be when he told her the news.

 **0900**

 **Naval Hospital Pearl Harbor**

As far as Kate goes she was wondering about Castle's meeting with the CINCPAC but she had her own big meeting to which she had to go to. She had requested the meeting right before New Year's. She was going to tell Captain Bryan and Commander Randall about her pregnancy and her intentions. Hopefully they will agree but Castle had cautioned her they might just follow Navy policy despite a war going on.

Kate was so in tuned with her thoughts that she didn't see the door open and the senior staff file out of the Captain's office except for the Captain and Commander Randall. She stood up and walked to the door. She knocked on the door frame. Captain Bryan and Commander Randall looked up. Captain Bryan smiled and motioned her to come inside. "Come on in Kate."

Kate nodded and walked in. She sighed as she came to attention. Captain Bryan motioned for her to take a seat. "Thank you for seeing me Captain, Commander."

"Its quite alright Kate." Commander Randall replied as she walked behind the chair and closed the door. She then walked back to stand next to the captain. "Now what is going on?"

"Well I want to inform you both that I am pregnant." Kate told them. She saw the looks and relaxed when she saw the smiles.

"Congratulations Kate." Commander Randall said coming over and hugging her.

Captain Bryan followed suit a moment later. "Same from me as well. So happy for you and Commander Castle."

"Thank you both." Kate answered as she sat back down. She took a breath. "I know what the regulations say, but is it possible can I stay on active duty until I go into labor?"

Captain Bryan sighed and leaned back in his chair. "If this were any other time than war time I would say yes, but because its not, I have to discharge you."

Kate nodded her head in understanding, knowing that Rick was right. They would have to follow along with the regulations. Commander Randall chuckled. "However since its takes up to 90 days to process a maternal discharge, I believe there is no reason why we can't continue to use you until your discharge in some way."

Kate smiled as Captain Bryan chuckled. "So until we receive your discharge paperwork, you will continue your duties up until your discharge or no longer physical capable because of your pregnancy? Are we cleared?"

"Yes sir." Kate replied with a smile on her face.

Captain Bryan smiled back. "Good. Congrats again to you and Commander Castle Kate."

"Thank you sir ma'am." Kate replied. She got to her feet. "Request permission to be dismissed?"

"Granted." Captain Bryan answered with nod and smile that was matched as well from Commander Randall.

Kate walked out of the office feeling better than she did walking in.

 **1800**

 **Pearl City, Territory of Hawaii**

Castle groaned as he sat down at the table for dinner. He looked as Kate poured herself a glass of milk as Samantha brought out dinner. Martha nodded her thanks. "Thank you Samantha. We'll clean up. Head on home."

Samantha nodded, smiled at everyone, giving a kiss to Alexis before leaving to head home. They began to eat as Kate looked over to Castle. "What did the Admiral want babe?"

Castle swallowed the piece of roast that he was chewing before he answered. "Well he wanted to meet me obviously, but he gave me my next assignment."

The ladies at the table dropped their forks and looked at him. Kate answered for all of them. "Babe how? You aren't even returned to full duty yet, and there isn't…."

"I'm helping with operation to salvage what they can of the Arizona." Castle answered setting his fork down on his plate. He saw their looks. "Yeah that is the same reaction I had."

Martha looked at her son with the motherly look. "Oh Richard, I am so sorry."

Alexis nodded her agreement. "I am too dad."

Kate got up and walked over hugged her husband. "I'm so sorry Rick. I know it hurts."

Castle nodded as he placed his hands on her. "It's ok. I understand I do and you are right Kate, it does hurt. Esposito, Chief Smith, the Captain, the Admiral. They all died on her. Yet the admiral had a point when he asked me if I understood why they were doing it, and I look at you all, and I get it."

The ladies didn't respond to that statement. They didn't need too. He was coming to terms what had happen, and helping salvage what they could would be a way for him to say good bye to his friends. Late that night as Castle laid in bed reading a book, Kate came out of the bathroom. Wearing a silk night gown, she turned off the light next to her side and crawled up and cuddled with him. He set the book down and wrapped his arms around her. "Thank you for being so understanding and being here."

"Always babe. I'm not going anywhere." Kate replied as she planted a kiss on his chest and gently rubbed her hand over his scar. "Say goodbye to them babe when you do this. It will help."

Castle nodded and kissed the top of her head as he turned off the other light.

 **0930**

 **January 8** **th** **, 1942**

 **Pearl Harbor, Territory of Hawaii**

Castle sighed as he walked towards the headquarters building of the fleet. He had looked over the recovery plans and gave his guidance on they should proceed with the recovery of the guns and other valuable materials off the Arizona. He then remembered what Kate had told him a couple nights ago and she was right. This was helping him to say good bye and help him heal. He smiled as he signed in at the desk and proceeded towards the conference room. He was glad to the almighty for bringing Kate into his life because he knew he would have headed down the wrong path. He moved towards the conference room and wondered why he was called. He nodded to the Marine on guard outside the room and walked in. He was shocked to see his mother, Alexis, Kate and the senior staff for the Pacific Fleet assembled. He quickly came to attention. "Commander Castle reporting as ordered sir."

Admiral Nimitz smiled and nodded. "Thank you for coming quickly Commander. Please remain at attention. I would also like to thank the Castle ladies for being able to come as well. Lt. Henderson please read the citation."

The Lieutenant who nodded and stepped forward was the same Lieutenant who came up to Castle during the New Years Eve dinner. He opened a folder. "To all shall see these presents greeting: This is to certify that the President of the United States of America has award the Purple Heart establish by General George Washington at Newburgh, New York August 7, 1782 to Lt. Commander Richard Castle for wounds received on December 7, 1941 at Pearl Harbor, Territory of Hawaii. Given under my hand in the territory of Hawaii this 8th day January in the year of our lord, 1942. Admiral Chester W. Nimitz, Commander in Chief Pacific Fleet, and Henry L. Stimson Secretary of War."

The lieutenant handed the folder to Admiral Nimitz and brought forth another one. "To all shall see these presents greeting. This is to certify that the President of the United States has awarded the Silver Star in Lieu of First award to Richard Castle for his actions while engaged with enemy forces on the 7th December 1941. When he noticed the attack started he directed hospital staff to prepare for casualties before departing to try and rejoin his command. While at the docks, he noticed a wounded shipmate laying on the pier. He raced to the shipmates said and quickly assed the condition of his shipmate. He then proceeded to retrieve help for his fellow sailor before being wounded. His courage and dedication reflects great credit upon himself and the United States Naval Service. Given under my hand this 8th day of January in the Year of our Lord, 1942. Admiral Chester W. Nimitz Commanding in Chief Pacific Fleet and Frank Knox. Secretary of the Navy."

Admiral Nimitz accepted the folder and turned to the ladies. "Lieutenant Castle, can you please accompany me."

Kate nodded and followed the admiral over to her husband where she proceeded to pin the awards to his shirt. Shortly after pinning his silver star, she broke protocol and gave him a kiss on the cheek blushing. She then followed the admiral back to where they had previously been. Admiral Nimitz smiled. "Stand at ease and congratulations commander. Your family can join you for a few minutes."

"Thank you sir." Castle replied with a smile on his face as his family moved over and hugged and kissed him. He hooked his arm around's Kate's waist and pulled her close. "How did you get off shift?"

"Well when the commander of the fleet calls the Captain and request my presence..." Kate answered with a smile on her face. She kissed his cheek. "How are you doing?"

"Pretty good. Thank you for everything." Castle replied kissing her temple and bringing her closer into his side.

Kate smiled and leaned her head onto his shoulder. "You're welcome babe."

"I am proud of you Richard." Martha said hugging her son again.

Alexis also nodded her agreement as well. "Me too daddy."

Castle kissed them again. "Thank you mother, Alexis."

Admiral Nimitz smiled and quietly cleared his throat getting everyone's attention as he came over. "I'm sorry ladies. We need to end this, and we need the commander for a meeting."

Kate, Martha and Alexis nodded. Kate kissed Castle's cheek. "I'll see you at home."

Castle smiled and gave her a light kiss on the lips. "Looking forward to it."

Once a petty officer escorted them out of the room, a map was brought out and the senior staff gathered around. Castle whistled. It was the Marshall and Gilbert Islands. Admiral Nimitz nodded to the Admiral standing next to him, which Castle recognized as Admiral Halsey. "Commander your record speaks for itself. You are one of the best gunnery officers in the fleet. This is a raid. What are your thoughts on it?"

Castle sighed as he looked at the map. He then looked up. "This is mainly for the fleet and the people back home. It will do minimal to probably hurt the Japanese."

Some of the staff started to object but Admiral Nimitz and Halsey silenced them and turned back to Castle. Admiral Nimitz spoke up. "He is right gentlemen. This is to build up the morale but also to see if we can strike back to deny the enemy a base of operations."

"Sir, I'm a gunnery officer, not a aviator." Castle countered.

Admiral Halsey chuckled. "Which is why we are asking for your opinion on the surface bombard aspect of the mission?"

Castle nodded his understanding and looked at the map for a minute. He then stood up and looked the staff in the face. "Since we don't have the battleships, cruisers and destroyers will be the main fire power you would be using. I suggest having the cruisers start firing at maximum range and close the distance to where their five inch guns can be used as well as the destroyers."

Admiral Nimitz smiled as Admiral Halsey nodded. Admiral Nimitz turned to the staff and then back to him. "Agreed which is what we told the staff, who disagreed with us. They say close in first then fire."

"I would've have advised against it." Castle replied as he shifted on his feet. "It would have been Gallipoli all over again."

A senior from somewhere in the back snorted. "And how would you know commander?"

Admiral Halsey came to the defense of Castle. "Because the commander here wrote a paper which was published earlier in 1941. "Failure at ANZAC Cove. How the Gallipoli disaster changed naval bombardment."

Admiral Nimitz also added in. "Lessons from the operation need to be remembered in the event of war. Shelling from warships must start at maximum range to determine enemy gun positions and range. Air power will also be useful for the elimination and spotting of these potential anti-ship placements."

There was murmuring from the staff behind them as Castle ran his hand through his hair. "I didn't think anyone really read that paper. It was on final pages of the publications for that month."

"We did commander, and we found it very interesting." Admiral Nimitz told him. He came over and patted Castle on the shoulder. "Which is why I want you on the staff while you recover to full duty status. You have a understanding that can be useful. Down the road when you are healthy we'll see about getting you a ship assignment."

Castle looked at Admiral Halsey and Nimitz for moment before nodding his acceptance. Admiral Nimitz and Halsey shook his hand before walking out of the office with the senior staff behind them; some of them giving him sneers. Castle sighed. He hoped it wouldn't be long till he could return to sea.

 **0930**

 **February 10** **th** **, 1942**

 **Pearl Harbor, Hawaii**

Castle flipped through the after action report. He sighed and set the report onto his desk. His thoughts on the raid had proven correct. It had been more of a morale builder than a serious attempt to go on the offensive. He groaned and got up to his feet. Despite him being fully healed, the attempts to get off limited duty had been pushed back. The reason for the setback was Captain Bryan had not been satisfied with the results of the therapy Castle had conducted. So until the tension in the abdomen eased he would remain on limited duty status.

Castle's thoughts were distracted by a knock on the office door. Castle looked up and saw his wife standing there in a flowing red dress. A slight bump visible underneath the dress, but nothing more. He smiled at the sight. "Hey time already?"

Kate nodded with a smile. "You don't have to come you know babe. I can go myself you know."

"I know but I want to." Castle answered getting up and setting the after action report inside the safe before grabbing his cover. He turned to the petty officer who was in the office with him. "I'll be back in hour."

"Aye sir." The petty officer replied with a smile on his face. Since coming onto the staff, the enlisted and some of the junior officers grew to admire Castle. The way he performed on the Arizona transferred over to the operations staff to the annoyance of some of the more senior officers within the headquarters and staff.

Castle and Kate walked down the hallway towards the staircase. He looked at his wife. "You are absolutely glowing."

"Thank you." Kate answered with a smile on her face. She nodded her thanks as Castle opened the door for the stairs. "So what did you put away when I knocked?"

"Just the after action report of the attacks that the fleet conducted." Castle replied as they walked down the stairs.

"You mean the token raids." Kate replied as approached the ground floor. She chuckled as they walked out. "It was talked about by a couple of sailors who were treated at the hospital after the fleet came back."

Castle shook his head. "They shouldn't be talking about it at all. It's classified the damage assessment. Kate do me a favor?"

"What that's?" Kate asked.

"Next time you hear somebody talking about something like this in the future." Castle answered. They stopped right outside near their car. "Call me."

Kate looked into his eyes and saw the determination. She knew why he was asking. She nodded. He kissed her lightly before they climbed into the car to head to her prenatal checkup.

 **1730**

 **April 17** **th** **, 1942**

 **Pearl City, Territory of Hawaii**

Kate walked into the dining room where Martha and Alexis were waiting for her. Samantha had laid out a meal of chicken, potatoes, veggies and bread. They nodded her thanks and wished her a good night as they usually did after dinner was served. Kate groaned as she sat down. Her last day on active duty had just passed, and for her it was bittersweet, but she was glad for it. It was getting harder to move and do her daily task when her and Castle's child decided to play kickball with her insides every hour. She smiled at the thought of what her husband would do when he would get a chance to play with the baby. Alexis smiled and looked around the table. She then frowned. "Where's dad?"

"He called and said he be late." Kate responded as she placed chicken on her plate and passed it to Martha. "I had Samantha make a plate for him."

"Well he doesn't have the watch for headquarters tonight." Martha added. She looked at her daughter in law. "Did he say why?"

"No he didn't Martha and I didn't ask." Kate answered truthfully. She didn't ask but she knew something was up. "But if I have a feeling, there is something big a brewing."

 **Headquarters Pacific Fleet**

 **Pearl Harbor, Territory of Hawaii**

The staff gathered in the operations room of the fleet. They had planned on meeting later in the evening but something caused them to meet now. Admiral Nimitz looked to his operations officer. "Are you sure John?"

"Yes sir. Colonel Doolittle had to launch earlier than plan when a Japanese patrol vessel was spotted, and radioed a warning to Tokyo." The officer replied. He turned to Castle and motioned him forward. Castle had impressed the senior officer since joining the staff. "Commander Castle will give you a run-down sir."

Admiral Nimitz nodded as Castle came to the front. He opened the folder. "According to the communication radar picked up the boat, and Admiral Halsey sent the cruiser Nashville out to intercept it and sink it as soon as they picked up the warning on the radio. The Captain of the Nashville immediately took the boat under fire, and sank it with 8 inch gun fire."

"How many rounds did it take?" Another officer asked.

"We didn't get that report, but I know the gunnery officer on the Nashville." Castle answered as he handed the folder over to the admiral. "We were classmates, and he's good."

Admiral Nimitz nodded as he took the folder. "Thank you commander."

Castle walked back to where he was as a yeoman walked in and handed a message to operations officer who signed it. He looked up as Admiral Nimitz looked at him curiously. "Radio Tokyo reports bombers have hit struck, but the bomber were shot down."

"Can we verify that?" Admiral Nimitz asked.

The intelligence officer shook his head no. "The crews are under orders not to use the radios for any circumstance. We won't know anything until they land in China."

"Well then Gentlemen, I suggest we all bow our heads and send a silent prayer for those brave men right now." Admiral Nimitz said. Everyone nodded and lowered their heads in silent prayer.

 **0930**

 **May 27** **th** **, 1942**

 **Pearl Harbor, Hawaii**

Castle sighed as he looked at the map in the briefing room. The past month and half had been up and down for the US and its allied partners in the Pacific. The Philippines had finally fallen but they were doomed the day the fleet was destroyed on 7 December. Singapore was gone, fallen after a brave resistance. Japanese ground forces were approaching the border to India. Yet for everything bad there had been some good news. The US Navy had stopped an invasion of Port Moresby on New Guinea in the Battle of the Coral Sea but they loss the carrier Lexington in the process with the Yorktown badly damaged. Slowly ships that were damaged in the attack were rejoining the fight, and intelligence had broken most of the Japanese naval codes. Yet the news that came from intelligence wasn't good this time. Castle sighed as he looked at the order of battle in his hands. "It take a miracle for us to hold them off this time."

"You don't think they boys can hold at Midway Castle?" One of his fellow officers asked looking at him suspiciously.

"They make them pay for it, but we have to destroy those carriers supporting the invasion force." Castle replied as he set the report down and studied the map once more. "This won't be Wake with only a couple destroyers escorting the force. They learned from that mistake."

"So have we commander." Admiral Nimitz said coming into the briefing room. Everyone jumped to their feet. "As you were. Commander Castle, meet Admiral Fletcher. He'll take overall command once the Yorktown returns to sea."

"Commander heard great things about you." Admiral Fletcher replied shaking Castle's hand. They walked over to the map. "I assume you heard about Admiral Halsey and him being ordered to the hospital?"

"We have sir." Castle replied as he nodded. The loss of a man whose fighting spirit was a morale boost for many under his command was worrisome for some of the staff. Castle looked at the map. "You are in for hell of a fight sir."

"Looks like it. Commander you are a strategic thinker from what many people have said." Admiral Fletcher stated as they stared at the map. "What is your take?"

Castle felt the eyes of everyone in the room on him. He knew there was still some resentment of him being on the staff, but he ignored them and took a breath. "In order to really stop them, we must locate and destroy the carriers. Without them, the invasion force will be forced to withdraw. But if they find our carriers first, then it's a coin toss. We have shown that we can stand toe to toe with them, but their pilots have more experience, but we are basically fighting on our own ground, and that could make all the difference because everyone knows what is at stake."

Admirals Fletcher and Nimitz looked at Castle for a moment before Admiral Fletcher nodded and smiled. "You basically said what shouldn't be said to a pair of flag officers, and that is your honest and true answer.

Castle nodded and breathed a sigh of relief which caused Admiral Nimitz to chuckle. He looked at the map and pointed. "Who came up with Point Luck?"

"Someone of the staff sir, and we agree with the name." Castle responded. He chuckled as he reached and picked up the flag. "Seems rather fitting sir."

"That it does." Admiral Nimitz replied with a smile on his face as he and Admiral Fletcher left the briefing room.

"We're going to need it." Castle said under his breath.

 **1430**

 **June 4** **th** **, 1942**

 **Naval Hospital Pearl Harbor**

"Well at least everything is ok so far." Castle answered as they walked out of the hospital and towards their car. They had just come from one of Kate's prenatal checkups. Even though she was out, as a dependent she still had access to the hospital. "Getting closer, and you still are amazing and sexy as ever."

Kate rolled her eyes and smiled as she patted her swelling stomach. "You'll say that when I am as big as a house."

"And I will love you as much as I do now." Castle replied as he kissed her lovingly as he opened the door. "And that is with every fiber of my being and possibly more."

"Possibly?" Kate smirked at him as she climbed in.

"Alright defintley more." Castle answered the smirk with one of his own. He looked up and eyed someone walking towards him. "Uh oh."

"What?" Kate asked as she turned and saw the petty officer approach. "Isn't that somebody from the staff?"

Castle nodded and returned the salute of the young man. "What is it yeoman?"

"The admiral needs you back sir, right away." The yeoman answered. He looked into the car. "He says one of can take your wife home sir."

Castle nodded and returned the salute. The yeoman walked off and Castle climbed into the car. "Must be bad news or they wouldn't need me."

"So who is taking us home?" Kate asked motioning to her and her baby bump.

"I'll find someone Kate don't worry." Castle answered the question poised from his wife. He gave her hand a squeeze and quick kiss. "Hold me a plate. I don't expect to be home till late."

Kate nodded her understanding and breathed a sigh of relief. Though in the past couple months there had been late nights, he was generally home at a decent hour. But she knew these past few nights when he arrived home late that something was up, but generally he called her and wished her a good night in case he wasn't home already by the time she went to bed. So as they pulled up to the headquarters she and Castle climbed out. There was a staff car waiting for her by the entrance. The petty officer opened the door for her. "I been ordered to take your wife home commander."

"Thanks Baker." Castle replied. He gave Kate kiss and helped her in before rushing inside the building and down to the briefing room which was packed with personnel. He spotted the Operations officer. "Sir?"

"Pretty much you know what has happen up until you left for your wife's appointment." The officer explained to Castle. Prior to Castle leaving, the Japanese fleet had been sighted and attacked, but albeit in a confused method. 3 US torpedo squadrons had been decimated, but 3 Japanese carriers had been severely damaged or destroyed by dive bomber squadrons from the 3 US Carriers, but the fourth Japanese carrier was unaccounted for. But the Japanese had found the Yorktown and damaged her. Yet despite his arguing he could stay, the operations officer and Admiral Nimitz ordered him to go to the appointment stating if anything change they could come and find him. Now something had changed. "The Yorktown has been hit again. Admiral Fletcher has transferred his flag to the Astoria."

"Hmmm. Ryan's ship." Castle said under his breath as the Admiral handed the report over. Castle scanned it. "If they can't find that last carrier, we can still lose this fight."

Admiral Nimitz came over. "Search planes are out searching for it right now. What do you expect the enemy to do Commander?"

"If we can attack the carrier sir, it will force Yamato to commit his surface force for destruction." Castle said coming over towards the map. "But it depends if we can find that carrier, and if Yamato remains true to his code as a warrior and tactical thinker."

"Whatever the case Admiral, Admiral Spruance has command now." The operations officer also added in.

Admiral Nimitz nodded and looked at the map. "Let's hope they find that carrier before it does any more damage."

Everyone in the room nodded in agreement as they continue to wait for updates from the battle zone.

 **2200**

 **Pearl City, Territory of Hawaii**

Castle quietly walked into the house and closed the door. A light was on in the living room as he hung up his cover before moving towards the kitchen. He looked into the stove and saw his plate in there. He turn the oven on to warm it up before moving to the ice box and grabbing a pitcher of ice tea to pour himself to have with it. He was tired but albeit an excited tired. The pilots of the fleet had destroyed 4 Japanese carriers. Admiral Spruance was moving carefully forward not knowing the exact location of the Japanese surface force. If contact was not established he would turn back and protect the island from further attack if the Japanese somehow managed to press their attack. He shook his head thinking they wouldn't do so as he pulled his dinner out of the oven and walked it to the table. He dug into the roast and potatoes savoring every bite.

He was so entuned with the meal and his thoughts, he didn't see Kate walk into the kitchen. She smiled at the sight quietly walked up to her husband and put her arms around his neck. "You're home."

"Yeah. Sorry I am so late." Castle replied with a smile as he took her hand and pulled her around and onto his lap. "You'll find out why in couple days."

"Why a couple days?" Kate asked.

"That is when the Admiral will brief the press." Castle replied kissing her lightly. He took a piece of the roast and fed it to her. "Come on. Let's go to bed."

Kate smiled and nodded before kissing him lightly as she slide off his lap. She looked at him with desire. "Bring the plate."

Castle smiled as he followed his wife out of the kitchen with the plate in hand.

 **0900**

 **August 8** **th** **, 1942**

 **Fleet Headquarters, Pearl Harbor, Territory of Hawaii**

Castle sighed as he looked at his watch. His relief for duty changeover was late by an hour. He was tired, and hungry. Chow at the headquarters wasn't that great that morning. He was also angry. He had already called Kate to inform them he wouldn't be home for breakfast and would probably miss them at the market because of his late change over. Later on they were supposed to head to the beach which he may have to skip because he wants to get some sleep. Castle shook his head and turned back to the map in front of him. He was duty officer for the operations center for the overnight hours, and the current operation, Watchtower, the invasion of the Solomon Islands seemed to be going well from the messages they have received. Some action had been taken but no real Japanese counter attack had been detected.

Castle looked up as a young sailor with a message form in his hand appeared at his desk. "What is it Daniels?"

"Flash Priority from New Caldeonia sir." The young sailor replied handing over the message form for Castle's signature.

Castle sighed and signed it. He then studied the message carefully then got up. "Get the whole staff in here. Where's the admiral?"

"Morning briefing sir." The young sailor answered as he saw Castle start towards the stairs. "Did you mean the just the duty staff sir?"

Castle turned his head as he hurried. "What part of the whole staff didn't you understand Daniels."

Castle hurried up the stairs to the second floor and started towards the admiral's office. He blew by the Marines on duty and surprised the aid sitting outside the door as he walked towards the conference room. "Commander they are in a briefing you can't go in….."

Castle didn't hear him and walked into the conference room surprising the senior officers there. "Sorry for the interruption sirs, but Admiral you need to see this."

"Commander what the hell are you…." One of the admirals started to say.

"Its all right John." Admiral Nimitz said taking the message form from Castle. He read it and then handed it off to his operations officer and stood up. "Gentlemen we'll pick this up later. I'll brief you when I learn more, thank you."

Admiral Nimitz started out of the room with Castle and the Operations officer right behind him. "Did you call for the staff?"

"Yes sir, but I figured we need intelligence and supply down here as well sir." Castle replied as they started towards the stairs.

"Get them commander." The operations officer replied as they started down the stairs. He handed the message back to Castle. "This happened in the overnight hours, why the hell are we just getting this now?"

"It went through proper channels sir." Castle replied as they approached the ground floor.

"Well it shouldn't have taken as long. Find out why Commander." Admiral Nimitz answered as he stopped and turned to face the pair. He looked at his watch. "Thought you were off watch at 8, why are you still here?"

"Baxter is late sir." Castle responded.

"Have him in my office once he arrives." Admiral Nimitz ordered as the trio started towards the operations room again as the Operation Officer and Castle nodded.

 **1400**

 **Pearl City, Territory of Hawaii**

Castle tiredly opened the front door and walked in. It had taken a few hours but the staff was finally able to confirm the news that had Castle rushing to go and get Admiral Nimitz. The US and allied Navy had suffered one of the worst defeats in the history of modern warfare off the shores of Guadalcanal. Four allied cruisers were sunk and two destroyers damaged, with over 1000 officers and sailors killed. Worse of all the transports had pulled out leaving the Marines on the islands with minimal supplies and equipment. The staff was scrambling now to pull together the resources to try and get supplies and reinforcements back to the island. During past few hours he had managed to call Kate and say something had come up. She didn't ask questions, she didn't need to.

"Richard where have you been?" Martha asked him as he closed the door and leaned up against it. "We knew you be late, but not this late."

"Its my fault Martha." Kate answered coming out of their bedroom where she had been laying down. "He called me and I forgot to pass the message along. How you doing babe?"

"Tired and I apologize again for being so late." Castle said coming over and giving her a kiss before walking to the kitchen to pour himself a glass a tea. He came back out. "How are you guys?"

Alexis looked at her dad with concern. "We're ok dad, but what about you? What happen?"

Castle looked at his family and chose his words carefully. The news would break, but hopefully not like this. "Let's just say it wasn't the best day in US Naval history."

Kate didn't push neither did Alexis and Martha. They knew since the war started that information would be a premium but they knew it was serious. She came over. "Come on babe, we'll go lie down. They wake you for dinner."

Castle nodded as they started towards their bedroom. Martha shook her head. She then remembered something. "Oh Richard, besides everything else what happen to you relief?"

"Oh Lt. Baxter is currently packing his stuff for a transfer to a duty station to be determined." Castle replied with a sly smile. He followed Kate into their bedroom. He didn't bother taking off his uniform as he collapsed on the bed. "Oh how I miss you."

"Me or the bed?" Kate asked with a smirk as she laid next to him. She smiled as he turned his head with a smile. "How bad really?"

Castle sighed. "Bad enough where I will be working tomorrow, so I won't be at church. Let them know will you please Kate?"

Kate nodded as she kissed him seat. "I will Rick. Just rest, we'll be here for you."

Castle nodded and closed his eyes. He grasped her hand and gave it a squeeze. "I love you, and thank you for putting up with me through all this."

"Always." Kate replied with a smile as she kissed his forehead and gave his hand a squeeze back. She settled in next to him.

 **0830**

 **September 7** **th** **, 1942**

 **Fleet Headquarters, Pearl Harbor, Territory of Hawaii**

"So the question is, can they hold that line if the Japanese attack with the force they landed?" The Operations officer asked at the briefing of the senior staff. Castle sat behind the officer.

"I know the Marines on the ground will say they can." The officer said near the map of the island of Guadalcanal. "My opinion is it will be a tossup."

Castle sighed. Since the invasion and the disaster at Savo Island, the fleet had been doing what it could with the resources available to reinforce the Marines and provide them support, but it was cutting badly need resources from other locations to do this. He felt the eyes of the staff turn on him. "Excuse me."

"You disagree with the intelligence officer assessment there commander?" Admiral Nimitz asked Castle.

"No sir, but you met many Marines sir. They rather be killed before giving an inch of ground." Castle replied to the question.

"They surrendered in the Philippines Commander?" The intelligence officer countered.

"Only by a direct order to do so sir." Castle countered. He sighed and got up and moved to the map. "Vandergrift has orders to surrender if his position becomes untenable, but he won't let it get that far."

"Because he is a Marine?" The intelligence officer smirked.

"No sir because he is a smart and capable commander." Castle said. He turned to head back to his seat. "That and he knows what it would do to the country if we have another disaster like the Philippines and Wake."

Admiral Nimitz nodded as Castle sat down. "That he is but we just cant provide him the support Commander we would like to. John, get what we can in there."

The Operations officer nodded as a young yeoman came in. "Sir sorry for interrupting but we got a message for Commander Castle?"

"I'm sure it can wait yeoman." The Operations Officer said.

"Sir, your wife is enroute to the hospital in labor." The yeoman said handing over the message.

"Well if it's nothing…." Castle said getting the note, then realizing what the young sailor said. He jumped up. "Kate's in labor. Sir excuse me I…"

Admiral Nimitz chuckled as he pointed towards the door. "Go commander, and congratulations to you and your wife."

"Thank you sir." Castle answered as he rushed out of the room to the chuckles of the staff.

 **0915**

 **Naval Hospital, Pearl Harbor**

Castle ran into the hospital up to the duty desk after the parking the car. "Kate Castle?"

The duty officer checked his list of patients. "Upstairs sir to the right."

"Thank you." Castle replied rushing up the stairs and following the directions of the duty officer. He ran to the delivery wing of the hospital. He saw a nurse on duty. He stopped at the station. "Kate Castle?"

"Oh yes Commander. Room 225." The nurse said with a smile. She had been given a heads up about his arrival by Captain Bryan and Commander Randall. "Through the doors, third door on the left."

"Thank you." Castle replied as he went through the doors and found the door that the nurse told him. He saw his wife, mother and daughter in the room. Kate was laying on her side. "Hi."

"Hi you made it." Kate answered with a smile on her face. He came over and gave her a kiss. "How did you sneak away?"

"Didn't have too when the Admiral gives you a direct order." Castle replied with a smile. He caressed her head. "How you doing?"

"Ok right now." Kate replied with a smile. She then grimaced as a contraction hit. Everyone helped her through it. "But if it's anything like this, this baby will be the only one babe."

Castle chuckled as he kissed her head. "We'll see about that."

Everyone chuckled as Kate grimaced again as another contraction hit.

 **1700**

 **Naval Hospital, Pearl Harbor**

"Alright Kate, bear down a little bit more, and give me one more push." Captain Bryan told Kate who was sweating bullets and grimacing as she gave it one more push. "Almost there Kate. Last one didn't quite do it. One more push."

"I cant." Kate answered as she looked at her husband. "I can't babe.

"Yes you can, because you are strong, capable, and determine. You fought for me." Castle told her as he wiped her head. He kissed her lightly. "You'll make an great mother. I know you will."

Kate smiled and kissed him and mouthed a thank you before nodding to Captain Bryan. She took in a breath and bore down one more time pushing. Then came a faint cry that became louder. Captain Bryan looked up with a smile behind his mask. "It's a boy and he looks healthy."

"A boy." Both Kate and Castle said at the same time as Commander Randall and a couple nurses came over to take the baby and help the Captain clean Kate up. Commander Randall took the measurements. "He is 19.4 inches in length and 6 pounds 11 ounces. Congratulations you two."

"Thank you." Both of them said as Castle wiped off the sweat of Kate's forehead and kissed her lightly again.

Commander Randall brought the baby over to them wrapped in a blanket with a cover on top his head. Kate sighed as she saw the baby as Castle laughed a small laugh. "What will you name him?"

Kate looked up at as she smiled Commander Randall and then to Castle with a smile. "Richard Alexander Castle Jr."

"That is a great name." Kate's friend Gina said from the end of the gurney. She came over. "He is beautiful you two."

"Thank you." Both Kate and Castle answered again as they looked at awe at their son.

 **1830**

 **Naval Hospital, Pearl Harbor**

Kate never envisioned being a mother, but here she was nursing her and Castle's baby as he looked on in amazement with a huge smile. She smiled at him. "What?"

"Just looking at you two with sheer joy." Castle answered as he got up from his spot and came over. "You're a natural at this."

"Thank you babe, I hope so." Kate answered as she looked down at the eyes growing heavy from being full. "Oh time to sleep."

Kate brought the baby up to her shoulder to burp him as a pair of familiar faces showed up at the door. "Hey you two."

Martha came in with Alexis right next to her. "Oh Katherine, you look wonderful. May we see him?"

"Sure." Kate replied with a smile as Castle sat down next to her on the edge of the bed after she pasted the baby to his grandmother. She leaned her shoulder on him.

"Oh he is precious." Martha stated as she bounced the baby around. "Boy or girl?"

"Boy and we named him Richard Alexander Castle Jr." Castle answered as Kate looked on with a smile on her face.

"Beautiful." Martha responded. She looked at her new grandchild. "Oh you are a spitting image of your mother."

Kate and Castle laughed as Alexis got her turn. "Hi baby brother. I'm your sister Alexis."

The family was enjoying the moment when a sailor knocked on the door. "Excuse me sir, but we have a delivery here from CINCPAC."

"Really?" Castle asked as everyone looked on in curiosity. "Send it in."

The sailor brought in the flower arrangement and handed the card to Castle after signing for the delivery. Castle laughed as he read the note aloud. "Welcome to the fleet newest addition to the Castle family."

Everyone shared a laugh as the baby remained sleeping.

 **0915**

 **November 8** **th** **, 1942**

 **Fleet Headquarters, Pearl Harbor Hawaii**

For the past couple months, through sheer guts, determination and a luck the Marines and now soldiers had held on to the island of Guadalcanal, but at high cost. The only carrier left in the whole fleet, the USS Enterprise was damaged but they couldn't withdraw from the fight, and the worst news of all was intelligence decrypt a Japanese message stating they were pushing for a all out effort to retake the island from the Americans. Admiral Nimitz was scrambling to find available ships and aircraft to ensure this didn't happen. For Castle it meant duty nights, and sometime overnight shifts, but for the most part he was home helping out with the baby and Kate. So that day Castle thought he would leave headquarters by 1700 to get home to help bathe the baby so Kate could get cleaned up, and then they would eat dinner. Boy was he wrong.

"Commander Castle?" The sailor said after setting the phone back in its cradle. Castle looked up at the young sailor. "Admiral Nimitz needs to see you right away."

"Got it Douglas thanks." Castle answered. He got up and straighten out his uniform before heading towards the stairs. He wondered what was going on that the admiral needed to see him. He was waved through by the Admiral's aide a couple minutes later and the door to the office was shut behind him. "Commander Castle reporting as ordered sir."

"Rick pack your bags, you are going to sea." Admiral Nimitz said without looking up from the folder. When he didn't hear anything, then he looked up and saw Castle's confused look. "You are medically cleared right Commander?"

Castle nodded. It had taken longer than it should, but shortly after the invasion of Guadalcanal, Captain Bryan finally cleared Castle back to full duty. "Yes sir, but sea sir?"

Admiral Nimitz got up. "As you know how thin we are at ships and right now personnel in key areas, but this news couldn't come at worst time. The gunnery officer for the USS Washington broke his leg in a ship board accident and has to return to Noumea. They need an experienced Gunnery Officer for the next 30 days, and Admiral Lee recommended you."

"Admiral Lee sir?" Castle asked still confused. He never thought he get to sea again, but with the baby it had been the furthest thing in his mind.

Admiral Nimitz looked at Castle. "You know him?"

"Met the Admiral a couple times. Damn fine commander." Castle answered. He thought back to the last time he saw Admiral Lee. "Backed my publication on the paper on Jutland."

"I know, I also backed it." Admiral Nimitz replied with a smile. He got up and walked around the desk. "Rick you are the only one with the real experience left. Everyone else who could take the job is either already assigned somewhere else or can't get there in time. You are on the 1900 PBM for Noumea. I already called the Naval Hospital. Go there, get inoculated and head home to pack. Questions?"

"No sir." Castle answered.

"Good luck Commander." Admiral Nimitz said shaking Castle's hand. He nodded as Castle came to attention.

Castle sighed as he came about and left the office.

 **1230**

 **Pearl City, Territory of Hawaii**

Castle pulled the Roadster into the driveway and got out. Inside he heard the laughter of his family. He walked to the door and pulled it open. Everyone looked up and saw in surprise he was home. Kate stood up. "Babe you are early. What's up?"

"I got orders. Where's my sea bag?" Castle asked as he looked at his family. His heart broke at the sight of their faces especially Kate's. "Kate?"

"Oh in the bedroom closet." Kate answered. She saw him start towards the bedroom as Alexis and Martha started to tear up. She choked back her tears and followed him into their room as the two other ladies looked after baby RJ. She saw him carefully packing his uniforms and shoes covers and other stuff into the back. "Orders where too?"

"I cant say Kate you know that." Castle answered as he continued packing. He sighed and turned to look his wife in the face. "You already know the answer."

Kate nodded and closed the door quietly. She rushed over and put her arms around him. "I wish you didn't have to go."

"Me neither, but I have too." Castle answered putting his arms around her. He kissed her lightly on the head, but felt her pull him towards the bed. "Kate I don't have…."

"Just one more time please before you leave us." Kate answered as she kissed him fiercely. He glad obligated her.

 **1845**

 **Naval Base Pearl Harbor**

Castle sighed as he signed the logbook and handed over his medical and personnel file to the sailor who placed his bags on a cart and wheeled it towards the waiting plane. He turned around and saw his mother, daughter, Kate and their son waiting for him by the gate. He walked over to them. "That's it, I have to get going."

Martha was the first one. She gave him a hug and a kiss. "Stay safe my son. Remember what you have waiting for you here.

Castle nodded and turned to his daughter who had the tears flowing. "It will be ok pumpkin. Make sure you help Kate and your grandmother alright?"

"I will daddy. Please be safe." Alexis said hugging her father who kissed her head and nodded.

Castle turned to his wife who had her own tears flowing, so he took his son from her first. "Don't grow up too much kiddo. I'll miss you and I love you."

Kate smiled through the tears as he kissed the cheek of their son and handed him back to her. He clasped her shoulders. "I'll miss you most off all."

"I'll miss you too." Kate answered sighed and wiping away from the tears. She took the hand the ring was on and intertwined it with ring hand. "Just be safe and remember that I will love you always."

"Always." Castle answered. He kissed her long and lovingly not knowing a sailor was coming up.

"Excuse me commander we need you to board." The sailor said quietly.

Castle broke the kiss and nodded. He kissed Kate lightly one more time and did the same to Martha and Alexis before heading to the plane. He took more look before ducking into the plane. The Castle ladies stayed as the plane taxied and lifted off, watching until it disappeared from their sight.

 **Additional Note: Next update, Castle joins the fight for the Guadalcanal, and Kate struggles with being a single parent during war time.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Authors note: My apologies for getting this out there so late, but working at home depot and life has kept me really busy. Also I had to do a lot of research for this update that also added into the time to get it out there. So I hope everyone enjoys the latest update, and lets see if any of you spot the John Wayne line from the Movie "IN Harms Way" in here. So as always thank you for the follows and reviews. As for Guest who railed against my mention of the brave defense of Singapore. I was talking about the men who did the actual fighting and not the officers who fouled everything up. So as always please leave reviews. Thank you and enjoy.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **1600**

 **November 10** **th** **, 1942**

 **Noumea, New Caledonia**

The PBM shuttered as it started its descent towards the bay of the capital of the Free French Colony of New Caledonia. Castle stretch as best he could in the cramp seat and looked out the window. There wasn't much too see, except a harbor that was filled with small fishing boats, some warships and in the distance, Castle could make out the lone US aircraft carrier operating in the Pacific at that moment, the USS Enterprise. He sighed as the aircraft made a turn to line up for its final descent. He closed his eyes and thought of home, and his family. It wasn't that he didn't like flying, he had flown many times in the past but now he just missed home. He didn't miss home this badly before, but now it was different since he met Kate. He wanted to be home with her, their son, mother and Alexis. It just seemed more complete now. The sound of the plane landing on the water jarred him from his thoughts as plane bounced a couple times and then settled. The engines throttled backed as the plane moved towards the area designated as the unloading zone. The engines died down as the petty officer crewman on the flight moved to open the hatch as other crew members tied the plane off to the float. The passengers got up and as the petty officer waved over a boat. It took several minutes for the crew to get the passengers offloaded and onto the boat that would run them over to the base.

"Hold on sir." The petty officer said to Castle holding him up at the hatch. He waved over another boat over. "We received orders. You are needed at the Washington right away."

Castle nodded his understanding. He waited as the crew tied off the boat and passed over his bag and records to the sailors in the whale boat, and then motioned him to climb into the boat. He shook their hands as he climbed into the boat. He nodded to the petty officer manning the helm of the boat. "Alright Boatswain."

"Aye aye sir." The Boatswain answered with nod and slowly moved the whale boat away from the PBM and back into the harbor. He looked at Castle. "You filling in for Mr. Daniels sir?"

"Yes I am." Castle answered as they cruised back smaller vessels, a few destroyers and a transports. "Heard he broke his leg."

The boatswain nodded. "Ship took a bad roll as he was coming down the ladder. He slipped and got his leg caught between steps."

"Ouch." Castle replied grimacing. He had known several sailors who have slipped on the rungs of the ladders and somehow always ended up breaking a bone. "Is he ok?"

"Yes sir but out of action at least for the next month." The boatswain answered as he waved to another boat. He swung the boat around. He pointed. "There she is sir."

Castle looked and saw his temporary assignment before him. He whistled and thought to himself. "If the Arizona was Ford then the Washington must be a Cadillac. "She is a beauty."

"That she is sir." The boatswain answered as they drew closer. He looked at Castle. "What was your assignment previously sir?"

"Ahh Headquarters operations staff." Castle answered as he turned away from admiring the Washington. "But when the attack happen I was the gunnery officer for the Arizona."

The boatswain looked at Castle in amazement. "Sir how…"

Castle sighed. "I was picking up my wife from her duty shift at the hospital when the attack started. I got wounded at the dock trying to get back to her."

The boatswain remained silent as he slowed as they approached the gangway on the side of the Washington. He cleared his throat. "Glad to have you aboard sir."

"Thanks." Castle replied as another crewman tossed a line to the crewman waiting on the end of the platform. Once the boat was secured he stood up and climbed onto the platform.

A chief looked at Castle. "We'll bring you bags up sir."

"Thanks Chief." Castle answered getting a nod from the chief. Castle started up the ladder. Once he reached the quarterdeck he turned to salute the flag and then the officer of the deck. "Request permission to come aboard sir?"

"Permission granted sir." The Lieutenant replied as he dropped the salute once Castle did.

Castle took out his ID and orders that he had with him. "Name is Lt. Commander Richard Castle reporting aboard."

The Lieutenant looked at the orders and then the log book. He nodded. "Yes sir. Admiral Lee left word for you to report to him up in flag country once you are onboard."

"Roger that Lieutenant." Castle replied as he looked at the bridge. He sighed and signed in the log book stating he was now onboard. "Is the admiral on board?"

"Yes sir and I'll ring him." The Lieutenant replied. He picked up the inter-ship communication phone and dialed the number. He spoke for a just a moment, listen to the reply and after saying aye aye sir, he returned the phone to its cradle. He looked around and spotted a sailor. "Jenkins, run the commander up to Admiral Lee's conference room."

The young sailor nodded as Castle thanked the Lieutenant. They started off at a brisk pace towards the island superstructure. A minute later they were winding their way up the ladders towards flag country. Castle admired how the ship looked. While the Arizona was maintained the best they could, her age had to show on some parts of the interior, while the Washington still looked like the day she was commissioned. She was bigger than the Arizona too almost a 100 feet long and 20 feet wider, and Castle felt like 30 days may not be enough time to really get to know this lady. He knew he probably get loss at some point during his stay. A moment later they stopped outside a room where two Marines were standing guard.

Castle nodded his thanks to the young sailor who came to attention before leaving. Castle then turned to the Marine to his right. "Lt. Commander Richard Castle reporting to Admiral Lee."

The Marine nodded, and lightly knocked on the door. He waited for the response before entering. A moment later he came back out. "Go right in sir."

"Thank you." Castle replied. He took a breath and walked through the door and towards the table where a group off officers was sitting. He came to attention 18 inches from Admiral Lee who was looking at him. "Lt. Commander Richard Castle reporting as ordered sir."

"At ease commander and take a seat." Admiral Lee responded. He motioned to the chair that somehow was miraculously produced for him to sit in. "Coffee?"

Castle sat down and scooted the chair forward a little bit. "Yes sir, thank you."

"How was the flight?" Admiral Lee asked motioning for a mess steward to come in with a fresh pot of coffee and mugs for the table. He nodded his thanks to the steward. "Thank you Manuel."

"Fine sir thank you for asking." Castle answered as a coffee cup appeared in front of him. He nodded his thanks and took a sip. The hot liquid felt good to him. He set the cup on the table. "I don't know if you remember sir but we've met a couple times."

"I remember, and you made a impression on especially with your papers on Jutland and Gallipoli." Admiral Lee replied to Castle's statement as he sipped his coffee. "Also you made an impression on Lt. Daniels when you served together in Destroyers with the Atlantic Fleet."

Castle thought back. "Michael Daniels. I was a fresh Lieutenant JG, when he reported aboard. I took him under my wing."

"And he remembers all that you taught him." Admiral Lee answered got up and walked around the table. "Your papers and record speak for itself. You are a damn fine officer who studies the past, and learns all he can to be successful in his current position. Which is why we need you."

Castle nodded his understanding. He set the coffee down on the table. "I understand sir, and I don't want to disappoint you."

"Good, now let me introduce you to the command here." Admiral Lee said with a smile on his face. Castle stood up and walked near the admiral. The rest of the personnel at the table also stood up. "This is the ship's Captain Glenn Davis."

Castle shook the captain's hand as the introductions where made. The executive officer, the engineering officer and so on until they came to an ensign. Admiral Lee clasped the young man on the shoulder. "This is Ensign Michael Patterson. He is one of your spotters. The other is Lt. Commander Harry Seely is ashore."

"Seely sir?" Castle asked.

The Captain of the Washington came over. "You know him Commander?"

"Yes we do sir. Hello Rick." Lt. Cmdr Seely answered the question from the door. He came over and shook Castle's hand before giving him a hug. "Heard about your promotion. Congrats."

"Thanks Harry. Thought you were in the Philippines." Castle said to his friend. He turned to the rest of the staff. "We were classmates at gunnery school. Competed at everything."

"Makes sense." Admiral Lee replied with a smile on his face. He chuckled. "Catch up later, but for now, Commander Castle. We need to be prepared to sail at a moment's notice. Commander can you show Commander Castle to his bunk please?"

"Yes admiral." Lt. Cmdr Seely replied. They came to attention before leaving the Admiral's conference room. Once out in the passageway Seely turned to Castle. "Heard about the Arizona. Sorry."

"It's ok, thank you." Castle replied as they walked down the passageway being a little down at thinking back about his time on the Arizona. He looked at his friend. "How did you get out of the Philippines?"

"Caught malaria before the war started and had to be sent stateside." Lt. Cmdr Seely said. He looked at Castle's hand. "You got married again. Who's the lucky lady?"

Castle chuckled this time. "Let me tell you all about Kate Beckett Castle and how she is amazing wife and mom."

Castle started to describe his wife as they continued to walk.

 **1900**

 **November 9** **th** **, 1942**

 **Pearl City, Territory of Hawaii**

"Come on baby, please cooperate with mommy." Kate said in an exasperated tone as she tried to get a diaper on baby Rick. She was tired. When Rick was home, he would have taken some of the night feedings so she could sleep, but it's only been a night and she was exhausted. Missing him didn't help things either. She finally got the diaper on the baby who smiled at his mommy. She picked him and carried him into the living room where she set him down on the floor. She looked at the room. Martha was at a meeting about an upcoming USO show, and Alexis was out with friends. The room wasn't messing but it did need to be picked up. "Oh where to start."

Kate went about picking up and putting the newspapers into a pile to take out for the trash, followed moving the clothes that needed to be folded to their room. She walked back out and as the baby continue to lay on his tummy. Kate put a picture of Rick down in front of him as she continued to pick up around the living room. She had finally got the room straighten out when she picked up baby Rick. As she picked up him up she stepped on the picture, breaking the glass. She sighed and walked baby Rick to the playpen before walking back and picking up the picture of Castle. She teared up a little bit before taking it to the table and walking over to the kitchen to retrieve a broom. As she removed the broom from the cabinet, the handle knocked down the container containing the sugar. Seeing this, she sighed as she swept up the sugar and put it in a bag to sift through because of rationing. She then moved to the living room and picked up some of the glass that made its way onto the carpet. As she put the broken pieces of glass in the garbage, she sat down on the couch and dropped her head back on to the cushions. That is when baby Rick started crying.

"Hold on baby." Kate said getting up and heading to the playpen. She reached down and picked up the crying baby. "What is it kiddo? You hungry because you can't have a dirty diaper?"

Kate checked the diaper and found he was still clean, but the crying failed to stop. "What is it buddy, huh?"

She tried to offer him her breast but he refused to take it. She was growing frustrated. "Come on baby, what is it?"

She turned to sit down at the table as baby Rick continued to cry. She started to cry a little bit. "OH how I wish your father was home. What do you want son?"

He wouldn't calm down, so she picked up the picture and stared at it. "Oh Rick it's only been a day? How am I going to get through this?"

The smiling face of her husband taken on board the Arizona stared back at her. She sighed and set the picture down and stood up. "Come on baby. I think you and me need to go to sleep."

She got up and walked to the bedroom where she placed the baby in his crib on his back and climbed into bed. She hugged his pillow which still contained his scent. She and baby Castle both fell asleep a few moments later.

 **1900**

 **November 10** **th** **, 1942**

 **Noumea, New Caledonia**

Castle had settled into his new berthing relatively quickly. He then had dinner with Seely before retrieving the manuals from the gunnery office before heading back to his berthing to go over them. His berthing mate was Seely who had the deck watch that evening so Castle would have the room to himself for the evening. He looked up from the manuals and sighed. Though the firing process was essentially the same it was slightly different than what he was used to. The process now included radar besides the spotters in the fire directors. All the information was then fed into the computers that processed the information. From there he could decide to fire all the guns on the same target or separate targets at the same time. On board the Arizona it was all done by sight. The radar was supposed to be installed on her next modernization cycle but she would never receive it. Castle shook his head to clear his thoughts. He had to focus on his current assignment.

He checked his watch and found out he had been sitting for more than two hours. So he decided to stand and stretch. As he was doing so, the internal communications phone rang. Castle picked it up. "Lt. Commander Castle speaking."

"Commander, this is Lt. Donaldson from the quarterdeck." The OOD said on the phone. He took a breath and looked at sailor in front of him. "There is a Chief Kevin Ryan down here requesting to…."

"I'll be right down." Castle answered cutting off the officer and hanging up the phone. He grabbed his cover and quickly left his stateroom. He arrived on the main deck a couple minutes later and smiled at the sight of his friend and old gun captain Ryan standing at the quarterdeck. "Thanks Lieutenant. I know the chief."

"Aye sir." The lieutenant said with a smile as he made notations in the book.

Ryan came to attention and saluted. "Evening sir."

"Evening chief." Castle said in reply before dropping the salute and coming over and hugging the man. "Ryan, I thought you were on the Astoria. When we couldn't find your name on the survivors list we thought…"

"I was until I was sent to Australia to a gunnery course they held there." Ryan answered as they started up the deck towards the bow. "By the time I finished well….."

Castle nodded his understanding as they stopped and over looked the harbor. "So where are you assigned now?"

"The Enterprise as a gun captain on one of the 5 inchers." Ryan replied as they leaned on the chain. He looked up at Castle. "Back to sea I see sir."

"Only for the next 30 days." Castle answered as he straighten up. He took a breath. "The Gunnery Officer is out for the next month, and with everything that is upcoming they wanted an experienced officer."

"Don't I know it." Ryan replied. He straighten up as well as he saw Castle's reaction. He got out a small laugh. "Small ship."

Castle chuckled as well. He decided to move on. "How's Jenny?"

"She's good. Eagerly waiting for me back home." Ryan answered as he took out a cigarette and lit it. He chuckled at Castle's look. "Started up right after the attack. How's your wife sir?"

Castle's face lit up with a smile. "She is good, sad that I had to leave. We had a baby. A son."

"Congratulations sir." Ryan answered with a shake of his hand. "What did you name him?"

"Named after me." Castle replied with a smile on his face. That slowly disappeared. "I miss them. Its tough being back at sea after spending so much time with them ashore. But I know I can get through this because I have their support back home."

Ryan nodded his understanding as he flicked the last of his cigarette over the side. "Same with me and Jenny. Same with a lot of people we know, but I do know if we don't win, we lose everything."

Castle nodded as he straighten up and clasped Ryan on the shoulder. "Glad my classes and talks didn't always fall on deaf ears. How did you know I was aboard anyway?"

Ryan laughed. "I had the deck watch on the Enterprise and spotted you through the binoculars. I requested to come over and speak to you from my department head. Been too long sir."

Castle couldn't help but chuckle. "Yeah it has. Tell you what, if we survive whatever we face in the next few days, how about we go and get a few drinks afterwards?"

"I'll hold you too that sir." Ryan answered with a smile. They started back towards the quarterdeck. Ryan shook Castle's hand. "Good luck to you sir."

"And to you Ryan." Castle answered. Then both men came to attention and saluted after which Castle watch Ryan as he left the ship and headed back to Enterprise in the duty boat. "God speed Ryan."

 **1100**

 **November 11** **th** **, 1942**

 **Coral Sea**

Castle walked out onto the deck and looked as the battleship plowed its way through the sea. To either side was the small ring of cruisers and destroyers protecting the last operational carrier in the Pacific Fleet, the Enterprise from any possible attack. Just beyond the Enterprise Castle could make out the battleship South Dakota. He sighed. As much as he missed his family, he missed this as well. The sight of the ships on the ocean, and smell of the salt air. He knew that eventually he have to have a talk with Kate about this, but it could wait until he got home. He smirked to himself. "If I get home that is."

Castle turned away from the railing and started back towards the hatchway. He proceeded to the mess deck where the men of his department were wating for him. He stopped outside the hatch before taking a breath and walked in. The sailors, chiefs and officers were waiting for him and as soon as a chief spotted him he called the mess to attention. Castle nodded to the chief. "Stand at ease and take a seat."

The group sat down in the chairs. Castle strolled to the front. "For those of you that don't know me, I'm Lt. Commander Richard Castle. I am temporarily filling in for Lt. Daniels. I am sure my record has already made the rounds of the department, but I am sure I served with somebody in the department here at one time or another. They'll tell you all about me."

That earned a chuckle from the assembled group. And he was right, his record did make the rounds of the department and to a man the department was impressed. Castle took a breath. "I am not going to lie gentlemen, we are going out to fight the biggest battle of the war in my opinion. And I suspect we will be involved in some sort of surface action down the line."

That earned some cheers from the younger sailors, but the veterans who had learned of friends who had died in the battles of Guadalcanal knew what it meant. Its war and anything could happen. "And Gentlemen, we lose this fight, I believe we lose the war. So I need everyone at the top of their game when we go into action no matter what it is."

Castle's last comment quieted the men down. He took a breath. "Officer's and chief's remain behind please, the rest of you dismiss."

The younger sailors and petty officers got up and left the mess deck. He waited until the door was closed before addressing the remaining men from his department. "Since I believe our action will take place at night, I have already received permission from the admiral to drill the department in nighttime tactics. I will be in gunnery control to familiarize myself with the system, while I want the rest of you to get back to your guns and review procedures. We'll meet again after evening chow to go over the plan. It wont be too late of a night I hope. Understood?"

The officers and chiefs nodded so Castle dismissed them. He took the picture out of his pocket and stared at it. The picture was the family at baby Rick Jr's baptism. He kissed it. "I'll make it back to you no matter what."

He placed the picture back in his pocket and left the mess deck to head to gunnery control to get a hands on feel for the system.

 **0800**

 **November 12** **th** **, 1942**

 **Pearl City, Territory of Hawaii**

Kate took a bite out of her breakfast and turn the newspaper. She looked for any news from the Pacific especially from around the Guadalcanal area, but news from that area was being tightly controlled. She sighed and pushed the paper away in frustration. "This is stupid. He's hasn't been gone that long."

"Oh cheer up Katherine. He'll be alright." Martha said walking into the kitchen and heading towards the coffee pot. "He has something to come back too."

"I know he does, but I got used to him being home all the time." Kate replied. She then heard baby Rick start wailing. She sighed again and got up. "He didn't sleep well last night."

"I heard." Martha answered following her daughter in law out of the kitchen and towards her and Rick's bedroom. "Why didn't you come and get me, I would have taken care of him for you last night?"

"I didn't want to bug you Martha." Kate answered as she picked up the baby and checked his diaper which was fine. She walked with him in his arms and back towards the living room. "You already have so much…."

"Dear, you can't do this alone." Martha told her daughter in law as she watched Kate sit down on the couch and began to nurse her grandson. "We'll be here to help you."

"Martha you have those shows you are putting together." Kate answered as she looked down at her nursing baby. She sighed and looked up. "Plus Alexis is helping at the clinic with Lanie since I can't anymore. It will take some getting used that's all."

Martha opened her mouth to reply but closed it quickly as she realized that Kate was right. It will take some getting used to.

 **1100**

 **November 13** **th** **, 1942**

 **Coral Sea**

For Castle, he caught on fairly quickly on how the newer system operated aboard the USS Washington. While the fire control and spotters remained in their armored towers, the fire direction was augmented by radar. He was amazed and how flawless the system seemed to work. Radar would pick up a contact, to which his spotters would turn their fire directors in the direction of the target and report range, speed, wind direction and everything to fire control. Castle in turn would have his staff input everything into the fire direction control computers which would turn give him the angle and elevation needed for the guns, along with the charge needed for the shells. He was impressed at everything. He asked questions of the sailors assigned to the fire control and watched them work the equipment as he watched the chief who had temporarily taken over for the injured gunnery officer. Then Castle on the second go around got his chance as the Chief watched nearby. Everyone was amazed how quickly he caught on and went through the entire procedure. By the end of the exercise Castle felt very confident in his handling of everything, and the men felt good about him.

So as he approached the Admirals conference room he felt pretty confident. The Marine on duty opened the door and in walked Castle. The first thing he noticed that most of the admiral's staff and senior staff of the ship were in there. Admiral Lee looked up. "Commander Castle, how confident do you feel about the fire control system of the ship?"

"Pretty confident admiral." Castle answered as he approached the table. He looked at the faces of everyone at the table. They had worried looks. "What's going on?"

The admiral nodded to his aide who handed over a communique to Castle. "Last night, a force of two heavy cruisers, three light cruisers, and 8 destroyers were sent to a force of Japanese ships centered around the battleship Hiei. They forced the Japanese to withdraw but….."

"We suffered badly in stopping them. Two cruisers and half the destroyers were sunk along with 2 admirals and over a thousand sailors killed." Castle said finishing off the statement of the aide. He shook his head and handed back the communique. "I take it we are going in to action near the island."

Admiral Lee looked at the aide who tossed a look at Castle, but Admiral Lee waved off the aide before he nodded at Castle's statement. "Admiral Yamamoto is sending a new force to bombard the island."

Then the aide jumped in again. "It is centered around the Battleship Kirishima. Admiral Halsey is detaching us, the South Dakota and four destroyers to sail for the island of Guadalcanal."

"Which means we are sailing into a surface battle to determine the fate of the campaign." The Captain of the USS Washington added in now. He was confident in Castle, but he had to ask. "Are you sure you are that confident enough in the fire control system of the ship."

Castle nodded. "I stand by my earlier statement sir. I am pretty confident in the knowledge I have acquired sir. I won't let you down sir. I promise."

"That's good enough for me Commander." Admiral Lee said getting up and walking around the table. He shook Castle's hand. "I know you won't let us down Commander Castle."

"I won't sir." Castle replied feeling better now. He took a breath. "Thank you for the confidence in me."

"Because I know you can do the job Commander, and do it well." Admiral Lee responded. He clasped Castle's shoulder. He then turned and looked at the aide who handed Castle the communique. "Commander Johnson, I want you to send a message to the fleet."

"Yes sir." The aide answered. He picked up a note pad from the table along with a pencil. "What would you like the message to say Admiral?"

Admiral Lee looked around the table of the officers assembled as well as Castle. He then looked at the aide. "Send this. Stand aside, I'm Ching Lee. I'm coming through."

Every officer in the room and Castle smiled at the statement.

 **1400**

 **November 12** **th** **, 1942**

 **Pearl City, Territory of Hawaii**

Kate came out of the bathroom drying her hair. Baby Rick was down for a nap, and so she took the opportunity to take a shower and get cleaned up before she would take him down to the market to use their ration books for their weekly shopping. She sighed as she sat on the bed as she slipped on her underwear, and bra followed by her stockings which were slowly starting to wear out. She have to find a way to make them last. The last of the pair on the island had been sold shortly before New Year's Eve in 1941 when rationing went into full effect. So she have to find a way to patch these or go without them. A minute later she slide on the dress before slipping into her flats. She walked out of her and Castle's bedroom to find Alexis sitting at the dining room table. "Hey Alexis. You're home early."

Alexis got up and smiled at Kate before hugging her and sitting back down. "Lanie let me go early, so I stopped by the Naval Hospital and talked to Commander Randall."

This got up Kate's interest quite a bit now. "Oh and why did you stop there?"

"I talked to her about a decision I made. I was going to tell dad and you when he got home, but we don't know when that be." Alexis answered in a slightly depressed tone. She looked at Kate who had an expression of concern on her face. "He'll come back to us Kate. I know it."

Kate nodded but Alexi's comment didn't do her nerves any good. Even though she was out of the service, friends still talked to her, and they had heard of big action around Guadalcanal, but didn't know who was involved but casualties were said to be high. She said a silent prayer before turning her attention back to Kate. "I know he will too. So what did you and Commander Randall have to talk about?"

Alexis took a breath. She wanted to tell her dad and Kate at the same time but she decided to tell Kate, and then she would tell Martha. "I'm joining the US Navy. Nursing corps. I want to do my part"

Kate was stunned by the news. She assumed that Alexis would be around the house to at least when needed to help with the baby. "Alexis, are you sure about this. I mean maybe we…."

"I made up my mind Kate. Dad's doing his part, and if you didn't have baby RJ, you would still be serving as well." Alexis answered. She then saw the look on Kate's face. "You know what I mean Kate. I want to do this. I want to do my part."

"You still let me and your father discuss this." Kate answered as she sat down. She sighed and ran her hand through her hair. "I mean you be putting yourself in potentially dangerous situations, or run the risk of your ship…."

"I know all that Kate, Commander Randall explained all that to me." Alexis answered. She reached out and took Kate's hand. "I'm doing this though. I want to serve."

Kate didn't say anything, just sat there looking at her stepdaughter wishing her husband was there to help her with some guidance on this.

 **2245**

 **November 14** **th** **, 1942**

 **Ironbottom Sound, Guadalcanal**

Castle walked out of gunnery control and headed towards the bridge. He had to escape the stuffiness of the room that in turn was probably no bigger than his and Kate's bedroom, but it was crammed full of equipment and personnel. More so now because the crew had been at battle stations since earlier in the evening. For Castle he felt fairly confident in the system, but for one minor inconvenience. There was a blind spot in the Washington's radar coverage. He had tried to use the radar to track a training target, and lost it in the blind spot. He brought that up with the Admiral and captain when formulating the battle strategy, but it was too late to do anything about it. As they approached the island, the task force went to general quarters as they arrived on station, but it was a stand easy order. Castle walked onto the bridge wing glad for the receiving of fresh air. In the distance in the faint moonlight, he could make out the rough outline of Guadalcanal. The Captain came out on the bridge and joined him. "Everything ok Commander Castle?"

"Yes sir, just needing some air that's all." Castle answered as he sighed as he took in the freshness of the air. The only sounds coming across the water were the thrums of the ships in the American task force and the occasional talk from the sailors on duty. "Also nervous and a little bit scared too sir."

"All battles are fought by scared men who'd rather be someplace else." The captain answered as he leaned against the railing of the ship. "Its different than being under an air attack, but you are a good man, and great officer commander. I know you'll do well."

"Thank you sir." Castle answered as he leaned against the railing looking out over the ship and the sea.

A talker came onto the bridge wing. "Radar contact sir, bearing 085, range 20,000 yards."

The captain turned to Castle. "Time to head back down below Commander. Just do what you were trained to do and you'll do fine."

Castle nodded his thanks and understanding before moving quickly away from the bridge wing and back down to gunnery control. He walked in to the room as the pace and talking began to pick up. The senior chief was making notations on the chart. "Rodger radar, speed 10 knots, closing distance. Range now 18475. Bearing now 087."

Castle donned his helmet as he watch the chiefs make the notations on the chart. He then picked up the sound power telephone. "Fire Directors, contact bearing 087, range now 18450. Begin tracking."

The reply came in from the young officers up in the fire director's tower. They now began to track the radar contacts as their sailors began the process of doing the same procedure that the combat information center and gunnery control. Tense minutes passed as the range continued to decrease as the information from the fire directors and radar was imputed into the computers in fire control. Castle walked around the room as the sailors constantly updated the information. He could overhear the information being passed through his own set of sound power phones on his head. He leaned over the shoulder of the chief who was updating the chart. "What do you think chief?"

"It will be a hell of surprise for the Japanese sir when we unload on them." The Chief answered with an aura of optimism around him. He sighed. "Hopefully we won't be surprised as well."

Castle patted the chief on the shoulder. "Hopefully we won't chief."

The Chief smiled as Castle moved back by the fire control panel. Castle looked at the numbers when the call came in. "Clear to engage enemy ships bearing 089."

Castle nodded as he picked up the microphone as he read the data off the fire control. "Target enemy ships bearing 089, elevation 11 degrees main battery, secondary battery 18 degrees. Charge 3 bags main. Wind speed 15 knots east. Targets speed 10 knots."

Men inside the main and secondary batteries raced to load their guns as the fire directors called down corrections to fire control as Castle and the sailors inside dialed in the corrections. Seconds later all batteries reported up. Up on the flag bridge, Admiral Lee gave the command. "FIRE."

Castle depressed and locked the automatic firing key which would caused all the guns to fire once loaded. This way he can focused on the corrections as the fire directors called them down. The ship shuttered as the guns fired, and 9 sixteen inch shells and about a two dozen five inch shells raced out from the ship, as well as from the South Dakota towards the Japanese ships down range. Castle counted the seconds and over his headset he heard. "Short. Up 3 degrees, wind speed unchanged, target ships now changing course to 095 speed increased to 14 knots."

The crew inside gunnery control imputed the corrections and sent them down to the guns as Castle consulted the computer. "Main battery increase elevation to 15 degrees, secondary to 21 degrees. Charge 3 bags main."

Once the guns were reloaded the automatic firing key caused the guns to fire again as shells raced towards the Japanese. Four minutes into the engagement a lookout called down to the main bridge. "Sir, enemy is turning away from us."

Admiral Lee got on the sound power phone. "All guns cease firing."

Castle unlocked the automatic firing key before the gun lights came up as ready. He called down to the batteries. "All batteries give a quick clean of the breeches and standby to fire again."

"You think we beat back the Japs sir?" A young sailor asked looking up from the chart.

Castle shook his head. "Doubtful. There's a Japanese battleship around here somewhere, and we have to stop it. If I know the admiral he is sending the destroyers ahead right now."

"How do you know that sir?" Another sailor asked.

The chief answered for Castle. "Naval tactics one oh one Michaelson. Destroyers will race ahead of the capital ships to screen and launch torpedoes."

"Which means the destroyers are racing possibly to their deaths." Castle remarked as he looked at the men in the room with them.

"Hate to be those officers and sailors of those tin cans right now sir." The Chief said as he lite up a cigarette.

Castle nodded his agreement as he heard the word of the destroyers being ordered ahead. "God speed and into the breech my dear friends."

 **2333**

For men of the destroyers escorting the battleships the night battle of November 14th-15th, turn out to be a disaster for them. Lacking the modern equipment and night training, they sailed into a surface engagement in which they were outgunned, and out classed by the Japanese in technology and training, but the men of the tin cans did their duty. They forced the Japanese screening vessels to spend valuable ammunition and torpedoes against them instead of the battleships. By the end of their engagement two of the four destroyers would be sunk with heavy loss of life, and two more damaged.

But for the crew of the Washington they still had a mission to do. "Target enemy destroyer. Range 10,000 yards, Speed 15 knots, wind 13 knots east bearing 095."

The call from the radar plot and the fire directors came in, and the crew raced to load shells and bring the guns to bear on the ship as Castle watched the data being imputed. "Main battery 13 degrees elevation, charge 2, secondary battery elevation 15."

The crews raced to load as the radar, and fire directors continued to call in the corrections. Seconds later the guns reported up, and the command from the bridge was given. "Independent fire."

Castle depressed the automatic firing key and the ship again shuttered as the main and secondary battery fired at the Japanese destroyer downrange of the Washington. Seconds later the report came in. "Hits. Range now 9975 yards, speed 12 knots and slowing. Wind speed unchanged, bearing now 99 degrees."

The gun crews raced to reload as the data from the radars and gun directors came in. Castle watched as this data was entered. "Main battery elevation 11 degrees, Secondary elevation 14 degrees. No charge change."

The crews quickly raced and reloaded their guns and as soon as they reported up, Castle depressed the automatic fire control again, and once again the ship shuttered as the guns fired. Seconds later, the reports came in. "Hits, cease fire. Standby for more contacts."

The crews didn't relax much as Castle secured the firing switches. He took a sip of water as he felt the ship pick up speed. "Uh oh. Must be heading for something big."

"Sir I got multiple contacts." The radar technician called out to Castle. He came over and looked at the screen as the young sailor pointed out. "What is that sir?"

"Some could be ships but others is Savo Island." Castle responded as he looked at the screen as the radar swept again. He turned to the Chief. "Where is the South Dakota?"

The chief consulted his chart. "Last report had her somewhere to our stern and portside sir."

"Contact 114 degrees." The call came over the headset. Then came over the headset of more contacts. "Range 11000, speed 15 knots…."

"Check Fire." Castle called out on the sound power phone system of the ship. He raced to the radar. "That maybe the South Dakota."

In the confusion of the battle, the South Dakota had ended up in the radar blind spot of the Washington. She was a hard luck ship that suffered from mechanical and electrical problems especially during this crucial battle. She had ended up spotted lighted by smaller warships of the Japanese fleet and shelled caused light damaged and some casualties. Yet for the South Dakota their hard luck would be to the Washington's advantage.

 **2355**

For the better part of the twenty minutes, the crew of the Washington held their breath as they held their fire. They didn't want to fire on a friendly ship and the radar contact they were tracking could be the South Dakota. Yet in all battles sometimes fate has a way of turning the tide. The Japanese commander had a large target in front of him, so he decided to illuminate it. In turn it exposed his position as he illuminated the USS South Dakota and fired at the ship. The US Battleship absorbed the shells from the Japanese battleship, luckily for the South Dakota, many Japanese shells failed to explode for penetrate her armor. A look out spotted what had happen. "Target at 114 is not South Dakota. I say again not South Dakota."

Castle raced to the radar. "Contact at 114 is Japanese capital ship."

The fire directors and radar working in concert turn their attention to the contact and began to feed the information to gunnery control. "Range, 8400 yards, speed 15 knots wind 11 knots east. Bearing now 115."

Castle raced back to the fire control computer and called out the information on it. "Main battery 5 degrees of elevation charge 1, secondary battery 7 degrees elevation."

Admiral Lee nodded and gave the command. "Fire."

Castle like he had all night depressed the automatic fire control trigger. The ship once again shuttered as the shells speed towards the unsuspecting Japanese warship. The fire control directors didn't have long to wait. "Straddle."

The race now began as the Japanese sailors on the Kirishima realized what was happening, but the Americans had a head start. Castle called in the corrections. "Main battery 6 degrees, secondary battery 8 degrees."

The guns quickly changed to the new elevation as the crew loaded them. Once the reports of up were given, Castle again pressed the trigger. This salvo again straddled the Japanese battleship, but no further corrections were needed. Seconds later the reports of ready came again and once again Castle pressed the button. This time this salvo hit home as the 16 inch shells hit the hull and decks of the Japanese battleship as the secondary batteries tore apart the superstructure.

For the better part of 15 minutes, the two ships dueled but the Washington had done the damaged to the great Japanese dreadnought which was now on fire, listing, and swinging wildly out of control while the Washington had yet to receive a major hit. But the battle wasn't over as other Japanese ships were still firing at the American battleship. Castle turned to the chief. "Where is that firing coming from?"

"Japanese cruisers probably sir." The chief answered as he went back to the plot.

Castle nodded as the Admiral ordered the main battery to hold fire and just engage with secondary battery. Castle passed the word to the main battery and pressed on the battle with the secondary battery of the great American warship.

 **0100**

 **November 15** **th** **, 1942**

"Secure the batteries but remain at stations." The call came down from the bridge.

The sailors and officers of the ship breathed a sigh of relief as they slowly eased off the restrictiveness of their gear and set it down close by so they could get it if they needed to in a hurry. Castle slid off the earphones and rubbed his ears. A young sailor looked at Castle. "What do you think is happening sir?"

Castle felt the ship began a turn. "I believe we are turning back to link up with South Dakota, and the destroyers."

The sailor nodded his understanding and Castle looked at the Chief and under his breath muttered. "Or what's left of them."

The Washington plowed through the dark of night to link back up with her escorts and sister battleship.

 **0636**

"Secure from General Quarters." The call went out. The men cheered and tiredly went about storing their gear.

Castle leaned against the fire data computer and closed his eyes. He was exhausted. He had been on duty for over twenty four hours and the stress and adrenaline of last night was slowly wearing it off. He looked over as the chief placed a hand on his shoulder. "Come on sir. Reports can wait until after we get food and sleep."

Castle smiled at the chief. "Always looking out for the sailors and officers. You know Esposito spoke very highly of you Chief Duggan."

Esposito's former lead petty officer and chief smiled at Castle. "He was a good sailor sir. I know he did you proud."

Castle nodded. "He did that chief. Coffee and breakfast sound awfully good right now."

Chief Duggan smiled and turned to leave gunnery control. Castle stood up and looked around the room before turning to follow the chief out. He closed the hatch and breathed a sigh of relief. He then pulled out a picture of his family. "I made it through the night. I'll be home soon."

He kissed the picture and started down the passageway to the wardroom for coffee and breakfast.

 **1000**

 **November 14** **th** **, 1942**

 **Pearl City, Territory of Hawaii**

Kate sighed as she moved from the kitchen into the living room. The baby was on the floor doing tummy time as Martha watched on from dining room table. "Oh Katherine, he is developing nicely."

"Yes he is." Kate answered as she watched her and Castle's son play with the toys on the floor as they continued to work on his tummy time. She smiled at the sight, but felt sad on the inside knowing that Rick was missing out on this. "Wonder how Rick is…"

But before Kate could finish the statement Alexis came barging in. "Turn on the radio. They are talking about a big naval battle near Guadalcanal."

Kate got up and rushed to the radio. She turned it on. _"News Flash: Today in the embattled area of Guadalcanal, a huge sea battle was fought between the United States Navy and the Imperial Japanese Navy. First reports are that casualties are high, and several ships have been lost. Reports from the area report that the Japanese naval forces have retreated, but Japanese radio is also stating that the American forces have been destroyed. Again News Flash…."_

Kate turned off the radio and collapsed in a heap in front of it crying, with Martha and Alexis coming over to her. "I can't do this without him. I just can't."

 **1100**

Martha quietly closed the door to the bedroom and walked out into the living room. The baby had gone down for his nap. She arrived in the living room where Kate was laying down on the couch as Alexis sat on the floor stroking her hair. "He's alright Kate. I know he is."

Martha sighed as she took in the sight. A knock at the door brought her away from her distraught daughter in law and wondering who was at the door. She walked over and opened it. On the other side there was a naval officer dressed in whites with a braid signifying he was a aide to an admiral. "Mrs. Castle?"

"What is it Lieutenant?" Martha asked. She then realized. "Oh no, you better turn around with that….."

Kate heard the commotion and headed towards the door. She saw the officer standing there. "Oh no, no, no…."

"Get out of…." Alexis said coming on over as well.

"Ladies please calm down. If it was that I would have a chaplain with me." The Lieutenant stated. He wish he didn't have to do that one day. He liked Commander Castle as a man he could look up too. "With Admiral Nimitz's complements ma'am."

The lieutenant handed over an envelope to Kate. She carefully accepted it and opened it. She let out of audible sigh of relief. _"To Mrs. Richard Castle, Dear ma'am, I am glad to send this note to you to inform you that your husband Lt Cmdr. Richard Castle has come through a engagement with the enemy and remains unharmed. He and his ship has suffered only light damage and casualties. According to first reports he performed remarkably well and has impressed everyone aboard the ship including Admiral Lee. I have seen this dedication myself and known he is man who makes sure when he gets a task he performs it above and beyond his ability. I wish your family well and hope that reunion may be coming soon. Respectfully your servant, Chester W. Nimitz, Admiral, Commander in Chief Pacific Fleet."_

Kate handed the note to Martha who read it and also let out of sigh of relief before she handed it to Alexis who did the same. Kate turned her attention to the Lieutenant still standing at the door. "Thank you for this Lieutenant."

"My pleasure ma'am." The Lieutenant replied with a smile on her face.

Kate stood to the side. "Please come in while I draft a reply. Alexis please get the Lieutenant something to drink."

"Tea or Water Lieutenant?" Alexis asked heading towards the kitchen.

"Water is fine thank you." The lieutenant answered as he closed the door behind him.

Kate sat down at the dining room table with piece of paper and a pen. She sighed and started writing. _"To Admiral Chester Nimitz, Dear sir, Me and my family would like to thank you for you kind note informing us of my dear husband, father and son safety through the engagement in which he took part in. I know you didn't have to let us know, but obvious you felt letting us know was priority to us. I know my husband performed his duty with the same amount of dedication he has shown in all his assignments, so again thank you for the kind words. I do hope for a reunion soon, just like all families who have love ones currently engaged with the forces of evil across the globe. May guidance from the almighty grant you the wisdom to bring this war to speedy close. Respectfully, Katherine Castle._

Kate folded up the note, placed it in and sealed an envelope. She wrote the admiral's name on it and handed it to the Lieutenant. "Here you go Lieutenant. Thank you and sorry for the confusion."

"It's quite alright ma'am and I'll make sure the admiral gets this." The Lieutenant answered accepting the envelope. He started towards the door with Kate right behind him. He turned. "I like him ma'am, a lot of the staff does. He's a great man."

"That he is Lieutenant. Thank you." Kate answered with a smile on her face. She opened the door, shook the Lieutenants hand and closed it. She leaned against it and the tears started again. She wiped them away. "I need a drink."

"Kate it's a little early isn't it?" Alexis asked. She then saw Martha walking over to Kate with two glasses in her hands. "Gram."

"You'll find out dear down the road if you marry a service man who goes off to war." Martha answered as she sipped the whiskey in the glass.

Kate ran her finger over the glass. "God willing let this be the last war."

Martha nodded as Kate sipped at her whiskey.

 **0930**

 **December 1** **st** **, 1942**

 **Noumea, New Caledonia**

Castle walked towards the Admiral's' conference room. Since the action of Guadalcanal, the fleet has continuously gone after Japanese forces as they attempted to resupply and continue to back on the offensive against the Americans in the area, but after the allies launched attacks against New Britain and other islands with in the region forced the Japanese to with rethink their strategy. Then a action last night when a force of US cruisers and destroyers attempted to stop the Japanese from resupplying their troops on island succeed but a cost. The cruiser Northampton had been sunk and three other cruisers heavily damaged in a torpedo attack, while only sinking one enemy destroyer. However the mission was successful and the Japanese failed to resupply their troops. Word also had it the Marines on the island would be relieved and the Army would take over. So as the Marine let in Castle into the conference room, the news was looking good for the allies.

"Commander Castle, pack your bags." Admiral Lee said as soon as he saw Castle enter the conference room.

"Sir?" Castle asked confusingly.

"You are going home." Admiral Lee answered getting up and walking around the table handing Castle a set of orders. "Lt. Commander Daniels will be back on his feet soon, and we are tasked as of now to escort the Enterprise. We don't expect any more surface actions for the time being."

"I understand sir." Castle said looking at the orders then back to the admiral. He sighed. "I just gotten so used to being on board…."

"Miss it don't you?" The captain of the Washington asked with a smile.

"I be lying if I said I didn't sir." Castle answered with the same smile on his face. He shifted on his feet. "Yet I know there be assignment somewhere down the road for me. This is going to be a long war."

Admiral Lee nodded in agreement. "That it will be commander, and we'll need men like you to win it."

Castle nodded his understanding. "That we will sir."

"You're on the 1400 PBM back to Pearl. I'm sending my after action report, and commendations with you, so go to your quarters pack and be at the pier by 1300." Admiral Lee told Castle. He held out his hand. "Damn fine work commander. Good luck in your next assignment."

"Thank you sir, and same to you." Castle answered shaking the Admiral's hand. He turned to the Captain. "Good luck."

"And to you commander." The Captain responded.

Castle came to attention, turn and walked out of the conference room and started to his berthing. He made one quick stop by the gunnery department to inform them, but somehow the rumor network on the ship already found out, and they presented him with a coffee mug, cake and somehow alcohol. After saying good bye, he went to his quarters, packed his gear and made his way to the quarterdeck. He handed it off to the sailor who lowered it to the waiting motor launch. Castle then signed out, saluted the flag, the OOD, and then left the Washington. A few hours later the PBM took off and banked towards the West and home. Castle looked as the ships slowly disappeared from view. He was on his way home.

 **Additional note: Castle comes home and he and Kate reconnect. Castle gets a shock from Alexis and gets his next assignment as Meredith makes one more play at Alexis. Also Castle runs into a old "Classmate of his" when he reports to his new assignment. Three guess who that classmate is and its someone that castle had a problem with in the early part of the show.**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: I would like to apologize for the delay everyone. Work really cut into my writing time as well as the crud that has been going around. It really hit me hard as well so I just really didn't have the energy after work and such to really write, but I am feeling a lot better now. Anyway I hope you enjoy the update, and always reviews are appreciated. Thank you.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **0930**

 **December 4** **th** **, 1942**

 **Pearl Harbor, Territory of Hawaii**

The splash of the PBM in the harbor jarred Castle awake from the slumber he had been in the past four hours. They were overdue, but that couldn't be help because of the bad weather that socked Johnston Island in for twenty four hours. So he had to crash in the transit quarters waiting for the weather to clear. He stretched as best he could in the tight seat as the plane taxied to the ramp and up out of the water before coming to a stop. It took a moment but the hatch was opened and the plane started to unload. Castle was handed his bag as he approached the ladder. He nodded his thanks to the crew and walked off. He started towards the transportation office when he noticed Admiral Nimitz's aide waiting for him. Castle walked over and returned the salute of the Lieutenant before shaking his hand. "Hello Jeremy. Nice to see you again."

"Good to see you again sir. Welcome home." The Lieutenant answered with a smile on his face as a petty officer came over and took Castle's bag from him. "The admiral would like to see you before you go back home."

"Figures, I have the after action reports, and commendations for him." Castle answered as they walked to the car. He sighed and looked around. "How's it looking?"

"We'll have some new ships arriving soon, along with other ones that will be rejoining the fight from the yards." The lieutenant answered Castle's question as they climbed in. "It's taken some time but we are getting there. Once we got the forces we'll continue our push."

Castle nodded his understanding as the car took off for the headquarters. He saw the bottom of the barrel when he boarded the Washington. He shook his head as the car neared the headquarters building. He hoped the Lieutenants words were right. They needed those ships and planes if they were going to win the war. Castle opened the door as soon as the car stopped and stretched. He was tired, and sore but it felt good to be back home. The Lieutenant waited for Castle to finish stretching before they started towards the building. Several minutes later, they were walking into the outer office of Admiral Nimitz. The Lieutenant went to the door, knocked and stepped in before stepping out a moment later. "Go on in Commander."

Castle nodded his thanks to the young man before straightening out his uniform and walking into the CINCPAC's office. He stopped 18 inches from the desk. "Lt. Commander Richard Castle reporting as ordered sir."

"Stand easy Rick." Admiral Nimitz replied with a smile on his face. He got up and moved around his desk to shake Castle's hand. "Welcome home."

"Thank you sir." Castle answered shaking the CINCPAC's hand. He sat down as Admiral Nimitz pointed at a seat. "Thank you in your confidence in me too sir."

"No thanks needed Rick. You were the right man for the job." Admiral Nimitz said as he took the chair next to Castle's. "You are more than qualified, and capable than doing the job and from what I heard damn well too."

Castle tried to hide the smile on his face. "Thank you sir."

Admiral Nimitz nodded and smiled. He got up. "So go home, say hi to your family and report back tomorrow at 0900. You are going to brief the staff on the action. We are going to go over the after action reports obviously today, but we want to hear it from you first then. Then you'll find out what your new assignment is."

"I understand sir, I'll get started on my briefing sheet before…." Castle started to say.

"I think my first order was for you to go home Commander." Admiral Nimitz said chuckling. He walked back around his desk. "See your family especially your wife and baby. I'm pretty sure you have a typewriter at home, so you can write your briefing sheets after you see them. Bring about a dozen and we'll go from there tomorrow."

Castle nodded with a small smile. "Yes sir."

"Good, and again Commander Castle, welcome home." Admiral Nimitz answered sitting back down in his chair and picking up a folder. He looked over at Castle. He smiled at him. "What are you still doing here?"

"Aye sir." Castle answered. He got to his feet and came to attention. "Request permission to be dismissed sir?"

"Go Rick." Admiral Nimitz answered with a chuckle and pointed at the door.

Castle came about and left the office.

 **1045**

 **Pearl City, Territory of Hawaii**

Castle pulled up in front of the house and killed the jeep that he checked out from the Headquarters motor pool. He reached in back and grabbed his bag. As he approached the front door, he pulled out his keys and inserted the house key into the lock. He walked in, and noticed the house was quiet. In the corner was the Christmas decorations but no tree yet, while the radio was on, playing light music. He closed the door and hung up his cover onto the hook. He was surprised that no one was in the living room, but then he heard humming coming from their bedroom. He moved up the hallway and entered the bedroom to find his wife humming as she sat on their bed putting brushing out her hair. As she finished and threw her hair back she noticed him in the mirror. She got up in surprise and put her hand over her mouth. He set his bag down. "Hi honey."

She didn't say anything. She rushed over to him, jumping into his arms and kissed him hard and fast. He responded in kind as he brought his hands to her hips pulling her closer to him. When the need for air became too much they broke apart and put their foreheads together. He smiled at her. "Missed me?"

"More than you would ever believe." Kate answered with a wide grin. She kissed him again running her hands over him and through his hair. "You're home."

"That I am." Castle said to her kissing her once again. His hands drifted to her ass cupping the cheeks and squeezing them. He laughed at her tiny but cheerful squeal. "Where is mother, Alexis and the baby?"

"At the market with Samantha to use our ration cards." Kate answered with a sly smile and a mischievous look in her eye. "Won't be home for at least another hour. What do you…?"

Castle didn't let her finish the statement. He picked her up, closed the door with one hand before depositing her on the bed.

 **1130**

The Chevy Roadster pulled into the driveway. Samantha, Martha, and Alexis got out, with Alexis carrying her baby brother. "I can't believe we still can't find steak or ribs for Christmas dinner."

"Alexis dear, you know rationing would cause us some inconveniences." Martha told her granddaughter. She carried the box with the meat in it towards the house. "We were lucky we got what we did."

"That's true gram." Alexis answered. She turned her head and finally noticed the jeep parked in front of the house. She stopped Martha. "Gram there's a jeep in front of the house?"

"Really?" Martha answered in surprise. She turned and saw there was. "Maybe for Meyers across the street."

"Maybe." Alexis responded. She reached the door and opened it. As they walked in she noticed an officers cover on the hook. "That's dads."

"Dear he had more than one cover here. I'm pretty sure Katherine…." Martha started to say when she saw Kate coming out of the bedroom in a robe. "Oh hello Katherine."

Kate looked in surprise at the three ladies and her son. "Oh hi, you're back early."

"Yes we are. Not a lot to really get." Martha answered as she eyed her daughter in law whose hair was ruffled, and she looked glowing and fresh. "What were you up too my dear?"

"Well I surprised by someone." Kate answered with a smile on her face. It disappeared when she saw Alexis's face.

"Oh Kate how could you." Alexis answered coming down the hallway towards her still carrying her brother obviously upset. "Dad hasn't been gone that long."

"Alexis it's not like that." Kate answered as she put up her hands in defense.

Alexis gave Kate the evil eye. "Well it appears it is. Because there is a jeep out front and an officers cover hanging from the hook. Care to explain?"

"Well that would be mine dear daughter." Castle answered coming out of the bedroom in a robe as well after having gotten up to go to the bathroom. He had a big grin on his face. "We expected you a little later."

Alexis's anger went to shock and embarrassment in two seconds as Martha smiled and set the box of meat down before coming down the hallway and hugging and kissing her son. "My dear sweet boy is home. Welcome home."

"Thank you mother." Castle answered hugging and kissing her back. He laughed at his daughter who was still in shock. So he took his son out of her arms. "Hiya buddy. Did you miss me?"

"Of course he did." Kate answered laying her head on Castle's shoulder as she smiled at Castle lifted their son high into the air. "We all did."

By this time Alexis had recovered from everything. "Oh my god, Kate I am so sorry. I didn't mean it. It's just that that that…."

Kate smiled at Alexis trying to put her at ease. "Alexis its ok. I would have done same thing. Just so you know, I would never cheat on your father. Not ever."

"But still I am so sorry. I am so embarrassed." Alexis answered with just as red of face as her hair.

Martha decided to spare her granddaughter any more embarrassment. "Come on Alexis, we'll put the groceries away and give your father and Kate a little bit more time alone time for a more proper reunion."

"Eww Grams." Alexis replied with her face going as red as her hair in embarrassment.

"Mother it's alright, I want to see everyone." Castle answered walking down the hallway with the baby in his arms who was toying with his robe. He leaned in to Kate and whispered to Kate. "We'll continue what we were doing later."

"We better." Kate answered as they arrived in the living room. She smiled as Castle walked over and gave Samantha a hug and kiss hello.

"Are you sure darling?" Martha called from the kitchen coming out and look at the couple. "We can make ourselves scarce….."

"Yes its fine Martha really." Kate answered coming over and wrapping her arm around Castle's waist. She smiled at him. "Welcome home."

"Glad to be home." Castle answered leaning down and kissing her again.

 **2030**

The family organized a welcome home feast as best they could without needing to run back to the store and use more ration cards. After dinner, they sat in the living room and Castle sat and played with Baby Rick as he told them about from the time he left till the time he got home. After which while Kate gave Rick Jr, a bath, Alexis and Martha decided to head to town for a movie, while Castle wrote down his ideas for his briefing on a piece of paper. As he sat down at the dining room table with a typewriter he began to type it out, as Kate a little while later joined him. She looked at him as her foot went up his leg. "What are you doing babe?"

"I have a briefing tomorrow in front of the staff." Castle answered as he finished typing the last of the briefing sheets. Most were only a couple pages and covered what was discussed in the before, during and after action reports. He set it down with the others and reached across and took her hands. "After which I don't know what will happen. The admiral said I find out tomorrow."

"I fear what may come next." Kate answered getting up and coming over and depositing herself in his lap. She wrapped her hands around his neck. "But I'll worry about that tomorrow."

"Good idea." Castle answered and started to lean into kiss her when the front door opened and he groaned. Kate chuckled as he placed his head on her chest. "We seriously need to go to bed."

"We're home darlings." Martha called out as she and Alexis walked in and hung up her purse. She started to turn from the area where the hooks were. "How was your….Oh dear do we need to leave for the evening again?"

"No mother its's fine." Castle answered as Kate slid off his lap. He then stood up and stretch before walking towards them. "How was the movies?"

"Oh, they were good. You should see them." Alexis answered giving her father a hug. She backed away for moment. She knew she had to tell him about her joining the war effort in the Navy. "Dad can I tell you something?"

"Pumpkin can it wait?" Castle asked as he took Kate's hand. He failed to know the look of concern in Kate's face as he ran his free hand across the top of Alexis's head. "I had a long day. I have to give a briefing tomorrow, plus I want to enjoy the rest of the evening with Kate."

Alexis nodded, knowing she had to tell him soon, because she had received a phone call from Commander Randall earlier that day and had been informed of her ship out date. "Sure dad. We'll talk tomorrow."

Castle smiled at his daughter. He started towards the bedroom with Kate's hand still in his. "Thank you sweetie. Come on Kate."

"I'll be right there babe." Kate answered. She leaned in and gave Castle a kiss on the cheek. "Don't fall asleep on me. Just want to make sure we have everything for the little guy in case he wakes up."

"Ok." Castle answered and started towards the bedroom.

Kate waited for him to go to the bedroom before starting towards the kitchen, with Alexis and Martha following. Kate didn't look at Alexis. "Alexis, are you sure you want to tell him?"

"Kate is right dear." Martha added in as well. She went to the counter and poured herself a drink, along with two others for Kate and Castle. "Your father just got back. Are you sure you want to burden him with this now?"

Alexis nodded. "He needs to know, I'm joining the navy and war effort. I don't want to keep it from him."

"I'm just afraid he'll blame me from stopping you." Kate answered as she sipped at her drink. She picked up their glasses. "We didn't tell him about this."

"Because we didn't have his mailing address at the time." Alexis replied. She walked over and hugged the both Kate and Martha. "But he needs to know. I will talk to him but this is something I want to do."

The two older Castle ladies just looked at Alexis before nodding. Kate kissed Alexis before heading to their bedroom where she found her husband still up waiting for her. She handed him his drink. He nodded his thanks. "So what's up?"

"Nothing why?" Kate asked closing their door and going to her dresser to pull something out.

"Took you a while that's all." Castle answered as he got up and walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her. "Something is troubling you. I can tell. You generally have everything ready way before we go to bed"

Kate sighed but she turned in his arms. She planted a kiss on his lips. "Talk to your daughter tomorrow. That's all I'm saying."

Castle looked at Kate for a moment but nodded. "Alright I will Kate. I promise."

Kate smiled at him. She felt better now, so she pushed him towards the bed "Good, because I have one other thing that is troubling me, and it's a month worth of problems with you not joining me in our bed."

Castle grinning widely as he pulled her down on top him as they reached the bed.

 **0900**

 **December 5** **th** **, 1942**

 **Pearl Harbor, Territory of Hawaii**

Despite it being Saturday, the effort to win the war never stops at the Naval Headquarters for the Pacific Fleet. This can be said for the command staff of the fleet as well who were being handed the briefing sheets that Castle typed up last night. He took a breath to calm himself. This was the first time he be giving a brief to the command staff for an action he took part in. He was nervous, but tried not to let it show. He wiped his hands on the napkin from the coffee tray as Admiral Nimitz nodded to the yeoman. "Thank Jeremy. Now Commander Castle, when you are ready you may begin."

Castle nodded. "Thank you sir."

For the next hour, Castle briefed the command staff on the aspects of the battle of November 14-15th, citing from he wrote in his own notes, to the briefing sheet of the admiral's after action report and so on. No one stopped him to ask questions. So as he finished he could feel the stares of the staff boring into him. Then the ice was broken by the Admiral who oversaw the surface force in the entire Pacific. "Commander, you assessment of our surface forces in these night times engagement seems a little bit contentious? Heck a little bit treasonous"

"I was speaking the truth sir." Castle answered shifting on his feet. He took a breath and looked around. "We don't train that hard for night time engagements sir, and the Japanese do. That is why they have been so successful. The reason we were successful with the Washington, is because we used the combine technology of radar and fire control. We need to make that the focus if we are going to continuously engage with the Japanese in these night time engagements."

"Commander you must admit we were successful at Tassafaronga." Another admiral interjected.

Castle looked at the admiral that brought up that point. "We prevented the Japanese from landing supplies and reinforcements sir, but suffered one cruiser sunk, three heavily damaged for one destroyer sir. At most it was pyrrhic victory."

The staff started to condemn Castle's remarks but the Admiral Nimitz cleared his throat. "Commander Castle is right. If we measure success by just preventing the enemy from resupplying but losing more in the process then we have a serious problem."

"Sir no offense, but you must agree…." The Admiral who confronted Castle about Tassafaronga countered.

"No I don't Admiral. Not when victory comes at the price of ships that we cannot replace easily or ships that take too long to repair." Admiral Nimitz admonished the admiral. He took a breath and look at Castle. "The commander who is a student of history and wrote papers and articles on other battles will tell you that, and he just did."

The Operations Officer nodded in agreement with Admiral Nimitz and turned his attention to Castle. "Commander what do you suggest we do to increase our ability to be more successful in these engagements at night?"

"Training sir, and more training. Make sure that ships work in concert together." Castle answered. He took a breath and went to the map. "The ships we were with never worked together before in a combined engagement, but went on original training. When I was aboard the Arizona, we may have gone out with different cruisers and destroyers divisions, but over time we became in synch with each other. Do that and use the technology that is now available on these ships to help in the engagements, especially getting rid of radar blind spots."

The Operations Officer smiled at Castle before turning to Admiral Nimitz and nodded. Admiral Nimitz stood up. "That was a thorough briefing Commander Castle. Remain behind please. Everyone else, I will see you all this afternoon for the latest situation briefing Thank you."

The staff stood up and started to filter out of the room, some shaking Castle's hand while others ignored him and left. The aide shut the door as the Operations Officer and Admiral Nimitz remained behind. The Operations Officer chuckled. "You may have ruffled a few feathers there Rick."

"Not my intention sir, but I was speaking the truth." Castle replied. He saw Admiral Nimitz motion him to a seat. "Some of them still go on the old notion that wars need to be waged in daylight."

"Well I am not among those men, but I can't get rid of them trust me I looked." Admiral Nimitz answered pouring himself a cup of coffee. He offered some to Castle who politely shook his head no. "And your assessment was spot on in the actions both previous and now."

"Thank you sir." Castle answered feeling a bit more at ease now.

"Which brings me to this. As of now you are on seven day leave which we will not charge." The Operations officer said to Castle handing him an order. "Just check in with the duty officer every day."

"Yes sir." Castle said looking at the sheet. His face went to shock in a matter of moments. "A promotion?"

"To full commander." Admiral Nimitz said with a smile. He got up and walked around the table and shook Castle's hand. "Congratulations Rick, you deserve it."

"Thank you sir." Castle answered still in shock. He took a breath and regained his composure. "I'm in…"

"Shock, well don't be. We recommended you." The Operations Officer said chuckling. He then came around and shook Castle's hand. "And with our losses…."

"I understand sir." Castle responded. He just politely shook his head. "I thought I would end the war as a full Commander, that's all sir."

Admiral Nimitz smiled and clasped Castle on the shoulder. "Well no one has proven himself more deserving of promotion than you Commander. We'll hold the ceremony right after you come of off leave."

Castle nodded. "Yes sir."

"As far as your assignment goes." Admiral Nimitz said continuing. He pulled out a sheet from a briefing folder. He held it for a moment. "Do you know Admiral Daniel Patterson?"

Castle thought about it for a moment. Then he nodded. "Yes sir. He was the commanding officer of the gunnery school I attended."

"Well he is now in charge of training new crews in gunnery here in the states and for operational purposes." The Operations Officer answered for Admiral Nimitz. He shifted on his seat. "He wants you on his staff."

"Me sir?" Castle asked now in shock again.

Admiral Nimitz nodded. "Your experience and reports which we have archived came to his attention, especially now after the tide turned at Guadalcanal; and if I recall you were the top three in your class."

Castle nodded. He knew what happen to the two that were ahead of him. One died in the attack on Pearl Harbor, while other was MIA after the fall of the Philippines. "But sir, why is he asking for me? It can't just be my experience?"

"Don't know but he requested you through BuPers (Bureau of Naval Personnel)." Admiral Nimitz answered. He sighed and placed his hands on his hips. "I hate to lose you, but the war needs you in DC Commander for the time being."

"I understand sir." Castle said looking at the orders that Admiral Nimitz handed him. They required no later than 2359 January 15th, 1943. He was authorized to bring his family with him. He heard Admiral Nimitz clear his throat. "Sorry sir."

"Quite alright commander." Admiral Nimitz replied with a smile. He clasped Castle on the shoulder and led him towards the door. "We'll deal with everything after you come back from leave. So enjoy yourself."

"I will sir and thank you." Castle answered. He came to attention but was wave off by both admirals. He opened the door to leave. "Morning sirs."

"Oh and tell your daughter congratulations on joining the Navy." Admiral Nimitz called out to Castle as he started to walk out.

Castle turned around in shock. "What sir?"

 **1200**

 **Pearl City, Territory of Hawaii**

Castle pulled the Roadster into the driveway and climbed out. He walked with a purpose towards the house. He opened the door and found himself standing in the living room where his wife, daughter, mother, and son where. They turned when he walked in. Kate got up and smiled. "Hi, how was the briefing?"

"Fine, but I found out a couple interesting things." Castle answered. He looked past Kate and towards Alexis. "Like our daughter joining the navy."

The air suddenly got chilly in the living room. Martha sucked in a breath. She reached down and picked up her grandson. "Come on baby. I think we are about to have our own naval battle in here."

Castle looked up and saw Martha carrying Rick Jr, through the kitchen grabbing Samantha and heading out to the backyard. He turned back to Alexis. "Is it true Alexis?"

Alexis took a breath and nodded. "Yes its true dad, I join the war effort and the navy as a nurse."

"Oh my god why?" Castle asked. But before he could get an answer, he turned to Kate. "Did you know?"

"I knew, but I did tell her to tell you when you got back. I was just as shocked as you were." Kate answered. She saw the anger start to flash in his face. "Now don't you get angry at me Richard Castle, I…, I mean we would have told you if we had a mailing address but we didn't."

Castle opened his mouth and then closed it, realizing his wife was right. Since it was a temporary assignment he never bothered to get the mailing address. "Sorry Kate. You are right on that." He then turned to Alexis. "But Alexis why? You've seen what this war has done. Why do you want to join?"

"It's something I want to do Dad. You're serving." Alexis answered. She stood up and walked close to him. "Why is it different for you?"

Castle looked at his daughter with a look of determination. "It just is."

"How?" Both Kate and Alexis asked at the same time.

"It just is. This is my job. I am serving our country." Castle answered. He sat down next to Alexis. "I'm fighting to spare you from seeing what war brings about. You shouldn't have to see that after what you have seen. But you're also my daughter. You shouldn't have to fight my war."

"Yet there are thousands of sons and daughters like me, doing exactly the same thing dad." Alexis replied looking her father in the eye. She took her father's hand. "What are you going to say Rick Junior when he wants to join or fight in the next war?"

Kate sat down with a smile and took Castle's hand. "She has you there babe."

Castle looked at his wife for a moment before nodding. "She does, but I pray to god that there will be no more wars after this one."

"So do I dad, but you and Kate are the ones that really inspired me to join, along with Lanie." Alexis added in as well. She took a breath, shifted and looked at her father. "Kate signed up to honor her mother, and help in the way her mom did, while you signed up to honor your father and his memory, but both of you wanted to serve the country as well. Well that is what I want. I want to do my part."

Alexis got up and walked around the living room gathering her thoughts. She stopped by the picture of all of them on Arizona the day Castle got promoted. "While you were recovering, I helped Lanie at the clinic as well as volunteered at the hospital as well. I want to help those boys fighting to win the war so they can come back to their families like I know you want to do as well. I want to be there when they are looking for someone to hold their hand while they are in pain, calling for their wife, girl or mom. It's what I want Dad."

Castle got up and walked over to his daughter. He clasped her on the shoulder. "I know you do sweetheart, but you do realize what you are signing up for?"

Alexis nodded. She turned and looked at him. "I know what I could see dad, but this is something I want to do. You and Kate are my strength that will help me get through this."

Kate got up and moved towards them now. "Alexis, are you sure?"

Alexis nodded. Castle sighed and brought his daughter into a hug. "I never wanted you to see anything like what happen to me, or what happens to those men who are fighting, but I guess I can't protect you from everything."

"No you can't daddy." Alexis answered with tears in her eye as the hug broke. She wiped them away. "Besides you never know where I be assigned too."

"That's true." Castle answered with a small smile. In his heading he was hoping for some stateside assignment away from the islands and battles to come. He stepped aside to let Kate hug Alexis next. He took a breath. "When do you leave?"

"I'm leaving Christmas Day night on the 9pm flight to San Diego where I will do my training." Alexis said to them. He saw the deflated looks. She sighed. "I know, but as you know dad…."

"It's whenever they want you." Castle answered. He sighed and hugged his daughter one more time. "It will be a sad Christmas, but we'll get through it like we always done. Together."

"Always." Kate answered as she hugged them as well.

Martha came in and saw the group hug, and decided to join as well. She had heard the conversation from the backyard porch. "May the war come to a swift and speedy conclusion.

Everyone agreed with that statement.

 **1900**

Castle settled into the couch in the living room with a glass of scotch and the newspaper. The rest of the day had been spent talking to Alexis and getting the house ready for the holiday season. Tomorrow they would go and pick out their tree and get that up. But for Castle he was still a little bit in shock. He never thought his oldest would serve in the military let alone the navy especially as a nurse. He always assumed she would leave for college and find her niche somewhere. He sipped at his drink. "Still can't believe it."

"Still struggling with her decision babe?" Kate asked as she came over and sat down next to him with her own glass in her hand. She sipped at her drink before setting it down on the table. "We can't hold on to her forever you know."

"I know, but still the Navy." Castle answered as he set his glass down next to Kates. He wrapped his arm around her as she snuggled into him. "I am just worried about what she'll see. That's all."

"So am I but she wants to help out the war effort in her own way." Kate answered. She sighed and ran her fingers across his chest. "Trust me, I rather it be here than in a hospital in a forward area or on ship that runs the risk of being torpedoed."

"Thanks for that new worry now Kate." Castle said with a chuckle that got her chuckling as well. He took a breath and kissed the top of her head. "Just want her to come back that's all."

"You want the same thing every love one who sees their sons, daughters, wives and husbands off to war." Kate replied lifting her head off his chest and looked him in the eyes. "To come home safely."

Castle looked at her. "Including you?"

"Including me." Kate answered lightly kissing his lips before replacing her head on his chest. She then remembered something. "Oh what other news did you have?"

Castle laughed. "OH yeah. Well one, I got my new assignment."

"And?" Kate asked curious, but also a bit scared of what may come next.

"I got assigned to a staff job in DC. My old commanding officer from my gunnery school requested me." Castle answered as he saw Kate sit up. He sighed. "It's not what I want, but it's an assignment, and you guys can come with me."

"That's terrific." Kate answered with a hug, smile and a kiss. She looked lovingly into his eyes. "I know it's not what you want babe, but do it like you do everything else. Above and beyond."

Castle smiled and stroked her back. "I love you."

"I love you too." Kate answered. She kissed him lightly for a moment before leaning back and staring lovingly at him again. "We'll be close to my dad. You can meet him. He'll just love you and we can see him whenever we get a chance."

"That's right we can and I can't wait to meet your father." Castle answered with a smile as well. He was happy and nervous at the prospect of meeting her dad he nearly forgot his other news. "Oh one more thing. I'm getting promoted."

Kate was shocked now but happy. "When?"

"After my seven days are up." Castle told her. He then went on to explain what Admiral Nimitz had told him. "So after my promotion we have to start preparing to leave."

Kate nodded as she looked around the house. It had become home to her, and she was becoming a little sad at the prospect of leaving it. "Wonder what we'll do with everything?"

"Don't know. We'll figure it out." Castle answered as he followed her gaze. He squeezed her hand knowing that she was having mix emotions about this now and he agreed. The house became more complete when they married, and with everything now it felt like home. "We'll talk about it in the morning with mother."

"Good idea." Kate answered. She got up and reached for her glass and then his hand. "But for now, I have an idea what I want to do to celebrate this news."

"Oh really?" Castle asked sarcastically. He started to be pulled by her towards the bedroom. "I wonder what that could…."

The piercing cry of Rick Jr, filled the house. Castle groaned. "Be. I swear this kid has the best intelligence gathering in the war effort. Maybe we should enlist him to help the war effort."

Kate tossed him a smirk as she headed into the room with Castle right behind her. Their attempt at intimacy will have to wait.

 **0900**

 **December 14** **th** **, 1942**

 **Pearl Harbor, Territory of Hawaii**

Castle walked into the outer office with Kate, Martha, and Alexis who was carrying baby Rick in her arms. He was in his dress whites as per instructions given to him by the Admiral's aide. The family knew about the orders and his promotion. When it was discussed the morning following Alexis breaking her news, it was just as intense a discussion as Alexis's news breaking was. Castle and Kate brought up that he was authorized to bring his family with him, but Martha shook her head. "No dears. Someone needs to hold down the home front here in case Alexis is station here in the islands. Besides I have grown too accustomed to the weather. DC in January is a non-starter for me."

That earned a laugh, so after a little more discussion it was decided. Kate, Castle and Baby RJ would head to DC while Martha would live in the house in Hawaii. That eased Castle and Kate's worries about what to do with everything. All they really had to do then was pack up their clothes and ship it to their new location. Problem was that Jim Beckett in his last letter had informed Kate that housing and hotel rooms were hard to come by in the Capital because of the war effort. He had found this out when he arrived in DC for a trip to argue a case for a client. This worried Kate and Castle as they sent a telegram to Jim to see if he could find housing for them. Yet with the war going on, control of messages was tightly controlled, but it passed the inspection.

Yet despite trying to plan ahead for the move and the packing ahead, they spent the seven days enjoying the company of each other and their family. They spent time at the beach, movies, and Castle and Kate even had a date night with a hotel room and dinner provided for them by Martha. So as the seven days came to end and Castle made his final check in, he was informed when he had to be at Headquarters and in what uniform. So as they waited Castle tried to calm himself by taking deep breaths. Kate saw this and chuckled. "Babe you done this before."

"Yeah but I was never promoted by the Fleet admiral himself." Castle answered with a laugh. He took another breath and looked for a napkin or rag to wipe his hands on. The admiral's aide chuckled and handed Castle a handkerchief. Castle nodded his thanks. "Thanks Daniel."

"It's alright sir." The aide answered. His phone rang, he picked up, listened before giving his reply. He turned to Castle and the family. "Sir, you and your family can go on in now."

Castle nodded his thanks before walking into the office. He was followed by the family who stopped when Castle came to a stop before the Admiral's desk. Behind the desk was most of the senior staff. "Lieutenant Commander Richard Castle reporting as ordered sir."

"Remain at attention Commander." Admiral Nimitz said. He walked around the desk. "Right Face."

Castle did the facing moving and came face to face with Admiral Nimitz who nodded his head towards the Operation Officer who opened a Blue Promotion folder. "From The President of the United States, To Lieutenant Commander Richard Castle: Subject Promotion to rank of Commander. To who shall see these presents, know that posing special trust in the confidence and abilities of Lieutenant Commander Richard E. Castle, I do here by appoint this officer a Commander in the United States Navy to rank as such on the fourteenth day of December, 1942, and by the order of the United States Congress, this appointee will faithfully carry out the duties and the abilities to which the grade appointed. I do strictly charge all personnel of lesser grade to render obedience to appropriate orders. And this appointee will carry out such orders from time to time by superiors acting to the rules and articles governing the Armed forces of the United States America. Given under my hand and by the direction of the President in Washington DC on this fifth day of December in the year of our Lord nine-teen hundred and forty two. For the Honorable Franklin Knox, Secretary of the Navy, signed Admiral Chester W. Nimitz, Commander in Chief Pacific Fleet."

Admiral Nimitz took the promotion folder and turned to Castle. "Who would you like to pin on your new shoulder boards commander?"

"My wife and daughter sir." Castle answered.

Admiral Nimitz turned towards the family. "Mrs, Castle, Ms. Castle please?"

Kate and Alexis walked towards Castle after Alexis passed baby Rick off to Martha. Alexis had to stand on her tip toes but finally got the shoulder board changed out. After which each lady gave Castle a kiss on the cheek before heading back to their spots. Admiral Nimitz handed Castle the promotion folder and said a few kind words. He then came to attention. "Stand at ease everybody. Congratulations Commander."

"Thank you sir." Castle replied shaking the Admirals hand. He turned towards his family who came over with hugs and kisses for him. Baby Rick played with the buttons of the Dress White Jacket.

Admiral Nimitz smiled and motioned over a photographer. "Now if we can get some pictures please?"

Everyone nodded, and before too long, all the pictures were taken. Admiral Nimitz thanked the photographer. "Now if you ladies and baby will excuse us. Commander we want your opinion on something."

"Of course sir." Castle answered. He turned and smiled at everyone. "Take the car home, I'll get a jeep."

Kate nodded. "Call if you are going to be late. We are preparing a special dinner."

Castle nodded and gave Kate a kiss before hugging and kissing the rest of the family bye. As soon as the aide closed the door, a covered chart was brought in and placed on the small table in the office. The cover was removed. Admiral Nimitz walked on over motioning Castle to follow. "Commander, this is the next phase of our offensive up the Solomons. What do you think?"

Castle studied the map for a moment. "Moving up the chain huh sir?"

"That is the plan." The Operations Officer stated. He saw Castle continue to study the map. "Obviously until we replace our losses we can't advance very far, but what do you think?"

Castle looked up at the staff. "Well you have to worry about Truk and Rabaul, but if we can neutralize those threats we will have free reign through the chain. Main threat still is the sizable Japanese surface units in the area."

Admiral Nimitz nodded and clasped Castle on the shoulder. "You proved your eye for threats and tactics again Rick. Which is why some of the movement up the chain is slated as we get more ships on the line, especially carriers."

"We also informed commanders to step up their training in surface combat at night and use of the Radar and fire control." The Operations Officer added in as well. He saw Castle look at him. "That is because of not only your report but lessons from the campaign."

Admiral Nimitz looked at Castle. "Before you leave for your next assignment, I want you to overlook this and give us any possible scenario you can come up with, so we can adjust the planning as we go. Are you ok with this?"

Castle nodded. "Yes sir."

"Good, but for now join us for a little reception, then we'll let you get to work." Admiral Nimitz said with a smile on his face. He put his arm around Castle's shoulders. "Then we'll get you home early enough for your dinner with your family."

"Aye sir." Castle replied with a smile on his face.

 **1800**

 **Pearl City, Territory of Hawaii**

Castle leaned back in his chair and sighed contently. He looked at his family. Somehow they came up with steak despite the rationing that was going on. He looked around. "I'm not going to ask where you got the steak, but that was good."

Martha chuckled at the comments made by Castle. "Good dear, because you shouldn't know where we got them from."

Castle tossed his mother a look, then to Alexis and Kate who were chuckling. That got Castle chuckling as well as a knock came from the door. Kate got up and moved towards the door. She opened it and was surprised on the other side. "Lanie, what are you doing here?"

Lanie came into the house. She held up a bottle of wine. "Sorry to drop by. I heard Rick got promoted so I wanted to say congratulations, to bring a gift and this, and I have some news."

Castle got up and came over and hugged Lanie. "Thank you Lanie for that. What news do you have?"

"I'm heading stateside. They are organizing a medical unit and they need doctors, but its segregated." Lanie answered with tears in her eyes. She looked at the family. "You been nothing but good to me and my clinic. I want to make sure nothing happens to while I'm gone."

Martha got up now and came over. "We'll take care of it for you Lanie. We promise."

"Thank you. Thank you so much." Lanie came over and hugged everyone. She wiped away the tears. "I am worried about my patients."

"Don't worry Lanie, we'll make sure nothing happens to it." Castle answered. He hugged her one more time. "Can you stay?"

Lanie checked her watch. "I wish I could, but I have an early morning flight out tomorrow and I have other people to see. Just please take care of each other."

"We will Lanie we promise." Kate answered hugging Lanie tightly. She kissed her cheek. "You take care of yourself you hear me?"

"I will I promise." Lanie replied. She came over and hugged Alexis and baby Rick. She then eyed Alexis. "And you take care of yourself ok? Don't do anything stupid why you are serving."

"Have no plans on doing that Lanie. I promise." Alexis answered hugging Lanie one more time. "You do the same."

Lanie nodded and hugged everyone one more time before leaving. The Castle family watched from the door as she climbed into the cab and it took off. A couple hours later, Kate came out from the bathroom in her bathroom and saw Castle in bed with a note book. "So how are we going to take of the clinic?"

"Mother says she is taking care of it. She says she knows a couple doctors who can do it for her." Castle answered as he continued to make notes on the paper regarding what Admiral Nimitz had given him. He was trying to come up with scenarios but it was hard from home since everything else was in the safe at Headquarters. He sighed and set the notebook down. "I'll talk to Captain Bryan in the morning, and see if he can spare some people too."

Kate nodded as she moved towards her dresser. "Good, because I hate to see all those people get left behind because of this."

Castle nodded. "I agree Kate but with us leaving we are going to have to leave this in the capable hands of my mother. God willing."

Kate tossed him a smirk at the comment. She finished brushing out her hair and went to the closet. "So did you find out how much weight we are allowed?"

"Well if we can find a place, we can have everything we want shipped prior to…." Castle started to say but stopped when Kate took off her robe and revealed a silk nightgown that covered everything up to a point. "Ahh we can talk about it in the morning."

"Good idea." Kate answered as she climbed into bed and towards him.

 **1930**

 **December 25** **th** **, 1942**

 **Pearl Harbor, Territory of Hawaii**

The past couple weeks had been a blur for the Castle family. Castle had been busy with his last assignment from CINCPAC while the ladies prepared the house for the holidays especially this one since it was Alexis's last one home for the considerable future. So Christmas Eve they spent with family and friends, while Christmas Day they went to church and spent the day just together themselves as a family enjoying the last few hours they had left until Alexis leaves. For Castle and Kate, they were also busy too. Kate's dad had come through on a house that became available, and placed it on hold until they arrived. It was also furnished so they didn't have to worry about buying furniture when they arrived. So packing just required them to pack up just their clothes and personnel effects along with Baby's Rick things for the shipment. They decided the only real purchases they would probably need besides food is winter clothing for them, and the baby, but a crib as well. That greatly put their minds to ease. So the only real worry they had was the clinic and so far that has been going smoothly. Martha's contacts along with several others from the Naval Hospital were doing a nice job on filling the void for Lanie, but for many at the clinic, it wasn't the same anymore, but they still went because it was the only place they had to go to receive medical help.

Now despite the joy of the holiday and the optimism that the clinic will be taken care of, the mood started to go down as they watch Alexis sign in with the petty officer who would be on board the plane taking her and other new recruits to San Diego. She signed in on the clipboard. She then walked on over towards where her family was. "That is it. I'm ready to go."

Castle came over first and hugged and kissed his daughter. "You be safe, and let us know where you will be ok."

Alexis nodded and smiled at her father. She turned to Kate and hugged her. "Take care of him and my brother."

Kate smiled and kissed Alexis. "You know I will Alexis."

Alexis nodded and kissed Kate one more time before taking her brother from Kate. "Bye bud. Stay little until I get home ok?"

Baby Rick smiled and grabbed for Alexis's collar but missed as she handed back to Kate. Alexis had tears in her eyes as she got to Martha. "Gram."

"Oh kiddo, I wish you didn't have to go but I understand why." Martha answered. She reached over and hugged Alexis tightly and kissed her on the forehead. "Just come back safely."

Alexis nodded and wipe the tears and then her nose. "Damn allergies."

Everything laughed as the petty officer who handed Alexis the clipboard came on over. "Time to go ma'am?"

Alexis nodded. She gave everyone a quick last kiss before moving to the plane. A couple minutes later the engines turned on and the plane taxi outed into the harbor and a few moments later lifted off into the sky. Kate turned and saw Castle with tears in his eyes. "Babe what is it?"

"I'm supposed to be the one off to war, not Alexis." Castle answered wiping away the tears. He turned and hugged Kate. "I know…."

"Its alright babe, I wish the same thing." Kate answered with just the same amount tears in her eyes as the plane grew smaller as it continued. Martha came over and joined in the hug as the plane disappeared from their sight.

 **0730**

 **December 26** **th** **, 1942**

 **Pearl City, Territory of Hawaii**

The knocking on the door roused Castle and Kate from a deep sleep. The baby had awaken early and only gone down about an hour ago. For Castle he muttered a curse as he rubbed his face. He was off duty until tomorrow when he had to report back to headquarters to continue his assignment on providing any possible scenario for the CINCPAC. He got out of bed and put on his robe as Kate looked at clock and groaned. "Who could possibly be here at 730 in the morning?"

"Don't know but I'll find out. Go back to sleep." Castle answered. Besides the baby awakening early, it was a late night for the parents who just sat in the living room trying to enjoy the remaining part of the holiday and crawled into bed late. So as Kate tried to go back to sleep, Castle made his way to the front door. He made sure his robe was all the way closed before he opened the door. He was surprised by what was on the other side. Two officers and two shore patrol members were standing outside. "How can I help you gentlemen?"

"Lt. Commander Richard Castle?" The lead officer asked.

Castle looked at the officer. "Its actually Commander now. How can I help you officers?"

The lead officer looked at Castle then to the SP. The SP sighed. "Commander we have a notification to have you hand over your daughter?"

Castle looked at the officers. "What are you talking about?"

The lead officer handed over a court document to Castle. It came from the New York County Family court, ordering him to hand over custody of Alexis. Castle didn't know that Kate had come out from the bedroom and looked at the paperwork in her hand. "What? Meredith was granted custody?"

"That's right." Meredith said coming up from behind the shore patrol officers and police officers. "So where is she?"

Castle fumed as Meredith approached the door. "Why do you care? You didn't bother to notify me like I did you."

"There is nothing in the law states that I have to notify you." Meredith answered as she was stopped by the door. "So where is she Richard?"

"Babe don't answer that, and that judge, Judge Moran, is known to ask for favors from certain individuals." Kate answered by taking the paperwork from Castle's hand. "I'll call Marty."

Castle nodded. He stood in the doorway with his arms crossed. "I am pretty sure Meredith you won't mind waiting for my lawyer?"

"The day after Christmas. I could be waiting all day." Meredith scoffed at Castle. She turned to the officer. "Officer move him from the doorway?"

"Sorry ma'am no can do. Territorial law states that if the person ask or calls his lawyer we cannot enter until he shows up." The officer replied.

Meredith scowled at the officer and turned to the SP who shrugged his shoulders. "In this case ma'am since we are not on base, we support local law enforcement. I cannot forcibly move the commander."

"Fine." Meredith answered placing her hands on her hips. She ignored the smirks coming from the officers and Shore Patrol. She turned to Castle. "Can I at least get a glass of water or a cup of coffee?"

Kate sighed and muttered under her breath. "How about a pill of cyanide?"

It took ten minutes for Marty to arrive since he lived literally right down the block from the Castle residence. He walked up smiling at the officers and SPs. "Officers, sailor's morning. How was your holiday? Meredith."

Meredith curtly nodded at Marty who walked up and looked at the paperwork. He sighed. "So Meredith, you slept with Judge Moran to get this."

"Doesn't matter how I got it Marty." Meredith replied with a smirk on her face. She shifted on her feet. "You know I don't have to notify Richard."

"Actually you do, if you are trying to gain custody or change guardianship's." Marty replied. He rubbed his forehead, and looked at Castle. "Unfortunately I can't argue this here in court. We would have to go to New York or California. You have to let her in."

Castle nodded. He stepped aside to allow the officers and Meredith in. Castle then leaned in. "You know that Alexis left…."

"I know, and she will freak when she has no legal room to stand on to pull her out of training." Marty replied with a smirk as well.

Meredith went down to Alexis's room, knocked and walked in. She was only in there for a minute before storming out. "Where is she Richard? Did you find out I was here?"

"No Meredith, you coming here was a complete shock." Castle answered with a straight face. Then a smile broke out. "But our daughter is currently in San Diego. Starting her training in the US Navy before she will attend Nurse training."

"YOU LET OUR DAUGHTER JOIN THE NAVY AND THE WAR?" Meredith yelled at Castle. Her voice woke up Baby Rick. Kate rolled her eyes and started down the hallway pushing past Meredith. "HOW COULD YOU?"

"Well she surprised me when I got back from a assignment, but I technically had custody when she joined up." Castle answered with a larger smile on his face. He crossed his arms. "And even if you are females you do not need a parent signature when you are 18 and over, which Alexis is. So if you want her, you might have to fly to San Diego, but I know the commander there. He won't give you the time of day."

"You bastard." Meredith replied starting towards Castle but was restrained by the officers. She looked at them. "Arrest him."

"We can't ma'am, because the commander is right. If she is 18 or over and enlisted we no longer have control. She falls under Navy jurisdiction." " The lead officer replied politely. He turned to Castle. "Have a good day and New Year sir. Sorry to disturb you."

"Stay for a moment officers please." Kate answered bringing baby Rick from the bedroom. The officers looked to Castle who nodded. Kate then turned to Meredith. "Leave, before we have you escorted out. You usurped the system to get what you want, but she is no longer here and you are no longer welcome."

The shore patrols had come to the door way and looked in. Meredith turned to them now. "Do something?"

The lead SP turned to his partner before focusing on Meredith. "You have to contact the San Diego Shore Patrol Office ma'am but I can tell you, unless she lied on her enlistment papers, she is serving for the duration plus six months."

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?" Meredith exclaimed loudly causing baby Rick to start crying again.

The lead SP smiled at his partner and came to attention. "Sorry to disturb you sir. We'll be leaving since technically this is now a civilian manner. Good morning."

Castle acknowledged them with a nod. "Understood Petty Officer and its ok. Good morning."

The SP's headed towards their jeep as Marty turned to Meredith. "Now as you can see you no longer have legal standing here, and you must leave. The wife of Commander Castle asked you to leave before you are escorted out. I would take her advice."

"I'M NOT LEAVING." Meredith stated forcefully.

Kate and Castle shared a look for a moment, then Castle turned to the lead officer. "Officer please remove this woman from the premises."

The officers nodded and started towards Meredith who balked at their approach. They urged her to come peacefully which she refused, so the officers took her by the arms and started towards the door with Meredith fighting them all the way. Marty looked at the scene before turning to Castle. "I know the police chief and the judge who will be assigned her case. I'll make sure they slow her up."

"Get a pysch eval too please Marty." Kate stated with a smirk on her face. She was still trying to calm down baby Rick. "She needs it."

"No Kate." Castle countered his wife wrapping his arm around her as she looked up. "Just slow walking her will be good enough for me. Thanks for coming Marty. We appreciate it."

Marty chuckled as he shook Castle's hand before giving Kate a kiss on the cheek. "I'll let you know what happens. By the way where is your mother?"

"Royal Hawaiian. Meeting up with a friend." Castle answered with a smile. He shook Marty's hand again. "Thanks again."

Marty nodded and started up the walkway as Kate leaned in to Castle. "So what do you think Meredith will do when she gets out?"

"Oh probably be arrested in San Diego too." Castle chuckled as he closed the front door as Kate laughed as well.

 **1730**

 **January 4** **th** **, 1943**

 **Pearl City, Territory of Hawaii**

Castle pulled into the driveway with the jeep that he had assigned to him. That way Kate or Martha could have a car to run errands if need be. He had finished the assignment that Admiral Nimitz wanted him to do and he had spent the better part of the day explaining any possible scenarios to the staff. So as he walked into the house, he noticed the boxes that contained all the possessions they would take were in the living room. Kate turned and smiled as Castle came in. "Hey babe."

"Hey." Castle answered walking over and giving her a kiss before eyeing the boxes. "So when are they coming?"

"Tomorrow morning at 8." Kate answered with a hint of sadness in her voice. She clung to him tighter. "Just sad to leave. This has become home."

Castle pulled back and kiss her forehead. He smiled at her as he looked in to her eyes. "I know its home to me too, but I have my orders. You don't have to come you know?"

Kate scowled at him before slapping him playfully in the arm. "We're coming."

Castle laughed as he released her and looked at the boxes. He saw Martha coming from the kitchen. "Hello mother."

"Oh Richard you are home." Martha said smiling coming over and kissing Castle hello. She looked around. "Everything all set."

Castle nodded as he brought Kate over. "We are on the Pan Am Clipper departing on the 11th out of Honolulu, then flying on to Washington on the 12th out of San Diego.

Kate sighed. "Any chance we can take a train to Washington?"

"No sorry Kate. None that would get us there in time." Castle answered with a shake of his head. Kate nodded her understanding as Castle turned to Martha. "Last chance mother. Would you like to come with us?"

Martha smiled and shook her head. "No, but thank you. I'll hold down the home front here while you are away."

Castle nodded and looked around. He sighed. "Grab the baby, and let's go out to eat."

Both Kate and Martha nodded their agreement with Castle's statement. A few minutes later they were on their way to dinner.

 **0820**

 **January 11** **th** **, 1943**

 **Honolulu, Territory of Hawaii**

Castle, Kate, who was carrying Rick Jr, and Martha walked out towards the plane after checking into the flight. Their boxes for their new home where on the way to the mainland after being loaded aboard a ship a few days ago, and they would be in Washington by the time they get there, unless the ship was torpedoed by a Japanese submarine. As for Kate and Castle it was a bittersweet day, and they were doing their best to hold back their emotions, but Martha wasn't helping any. She had the tears flowing as they stopped at the gate. She took her grandson from Kate. "Bye kiddo. Don't grow up too much."

The baby cooed as she gave him a kiss on the cheek before handing him back to Kate. She turned to Kate and hugged her and kissed her on the cheek. "Bye Katherine. Take care of them. And don't get too discouraged."

"I won't Martha." Kate answered with tears in her eyes as she wiped at them. She shifted baby Rick in her arms. "And I promise I will take care of them."

Martha nodded and hugged and kissed Kate on last time. She then turned to Castle. She hugged and kissed Castle. "Bye son. Don't let that town corrupt you while you are there."

Castle chuckled and wiped away the tears that were flowing from his heads. "I won't mother. I got a great woman who will keep me grounded."

"Good and don't you forget it." Martha answered as she hugged Castle one last time. She wiped her eyes. She took a breath. "Write me as soon as you can with your address."

"We will." Both Castle and Kate answered as the attendant for their flight came on over to inform them that the flight would be leaving soon. After a quick round of more hugs and kisses the Castle's boarded the flight and a few minutes later the plane lifted off into the sky and banked towards the east.

 **0900**

 **January 13** **th** **, 1943**

 **Alexandria, Virginia**

The taxi pulled up to a stop outside the town home that would be the residence for Kate and Castle for however long they would be in Washington. Kate bundled up and zipped up her coat as she adjusted the hat on Baby Rick's head. She praised her dad for getting the winter clothing for her and baby Rick to them in Hawaii before they left. She looked to the sky to see the snow falling a little bit. She chuckled. "Maybe I should have stayed in Hawaii. I forgot what the weather was like."

Castle adjusted the dress Blue overcoat and his cover as he smirked at Kate. "Me too."

Kate laughed as she walked around the cab as Castle paid the driver. The cabbie came out and got out their luggage from the trunk as Castle walked up to the door and rang the bell. The door opened a moment later to reveal an elderly lady who eyed Castle. "Oh you must be Commander Castle."

"Yes ma'am I am. And this is my wife Kate and our son Rick Junior." Castle said pointing to Kate and baby Rick who was looking up at the flakes falling out of the sky.

"Pleased to meet you come in, please come in." The elderly lady answered shaking Castle's, hand then followed by Kate. She then beamed at Rick Jr. "Oh hello dearie. He is a cutie."

"That he is. Thank you Mrs.…" Kate started to say as they came into the house.

"Donaldson. Sandra Donaldson." Mrs. Donaldson replied. She closed the door behind Kate as they walked in. "The coat hook is there. Once everything is hung up I'll show you around."

Rick and Kate hung up their coats and followed Mrs. Donaldson into the living room. The furniture was fit the room perfectly and kept up with the times. A fireplace at one end of the room was going with music coming from the radio in corner. Mrs. Donaldson looked at them. "This house to belong to me and my late husband Samuel. That is why I am renting it out. I can't keep it up, but it's sentimental to me. I'm going to live with my daughter."

"Looks amazing ma'am." Castle answered looking around the place. He looked at the fire place and then to the bar in the corner. "How long were you two married if you don't mind me asking?"

"It's quite alright." Mrs. Donaldson answered as she smiled at them. "Sixty years. He passed in October last year."

"Oh I'm so sorry ma'am." Kate answered as she came over and took the older ladies hand.

"Don't be. We had a great life together, raised three beautiful children and have 15 grandkids." Mrs. Donaldson replied with a smile on her face. She patted Kate's hand. "We had this house built the day my husband opened his law practice here in Washington. We raised our family here. Now it's your turn."

Castle smiled as he came over and put his arm around Kate's shoulders. "We'll take care of it. We promise."

"I know you will. You two are like me and Samuel. We completed each other." Mrs. Donaldson said with a huge smile on her face. She patted them both on the hands. "Come on I'll show you the rest of the house including the master bedroom. As far as maintenance goes. I have a handy man that comes around and does the yard and any repairs you need, the phone number is on the lease, and note pad on the table."

Castle and Kate nodded their understanding as they followed Mrs. Donaldson throughout the rest of the house.

 **0830**

 **January 15** **th** **, 1942**

 **Washington, D.C.**

Castle straighten his dress blue jacket as he waited in the outer officer to see Admiral Daniel Patterson. He was trying to calm himself before he was called in. He was nervous, but not as much as he could be. The house was in great shape. The master bedroom was large and spacious with a beautiful master bathroom with large bath tub. The room across the hall was going to be Rick Jr's room since it was empty. They rest of the rooms had furniture in them and so they made a list of what they would need. Luckily for them it was mainly sheets, blankets, pillows and food. The kitchen had all the pots, pans and utensils they needed so they didn't need much there. And yesterday they had the good fortunate of their boxes arriving at the house. So they spent the better part of yesterday unpacking and setting everything in order. Castle also found a few minutes to write to Martha and Alexis letting them know of their new address.

The nerves of meeting his former CO and the head man of training and gunnery for the US Navy for the war effort, which he found out when he arrived last night to check in off travel leave, was a bit daunting. Castle knew he had one or two chances to make a good impression on the Admiral, even though the admiral was one of the first ones to endorse his articles and journal entries in to navy publications. So he just had to calm himself and find out what his assignment would be before he had a stroke waiting out in the outer office.

The phone on the desk of the petty officer rang, to which the petty officer picked it up and answered it. He replied with the aye aye, sir and stood up. "Commander Castle, the admiral will see you now."

"Thank you Yeoman." Castle answered. He straighten out his jacket one last time as the petty officer went to the door and opened it. Castle walked through the door and stopped 18 inches in front of the admiral's desk at attention. "Commander Richard Castle reporting to the admiral as reported sir."

Admiral Patterson stood up and came to attention himself. "At ease commander and have a seat."

Castle shifted from attention to a more relax position, allowing his eyes to overlook the admiral that once commanded the school where Castle trained at. The admiral looked older and more worn than he last remembered, but Castle could understand why. He waited for the admiral to begin sitting down. "Thank you sir."

Admiral Patterson studied Castle for a moment, before he smiled. "Commander, I pulled your record, and I have to say mighty impressive, but I knew you do well from the moment I first time I looked at you. As well as how well I saw you go at your classes and practical applications."

"Thank you Admiral." Castle answered with a straight face, but was smiling on the inside. He shifted in his seat and looked straight at the admiral. "And thank you sir for all your endorsements for my articles and journal entries."

"No thanks needed, especially when I saw you sitting in class as we talked about previous engagements." Admiral Patterson stated with leaning forward and placing his hands on his desk. "I saw you a few time in the base library on your evenings free as well as weekends, making notes. You wanted to be the best, and learn how to improve from previous experiences. Which is why I asked BuPers to assign you to me, which is why I know you are curious."

"I'm a officer in a time of war in the US Navy sir. I go where I am ordered." Castle answered as he shifted one more time in his chair. He then remembered what Admiral Nimitz told him as he spoke to him. "But yes I am curious."

Admiral Patterson smiled and got up, walking around the desk. "The navy learned some hard lessons early on in the war, especially in early engagements in the Pacific as well as the Atlantic. Everything from sub hunting, to night fighting tactics. Especially around Guadalcanal, and Admiral Nimitz has been singing your praises since you joined his staff while you were recovering. You analysis both tactically and strategically of battles and engagements have been crucial, and some of the lessons we learned have already been applied, especially in our campaigns against the Nazi's."

Castle nodded his understand. "Like wise in the Pacific from what has been learned fighting the Germans have been applied to the Pacific admiral."

"But since they are different theaters some training has been different." Admiral Patterson answered as he motioned Castle to follow him to the map on the back wall. "What may work in Pacific won't work in Europe, and vice versa, but the task I have is to make sure crews when they join the war are meeting what we expect of them. And those lessons we talked about from early on are now definitely becoming standard."

"Such as using radar and fire control in junction Admiral?" Castle asked turning his attention from the map back to the admiral.

"Exactly, especially against air attacks in the Pacific and European theaters." Admiral Patterson replied. He smiled at Castle as he looked at him. "I already a staff assembled from the top men in the fleet, except for gunnery and you came in at the top in both theaters. I am sorry about your classmates though."

"Thank you admiral." Castle responded. He knew the admiral had probably knew what happen to the two men that finished ahead of Castle. He decided to change the subject. "So I'm helping to standardize training sir."

"Partly, and you are also going to go with me when I tour shipyards to make sure the lessons we learned are being implemented aboard our ships." Admiral Patterson said smiling. He started back towards his desk with Castle following right behind him. "But also visit schools and some of our bases to make sure that the training no matter what theater is met. Once these crews arrive in their theaters they will in no doubt be given more training for whatever operation they will be required for."

Castle nodded his understanding of this. Essentially the admiral told him that the current training needed an upgrade, which Castle can understand. It always happens when new technology or like they are in now, a war, comes along and the lessons learned need to be applied. "I understand sir."

"Good, I'm glad to have you aboard." Admiral Patterson replied with a smile on his face. He sat down at his desk chair again. "Now on to a more personal note. I understand you're married. Is your wife and family with you?"

Castle nodded with a smile on his face. "Yes sir. My wife Kate is at the home we are renting with our fourth month old son. My mother stayed behind in Hawaii to look after our house, and stay in the warm weather."

Admiral Patterson chuckled. "I can understand that commander. Any other children?"

Castle nodded again with a restrained smile this time. Alexis joining the navy and the war was still a tender spot but he was proud of her for wanting to do her part. "Yes sir. My daughter from my first marriage is in San Diego right now undergoing training at the naval base there before she joins the war effort as nurse."

"Good for her because we need all the nurses we can get." Admiral Patterson said noticed the worried look on Castle's face. He took a breath. "If there is anything I can do Commander, you let me know."

"I will sir, and thank you." Castle answered as he heard a door open to the admiral's office. "But we agreed to let her find her own way in the navy and not interfere in any way."

"I can understand that, but the offer still stands so make sure you let me know." Admiral Patterson said looking at who was coming in as Castle nodded. Admiral Patterson stood up and then so did Castle. "Will come on in and meet the newest addition to our staff."

Castle turned around and came face to face with Lieutenant Commander William Sorenson. Castle swallowed and nodded and offering his hand. "Sorenson."

"Commander Castle." Sorenson said with a nod and curt handshake before walking around Castle towards the admiral. "Latest reports sir."

"They can wait Will." Admiral Patterson said now with a curious look on his face. "Do you know Commander Castle?"

"Yes sir, we were classmates at the Naval Academy sir nothing more." Sorenson replied with the folders in his hand. He set the folders down on the admiral's desk. "Anyway sir I have a meeting I must attend sir down the hall. Is there anything else sir?"

"No Will thank you. That will be all." Admiral Patterson told Sorenson. As soon as the door closed Admiral Patterson turned to Castle. "Anything I should be made aware of Commander?"

For Castle he was torn about what he had on Sorenson and his devotion to doing a outstanding job in his new assignment, but he didn't want to start trouble. So Castle decided against telling the Admiral what he knew. He didn't need the problems this early in his new assignment. He shook his head. "Nothing sir. We were rivals in the academy sir and that's all. What is Lt. Commander Sorenson's assignment sir?"

"He's my aide because of an inner ear problem and chronic sea sickness which limits him to strictly shore duty." Admiral Patterson answered. He could tell Castle knew something but it was probably nothing. So he decided to move on. "Moving on Commander, I would like to meet your wife. Is she free this evening?"

"Yes sir she is, but we may not be able to get a baby sitter." Castle responded to the admiral's question. He shifted in his seat feeling a bit more relaxed. "We are just getting settled sir."

"I understand." Admiral Patterson stated. He leaned back in his chair for a moment. Then a thought hit him. He smiled. "Bring her and the baby by. My youngest is 21 but she wouldn't mind babysitting for a couple hours while we have dinner with my wife and yours. What do you say Commander Castle?"

"Then we be privileged to accept Admiral." Castle replied with a smile on his face. Maybe he can forget about running into Sorenson while he and Kate ate dinner with the Admiral.

"Excellent commander. 1900 then." Admiral Patterson said standing up which Castle quickly followed suit. He walked around and shook Castle's hand. "Again glad to have you aboard Commander. Get with Petty Officer Tyler out there, to start the process of you getting you cleared for everything, and then check back in with me by the end of the day. I'll be here until 1730. Any problems call the office and I'll handle it. Tyler has the number."

Castle nodded his understanding. "I understand sir and I am glad to be aboard."

"Good, glad to hear it." Admiral Patterson replied. He clasped Castle on the shoulder and started him towards the door. He gripped the handle. "Also Tyler has my home address, make sure you get it from him before you leave."

"Yes sir I will, and I'll check in with you before I leave sir." Castle responded. Admiral Patterson smiled at Castle and opened the door shaking Castle's hand one more time. Castle came to attention. "Request permission to be dismissed sir?"

"Granted." Admiral Patterson replied. He then followed Castle out which got his staff on their feet. He turned to the Petty Officer who answered the phone before Castle went in. "Tyler let's get everything started for Commander Castle and then call my wife and let her know that Commander Castle and his family will be joining us this evening, and have Susie there tonight as well. Also give the Commander my home address please."

Petty Officer Tyler nodded and wrote all that down. "Yes sir."

Admiral Patterson nodded. He turned to Castle. "Again any problems Commander, call the office."

"Yes sir." Castle replied. He sighed as the admiral walked back into his office and closed the door behind him. He waited as the Petty Officer got the paperwork together, which remarkably only took a few minutes before handing it over to Castle, along with a map of all the buildings he needed to visit. Castle looked at the list. He needed an all access pass, and clearance from not only ONI (Office of Naval Intelligence) but the FBI. The rest was standard when reporting to a new command such as dental, medical, pay and service records all being updated, as well as contact info. Castle thanked the petty officer and staff before walking out of the office. A few minutes later he walked outside and stood on the steps wondering if he should go to BuPers first and update his service record with his new info when he noticed Sorenson getting into a cab with a female. Castle remembered that Sorenson said he had a meeting down the hall from the admiral but thought why he was sharing a cab if the meeting was supposedly happening now. Castle shook it off and decided; "Let Sorenson hang himself" as Castle decided he would go turn in his service record and get that updated.

 **Additional note: Castle is surprised who else is at dinner when he and Kate show up. Sorenson makes a pass at Kate while Castle is out of town. Castle finally meets his father in law, and Castle works to find a way to expose Sorenson for who he really is.**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: I would like to apologize for the delay everyone. This update has taken me longer than I really wanted it to, because of commitments elsewhere namely family and work which take up a lot of my time. LOL. So I hope everyone enjoys the latest update, and as always please leave reviews. Thank you.**

 **Chapter 7**

 **1230**

 **January 15** **th** **, 1942**

 **Washington, D.C.**

For Castle, the process of checking in took less time and headaches than he thought. Updating his information through the personnel office only took an hour to do which surprised him, along with ONI and the FBI were short visits because he already had a security clearance. All they really needed was updated information to upgrade his clearance. So the only real thing he had to do was when they got it was to provide the phone number. That should be done today since transferring the account from Mrs. Donaldson to them was going to take a couple days or at least that is what the phone company representative told them. So as Castle walked into to hand over at least half of the completed paperwork he to do to Petty Officer Tyler, the phone on the petty officer's desk rang. "Admiral Patterson's office Petty Officer Tyler speaking?"

Petty Officer Tyler listen for a moment spoke just one moment then held it out towards Castle. "For you sir."

"Me?" Castle asked shocked. Kate didn't have the number yet so he didn't know who would know he was here. Petty Officer Tyler smiled as Castle took the phone. "Commander Castle?"

"Yes Commander this is Chief Patrick down at the main desk here." The voice on the other end of the line said. Castle heard the chief shifting around. "We have a Mrs. Kate Castle down here, claiming to be your wife."

"Yes that is my wife Chief. I'll be down in a moment." Castle replied with a smile on his face. He thanked the chief and handed back the phone to Petty Officer Tyler. "Petty Officer Tyler, I'm going down to the main desk to meet up with my wife."

"Aye sir." Petty Officer Tyler replied as he picked up the paperwork. He smiled as Castle left the office. He got up to file the paperwork. He thought to himself. "Wish I can find a women that can cause me that much joy."

Castle arrived down at the ground floor a minute after leaving the office. He walked up to the desk and smiled at the sight of his wife and son bundled up against the chill of the day waiting for them. "Thanks Chief. I got them."

"Aye sir." The Chief replied with a smile. He handed over a book to Kate. "Just sign your name in ma'am."

"Got it chief thanks." Kate replied as she shifted baby Rick on her arm as she signed the book. She slid the book back to the chief and then smiled at her husband. "Hi."

"Hi yourself." Castle came over and gave her a quick kiss. He ran his hand through baby Rick's hair as baby Rick reached for Castle's ribbon. "What brings you here?"

"One the phone company came and switched over the accounts, so here is the number." Kate answered handing over a sheet of paper. She used her free hand to tuck a strand of hair back behind her ear. "And we came to find a doctor's office that one of the neighbors that stopped by recommended."

Castle nodded his understanding as he pocketed the number for their residence. "Ob Mary June, or Carol?"

"Donna. You haven't met her yet because she was visiting family the other day." Kate replied with a smile. She shifted the baby over to the other arm. "So we are on our way home, but haven't eaten yet. You free for lunch?"

Castle checked his watch. "Yeah I haven't eaten yet. Let me just let them know I am heading out for lunch. Chief is it ok…."

"Take her on up sir." The Chief replied with a smile on his face. He looked at the pair as he handed over a visitor pass. "Just have to have you wait in the hallway ma'am."

Kate nodded and accepted the visitor pass. "Thanks Chief. I got it."

The chief nodded as the family started towards the elevator. Castle looked at Kate. "Hey don't make plans for dinner."

"Why?" Kate asked as quickly arrived at the elevators. She wondered as Castle pushed the buttons and baby Rick looked around.

"The admiral wants us to come over for dinner." Castle answered as the elevator doors opened and they stepped to the side to let the people off. "We have to be there at 7. He wants us to bring Rick Jr."

"Who's going to watch him while we eat?" Kate asked now curious as they started to walk onto the elevator.

"His daughter will according to the admiral." Castle answered as the doors closed and the elevator started to rise. He looked at Kate. "Are you upset that…"

Kate shook her head and looked up and smiled at him. "No, if the admiral invites you, you have to attend. It will have to be a quick lunch then. Because I have to get home and get ready then."

Castle chuckled as the elevator arrived on their floor and the doors opened. "I'll just stay in my blues then."

Kate smiled and looked around and quickly stood up on her toes and kissed his cheek. "Come on babe, and feed us."

Castle laughed as they arrived at the office. He walked in, grabbed his cover, informed Petty Officer Tyler of his lunch date, and walked out a moment later. The family strolled down the corridor talking about what they wanted for lunch.

 **1845**

 **Georgetown, Washington, D.C.**

The taxi pulled up to a stop in front of the brown stone house located near the heart of Georgetown. As Kate got out with Baby Rick in her arms, Castle paid the driver and adjusted his cover on his head as he got out. He looked at Kate and noticed the nervousness on her face. He chuckled lightly before squeezing her hand. "It will be ok Kate."

She smiled at his words and breathed as Baby Rick looked around. "I don't know why I am nervous. I have been around admirals before."

"Maybe because they never had my career in their hands before." Castle said teasing her. He chuckled as she tossed him a look. "Oh relax Dear. It will be fine. It's just dinner."

Kate smiled, nodded and leaned over and kissed him. She took hooked her arm through his as they walked towards the door. Castle rang the bell and a female voice from inside called out and a moment later the door opened to reveal a stunning late 50'ish woman with light brown graying hair and blue eyes. Her makeup was applied to enhance her natural elegant features. She smiled at the family. "Oh you must be Commander Castle. I'm Sandra Patterson. Daniel's wife."

"Pleasure ma'am. This is my wife Kate." Castle said with a smile extending his hand to her and shaking it. He turned to their son in his wife's arms. "This is our son Rick Jr."

"Oh he is adorable." Mrs. Patterson answered smiling at the baby who smiled back at her. She then turned to Kate. "Mrs. Castle, pleasure to meet you."

"Pleasure to meet you Mrs. Patterson." Kate replied with a hand shake of her free hand. She smiled and shifted baby Rick in her arms. "And please call Kate."

"As long as you call me Sandra." Mrs. Patterson answered. She turned and saw her daughter coming down the stairs. "Oh this is Susie. Our daughter who will watch your baby while we have dinner."

"Commander, Mrs. Castle. I am Susie Patterson." Susie said as she came over, smiled and shook their hands. She then smiled at baby Rick who looked at her curiously. "And who do we have here?"

"Rick, Jr." Kate answered as she handed the baby over who didn't cry as he was passed. She passed over the bag that they had brought as well. "He was fed and changed before we came so…"

"We'll be alright while you enjoy your dinner." Susie responded as she bounced baby Rick in her arms who was smiling at the new face. "Wont we baby boy. Oh you are just adorable."

"Come in, Come in. You can hang your overcoats on the hooks there." Mrs. Patterson said as she held open the door and stood off to the side. Kate and Castle smiled as they walked in, and hung up their coats as Susie as worked baby Rick's coat off and handed it to them. "Daniel our guest have arrived."

Admiral Patterson came from a room that was obiviously the living room. He smiled at Castle family standing in the hallway. "Welcome to our home Commander Castle."

"Thank you sir." Castle answered walking over and shaking the admiral's hand. He turned to Kate who was coming up next to him. "This is my wife, Kate."

"Pleasure ma'am." Admiral Patterson said shaking Kate's hand. He then turned to baby Rick who was in his daughter's arms. "This must be your son Commander."

Castle nodded and turned to baby Rick who was looking at the admiral. "Yes sir. This is our son. Richard Castle Jr."

"Oh he just a spitting image of both of you." Admiral Patterson answered. He then looked at Castle. "Oh shoot commander. I should have told you civilian attire tonight. My mistake. Come on into the living room for a drink while Sarah finishes up preparations for dinner."

"It just be a few minutes." Sarah said smiling as they started up the hallway. She led them into the living room. "I am sure Will and Daniel can keep you entertained."

Castle nearly stopped in his tracks when he noticed Sorenson standing there in a suit with a glass of whiskey in his hand. Yet ever the officer and gentlemen he led Kate over to where the admiral was which was next to Sorenson. "Lt. Commander Sorenson, meet Kate Castle. Commander Castle's wife."

Neither Castle nor Kate noticed Sorenson eyes subtly checking Kate over as she walked over to take Sorenson's hand. She was wearing a figure hugging blue dress and her hair was in updo style with just enough make up and lipstick to enhance her gorgeous features. Kate politely smiled at Sorenson and offered her hand. "Kate Castle."

"Will Sorenson." Sorenson replied with a gentle handshake and a bright smile on his face. "I know your husband from our academy days. We had a friendly rivalry."

Castle rolled his eyes as Kate nodded her understanding of Will's statement. "He mentioned you when we had lunch today. Pleased to meet you."

Sorenson responded in kind as Castle came over and shook Sorenson's hand and nodded as Admiral Patterson made his way to the bar. "What can I get you Commander and your wife?"

"A glass of scotch for me sir." Castle answered the admiral's question. He turned to Kate. "Kate?"

"White wine please Admiral if you have it." Kate answered as she stepped away from Sorenson and moved towards the fireplace which was going. Castle followed her, after retrieving their drinks. "You have a lovely home sir."

"Thank you." Admiral Patterson answered as he walked over and stood next to Will. "Mostly my wife's doing. We bought this place after my last assignment, oh 10 years ago when I was here in Washington last. She stayed put while I pulled other assignments."

"I can see why sir." Sorenson answered as he sipped his drink which was Kentucky bourbon. He looked and beamed at the admiral. Castle rolled his eyes as he sipped his scotch, which Kate noticed but didn't say anything. "Beautiful neighborhood for a beautiful family which includes your daughter sir."

"Thank you Will." Admiral Patterson responded with a smile of his own. He turned as his wife came into the living room. "Kate is having a white wine Sandra."

"Oh perfect which goes well with the pork Will was able to acquire for us." Sandra answered beaming as she walked over to the bar and picked up her wine glass. She then walked over and joined her husband and Will. "So Kate how did you meet the commander?"

"Actually at Pearl Harbor. I was assigned there as a nurse at the Naval Hospital, while he was station aboard the Arizona." Kate beamed in reply as she took Castle's hand who beamed back at her. "He came into the hospital for a promotion physical."

"That is so magical." Sarah answered with a smile. She turned to her husband and beamed at him. "We met a mixer at the academy."

"Best night of my life." Admiral Patterson answered with just of a large smile on his face.

This time it was Sorenson's eyes that rolled. He focused on Castle. "Didn't you marry that actress Castle?"

"Will!" Sarah scorned Sorenson.

"It's all right ma'am." Castle said with a straight face and a smile. He sipped his drink and beamed at Kate. "I did marry Meredith, but that was a huge mistake in my life. The only good thing in that marriage was our daughter Alexis, who is now undergoing training at San Diego Naval Station."

"Really Commander?" asked Admiral Patterson. Castle nodded in response. The Admiral smiled and raised his glass in salute. "What is she going to be?"

"A nurse like Kate was. But Kate is the best thing in my life that happen to me besides Alexis and Baby Rick being born." Castle answered. He beamed at Kate who had pride in her eyes. He looked at Sorenson. "The only thing Meredith is good for is causing trouble, like she did before we left for here."

"Which was what exactly Castle?" Sorenson asked ignoring the looks he got from the Admiral and his wife.

"She slept with a judge in New York to try and gain custody of Alexis." Kate said in disgust. Then another smile broke out over her face. "She was arrested when she refused to leave our house in Hawaii when she went ape when she found out Alexis had joined the navy."

"Serves her right." Sandra said as she beamed at Castle couple. She checked her watch. "Oh the pork should be done. Daniel escort our guest to the table, while I have a talk to Will here."

"Of course dear." Admiral Patterson replied with a smile. He motioned for Kate and Castle to follow him. "Follow me please, while my wife gives my aide a talking too."

Castle and Kate smiled as they followed Admiral Patterson, with Kate hooking her arm through Castle's. Sandra stood in front of Will. "I don't know what has happen to the teaching of manners and act as a gentlemen of the navy Will…."

Sorenson was only partial paying attention as he watch Kate saunter away on the arm of Castle.

 **2130**

Both Kate and Rick waved once more and said good night and their thanks as they climbed into the cab that Sarah Patterson had called for them. The evening had turned out to be wonderful. The dinner was wonderful as was the conversation. The Patterson's asked how long Castle and Kate dated before getting married, and were not at all surprised at their answer as well as Castle's efforts for the war to that point. Sorenson looked like he wanted to say something but didn't. At the end of dinner, an apple pie was brought out and ate. Kate offered to help clean up but was told to relax as Sarah cleared the table. Then Sarah offered to show Kate around the house as Admiral Patterson dismissed Will for the night while he showed Castle his office. The office was a reflection of the man who had given more than 40 years to the US Navy. Awards, pictures, and souvenirs lined the walls as his desk held a typewriter, pens, folders and such. Castle was impressed. "You have an impressive office sir."

"Thank you Commander. Years of hard work and hardship especially on my wife." Admiral Patterson answered. He motioned for Castle to sit down, and then he took the chair next to him. "You have a good woman there Commander. She'll be with you through thick and thin."

"Thank you sir and I believe you are right." Castle answered with a smile on his face. He sipped at the scotch the admiral had handed him. "It was like we were meant to be."

Admiral Patterson chuckled as they sat there telling stories and discussing the Naval battle of Guadalcanal. So as the taxi pulled away from the house, Kate sat back and relaxed with Baby Rick falling asleep against her chest. "That went really well babe."

"Yeah it did." Castle answered as he tried to relax himself. He took a breath though. "Was surprised that Sorenson was there."

"Why?" Kate asked. She was curious now after Castle had said that. She saw the look on her husband's face. "It's not all that unusual is it?"

"No, but most of the time they are usually in uniform." Castle responded. He took her hand and kissed it. "I don't trust him or like him."

"It wasn't a friendly rivalry at the Naval Academy was it?" Kate wondered.

Castle shook his head. "Let's just say Sorenson would do anything to get what or who he wants."

Kate looked at her husband and saw his eyes as they met hers. She nodded as the cab continued on in the Washington night.

 **0930**

 **January 20** **th** **, 1943**

 **Washington, DC**

Castle walked into the office with a note pad and a stack of files in his hand. He had finished checking in Monday morning and jumped right into work. That evening when the admiral found out Castle and Kate didn't have a car, he arranged for Castle to have a staff car assigned to him despite Castle's objections stating that a taxi was perfectly acceptable to him, but the Admiral waved him off. "Nonsense commander. You are a member of my staff. You should have a car."

So Castle didn't argue any more after that. He just accepted the staff car. He told Kate about it that evening but for Kate just hugged him, and kissed him. "We should just accept it babe. It is part of the life of a staff member."

Castle knew Kate was right, but still he wanted her to have her own car, so she could use it during the day. So he made inquiries that evening. Yesterday Castle had sat through an all-day meeting between the different training commands as they argued how to write and implement the new training programs effectively. Castle just rubbed his head wishing he was aboard a ship under attack. It would have been more stress free than sitting through the meeting. Then that morning Sorenson had failed to arrive which caused Castle to go and sit in on the admiral's travel arrangement meeting for the upcoming tour.

Castle set his stuff down and looked about the office. He spotted Petty Officer Tyler putting files away. "Lt. Commander Sorenson showed up this morning Petty Officer Tyler?"

"Not yet sir." Petty Officer Tyler answered as he came back to his desk. He sat down and looked up at Castle. "Try Lt. Williams down the hall in 4-105. She might have seen him. They live next to each other, and I have seen them ride in on the same taxi once and a while."

"Thanks." Castle replied. He walked out of the office and down the hall towards the room that Tyler told him about. He arrived and found the door closed. He knocked and hear commotion from the other side before the answer came from the other side. He walked in and found Sorenson and obviously the same female that Castle saw the first day he arrived at the Naval Building in the office. Castle ignored the female and turned his attention to Sorenson. "Sorenson you are late, and we did not receive a call from you. So where were you?"

"Commander that was my fault I…" Lt. Williams started to say, but stopped when she saw Castle raise his hand.

"I'm not addressing you Lieutenant." Castle told her. He caught the photos on the cabinet behind her. But he focused on Sorenson. "You were supposed to take the admiral's meeting this morning."

Sorenson looked at his watch and grimaced. "Oh Shi….What did you do Castle, rat me out?"

"No I haven't. The admiral hasn't been asking since he is at the CNO's office all morning." Castle told Sorenson. Sorenson looked up at Castle with fire in his eyes. "But you will report back to the office and carry on with your duties as aide to the admiral."

"I don't need you to tell me what…." Sorenson started to say.

"Now Lt. Commander Sorenson, or I will report you to the admiral." Castle said to the man. He watch Sorenson bend down and whisper something into Lt. Williams ear before leaving, tossing a look at Castle as he walked by. Castle waited until the door is shut. "Now Lt. Williams, it is not my place, but if you and Lt. Commander Sorenson are carrying on a affair while your husband is in the Pacific, I then suggest you keep it more discreet."

Lt. Williams looked at Castle in shock. "How did you…."

"That is the USS Washington. I served aboard her during the Naval Battle of Guadalcanal. I met your husband." Castle answered. He sighed and placed his hands on his hips. "It's a shame that such a good man who thinks his wife is being faithful and fighting to beat the enemy doesn't know."

"Sir, I was lonely and it just sort of…." Lt. Williams started to say, but stopped when Castle looked at her. "Are you going to tell him?"

"No, that is not my job, but yours." Castle told her. He took a couple steps towards her desk. He eyed her. "I been in that position, and guess what it sucks. I have enough to bring at least a investigation and possible charges against both you and Lt. Commander Sorenson. That would definitely get back to your husband."

Lt. Williams looked at Castle. "You're not…."

Castle started towards the door after shaking his head. "Again not my job. But you have to think what is important? Your career, and destroying a good man who loves you in the process or ending an improper relationship."

Castle walked out of the office and down the hall back towards his own.

 **1200**

 **January 29** **th** **, 1943**

 **Alexandria, Virginia**

Kate turned off the water and set the towel back onto the rack as she had finished cleaning the breakfast and lunch dishes as baby Rick was banging a spoon against the tray of his high chair that one of the neighbors had given them. She smiled as she turned and looked at the baby who was enjoying his activity. Castle had been gone most of that week. The admiral had a tour of the gunnery school at Great Lakes as well as the some of the construction of new warships at a Philadelphia as well as Norfolk. She missed him, but with baby Rick sleeping most of the night now it wasn't has stressful. She was excited though. Castle would be back that evening and she had arranged for the next door neighbor to watch the baby while she and Castle went out. So as she smiled at the thought of the date night, a knock at the door brought her out of the daydream. She sighed and picked up baby Rick who protested being taken away from his play thing and moved towards the front door. She sighed as she looked out the window before opening the door. "Lt. Commander Sorenson, how can I help you?"

Sorenson smiled and offered his hand, which Kate shook. "My apologies for interrupting your day Mrs. Castle. But the admiral wanted me to pass along a message. He and your husband should be back roughly on time this evening."

Kate looked at Sorenson for a moment. "Thank you for that Lt. Commander Sorenson, but you could have called and told me that."

"I understand that, but I was on my way to a conference at a hotel near here and I decided to stop and tell you that." Sorenson said with a smile on his face. He looked at baby Rick. "Beautiful baby ma'am."

"Thank you." Kate answered. She decided she can't be a ungrateful host for him sharing the news on the way to a conference. So she would at least be grateful enough to offer the man a cup of coffee and hoping he would decline. "Would you like a cup of coffee?"

Sorenson taking her offer as a opening nodded. "Just a small one ma'am."

"Wait in the living room please while I bring the cups and coffee." Kate said before turning to walk towards the kitchen. She didn't notice Sorenson checking her out. As set baby Rick in his high chair again, she looked at him. "I was hoping he decline bud. Something about him and what daddy said about him doesn't sit right with me."

Baby Rick just looked at her as she set the cups and coffee on the tray and carried it out to the living room. She saw Sorenson looking at the photos on the mantel. "Lt. Commander I'll pour you a cup then I'll have to bring the baby in here."

Sorenson turned and smiled at her. "That is fine ma'am."

Kate nodded and left the living room as Sorenson continued to look around the living room. He noticed all the pictures of the family and other ones that were taken throughout the years of not just Kate's life, but Castle's and their life as couple as well. Sorenson smirked at the pictures before he went and sat down to drink his coffee. A couple minutes later Kate came back in. "Sorry. I had to clean him it up."

"It's quite alright." Sorenson answered sipping at his coffee. He looked at her as she set him on the floor to play a little bit. "So have you adjusted to Washington coming from Hawaii?"

"We're getting there, but its still adjustment." Kate responded to his question as she poured herself a small coffee, and began to sip at it. She eyed Sorenson. "We didn't a chance to talk much at the dinner. How did you become the admiral's aide?"

"My predecessor went back to a ship assignment and I was selected because I can't go to sea because of chronic seasickness." Sorenson answered as he sipped at his coffee. He saw her nodded and quickly looked her over. He admired her long legs and the way her body matched perfectly. "So is your husband adjusting ok?"

"I know he rather be on a ship, but he is." Kate answered him as she looked at him before she tossed a glance to baby Rick who was still playing on the floor. "I like having him home most nights, but I know that is where he wants to be. Whether here or a ship assignment I'll support him the whole way."

Sorenson nodded as he finished his coffee. He quickly glanced at his watch. He could make a play here. "Well I have to get going. Thank you for the cup of coffee Mrs. Castle."

Kate got up and was glad that Sorenson was leaving. "My pleasure Lt. Commander."

Sorenson walked over and shook her hand. He smiled at her. "Look if you are ever invited to attend events in Washington, and your husband can't escort you because of trips or duty assignments, I can escort you."

Kate looked at Sorenson. She couldn't believe he would do that. But she didn't say anything. She decided to play it off. "Thank you for the offer, but generally if my husband can't attend, I won't attend those events than."

Sorenson just smiled on. "Well the offer is there if you change your mind. Thanks again for the coffee again Mrs. Castle."

Sorenson shook her hand one more time as Kate escorted him to the door and closed it after he left. She locked it and went back to the living room and picked up baby Rick. She kissed his head. "Men. Glad your daddy is the example of what a true gentlemen should be."

Baby Rick smiled as he reached for her nose.

 **1700**

Castle unlocked the front door and walked in depositing his suitcase and uniform bag by the front door. "I'm home."

Kate came from the kitchen with Baby Rick in her arms, smiling. With one arm she wrapped it around his neck and brought him in for a loving kiss. "So glad you are home."

Castle rested his forehead against hers. "So am I."

Castle kissed her once more before taking baby Rick from her arms. Kate smiled as she watched Castle kiss his son hello. She decided to tell him. "I had a visitor stop by today."

Castle shifted baby Rick into one free arm. "Oh who?"

"Lt. Commander Sorenson." Kate answered as she took Castle's free hand and led him to the living room. She saw his look. "He stopped on his way to a conference with a message from the admiral….."

"Yeah, but the admiral told him to call you." Castle answered as he sat down on the couch and set baby Rick on the floor. "And what conference. He was running the office while we were gone."

"That is what he said, along with one other thing." Kate replied to Castle's statement. She then told him what Sorenson said. "I told him if you can't attend, I won't attend then."

"Good because I trust you and not him." Castle answered with a smile and a kiss to her head. She snuggled into him. He slowly shook his head. "I should've know. I'll kill…."

"Babe don't. I handled it, and it's forgotten." Kate answered turning her head and kissing Castle's jaw line. She squeezed him tighter. "Let's just moved on."

Castle nodded, but his mind was already trying to figure out a way to get Sorenson out of their lives.

 **1645**

 **February 3** **rd** **, 1943**

 **Alexandria, Virginia**

The doorbell rang drawing Kate from the Kitchen. She said as she walked towards the door. "Just a minute."

She opened the door and was surprised at the person on the other side. "Hello Kate."

"Dad what are you doing here?" Kate said in surprise as she rushed out and hugged her father. She grabbed his suitcase and brought it in. "Not that I'm not happy to see you, but this was unexpected."

"I had to come down for a case, so I decided to stop and see if I can impose for the night if that is ok." Jim asked as Kate took his coat. "Is it o…..?"

"Dad its fine. We have the room and plenty to feed you." Kate replied with a smile on her face as she hugged her father one more time. She checked her watch. "Oh shoot. I don't have time to call Rick. Come on, meet your grandson, while I pour you a cup of coffee."

"Gladly." Jim said as he followed Kate to the kitchen. As he walked in he saw Baby Rick sitting in his high chair playing with small toys on it. Jim smiled at the sight. "OH Katie. He is handsome. Looks just like you and your husband."

"Everyone says that, but I say he looks more like Rick." Kate answered with a smirk as she walked over and picked baby Rick from the high chair and walked him over to Jim. "Rick Junior, this is your granddaddy Jim."

"Hiya buddy." Jim answered as he took the baby from Kate. He smiled at his grandson who looked at him curiously before breaking out in a smile. "I'm your grandpa."

Kate smiled as she set the cup of coffee down in front of her father. She wished she had the camera handy to take a picture. She just soaked it into her memory. A little while later the front door open. "I'm home."

Castle hung up his coat and noticed the suitcase and new coat hanging up on the coat rack as Kate walked over and gave him a hug and a kiss. "Hi."

"Hi." Castle answered with a smile that matches Kate. He placed his forehead on hers for a moment before motioning to the suitcase and jacket. "Who's here?"

"My father dropped by." Kate answered with a smile on her face. She saw the look on his face and smiled. "It's ok. Now is the time to meet him."

Castle nodded and took in a breath. He had married Kate without meeting her father, so he didn't know despite the blessing the man gave what his father in law really thought about this. So he let Kate lead him to the kitchen where Jim was still sitting with Baby Rick. Jim looked up as Castle and Kate came into the kitchen. Jim stood up and walked over offering his free hand and a smile. "Rick, Jim Beckett. Glad to finally meet you in person."

"Same here sir." Castle replied with a firm hand shake along with a smile.

"Please no sirs. Just call me Jim." Jim answered with laugh. He handed off baby Rick to Kate who smiled. He eyed Castle over once before clapping a hand on his shoulder. "Glad to see what Katie has written about you has proven correct. You have made her even better than she was."

"She did the same for me Jim." Castle replied with a smile at his father in law and then to his wife who mouth "I love you" to him. He mouth the same before turning back to his father in law. "Well Jim since you don't drink, can I offer you another cup of coffee."

"Well whatever the case, dinner in a half hour men." Kate answered as she walked over and set baby Rick back in his high chair.

Jim nodded his understanding. "That's fine Kate. Rick can take me on a tour of the house."

"Sure thing Jim. Follow me." Castle replied as he held out his hand to let Jim go by. He then went over to Kate and gave her a quick kiss before hurrying up and meeting up Jim by the front door. "Alright Jim, why don't we take your bag upstairs to your room and we'll start there."

"Sounds fine to me son." Jim answered. But before he could pick up his bag, Castle had grabbed it. "I can carry my bag Rick."

"Nonsense, what kind of host would I be if I let our guest carry his own bag." Castle said with a smile on his face as they started up the stairs. A few moments later they arrived at the guest bedroom. "We'll get you fresh towels, Jim. Bathroom is down the hallway across from Rick Jr's room."

"Thank you Rick, this will be fine." Jim answered as Castle set the bag on the bed. He looked around. "Rick can I ask you a question?"

Castle took in a breath. He knew at some point he be grilled by his father in law wondering about their relationship but he was hoping he would have more time to prepare. "Sure Jim."

"You guys didn't rush into this did you?" Jim asked honestly as he motioned to a chair that was in the room while he took the bed. "I mean Katie is my everything. And if she is ever hurt, I can't stand to see what happens to her next if this fails. She is totally in love with you."

"I understand Jim and I agree with you because I am totally in love with her." Castle answered. He shifted in his seat. He ordered his thought. "I mean personally I thought we would have dated longer, but with the war approaching and what could happen, I didn't want the risk of losing her and if you ask her she say the same thing."

"I know she would son. In fact she told me so in a letter." Jim told Castle as he smiled at him. He got up and walked over to Castle and shook his hand. "I know you will do right by Katie, but as a dad?"

Castle stood up. "I understand, and trust me Jim, the last thing I do is disappoint or let her down."

Jim clasped Castle on the shoulder. "I know you will Rick."

Both men smiled as a father and husband came to a understanding. Castle looked around. "We still got some time….?"

"Oh yes, please show me the rest of the house." Jim answered with another smile on his face. He followed behind Castle as he led the way out of the bedroom. "I didn't get a chance to see it before putting it on hold for you."

"Well this bedroom right across from us is Rick Jr's room." Castle answered as he led the way into the baby's room.

 **2130**

Kate walked into their bedroom after checking on baby Rick who was sound asleep. She left a small hallway light on her dad as she walked in, leaving the door open just enough to hear if baby Rick needed them during the course of the evening. Kate turned and saw her husband reading a file. She decided to approach the bed with her bathrobe still on. "So what did you and my dad talk about when you came upstairs?"

Castle didn't look up from the file he was reading. "Just a father to husband talk. Probably the same one I will be giving the young man who will marry Alexis and our daughter if we have one."

Kate eyed her husband who didn't turn from the file. "Hmmm. Is that all?"

"That's it Kate. Nothing secret about it." Castle said setting the file down and finally turning his attention to his wife. "He just wanted to know if our marriage wasn't on whim because the war was impending, and he wants to make sure I'm doing right by you. I respect him for that, and we are good."

"I know, but still he picked the worst time to do it." Kate answered as she started towards the bathroom. She stopped in the doorway. "But I am glad you guys are good and he likes the house."

"Me, and I am glad he enjoyed dinner." Castle answered. He set the folder on the night side table as he heard the water run. "At least he has one more night with us before he has to…"

Kate came out of the bathroom wearing a sheer white teddy that she had picked up that week from a store that she found down the road from her house. She flashed her seductive sexy smile at him. "You were saying babe?"

"It can wait till morning." Castle answered as he watched his wife make her way towards the bed.

 **1000**

 **February 8** **th** **, 1943**

 **Washington, D.C.**

Castle tossed a glance over to Sorenson who was sitting at his desk going over his reports and files that had accumulated. Castle knew Sorenson was on thin ice with the Admiral, one for missing the meeting, and two for disappearing for a couple hours the other day and having Castle again arrange the Admiral's transportation to Norfolk for the next week. Castle shook his head. He knew Sorenson had an angle but he couldn't tell what it was. He also knew Sorenson was infatuated with Kate, so Castle was trying to find a way to protect her from him as well. He then remembered what Kate had also told him about Sorenson stating that he had chronic seasickness and couldn't go to sea, but Castle suspected Sorenson was also lying about that, but he had no proof. Then a thought struck him. A classmate had written to Castle while he and Kate were still in Hawaii stating that the he was assigned to Washington, to the naval hospital at Bethesda. Castle decided to go and pay his friend a visit as soon as he could find the moment or so to sneak away. Yet any other thoughts of trying to figure out what Sorenson was up too disappeared when Admiral Patterson appeared in his doorway. "Commander Castle you got a moment?"

"Yes sir." Castle answered. He ignored the smirk coming from Sorenson, stood, straightening out his uniform and then walked into the admiral's office. He stood in front of the Admiral's desk as the admiral sat down. He wondered what this could be about.

"Rick, just to take a few moments of your day. I know you have to get those changes down by the end of the week." Admiral Patterson told him. He motioned Castle to take a seat in the chair. "First of all I want to say you have down a outstanding job since being assigned here."

"Thank you sir." Castle replied feeling a bit better than he did a few moments ago.

"Second, have you given any thought about what you have planned after your assignment here is completed?" Admiral Patterson asked him as he leaned forward and placed his clasped hands on the desk. He saw Castle's look of curiosity. "Because you have not taken any command courses that would qualify you for your own command one day."

"Well with my duties, sir, I just haven't had the time to sign up for them, and take them." Castle answered truthfully. He shifted in his seat for a moment. "Kate and I have talked about it some, and she knows I want to go back to sea, but we never really talked about it. I would like my own command someday."

"Good, because we definitely need you out there, but right now you are need here." Admiral Patterson answered with a smile. He then handed over a packet to Castle who took it with a curious look. "This is a packet to sign up for some course that will help you qualify for command. Also our department has been reorganized and I need an executive officer assigned to me. Since you are the senior man for all aspects of rank and time in service you are hereby selected."

Castle was in shock. "Sir this is big. I would really…."

"I understand completely. Talk it over with your wife Commander." Admiral Patterson said with a light chuckle on his lips. "Besides your duties to rewrite the gunnery course training standards you now to handle everything an executive officer does such as administrative matters, punishments, pay and etc."

Castle nodded his understanding, but he was still shocked at his. "Yes sir."

"Of course your command courses are a few days a week. Some in the evenings, and lunch time." Admiral Patterson added in. He shifted in his seat. "Next course starts at the beginning of March. So talk it over with your wife and work out the schedule that works for you guys. Questions?"

"What about my other duties sir such as accompanying you on trips and such?" Castle asked.

Admiral Patterson leaned back in his chair. "We'll just have one of your classmates get the notes so you won't fall behind. Because I still need you on these trips with me."

Castle nodded. "Yes sir."

"Anything else?" Admiral Patterson asked.

"No sir." Castle answered shifting the packet around to the left hand.

"Then you are dismissed Rick, and please send in Will would you." Admiral Patterson asked him.

"Aye sir." Castle replied. He came to his feet and then to attention before starting to the outer office. He looked at Sorenson's desk and was surprise that Sorenson was still there. "Sorenson, the Admiral would like to see you."

Sorenson looked at Castle with distain before nodding and getting up and heading to the Admiral's office. Castle walked back to his desk and set the packet down. He knew Kate and he had a huge talk coming up tonight, and his plans to find out and hopefully get Sorenson reassigned just took a back seat.

 **Additional note: Kate and Castle have their first major argument over Castle's command course, Sorenson makes another attempt at Kate as she shows up to have lunch with Castle, and Castle struggles with added duties as he continues to look for a way to transfer Sorenson. (A chapter and half left of the Washington Assignment, then Castle gets back to the war.)**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: I would like to apologize for the delay everyone. Work has kept me extremely busy the past couple weeks as we are getting ready for inventory. So I would like to thank you all for your patience and support as this story continues. So please enjoy the latest update, and as always please leave reviews.**

 **Chapter 8**

 **1745**

 **February 8** **th** **, 1943**

 **Washington, D.C.**

Castle walked into the house hanging up his overcoat and cover on the hooks as well as setting his case below the coat hook. He smelled the delicious smell of chicken and hickory coming from the kitchen. He started that way and a moment later he stood in the door way admiring his wife as she finished their dinner preparations. He considered himself the luckiest man on the planet for Kate coming into his life and becoming his wife and the mother of his son, and the mother figure that had been out of Alexis's life for so long. He just smiled as he walked into the kitchen. "Hey."

"Hey you're home." Kate answered turning around with a smile on her face. She came over and gave him a quick but loving kiss. "Dinner will be ready in 15 minutes."

"That's great hon. Let me go change." Castle answered as he bent down and gave baby Rick kiss on the cheek and a tussle of his hair. He walked upstairs to their bedroom and changed clothes glad to be out of the uniform. He walked back into the kitchen a few minutes later. "Smells very good Kate."

"Thank you. Barbara gave me the recipe." Kate replied as she pulled the chicken out of the oven. She turned to her husband. "Can you get the salads from the refrigerator?"

Castle nodded and walked over grabbing the salads and dressing and took them to the table. Kate brought the rest of the dinner out and the family sat around enjoying the nice dinner they had. Later on in the evening after baby Rick was put to bed, Kate was sitting on the couch reading a book while Castle was at a desk going over the propose changes in the training program. Kate looked up and smiled at her husband. "Babe you want some coffee?"

Castle looked up and beamed at her. "No thank you Kate. Glass of wine though?"

Kate nodded and smiled at him before getting up and heading to the dining room to grab a bottle of wine and glasses from the wine cabinet. She walked back in a moment later and set the bottle on the coffee table and opened it pouring two glasses. She walked over to the desk and handed Castle his glass. That is when she noticed the packet that Admiral Patterson handed to Castle earlier that day. "What's this babe?"

"Oh yeah, I was going to talk to you about this after I finished going over this stuff." Castle answered as he set the latest updates down and grabbed the packet. He handed it over to Kate. "They reorganize the department, so the admiral made me XO. We also talked about my career after this assignment is over. He brought up that I didn't sign up for any command courses."

Kate looked at him before she looked into the package. She quickly scanned them. She then looked up at him. "Why didn't you tell me about this before now? These courses have to deal with everything from engineering to administrative matters."

"I still have dreams of moving up the ladder Kate, I would like my own command one day." Castle countered as he got up and took the packet from her. He set it down on the desk. "I was going to tell you but between dinner and getting Rick Jr….."

"OH DON'T GIVE ME THAT COMMANDER CASTLE." Kate said harshly. She picked up the packet and pushed it into his chest. "There was plenty of time to tell me during and just after dinner before the baby's bath."

Castle was taken back by Kate's reply. "What are you mad about Kate? We are talking about it now."

"How could you sign up for these with consulting me first?" Kate said crossing her arms and staring harshly at her husband. She reached around Castle and picked up the packet again. "Your signature is on all the admission work Rick. You already decided to go for the classes."

"Of course my signature is on the paperwork, but I didn't date the paperwork." Castle answered as he took the packet from her again and set it down. He then looked back at her and crossed his arms. "I wouldn't decide to do this without talking to you, but of course I want to sign up."

"You want to get back to the war babe." Kate said with tears in her eyes. She looked at the packet on the table. Then to the family picture that adorned his desk. "Have you ever thought if you complete those courses and get your own command what it would do to us? What it would do to us if you were killed fighting the Japanese or killed by a U-Boat?"

Castle looked at his wife crying in front of him and it broke his heart. He walked over and put his arms around her, which she followed shortly. He kissed her head. "I have thought about, I thought about it when I was on the Washington, and especially when the Admiral told me about these courses. It's not like I'm going back to the war tomorrow Kate. But this is something I want to do and want. Heck the war could be over by the time by assignment is finished here."

"God hoping." Kate answered with laugh into his chest. She took her hand and wiped the tears from her eyes. She looked up. "I'm sorry Rick. I just see those and knowing that you want to get back out there, frightens me."

"It frightens me too but I know that I have your support in no matter what I do." Castle replied. He kissed her lightly on the lips. He held her close again. "Plus a lot of these classes are during lunch or the evening, so I figure we have a late dinner during the evening courses. Plus it could be a couple years before I finish these courses, so…"

Kate chuckled and buried her face in his chest. "I'm sorry babe. I do support you and I know what you are saying Rick. Guess we had our first major married fight huh?"

Castle chuckled. "Won't be the last either Kate. We'll get through this. I promise, like we always do. Together."

"Always." Kate replied looking up and smiling at him.

"Always." Castle answered in kind before he lowered his lips on to hers.

 **1230**

 **February 10** **th** **, 1943**

 **Washington, D.C.**

Kate waited outside Castle's office as she waited for him to come out to have a late lunch with her. She had dropped her dad off at the train station to head back to New York with the promise of them coming up some time to visit, and baby Rick was being baby sat by one of the neighbors so she and Castle could have a quiet lunch alone, even though it would be across the street at a small diner. She tossed her gloves back and forth as she waited for her husband. She looked at the badge clipped to her jacket. The admiral had added her to the approve visitors list so she wouldn't need to be escorted all the time. She chuckled at the thought. "Probably not many wives have these."

Her thoughts were interrupted by someone behind her. "Mrs. Castle what are you doing here today?"

Kate rolled her eyes before turning around. She offered her hand. "Lt. Commander Sorenson, pleasure to see you again."

"Same to you." Sorenson replied. He shook the hand and noticed the badge on her jacket. "I see the admiral got you a non-escort visitor badge."

Kate nodded. "He felt that way none of you have to take time off work to escort me if I ever stop by, which is very few."

Sorenson looked confused. "Oh?"

"Yes, I am here to pick up my husband for a quick lunch. I dropped my father off at the train station and figured we have a nice lunch while the baby is with a neighbor." Kate answered silently wishing that Castle would come out soon.

"Ok, well he's in a meeting with the Admiral, should be a couple more minutes." Sorenson replied. He put his door on the handle and looked Kate over once more. Kate looked down as Sorenson said that. She was wearing a red dress with matching coat and heels, with light makeup. "You look lovely this afternoon Mrs. Castle, and the offer still stands you know if you ever need an escort to any events that you like to attend and your husband can't make it."

But before Kate could say anything Sorenson walked into the office and shut the door. Kate scowled at the door. She shook her head and heard the door open. She was going to give Sorenson a piece of her mind when she noticed it was Castle. "Oh babe. How was the meeting?"

Castle looked at his wife's face and noticed something was amiss. "It was fine. He has a lunch with Admiral King he needs to get to, and we'll pick up where we left off when he gets back. What's wrong with you?"

Kate nodded her head towards the door. "Sorenson. Made another pass at me."

"While I'll kill that…." Castle started to say, but felt Kate drag him away from the office. He shook his head. "I knew I should have brought charges against him."

Kate looked at him with a curious look. "What?"

Castle looked around before speaking. "He was having an affair with a married female who was also an officer junior to him, conduct unbecoming, failure to be at appointed place of duty and so forth."

"Why didn't you babe?" Kate asked him.

"Because Lt. Williams, the female transferred out to San Diego a week after I found out, and it would have been he said, she said. And I served with her husband on the Washington. I didn't want to have his name dragged through the mud at a court martial because he didn't know." Castle answered as they arrived at the elevator. Castle pressed the button. He turned and looked at Kate with a look still of anger on his face. "I also checked the schedule. Sorenson was scheduled for a conference the next day when he stopped by so he could claim he was heading out a day early, and he can claim he forgot to call in. It's my word against his and he covered his tracks."

Kate shook his her head with disgust before she looked at Castle. "It is men like him that bring a bad name to all naval officers."

Castle finally smiled at the comment. "What about me?"

Kate looked around and stood on her toes and kissed him. "You are everything that is good about naval officers."

They beamed at each other as the elevator arrived.

 **1000**

 **February 18** **th** **, 1943**

 **Washington, D.C.**

Castle walked towards the Admiral's office, quick tossing a glance over to Sorenson as he stopped at the door and knocked. The admiral's voice on the other side giving permission to enter. Castle walked towards the desk as the admiral looked up. "Well how did the meeting go Commander?"

Castle stopped before the desk and handed over a briefing sheet that he spent the last five minutes typing up before coming in. "All changes to the training standards have been approved sir and shipped for publication and distribution."

"Good." Admiral Patterson answered with a smile on his face. He reached for an intercom on his desk. "Will come in here please."

Castle turned to leave but stopped when Admiral Patterson called to him. "Please stay for a moment commander."

Castle nodded as Will came on in. He stopped short for a moment as he saw Castle was still in the office. He started back towards the desk again. "Yes sir?"

"Have you made my arrangements to visit the different air stations?" Admiral Patterson asked as he looked at Will. "Next week the standards go into effect, so I am sure that commands would like their questions answered."

Sorenson nodded. "Yes sir. Everything is arrange for you, Commander Castle, and Commander Rickabee for the trip sir."

"Good, but call up transportation and swap your name for Commander Castle's." Admiral Patterson told Sorenson. Sorenson's shocked look was enough for Castle who was suppressing an urge to laugh. Admiral Patterson looked at his aide. "Will you have been in DC to long, and a trip can be good for you. Besides Commander Castle can run the office and Air operations and combat are not his area of expertise."

"But sir, I thought as executive officer, Commander Castle be accompanying you and I would run the office." Sorenson asked. He grimaced as he caught the glare coming from the admiral.

Admiral Patterson leaned back in his chair. "You are right Will, Commander Castle is executive officer, but he has been here long enough to know how to run the office effectively when I am gone, and like I said before a trip out of DC would be good for you and Commander Castle's specialty is in Naval Gunfire, not air operations and combat. So pack your bags Will. What day are we leaving?"

Sorenson cleared his throat. "Sunday afternoon on the 1400 flight to out of Anacostia to Naval Air Station Fort Lauderdale sir."

"Good. I expect the itineraries to be distributed by 1700 today." Admiral Patterson replied harshly. He eyed Sorenson directly. "That will be all Will."

Sorenson nodded, came to attention and left the office. Castle kept the smile off his face as he looked at the Admiral. "I'll make sure you get the first copy of the new standards sir by the time you leave."

Admiral Patterson smiled and nodded at Castle. "Thank you Rick."

Castle nodded. "Anything else sir?"

"Just that Sandra wants your wife to call her." Admiral Patterson answered with a smile on his face as he dug through the files on his desk. He held out a piece of paper for Castle. "And you have been accepted into the command courses. Here is the schedule."

Castle took the paper from the admiral. "Thank you sir."

"Not a problem Commander, and thank you for staying on top of those changes for me." Admiral Patterson replied with smile. He took a file from the pile on his desk and opened it. "That will be all Rick."

Castle nodded, came to attention before leaving the office, allowing the smile that had been brewing inside to come out as he thought of Sorenson being dressed down like that.

 **1230**

 **March 8** **th** **, 1943**

 **Bethesda Naval Hospital, Bethesda, Maryland**

Castle walked down the hallway of the command wing of the Naval Hospital in Bethesda, Maryland. He wondered if he was doing the right thing by coming here as he passed by the offices as he looked for the one that held his classmate. He hoped his friend could give him answers about Sorenson, but Castle knew it was a long shot. Lt. Commander Carter Jackson was a man who was serious about the privacy of patients, so he may not help Castle as he found the correct office. He knocked on the door and a voice from behind the door called out. "Enter."

Castle chuckled as he opened the door and saw a man sitting behind a desk and a stack of files to his right. "Hey Carter."

The man looked up and smiled before getting up quickly, and coming over to shake Castle's hand. "Richard Castle. What are you doing here?"

"I remembered that you got assigned here. You put that in a letter you wrote." Castle said with a laugh. He released his hand. "Good to see you."

Carter laughed as well. "Good to see you too. I forgot I told you that in the letter. Sit. What's new with you?"

Castle smiled as he took the chair across from his friend. "Let me tell you what has happen to me."

Castle then went on to explain what had happen to him, including a picture of Kate and his baby. He handed it over to his friend. "That is Kate and our son Rick Jr."

Carter took the photo and whistled at it. "Wow you are one lucky man Rick. You landed a sure 10 that is for sure. I never did understand what you saw in that actress?"

"Yeah me too. I have been real lucky with Kate coming into my life." Castle answered as his friend handed him the picture back. He tucked it in his wallet as he looked at Carter. "What about you? Have you found that person yet?"

"Me no. The service is my lady, and my mistress." Carter said with a smile. He placed a hand on his desk. "She is my one love, and serves a million of us."

Castle laughed quickly. He decided to go on his friend's quip and make an inquiry. "True but at least she serves a purpose, and sticks to a code of honor, unlike some of our fellow members of the service."

Carter looked at Castle with curiosity. "What are you talking about Rick?"

Castle leaned forward in his chair. "Do you remember Will Sorenson?"

"Will Sorenson?" Carter asked getting a nod from Castle. He leaned back in his chair and thought back. "You mean that creep who skated through most years at the academy and never seemed to get the boot?"

"That be the one." Castle answered. He leaned back in his chair and looked at Carter. "He's aide to Admiral Patterson, who has me under his command."

"I heard that." Carter responded as he looked at Castle. He saw the look in his eyes. "What is it Rick?"

Castle took a breath and then went into everything he had found out. He finished a few minutes later. "So the female junior officer he had an affair with transferred to the West Coast, he still made passes at Kate. If I go and bring him up on charges…."

"It's your words against his." Carter replied. He saw Castle nod his head. He leaned forward in his chair. "What else Rick?"

"He made a couple passes at Kate. One time stopping by the house claiming he was on the way to a conference, and the other while she was waiting for me so we could to lunch." Castle said with a tone of disgust in his voice. He took a breath. He looked at his friend. "He also told Kate that he never got a ship assignment because of chronic seasickness."

Carter looked at Castle. He leaned forward. "There is no way Sorenson should be on active duty if he has that if it's true."

"But it is possible?" Castle asked his friend. He saw Carter nod. "Are you sure?"

"Yes it is. I treated some sailors for it. They either get discharged or get assigned permanent shore duty." Carter replied looking at Castle. He saw the look in Castle's eyes. "You think he is lying?"

Castle nodded. "I can't prove it though, but I do remember him completing every midshipmen cruise and he seemed fine."

Carter nodded his understanding and leaned back in his chair again. He looked at Castle. "I understand Rick but it can develop over time though."

"I understand that Carter I do, but I know he is lying." Castle answered. He took a breath and looked at his friend. "I need proof."

Carter caught on. He gave Rick a look. "Rick I can't just go looking into someone's medical file, if I am not his doctor. If I was caught, I be court martialed and marshalled out of the service. You know that."

"I know that, but there must be something you can do." Castle replied as he leaned forward in his chair. "Take a sneak peek who signed off on it, or ask around to people who have seen him, find out if he is lying. He's a threat to all the good men and women who are around him. Including my wife."

"It's a huge risk Rick." Carter countered. He leaned forward in his chair. He eyed Castle harshly. "What if you are wrong?"

"Then I will accept responsibility and take my punishment." Castle answered. He looked his friend in the eye. "I will say it was my idea and ask for you to be spared."

Carter looked at him and his eyes. He could tell Castle was serious. Carter hated Sorenson too, but he was duty bound, but he knew Sorenson was a man who was without honor of US Naval Officer. He sighed. "I'll make inquiries Rick, but I can't promise anything. But I won't go snooping into his medical file. You are right about Sorenson, and I think he should have been dealt with while we were at the academy, but if it's true…."

"I understand." Castle answered. He stood, walked over and shook Carter's hand. "Thank you Carter. And I understand…."

"Just don't ask me to do it again." Carter replied as he shook Castle's hand. He walked around the desk and escorted Castle to the door. He clasped Castle on the shoulder. "You take care Rick. And we'll get together sometime with your wife. Maybe she has a friend for me."

Castle chuckled. "All of her friends she know are scattered across the Pacific right now, but we definitely have to do dinner."

Carter chuckled and nodded and shook Castle's hand once more. "Sounds like a plan. See you around sometime."

Castle replied in the same before starting back up the way he came, wondering if he did the right thing.

 **1245**

 **March 16** **th** **, 1943**

 **Washington, D.C.**

Castle sighed and shifted in his seat. He was hungry and tired as the instructor droned one about what is expectant of captains of ships. This was the first class of many he would have to take. He was glad Kate made him lunch so he could eat it at his desk. They would meet up for dinner after his evening class on naval history before his day would end. He shifted again as the captain at the head of the class continued on. "Commander Castle, please tell us, what command experience do you have?"

Castle was surprised at the question directed to him. The captain must have seen him shifting in his seat. "Sir?"

"Tell us what command experience do you have in your years as a naval officer?" The Captain asked the question again.

Castle felt the eyes of the class suddenly on him. He took a breath. "Yes sir. After I completed gunnery school, I was assigned to the USS Bainbridge as gun captain of a four incher. From there I was the officer in charge of munitions distribution at Norfolk. From there I served as a turret commander on the USS Portland. Then from the Portland, I was assigned to Dutch Harbor temporarily as a supply officer before taking over an anti-aircraft battery on the USS Arizona, then becoming her gunnery officer. After the attack on Pearl Harbor, I was temporarily assigned to Admiral Nimitz's staff while I was healing, then was temporarily assigned as the gunnery officer of USS Washington during the Naval Battle of Guadalcanal. Now I am the executive officer of Admiral Patterson's office as well as the Officer in charge in overseeing the changes in naval gunnery."

Everyone looked at Castle in either shock or awe, but the Captain in front of the class remained stoic. "You have also wrote several papers on naval gunnery as well if I recall correctly commander?"

"Yes sir." Castle answered with a nod and a slight blush on his cheeks. He shifted in his seat again. "I did."

"Besides everything you mentioned what else did you do sir?" A young lieutenant asked.

Castle looked at the young officer. "Every command I was ever assigned too, I tried to learn as much as I could about it, because you never know when you may have to take over someone else's job."

"That is right, and as we have found out in this war it can come quicker than you realize." The captain answered as everyone's attention turned back towards the front of the classroom. He smiled at Castle as he looked at everyone. "You could be an engineering officer one day and be tasked to take over as executive officer or navigation officer the next if you lose people in a surface action or air attack."

Everyone nodded their understanding at the statement. The Captain looked up at the clock, and then back to the class. "Alright Gentlemen, that is all for now. Make sure you look over the packet we handed each of you when you arrive. Dismiss."

The class came to their feet, and started towards the door. Ten minutes later Castle walked back into the office. He nodded to the lieutenant who had taken over for him while he attended his class. Tyler was waiting for him by his desk. Castle looked at the petty officer. "What is Tyler?"

Petty Officer Tyler looked apologetic as he set a stack of papers and folders on Castle's desk. "The admiral said he needs these completed today sir before he and Lt. Commander Sorenson left for the tour of the West Coast facilities."

Castle nodded as he looked at the stack then to Tyler. "What is it?"

"Enlisted members performance reviews, a couple of the officers needed updated fitness reports for the promotions board, and you have to sign off on the latest draft of the new standards for damage control training." The young petty officer answered. He saw Castle's look. "Sorry sir."

"It's ok Tyler." Castle answered as he looked at the clock and then his watch. He sighed as he sat down. "It's going to be a long afternoon."

 **1900**

Castle paced around the entrance of the restaurant as he waited for Kate to arrive. Today was a day he wished he could be back in the Pacific on the decks of a warship taking the fight to the Japanese or escorting a convoy across the Atlantic, and not sitting behind a desk dealing with all the paperwork and administrative stuff that comes from being on the staff tasked to reform the training as well as executive officer. He had barely finished in time before he had to rush to evening class, making it barely before the door was about to be locked. He sighed as he turned to do another circuit at the entrance, not noticing Kate coming in with baby Rick in her arms. She walked over and grabbed his arm. He startled for a moment but relaxed when he saw it was Kate. "Hey."

"Hey yourself." Kate answered with a smile and quick kiss before Castle tousled their son's hair. "Everything ok?"

Castle shook his head. "Had to complete about seven hours of paperwork in four hours, and then rush to my next course, plus I still have about 3 hours of material I have to review for my first two courses."

Kate mouthed a oh, before hooking her free arm through his. "Well we knew you be busy when you took this on. I know you can handle it babe."

Castle smiled at her as the waitress motioned them to follow her. "Thank you Kate. Your love and support through everything has made me stronger, well us."

"I know what you meant babe and always." Kate answered leaning in to her husband with a large smile on her face. "And the same goes to you."

"Always." Castle replied kissing the top of her head as they arrived at their table.

 **1200**

 **June 1** **st** **, 1943**

 **Washington, D.C.**

"And what about my trip to the Philadelphia Navy Yard?" Admiral Patterson asked the assembled staff who was in his office, which also included Sorenson. The admiral had been dragging him across the country since February, partly because of Castle coming onto the staff and being the senior office, Castle could run the office. But the other reason, which was suspected by the staff, was that the admiral had either found out about the affair or Sorenson being late for his appointed place of duty. But that was the rumor Admiral Patterson looked at Castle. "Commander Castle?"

"All laid in sir. We'll be heading up Sunday evening, and you'll be returning that Friday afternoon." Castle replied looking at his notes and then looking back up to the Admiral. "And your trip to Brooklyn Naval Yard has been scheduled for the following week as well admiral. Leaving Sunday evening and coming back that Thursday."

"Outstanding Commander thank you." Admiral Patterson replied. He looked around the assembled staff one more time. "Is there anything else?"

"Yes sir." Castle answered. He ignored the groans but chuckled as he looked at the admiral. "It's more of a request sir."

Admiral Patterson chuckled as Sorenson rolled his eyes behind the admiral. "Go ahead commander?"

Castle nodded. "If it is possible sir, can I head to New York for the weekend before you head to Brooklyn? My wife's father lives in Manhattan, and it would make more sense for me to just head to the city than come back here for two days then travel up there? I can put in for the leave time."

"Commander Castle, your duties as executive officer requires you…" Sorenson started to say but was cut off when the admiral held up his hand.

"What about your wife and son commander?" Admiral Sorenson asked with a smile already knowing the answer.

Castle smiled as well. Though Kate and baby Rick made the trek a couple times since Jim's visit, Castle had not gone himself because of different trip schedules or duties to the office. This time the gods smiled down on him. "Well sir, I would send them up that Monday we are in Philadelphia, and obviously take a cab to the apartment…."

Admiral Patterson chuckled. "I got you commander. Request granted."

"Thank you sir." Castle replied with a smile.

"Is there anything else? Admiral Patterson asked. The staff shook their heads no. "Then thank you gentlemen. That will be all."

The staff got up to leave the office and a few moments later Castle was grabbing his cover from his desk. "Tyler, I am heading across the street to meet my wife for lunch. Be back in an hour."

Petty Officer Tyler nodded and smiled as Castle left the office. The Castle's have become an office favorite, not only because of their relationship but Kate's frequent visits brighten the office as well as the cakes and coffee that she brought sometimes. It made the work more enjoyable. "Aye sir."

Castle nodded and left the office with a smile knowing Kate would be thrilled with the news. A few minutes later he was walking into the diner, spotting his wife and son at the table near the window. Kate smiled as he sat down. "Hey honey. Ordered you a cheeseburger. How's it going?"

"Thanks, and its going good." Castle answered leaning over and kissing her hello and tussling their son's hair. He sat down and nodded to the waitress. "Coca cola if you have it."

The waitress nodded and moved off. Kate smiled and turned her attention to their son. "So what is new?"

"Nothing much. How would you like to go visit your dad for a couple weeks?" Castle asked her. He chuckled when her head snapped back around. "We'll be in the city for a week while the admiral attends some meetings. So I figured I send you up while we are in Philadelphia and instead of coming back to Washington, I'll take the train over to New York and join you on that Friday night?"

Kate was still shocked but managed to speak with the hint of smile cresting her mouth. "And the admiral is ok with this?"

Castle nodded. "He approved the request. So I'll book your train tickets tonight before I come home."

Kate smiled as their food arrived at the table. "And I'll call my dad and let him know too."

"Perfect." Castle answered as he nodded to the waitress who brought them their food and his coke. He then looked at his son. "What do you think bud? Feel up for another trip to see Grandpa Jim."

Baby Rick smiled at his parents as he pounded his hands on table.

 **1330**

 **June 15** **th** **, 1943**

 **Brooklyn Navy Yard, Brooklyn, New York**

Castle was walking down the sidewalk within the navy yard on his way back to the meeting at the yard offices after a late lunch. The meetings were between the yard workers, the yard officers and ship commanders getting their feedback about the changes in the training as well as taking tours of the ships and listening to sailors about the changes. So far the meetings have been productive, as well as taking the lessons from current actions in the war zones have allowed them to start planning amendments to the new training program. The bright spot was that he went to his father in law's apartment, and spent the night with his family instead of going to a hotel alone. So that made the trip worth it. So as Castle made his way down the sidewalk, he heard a familiar voice coming from the right of him. "Rick?"

Castle turned his head and saw his friend, Lt. Commander Carter Jackson coming out of the yard medical facility. He walked over and shook his friend's hand. "Carter, what are you doing here?"

"I was sent up here to pick up to some of the wounded coming back from hospitals in England and North Africa." Carter replied with a smile. He looked at Castle quizzily. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh the admiral had meetings this week up here and since I am in charge of the changes in gunnery training, I am attending as well." Castle answered with a smile on his face. He checked his watch. "Hey I got to get back to the meetings. When are you guys leaving?"

"We are loading up the wounded on the train cars tomorrow." Carter answered with a smile on his face. "Did you want to get together?"

Castle nodded. "Yes I do. I want you to meet Kate. She came up to the city while we were in Philadelphia last week while I was there. So we are at her father's apartment while the admiral and I are here in the city this week."

Carter looked unsure. "I don't want to be a third wheel Rick."

"You won't be." Castle replied with a smile on his face. He patted his friend on the shoulder. "What do you say?"

Carter thought about it for a moment before smiling and nodding. "Sure why not."

"Great." Castle said. He pulled a piece of paper and pen from his pocket. He wrote something down. "How about 7 at O'Flannery's. Here is the address."

"Look forward to it." Carter answered with a smile taking the paper. He looked at the address. He shook Castle's hand. "Good to see you Rick."

Castle replied the same way. "Good to see you."

As they parted ways, Carter pocketed the paper. Then something struck him. He quickly turned. "Hey Rick?"

Castle turned around. "Yeah?"

"I found something out." Carter said. He saw Castle's facial expression. He decided to clarify. "About Sorenson. I'll tell you at dinner."

"Ok, can't wait to hear what you found out." Castle answered. They waved to each other and started back in the directions they were heading. Castle wondered what his friend had found out.

 **1815**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Castle waited for Kate to come out of their bedroom of her father's apartment. He had called right before walking back into the meeting and told her about the dinner. She was excited to meet up with a friend of his for dinner. She had mentioned to before they had hung up she had run into an old friend of hers from school and would give her a ring to bring her along for Castle's friend. Castle agreed but wondered what Carter would think about being set up on a blind date. But his thoughts were broken when Jim sat down in the chair across from him. "How are the meetings going Rick?"

"Pretty good. We'll be done Thursday morning, but the admiral doesn't have anything schedule until next week so he is heading down in the afternoon." Castle replied as he sipped his coffee. He set the mug back down on the coffee table. "But he says I don't have to be back in until Monday. So you're stuck with us until Sunday morning."

They both laughed at the comment. Jim sipped his coffee. "That's fine son. Can't get enough of seeing everyone. And the last couple weeks with Katie and baby Rick have been a blessing."

"That it has dad." Kate answered from the doorway of the bedroom where they were staying. Both men stood up and looked over. Kate was wearing a form fitting emerald green dress with black heels. Her hair was in an uproll style. She looked at them smiling at their looks of love and envy. "What?"

"You look just like your mother Katie." Jim answered Kate's question with a smile on his face. He walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I wish your mother could see you."

"Me too dad." Kate answered a little bit with tears in her eyes. She quickly wiped them away and looked at her husband who was staring at her. "What babe?"

Castle smiled and walked over to her, where he lightly planted a kiss on her lips. "Still amazed how each time you take my breath away."

Kate flashed him a smiled and gave him a quick, light kiss on the lips. "Same to you babe."

Jim chuckled that brought the pairs attention back to him. "You two have a good time tonight."

"Thank you so much for doing this Jim." Castle said shaking Jim's hand.

"We appreciate it dad we really do." Kate added in as well planting a small kiss on her father's cheek.

"Happy to do it." Jim responded to the statements made by his family. He looked at his watch. "You two should get going, and don't worry. I know where everything is, and we'll be fine. Enjoy yourselves."

"I had a feeling you say that." Kate replied with a smile on her face. She pulled Castle towards the door where her purse was. "You have the number and don't wait up."

"Got it and now get out of here." Jim said laughing and pointing to the door. That couple laughed as well as they opened the door. Jim started towards the little playpen in the corner of the living room. He bent down where baby Rick smiled at him. "So bud, what do you want to do for two bachelors tonight?"

 **1850**

Castle and Kate walked into the lobby of O'Flannery's. The restaurant was full but not overly busy. Kate looked around as did Castle. She hooked her arm through his. "I haven't been in here in years."

"Me neither." Castle responded as he looked around for Carter. He spotted him at the bar. He waved to him who waved back. Carter stood up and paid the bartender. "There's Carter."

Kate looked and saw a naval officer coming towards them. "Oh. Looks nice. Madison should like him?"

Castle looked at his wife. "Who?"

Kate looked around and saw a blonde female in a red dress coming towards them. She smiled and waved at her. The female rushed over and gave a hug to Kate. The hug broke a moment later. Kate looked her friend over as she put a hand on Castle's arm. "Madison you look fantastic. I want you to meet my husband Commander Richard Castle."

"So do you Kate. I love that dress on you." Madison answered looking Kate over. She looked over to Castle. She held out her hand. "Madison Queller."

"Commander Richard Castle." Castle replied shaking her hand. He looked over and saw Carter coming towards them before turning back to Madison and Kate "How do you know Kate?"

"Boarding school days." Madison replied. She turned and smiled at Kate. "Your wife was quite the rebel in the school."

"Really?" Castle said in shock as he looked at Kate who was blushing now. "I didn't know that. I would like to hear more about her rebel days."

"No you wouldn't babe, trust me." Kate answered with a smile on her friend. She notice Carter walking up. "Here's your friend."

"Rick, you with two gorgeous ladies. Just like when we were at the academy." Carter said smirking as he shook Castle's hand.

Kate looked at her husband who was the one blushing now. "Really? I would like to hear more about that."

"No you wouldn't, trust me." Castle answered with a smirk at his wife who was smirking back at him. He turned to Carter. "Thanks for that."

Carter laughed as he clapped Rick on the shoulder. "Just busting your chops Rick."

"Remember when you tried to do that the last time. You ended up spending the weekend cleaning toilets." Castle replied with a smirk on his face. He saw the confused looks on his wife's and Madison's face. He and Carter shared a laugh. "Our class commander didn't take to kindly to that."

"No he didn't." Carter added in as well. He clapped Castle on the shoulder and eyed up both Kate and Madison. "We'll share more at dinner. How about some introductions."

"Of course. Lt. Commander Carter Jackson this my wife Kate." Castle said introducing Kate first. They shook hands, before Castle turned to Kate who was standing next to Madison. "Kate why don't you make the introductions."

"Of course." Kate answered with a smile on her face. She turned to Madison. "Madison Queller, Lt. Commander Carter Jackson. Madison is the owner of a five star restaurant near time square."

"Well four and half." Madison answered with a smile on her face. She shook Carter's outstretch hand. "Pleased to meet you."

"Pleasure is mind." Carter answered with a wide beaming smile. They saw the server come on over. "I think our table is ready."

"Castle party of four." The server called out. She smiled at Castle's raised hand. "Follow me please.

The men let the women go ahead of them. Carter leaned towards Castle as they walked. "You didn't tell me it was a double date?"

"I didn't know it until Kate told me she give the person ring to have her come." Castle answered with a smile on his face. He looked at Carter as they stopped before they got to the table. "I see the look in your eyes my friend. You like her."

Carter scoffed and turned to look where the women were waiting. Madison smiled at him as Kate smiled at her husband. "She seems pleasant. We'll see how it goes."

Castle laughed and clasped Carter on the shoulder. "Fair enough. Let's eat."

They walked up to the table and joined the ladies. Kate sitting across from Castle, with Madison sitting across from Carter. They all ordered. Both Madison and Kate ordering the salad and soup combo, with Carter ordering the pot roast and veggies with Castle ordering the ribs and baked potato. They all agreed on a bottle of wine to share as well. As the evening progress they talked and continue to have a good time. Kate laughed along with everyone else at a story that Carter told. "I can't believe you did that babe, and here I thought you were a straight and narrow midshipmen."

"Hey it wasn't my fault. That was one of the few demerits I got at the academy." Castle answered laughing as well. He pointed to Carter. "And it's all because of prince charming here."

"Hey no one forced you to come with us." Carter answered as he was laughing just as hard as everyone else. He looked at Castle. "Some lookout you turned out to be. We all got into to trouble for meeting those girls on the campus."

Castle laughed as he clasped Carter on the shoulder. "How was I supposed to know that the watch would change direction?"

Carter sipped on his wine. "Yeah that kind of screwed us. We all got extra duty for the next month."

"Well it all worked out in the end." Madison added in to the conversation. Everyone nodded. She then turned to Carter. "So what do you do at the Walter Reed Naval Hospital Lt. Commander Jackson?"

"I am a surgeon on duty there. I work on the boys that come through there from the front lines or injured in training. It is not overly exciting." Carter answered with a smile. He ignored the roll of the eyes from Kate and Castle. "What restaurant do you own Madison?"

"I own Q over by Times Square." Madison replied to Carter's question. She smiled at him as Castle and Kate just sat back and watched. "I opened it before the war, and we've been ok. Not great but ok. Have you been there?"

Carter shook his head. "No but I heard good things about it though."

Madison smiled at him wider. "Well if you are free tomorrow, you can come by and try it."

"If I didn't have to return to the hospital tomorrow I would." Carter replied. He saw her face deject a little bit. "But I can try and take a trip up in a couple weeks and try it. I have some leave time built up and I need to use some of it."

Madison's face perked up a bit. She beamed a smile at him. "Well I look forward to seeing you there soon."

Kate and Castle looked at the pair who were smiling at each other. Kate cleared her throat. "Well I need to powder my nose, if you gentlemen will excuse me."

"I need to powder my nose too Kate, so I'll go with you." Madison replied with smile towards Carter. They both stood up, with the men following suit. "Excuse us gentlemen."

Both Carter and Castle waited for the ladies to step away from the table. They took their seats. Carter looked at Castle. "I know you Rick. You want to know what I found out about Sorenson?"

Castle eyed his friend. "I do, but it can wait until…."

"Rick, he faked his seasickness." Carter said cutting Castle off. He saw the look on Castle face. Carter cleared his throat. "Do you remember the Commander who ran the academy medical center?"

"Yeah, Commander Patrick." Castle answered after thinking about it for a moment. "What about it, and how do you know?"

"Well the pharmacist mate who worked with the commander is now a chief at the hospital." Carter replied. "I ran into him at the hospital. He is now a chief at the hospital. I ran into him the other day and he remembered. Well we got to reminiscing, and Sorenson's name kind of came up."

Castle nodded his understanding. "So how does the chief know that Sorenson faked it?"

"Well after our first midshipmen cruise, he remembered Sorenson coming into medical and asking the commander he could stay in the navy if he had seasickness." Carter replied. He saw Castle's confused look on his face. "I am getting there. The chief remembered that Commander told him he couldn't. Well then a few weeks later it was parent's day at the academy, and he remembered Sorenson's parents being down there. His father and the commander were behind the commander's door having a discussion. Then a couple weeks later, the commander puts in his retirement papers."

"Ok, but how…" Castle started to asked, but stopped when Carter held up his hand.

"I thought the same thing but that was until I saw him coming out of a building housing a bank the other day." Carter continued. He shifted in his seat and sipped his wine before he went on. "So I found it kind of strange, so I went in. And he is listed on the board of directors."

"How is that strange?" Castle asked now interested but skeptical. "I am sure there are people on the board that aren't bankers?"

Carter nodded. "True, but the man's position is Vice President of medical development. So I looked around and asked. No one knows what that is, or what medical development is. Plus there are no other doctors on any boards on any of the other banks. Trust me I asked and looked around."

Castle leaned back in his chair. "So you are saying that….?"

"Sorenson had his dad bribe a naval officer to fake a diagnosis and forge medical records for a board of director's spot?" Carter asked Castle as they spotted the ladies coming back to the table. "Yeah. I think that is what happen.

Castle looked at Carter. "How do I prove it though?"

Carter shrugged his shoulders as the ladies walked it off. Kate looked at the pair sitting at the table. "Everything ok babe?"

Castle smiled and nodded at his wife. "Never better."

The ladies looked at the pair but shrugged their shoulders as they sat back down as Castle wondered how he could expose Sorenson without getting his butt hauled before a court martial.

 **Additional note: Uh-oh. Sorenson could be in major trouble, but how will Castle expose him. In the next update, Castle finally exposes Sorenson who gets his just reward. Castle's assignment in DC comes to end as does his command courses as Kate gives him a welcoming surprise. Castle's next assignment comes with surprise, excitement, and worry as they find out where he is heading next.**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: I would like to apologize for the delay everyone. Between work and trying to find time, family and other commitments I have been extremely busy. So I would like to thank you all for your patience and support as this story continues. So please enjoy the latest update, and as always please leave reviews.**

 **Chapter 9**

 **1500**

 **September 8** **th** **, 1943**

 **Washington, D.C.**

Castle shifted in his seat. The meeting had gone on longer than it should have been. They were planning the admiral's trip to the United Kingdom to attend a conference on the after action on the Sicily campaign and see how the new training standards had helped in that particular campaign went. Problem was there was also a conference in San Diego on the war in the Pacific, that the admiral wanted to attend, but couldn't. So they had spent the better part of the meeting determining who would go to the conference in San Diego. Castle would have been the obvious choice but Admiral Patterson needed him in England at that conference. Worst of all the schedule since New York had been pretty busy leaving Castle very little time to investigate on what Carter had told him about Sorenson. Between trips to shipyards, naval bases weapons manufacturing, training centers, meetings, his command courses, and the administrative and duties of being an executive officer left him little time. The only bright spots to the crazy schedule was going home to his family. So far the longest he has been away from them since taking this assignment has been two and half weeks, and that trip ended last week. He smiled on the inside remembering how Kate had greeted him when he….

"Commander Castle, travel arrangements?" Admiral Patterson asked him breaking up the day dream that he was having. Everyone, including the admiral, chuckled as Castle blushed. "Sorry to interrupt your daydreaming but we have business to attended to. So the travel arrangements?"

"Yes sir." Castle answered clearing his throat as everyone chuckled again. He brought up his notepad. "Lt. Commander Donaldson and Lt. Patrick will be attending the San Diego Conference in our place admiral. I had Tyler book them on Triple-A priority. They'll be leaving two days before the conference and have rooms book at the transient officers' quarters in San Diego."

"Oh two nights in San Diego, thank you Commander." Lt. Patrick answered with a smile on his face. His comment made everyone laugh. "How long before our return flight?"

Castle smirked right back at Lt. Patrick. "Next day."

Now Lt. Commander Donaldson piped up with a huge smile on his face. "Then I'll echo Lt. Patrick's statement. Thank you Commander."

Everyone in the office laughed including Castle. Then Sorenson looked at Castle. "What about our flight to England there Commander?"

"That is the one hiccup we have admiral." Castle replied as he looked past Sorenson. He cleared his throat as Admiral Patterson looked at him curiously. "All flights to England are currently booked. Even with our priority, I can't get a seat for any of us."

"Surely you must be mistaken Commander." Sorenson answered curtly. He smirked at him. "There must be some lowly lieutenant or Army Captain we can bump off the flight?"

"This is a high level conference and only so many seats there Sorenson." Castle countered as he now looked at Sorenson. He then looked back to Admiral Patterson. "Along with only so many planes at the moment that can make that flight. And it's not just military folks that are heading over there, you have a few Congressman, and Senators heading over to do an inspection for the next Lend-Lease Bill coming up as well as press. I don't think you want to piss off any members of Congress sir."

Sorenson scoffed. "Congress can go pis…."

"Enough Will, and Commander Castle is right. I don't want Congressmen or Senators going to the President saying we bumped them or a member of the staff off a flight." Admiral Patterson replied. He sighed and looked at the Calendar. "We have a week and half before the conference. Is there anything available commander?"

Castle nodded. "You may like it sir, but Sorenson wont. There is a flag cabin available aboard a cruiser departing from New York exactly 5 days from today that has room."

Sorenson looked panicked now and Castle caught on, but Sorenson didn't notice this. "Sir, I can take the next flight, or be on standby in case someone doesn't show. Or I could run the office while you and Commander Castle…"

"Stop Will." Admiral Patterson said to Sorenson. He turned to look to Sorenson. "This is a high level meeting and I need you with me. I do not want to attend this conference without my aide. Do I make myself clear?"

Sorenson nodded weakly. "Yes sir."

"Good." Admiral Patterson answered. He then turned to Castle. He took a breath before continuing. "Are you sure there is nothing else Rick?"

"I got us on a standby basis sir, but even the transportation office at Anacostia doesn't hold out that much hope. As for our return from the conference, that has to be arranged over in England Admiral" Castle replied. He shifted in his seat as the admiral nodded. He ignored Sorenson's look before he went on. "I'll check every day sir, but the Naval Yard is holding that flag cabin for you and berthing spaces for us until one day before the sailing. Should I book it?"

"Go ahead, and you know what take our names off standby at the airfield. A sea voyage will do me some good." Admiral Patterson responded. The staff chuckled as Sorenson looked more panicked now. Admiral Patterson chuckled as well. "Call your doctor Will and get a handy supply of motion sickness meds."

"Yes sir." Sorenson replied quietly.

Admiral Patterson turned back to the staff. "Alright, that is all Gentlemen. Commander Castle are your instructors ok with you leaving?"

Castle nodded. "Yes admiral. They gave the work I need to do while we are gone, and what will be covered."

Admiral Patterson nodded his approval. "Good. Now make the transportation arrangements to New York for everyone, and let me know by the time we go home today."

"Aye sir." Castle replied. He stood up and came to attention before leaving the office. He was looked sternly at Sorenson who nodded curtly towards the hallway. "What do you want Sorenson?"

"I know for a fact you have something on me, otherwise you would bump a congressmen from the flight." Sorenson accused Castle. He leaned forward in Castle's face. He was surprised when Castle didn't back down. "What do you have? Out with it or help me I will…"

"You threatening me Lt. Commander." Castle replied not backing down. This time he leaned forward and Sorenson was the one who backed down. "I could have brought you down a long time ago for your affair but I didn't, because I have respect for the women's husband who I served with, and secondly call the damn transportation office yourself, and you will get the same answers I have been."

Sorenson cowered a little bit, so Castle decided to press. "You better watch your back Sorenson, because you never know who or what will expose you for the person you really are."

Castle walked back into the office knowing that Sorenson was afraid now that his family's secret may come back and bite him in the ass.

 **1800**

Castle walked into the house later than he normally would of a week day, but getting the final details of the trip nailed down had taken awhile. Of course Sorenson wasn't that much of a help after he had confronted Castle. He had disappeared claiming to go to his doctors to get the medication, but Castle suspected it was to go and hide or contact his parents. Either way it made the task of completing everything just a tad bit harder. Castle shook his head as he heard Kate coming from the kitchen. "You're late babe. Everything ok?"

Castle nodded. "Yep. Just wrapping the final details for the trip with the admiral that's all."

"The one where you absolutely got to go." Kate asked smirking as she came over as he turned around and nodded. She laughed as she saw her mouth drop. She was wearing a deep blue figure hugging dress that suited her well. Her hair fell naturally, and she was wearing light makeup. "Close your mouth commander. You'll catch flies."

"You look fantastic." Castle replied. He came over and took her into his arms, and kissed her deeply. She melted into him like always. The need for air broke them a moment later. "Where's Rick Jr?"

"Our dear neighbor Susan took him for the night, so it's just me and you." Kate replied as she grinned. The same grinned that made his heart always race a mile a minute. "Now I have dinner from Delgado's warming in the oven, and wine waiting to be poured."

"Since it's just us tonight, I have a different idea." Castle answered. He scooped Kate up into his arms and carried her upstairs and into their bedroom. Two hours later, they walked into the kitchen wearing nothing but their robes, pulling the warm dinner from the oven. As Kate sat down, Castle opened the wine bottle. "The trip, without going into details, we'll be leaving out of New York next week."

"I thought you couldn't find a flight Rick?" Kate asked as she watched her husband pour a glass of wine. She then saw his expression. "Oh. So it would be a longer trip."

Castle nodded. "But I figured you guys can come up to New York a couple days before we leave, and drop me off at the pier depending on what time I have to be there."

Kate nodded but he could see the sadness on her face. She put on a smile. "It's just that I would worry more about you crossing the Atlantic say the Pacific you know. Everything I read about the war out there and knowing….."

"Hey Kate, I understand, and it be the same for me if you were crossing." Castle answered coming over and sitting down across from her. He reached out and took her hands. "But if they decided to attack a convoy, well I would put my money on the US Navy. We learned our lessons. Trust me I know."

"I do, but it is still going to worry me." Kate answered. She gave a warm small smile and leaned in and kissed him lightly. "I guess I have to figure out what to do for the next 14 plus days."

Castle nodded and tossed her a sly smile. "Well maybe we should eat this good looking meal and drink this expensive wine and go back for a round two?"

"Two?" Kate laughed as she picked up a piece of garlic bread and placed it in his mouth. "It will be round 3 babe."

They shared a laughed as Castle fed her a piece of the garlic bread now too. Kate scooped up a bit of her pasta and fed it to Castle. She smiled at him as he chewed the food. "A letter came from Alexis today. She finished up her nursing course. She should have her assignment soon."

Castle smiled as he swallowed the delicious food. He sipped at his wine. "That's good. I am still hoping for a stateside assignment."

"Me too Rick." Kate replied to his statement taking a bite out of her dinner. She washed it down with some wine. "Maybe you can ask Admiral Patterson to…."

Castle shook his head. "No. I don't want any strings pulled for her. One she would hate us, and two, she wants to serve in her own right. I can respect that. But trust me it crossed my mind too."

Kate nodded her understanding. She loved Alexis like she was her own, and treated her pretty much like it. She saw how much it worried her husband, and it show him how much it worried her. She sighed and sipped the wine. "Guess we'll have to let her do that then."

"Yeah we do." Castle answered. He leaned in and gave Kate a kiss. He took her hand. "Come on Kate. We can finish dinner in a little while."

Kate smiled as she allowed him to pull her up. "Oh, time for round 3."

Castle smiled as he pulled her close and kissed her deeply. He then put his forehead against her. "Yes ma'am."

They laughed as they walked to the stairs and back upstairs again.

 **0730**

 **September 13** **th** **, 1943**

 **Brooklyn, New York**

The car pulled to a stop just outside the main gate of the Brooklyn Navy Yard. Castle opened the passenger door and got out. He opened the rear passenger door as Jim also climbed out of the driver side. Kate climbed out of the back carrying baby Rick in her arms. His birthday had just came past, and they had celebrated Saturday with the neighbors and other children in the neighborhood before they left on the train for New York. Jim was glad to host them for a couple nights and had taken time off work to spend with Kate and baby Rick in DC, considering he had not taken a vacation in almost 3 years. So as Rick adjusted the cover on his head, Jim opened the trunk and brought out the seabag and uniform bag. He grunted at the weight. "Geez Rick, what do you got in here?"

Rick laughed as he walked around and picked up the seabag in one hand and shook his father in law's hand. "More than enough for 3 weeks. Trust me."

Jim laughed and clasped his son in law on the shoulder. "Be safe on the trip across, and come home soon."

Rick nodded and smiled at him before turning his attention to Kate and baby Rick. Kate had tears in her eyes, so he walked on over and took baby Rick from her. "Hey dear it will be ok. Trust me."

"I know, but its like the time you went to fill in on the Washington." Kate answered as she hooked her arm through his. She took a breath to calm herself. "I'll be ok, and I know you'll be fine."

"That I will be. Trust me, I don't think I be under any air attacks." Castle said half heartily. He kissed the top of her head, but deep inside him he did have a worry about the U-boats. While diminishing, the threat was still there. So he turned and kissed his son on the cheek. "See you bud in three weeks."

"Da, da." Rick Jr, said reaching for the cover perched on his father's head.

Castle laughed as he kissed his son's cheek one more time. "That's me kiddo. I'll be back soon."

He then passed him off to Jim who gladly accepted him. He then went to Kate and pulled her into his arms. "I'll miss you most of all."

"You better." Kate answered. She pulled him in for a deep loving kiss. It broke a few moments later as she wiped some of her lipstick off his lips. She lightly kissed him one more time. "Stay safe and hurry home soon babe."

"Always." Castle answered with a smile and a light kiss of his own. He turned and shook his father in law's hand one more time, ran his hand through Rick Jr's hair once more before picking up his bags and starting to the gate. He waved good bye once more once he was inside before making his way down to the ship. A few minutes later he was at the gangplank. He over looked the cruiser docked there, and a brief smile came to his lips. He then walked up the gang plank, stopping at the quarterdeck, setting his bags down, saluted and walked aboard. Again at the OOD he set the bags down and produced his ID and orders. "Commander Richard Castle, with Admiral Patterson's staff."

The OOD looked over the ID and orders, and then his own paper work before looking up. "Yes sir. Welcome aboard Commander. The admiral left word he will be here at 8 and request you make sure everything is taken care of."

"Very well Lieutenant." Castle replied as he looked around the cruiser. He then noticed a young seaman coming over here and tossed a look at the Lieutenant. "Lieutenant?"

"I called him sir. You and the admiral's aide will be housed in flag staff cabin, while the Admiral has his own cabin." The Lieutenant replied to Castle's question. He saw Castle relax, so he turned to the seaman. "Peterson, grab the commanders bag and show him to the cabin."

The sailor nodded. "Aye sir. Commander if you will follow me please?"

"Thank you Lieutenant. Lead on seaman." Castle answered. He nodded to the Lieutenant as the seaman picked up his bags and started off. Castle followed the seaman towards the superstructure of the ship. But unlike the Washington, they went down a ladder and into the interior of the cruiser. A couple minutes later they stopped outside a particular statement. Castle nodded his thanks to the seaman. "Thank you Seaman."

"You're welcome sir." The young man replied. He came to attention and left Castle alone.

Castle opened the hatch and walked into the stateroom. He shook his head at the size of the room. Four bunks and lockers attached to the wall, long with two desks with lamps. He stuck his head out and looked across the hall, and there was a second room marked for flag staff. He chuckled as he set his bags on one of the racks. "Been spoiled by the Arizona and Washington."

Ten minutes later, Castle walked out of the quarters and down the passageway towards what he presumed was the galley. He the galley open and the last of the sailors were having breakfast. He turned and across the hall, he found the wardroom. He opened it and walked in. There was only one officer in there, sitting at a table going over paperwork. Castle walked on over. "Commander Donaldson?"

The man sitting at the table looked up and then got to his feet. They shook hands. "Oh you must be Commander Castle. Welcome aboard. Please sit."

"Thank you." Castle replied as he sat down across from the man. He looked over the paperwork. "Administrative matters. I'm getting a real taste of what that like."

Commander Donaldson chuckled as he closed the folders. "Well being part of a staff is a lot of paper pushing. But from what I heard about you, you rather be at sea than Washington."

Castle nodded. "Yep, but the admiral is understanding of that and trying for me to become qualified for command. I am taking some courses and they are putting a lot of information at us."

"I hear that. I'm taking mine by mail as executive officer. I have only taken a couple courses ashore when we have gone in for overhauls or repairs." Commander Donaldson answered. He leaned back in his chair. "I'm hoping for assignment for my own ship to come down soon."

"Me too." Castle answered. They both shared a chuckle. Castle looked at his watch before looking back up. "I would like more time to chat, but the admiral is coming aboard soon."

Commander Donaldson nodded. "Of course. Everything is set. We like the fact the admiral has taste pretty much like ours, except for the milk. We are keeping that in a separate cooler for him."

Castle nodded his understanding. "Thank you for that. The admiral likes his skim milk in the mornings."

"Not a problem." Commander Donaldson replied with a smile on his face. He got up, went to the counter, poured himself and Castle a coffee and brought it back over. Castle nodded his thanks as Commander Donaldson sat back down. "Believe it or not we had a general that wanted nothing but steak and eggs, chicken and ribs while he was on board."

"You're kidding?" Castle asked as he sipped his coffee.

Commander Donaldson shook his head. "I shit you not, and he had a member of his staff guard it at all times like we were going to steal it. Then we docked in Oran, he had what was left over shipped ashore, never bothering asking us if we would like it."

"God." Castle exclaimed. He looked around for a moment. "If it was me, I would have taken a good amount to feed the crew all at once."

"Oh we did manage to get our hands on enough steak and ribs for the crew." Commander Donaldson chuckled. He again leaned back in his chair. "We bribed a transportation sergeant to have a couple cases to fall off the back of a truck."

They both laughed at the story. Castle again checked his watch. He finished off the coffee and got up taking it to the mess attendant who was standing by before coming back over. "I better go meet the admiral at the gangplank. Good to meet you Commander."

"I'll come with Commander Castle." Commander Donaldson rose and did the same thing before joining Castle. "I have to brief the skipper anyway."

Castle nodded and they left the wardroom heading towards the main deck talking along the way, getting to know each other a little better. A couple minutes later they were by the gangplank at the quarterdeck as the bell rang three times, and a bousn announced over the ship intercom system. "Commander, USS Augusta, arriving. Admiral US Navy Training Command, arriving."

Then the bousn blew his whistle as the ships company who gathered at the side came to attention and saluted the captain of the August and Admiral Patterson aboard. Sorenson looked nervous as he saw Castle standing by the executive officer of the ship at the end of the line sailors and chiefs decked out in their whites. Salutes were given as the captain and the Admiral walked down line of sailors. The Captain shook hands with Commander Donaldson. "Patrick. How's it looking?"

"Everything is set sir." Commander Donaldson answered. He turned to Castle standing next to him. "Captain Turner, Commander Castle. Executive officer of Admiral Patterson's command, and man behind the changes in our gunnery training."

Captain Turner shook Castle's hand. "Please to meet you commander. The admiral has been singing your praises since I met him at the gate."

"Pleasure is mind Captain." Castle answered blushing a little bit.

"Speaking of which admiral, I have one request." Captain Turner stated as he turned to Admiral Patterson. He took a breath. "If you don't mind me asking sir?"

"We are just passengers Captain, this your ship." Admiral Patterson asked with a smile on his face. He motioned for them to walk. "What is your request?"

"One of my deck officers had to take a emergency leave. Death in the family, but I don't have replacement for him." Captain Turner stated as they walked down the deck. He turned and waved to the OOD to dismiss the crew from the quarterdeck. "I was wondering if I could use a either your aide or Commander Castle to stand the 0800-1200, and 2000-0000 watches?"

"Captain we are merely here for the crossing, we don't have time to…" Sorenson started to say but stopped when the admiral put his hand up.

"I cant see a reason why Commander Castle can't help you Captain." Admiral Patterson answered as they stopped by the hatch that would take the party inside the ship. He then turned to Castle. "In fact I think it be a great experience for you Rick, especially with your courses you are taking. Don't you agree?"

Castle hid the smile but nodded his agreement. "Yes admiral, I agree with you."

"Good, and Will we can go over everything after Commander Castle gets off watch." Admiral Patterson told Sorenson after turning around. He saw Sorenson shrink and nod. Then Admiral Patterson turned to the Captain once again. "I have one request then captain? I would like to tour your ship from time to time, to see it and how the crew works. Will give me a sense of the changes in training we recommended."

"Yes admiral of course, you have free range of course, and if you like you can sit on the bridge anytime." Captain Turner answered with a smile on his face.

"Wonderful. Now lets get me settled then." Admiral Patterson answered with a smile on his face and patting the shoulders of the senior officers, and Castle in front of him. "Then Captain, when it's time for lunch, I would like to dine with you so I can also hear it from you about the changes have done, and what we could improve upon."

"It will be my pleasure admiral." Captain Turner remarked as he led the way to the interior of the ship.

Castle watched as Sorenson eyes rolled and sweat started to build. He chuckled to himself. "This is going to be an interesting crossing."

 **0930**

 **September 17** **th** **, 1943**

 **North Atlantic**

The green-blue wave crashed over the bow of the cruiser as it rumbled eastward, while keeping its position within the convoy. Up on the bridge, Castle smiled as the he looked through his binoculars as he stood his temporary watch as the OOD for the crossing. The admiral had been right when the experience would be good for him, and it had been. Everything the command courses had thrown at him, especially about standing a watch aboard a bridge was coming back to him and he was enjoying himself. He lowered the binoculars and turned back to the crew, smile on his face. He had missed this while serving in DC. The smell of the salt air, a ship rumbling underneath his feet, waves crashing over the bow. It was going on almost a year for him since his last real ship aboard assignment, the USS Washington, and the naval battle of Guadalcanal. But unlike the Pacific, the real threat here was the U-Boats, and the convoy was on guard for them, even though the threat was diminishing. But still the convoy was at condition 2, which meant at least part of the battle stations had to be man at all times, with equipment nearby. So as Castle consulted the chart, he looked at the diagram of the convoy. A mixture of American and British destroyers were patrolling along the edge of the convoy, while the cruisers and smaller escorts handled interior protection duty. He then looked over the speed and course before looking up. "Let's maintain course and speed for the time being Mr. Johnson."

The other young office on the deck nodded and turned to the helmsman. "Alright Norris. Maintain course 046 and speed of 10 knots."

The young sailor at the helm nodded and repeated the order. For many on shift on the bridge, they had come to respect Castle after being a little apprehensive to start, but they got over it. He often had coffee brought up for the entire watch, and even took over for a few of them when they had to make head calls or take a quick break from their duties. He treated them like the men they were and not just sailors, often asking questions about their lives and such. This respect helped the transition greatly as the journey entered its fourth day. A few minutes later one of the looks stuck his head into bridge. "Sir, there is a message being signaled from the convoy commodore's ship."

Castle nodded his understanding. He grabbed his binoculars and walked to the lookout positon. He found the signal light blinking. "Set Condition 4, full submarine alert. Outer escort reports possible submarine contact. Change course to 094 increase convoy speed to 13 knots…."

Castle looked at the yeoman who had been called by the lookout, and quickly made sure he had translated the message accurately, which he did. Castle took a breath and ducked inside the bridge. "Mr. Johnson sound general quarters. Full Submarine alert."

Mr. Johnson whiten a little bit and nodded. He turned to the bosun standing nearby. "Donaldson you heard the commander. Sound General quarters."

The young bosun nodded and rushed off for the ships intercom system as Castle consulted the chart. "Norris, new convoy course is 094 and speed is 13 knots. That makes our new course and speed, 081 and a speed of 12 knots to maintain position. Come right ten degrees."

"Aye sir. Coming right ten degrees, and increase speed to 12 knots." The helmsman replied turning the helm as another sailor dialed in the speed corrections.

At that moment, the speaker went off with the bosun's whistle and announcement. "General Quarters, general quarters all hands, man your battle stations. Route of general quarters is up the port side, down the starboard side. Reason for General quarters is submarine contact."

Then the general quarters alarm went off, sounding like an electronic bell, which caused the crew of the cruiser to jump and rush to their stations. A sailor handed Castle the helmet and life jacket that he was assigned when he took over the watch. He knew that admiral probably be coming to the bridge with the captain, and then he wondered about Sorenson. He chuckled because he knew Sorenson must be freaking out a bit. He also knew Sorenson wasn't seasick and he had confirmation of it. Accidently one night after coming off his midnight watch, Castle had walked into the quarters he and Sorenson were sharing, when the ship took a bad roll, causing Sorenson's locker to open and the seasickness package to fall out. Castle had been down to pick it up but then realized it was heavier than it was supposed to be. Quietly he went out into the passageway and opened the package. They looked like meds, but when Castle inspected them, it was just blocks of cheese cut to look like the meds. Castle remembered the Admiral asking Will if he had the motion sickness meds, and Sorenson held up the box. Now Castle smirked knowing he had Sorenson. That was two nights ago, but there hadn't been time to confront Sorenson about it. And there wouldn't be time to confront him now especially with the convoy possibly under attack.

Captain Turner and just like Castle predicated Admiral Patterson right behind him came on to the bridge. "What do we have Commander Castle?"

"Convoy commodore flashed a message alert to possible submarine contact. He gave new course and speed." Castle replied as he walked over to the chart and showed the notations made on it to the Captain and the Admiral. "I turned us on to 081 and increased speed to 12 knots to maintain position."

"Very good commander." Captain Turner replied as he looked up and nodded his acceptance to Castle. He patted him on the shoulder before walking past him. "I have the bridge."

"Captain has the bridge." Castle announced, he noticed an extremely panicked Sorenson coming onto the bridge. "Sorenson you should be waiting in the admiral's cabin."

"How can I wait in there while we are under attack?" Sorenson exclaimed with his face ashen.

"Calm down Mr. Sorenson." Captain Turner replied as he didn't take his eyes off the rest of the convoy. "This is standard procedure."

"He's right Will. So go back to my cabin and wait there…." Admiral Patterson added in as he turned around to face Sorenson. He then saw Sorenson's face. "Will you aren't seasick?"

Sorenson shook his head. In his panicked stated he blurted out. "No sir, never was, and never have been. I had my family bribe the medical officer at Annapolis and others to say I was and keep me in the service."

Everyone on the bridge including Castle was shocked. He knew Sorenson would eventually be exposed and he thought he be the one to do it, but it turned out to Sorenson himself. It took all of Castle's discipline not to laugh. Admiral Patterson glowered at Sorenson. "We'll talk about this later Mr. Sorenson, but for now you will wait in my cabin under guard. Captain Turner, can you spare a man to stand guard over my soon to be former aide here?"

"Yes sir." Captain Turner replied just as shocked as everyone else. He looked around the bridge. "Mr. Donaldson, escort and stand guard over Mr. Sorenson until you are relieved."

Mr. Donaldson nodded and walked to Sorenson who was shaking. Castle watched the pair leaving the bridge. He then looked to the admiral who had a furious look on his face. Castle knew it would all come out when the Admiral talked to Sorenson, but for now Castle had to do the duty assigned to him at that current moment, and that was being a member of the bridge crew on the Augusta.

 **1230**

Two hours after the report of the submarine contact, the convoy secured from the anti-submarine alert. The possible submarine contact turned out to be a lone U-Boat that bluntly stumbled upon the convoy and was intercepted before it could radio its and the convoy's position. Two destroyers quickly dispatched the U-Boat and returned to their escort positions. Now since they were secured from General Quarters, Castle walked down to the Admiral's cabin to check in and find out what would become of Sorenson. As he raised his hand to knock he heard the admiral on the other side of the hatch. "YOU ARE THE PROBABLY THE WORST EXCUSE FOR A NAVAL OFFICER I HAVE EVER LAID MY EYES ON LT. COMMANDER SORENSON."

Castle winced at the sound. He took a breath and knocked on the hatch. "ENTER COMMANDER CASTLE."

Castle opened the door and walked into the admiral's cabin. He saw Sorenson at attention and a very irate Admiral Patterson behind his desk. "Checking in sir."

"Stand at ease their Commander." Admiral Patterson told Castle. He took his eyes off Sorenson and turned them to Castle. "I just found out from my soon to be former aide that not only did he and his family bribe several members of United States Navy, but he carried on a affair with a married female officer and made passes at your wife. I also found out that you knew about some of these. Care to explain yourself commander?"

Castle gulped nervously, but quickly recovered and took a breath before nodding. "Yes sir I did."

Admiral Patterson glared at him, but kept his voice normal. "Care to explain to me why you did not come to me with these revelations Commander?"

"Because sir, believe it or not if Sorenson was tried at a court martial, it would have reflected badly on you." Castle answered taking a step forward. He took a breath and thought of his words carefully. "I handled his affair as best as I could, because I didn't want the woman's husband, who I served with on the Washington to find out through grapevine. As far as his passes at Kate, she brushed them off and yes while I wanted to beat him sir within an inch of his life, but Kate was able to talk me down sir."

"Strong willed woman commander." Admiral Patterson answered. He took a breath but didn't look past Castle. "How come you never told me about the bribery?"

"Because it was just a suspicion sir, until Sorenson confirmed it on the bridge a little while ago." Castle responded. He stood straighter now. "I'll accept whatever punishment handed to me Admiral."

"We will consider your punishment later commander." Admiral Patterson answered. He turned back to Sorenson. "As for you…."

"Yes sir?" Sorenson answered shaking now.

"You originally trained as a supply officer as I recalled." Admiral Patterson stated really more towards himself. He then walked around the desk and stood right in front of Sorenson. "Like the Commander said, I don't want a good man and women's name dragged through the mud at court martial, so here is what we are going to do."

Sorenson looked at the admiral who thought for a moment. "You will be accompanied to the wardroom by me or Commander Castle. While in England you will also be accompanied and confined to your berthing until we leave."

Sorenson nodded. "Yes sir."

"Once back in the US, Commander Castle will escort you to a doctor where you will get a new physical, and if Commander Castle suspects you are lying to the doctor, he will report back to me." Admiral Patterson continued as he stared down Sorenson. He took a breath before he went on. "After your physical you will return to supply school for refresher training before being shipped a shipboard assignment. And make no mistake I will be following your progress and informing your new commanders to keep me abreast of your progress. DO YOU UNDERSTAND LT. COMMANDER SORENSON?"

"Aye Aye sir." Sorenson answered. He didn't want to say any more than that.

"Now you will report to your quarters and wait there for a escort to the mess deck." Admiral Patterson said. He walked around his desk and took his position again. "DISMISS."

Sorenson came up to attention, took a step back and turn around and walked out of the admiral's cabin. Admiral Patterson turned to Castle. "Commander, I won't say how disappointed I am in Sorenson, but what disappoints me most is that you didn't come to me with this from the start."

"I understand sir, but I thought about the Lieutenant who served in one of my turrets on the Washington." Castle answered as he looked directly above the admirals ahead at a point on the bulkhead. He took a breath. "I also thought about how it would look for you to sir, but in retrospect I should have come to you sir."

"Yes you should have commander." Admiral Patterson answered back. He took a breath and sat down in his chair. He then motioned for Castle to take a seat. "But I get what you were trying to do Rick, and that what makes you such a terrific officer. You do anything for your subordinates, and superiors. But your responsibility is also to alert me if you suspect any wrong doing on my staff."

Castle nodded and looked at the admiral. "I understand sir and I will accept any punishment you want to give me sir."

Admiral Patterson eyed Castle for a moment before shaking his head. "What you did is extremely minor compared to what Sorenson did. I may punish you later, but for now I can't think of anything."

"I understand sir." Castle replied. He got to his feet and came to attention. "Request permission to be dismissed sir?"

"Granted, and ask the Captain for a officer or a master at arms to escort Mr. Sorenson to the wardroom for chow please." Admiral Patterson replied.

Castle nodded and turned about and left the admiral wondering what the admiral would punish him with. He sighed as he opened the hatch and started down the passageway towards the ladder that lead to bridge. "At worst he can court martial me, but he may just torpedo the rest of my career." He thought to himself.

 **1430**

 **September 30** **th** **, 1943**

 **Alexandria, Virginia**

Kate finished packing away the remainder of the groceries from her and baby Rick's trip to use the remainder of their ration book for the rest of the month. She looked at the clock and smiled. "Daddy be home soon bud. Then we'll put you to bed and just have alone time for me and him."

Baby Rick smiled at her as he played on the floor with the toys that he got for his birthday as Kate folded up the bags and stored them in the cupboard. The latest trip had been the longest they had been separated since he took this assignment. Him, the Admiral and Sorenson arrived home on the 27th late in the evening, and Castle had been given until the 29th off, and had to be back today. Despite arriving home almost by midnight, he still woke her with a kiss to which lead to a long love making session that left her exhausted, but satisfied. She chuckled as she looked around. "Alright bud, we'll have chicken tonight, while you have some…."

The sound of the doorbell ringing caused Kate to groan. She picked up baby Rick and shouted. "Just a second."

"Da-Da." Baby Rick said as they walked towards the front door.

"No buddy it ain't daddy." Kate said with a smile on her face. Baby Rick had been making words for a just a little over a month, and they had been excited when he said mama and dada. She kissed his cheek before they reached the front door. "He won't be home for a while."

The doorbell rang again. Kate got a little annoyed this time. "Hold on. Jeez."

Kate got to the front door and opened it. Her mouth dropped. "Hello Dear, Hi Kate."

Alexis and Martha were standing on the other side of the door with cab and the driver unloading luggage. Kate smiled and rushed out to hug them. "Martha, Alexis what are you doing here? Not that I'm glad to see you which I am, but you surprised me."

Alexis laughed as the cabbie came up behind them with the bags in his hands. "That was the plan."

"Come in, come in." Kate answered as she stood off to the side to let them and the cabbie in. She went towards her purse when she saw Martha had already pay the cabbie. "Oh Martha, please…."

"Nonsense dear, I got this. Here you go young man." Martha said to the driver who nodded his thanks for the change and the tip that she gave him. Once the cabbie left, and Kate shut the door that is when Martha and Alexis who looked splendid in her uniform caught a look at Baby Rick. "Oh Kate, look how he has grown. The pictures you sent don't do him justice."

"Gram is right Kate, he has grown like a weed." Alexis said with a large smile coming towards her brother. "Hi baby boy. Do you remember me?"

Kate smiled and passed him over to Alexis. Thankfully he didn't cry. "We been showing pictures of you, and Martha."

"Oh dear, he reminds me so much of Richard at that age." Martha answered with a smiled as she bent down to get at eye level of her grandson. "Hi baby boy. Do you remember me? I am Grams."

For Kate's relief, Baby Rick didn't cry, just looked at both of the ladies for a moment and then to his mommy, who was standing nearby. Thankfully he broke out into a smile, which got Martha and Alexis beaming. Martha stood up beaming. "He does remind me of Richard."

Kate stood there smiling at the scene. "Thank Martha. He just started with ma-ma and da-da, so grams and Alexis are still a bit away."

"I understand perfectly darling, its quite alright." Martha answered with a smile on her face, as she took her grandson from Alexis who gave her a look. "Don't want to get your uniform dirty dear."

Alexis nodded. "I guess you're right Grams."

Kate walked over and gave them quick kisses. "So what brings you by to visit? Like I said before not that I'm glad to see you for which I am glad too see you."

"Well a friend of mine from New York ran a show in San Diego, and somehow got me a priority flight. So I decided what the heck? I got to see Alexis." Martha answered with a smile that was a little too obvivous for Kate. She noticed Kate's look. "Truth be told Katherine, I was lonely in that house. It was just too quiet. So I asked my friend to arrange a flight for me to come to Washington for a little while."

"Uh huh." Kate answered with a smile of her own. She then turned to her stepdaughter. "What about you?"

"I'm actually on leave. I received my orders." Alexis answered with a smile as she took her brother back from Martha. "So Gram's friend arrange for me to come along, and get a priority flight back to San Diego."

Kate's heart started beating quicker. "Where are you going?"

Alexis eyed her warmly and with love. "I want to tell you and dad at the same time."

"Speaking of which Katherine." Martha stated as she looked around the house entry way. "Where is that son of mine?"

"At the office. He'll be home later." Kate answered. Then she mentally slapped herself. They had been standing in the entry this whole time. "Come on give me your coats, and your cover Alexis, and I'll give you the tour, and show you where you be sleeping. I hope Alexis you don't mind either sharing a bed with Martha, otherwise it's a mattress in the baby's room."

"I don't mind as long as Grams doesn't?" Alexis answered framing it in the form of a question as

"I have no problems with it dear." Martha answered handing over her coat. She took a quick look around. "This does appear lovely Katherine."

"It is Martha, I love it." Kate replied. She finished hanging up the coats. She grabbed both bags. "Come on, I'll show you around."

Martha and Alexis smiled as they followed Kate up the stairs.

 **1745**

Castle opened the door to the house. "I'm home."

As he hung up his cover, he noticed two new jackets and a female US Navy cover on the hooks near the door. He looked over as Kate came into the hallway. He looked at her confusingly, to which she chuckled as she came over and gave him a hug "Hi babe. I see you could tell we have some visitors."

"I do. Who is it?" Castle asked as Kate coming over and giving her a quick kiss. He looked up and was in shock who was coming into the hallway. "Mother, Alexis?"

"Hello my dear sweet boy." Martha said coming over and wrapping her son into a hug and giving him a kiss.

"Hi daddy." Alexis said breaking Navy protocol and coming over and hugging her father. She wiped the tears from her eyes then suddenly remembered protocol. She came to ramrod attention. "Good evening commander."

Castle smiled and chuckled at her. He then noticed her rank. "Evening Ensign. Stand at ease. A little young aren't you?"

Alexis laughed as she relaxed. "I was surprised by it too, but apparently some of my advance classes I took in school qualified me for officer's status. Plus I signed up for education courses while in basic."

Castle laughed and came over and kissed the top of his daughters head. He then turned to his mother. "What brings you by? Not that we aren't glad to see you. Which we are obviously."

"It was lonely in Hawaii Richard. I missed my family." Martha said with a sad smile on her face. She came over and put her arm around her son. "So a friend of mine who wanted me to see a show arranged for me to fly to San Diego and see it. I got to see Alexis, who is on leave, and he also arranged a priority for us to come here."

Castle looked at is daughter. "You're on leave? Did you get your assignment?"

Alexis looked nervously at the ground then back up to her father and Kate before nodding. "I did. I am assigned to a hospital ship out of Pearl Harbor. So me and Gram are flying all the way home together. I have to be in Pearl no later than October 10th."

"Oh Alexis." Kate said with sadness in her voice. She looked at her husband who had the same look of concern in his face. They agreed when they were still in Hawaii they would let her find her own way in the Navy, and if was they it was supposed to be, they would let it happen. "Just please be safe."

"I stand by what Kate said pumpkin." Castle also added in. He took his daughter into her arms again. "Just please be safe."

"I will, I promise." Alexis promised. She turned to Grams. "Just like I promised Grams here."

Martha teared up. She then came over and hugged her granddaughter. "And I know you will sweetheart. I know you will."

Kate came over and joined in the hug, but when the sound of a timer going off in the kitchen, she chuckled. "Aint that always the way. Dinner's ready."

"We'll come and help Kate." Alexis answered as the hug broke. She saw the look on her father's face. "Dad?"

"I'll be right there pumpkin." Castle replied. He watched the three most important women in his life head towards the kitchen. He took a breath and looked to the heavens. "God please watch over my little girl as she heads towards the war."

After saying this he joined his family in kitchen for dinner.

 **1630**

 **December 10** **th** **, 1943**

 **Washington, D.C.**

Castle signed off on the documents making amendments to the training programs before he would submit it to the admiral for his final approval before they would be sent down to the commands for the New Year. He looked across the way to the Admiral's new aide. A Lieutenant who had returned home from the Pacific after being wounded in one of the actions that had taken place in the Solomon Islands. Castle laughed and shook his head at knowing where Sorenson was now instead of DC; last he heard from the Admiral, Sorenson would complete his refresher course at the end of the next month, and had orders for the light carrier USS Midway which Castle heard was in the Pacific. Castle laughed at the thought of Sorenson in a far flung place in the Pacific. He also laughed when he remembered Kate's reaction to the news. Kate had found it funny also when Castle told her what had happen on the crossing and what would happen to Sorenson. Kate busted out laughing, and so did Martha and Alexis when he told them the story, because Martha remembered Sorenson, while Alexis just found the thing funny at the circumstances.

The smile on Castle's face slowly disappeared when he thought of his mother and daughter. It had been a lovely time with their visit. He had even brought them by the office for a quick visit. Some members of the office were awe struck by his daughter, or the still renowned actress that was his mother. But the admiral had been the one that was the most awe struck out of all of them, mainly due to the presence of Martha. He had them all over for dinner at his and wife's house that very evening that Castle brought them by the office. Even the admiral's wife was awe struck by the presence of Martha. It was a good evening by all that night, and was late by the time the Castle family headed home. But like everything, it all came to a end. It was a sad day when Castle and Kate drove them out to the airfield so they could catch their flight to west coast and then on to Hawaii. After tearful good byes, and wishes for Alexis's safety, the plane had departed, and Castle and Kate returned home. They both admitted it was hard to see their family leave knowing the distance they would be apart.

But again Castle shook his head cleared as he looked at the clock. He grabbed the documents containing the changes as he got up and walked to the admiral's office door. Lightly knocking, he waited for permission before heading in. "Sir here are the approvals for the changes in the training program. Just need your signature."

"Oh thanks Rick." Admiral Patterson answered taking the papers from Castle's hand. He motioned for Castle to take a seat. "Sit down Rick please."

Castle nodded and took a seat as the admiral's aide closed the office door. Admiral Patterson waited until the door was closed. "You are finishing up with your courses soon right?"

Castle nodded. "Yes sir. The last class is next Thursday, with the ceremony scheduled for that Friday."

"Good to hear, and from what I am told you excelled in every one of them, like I knew you would." Admiral Patterson stated as he looked at Castle. He smiled and clasped his hands in front of him. "What do you think of them, the class I mean?"

"They are a good tool sir. Be perfect in the long run down the line or future between shore and ship assignments sir." Castle answered truthfully. He shifted in his seat and settled back down. "If it wasn't for the war, I would expect courses like this to be longer."

Admiral Patterson nodded his agreement. "Probably, but these were trial courses that we are running at different bases across the country. Sometime in the future we would like to consolidate everything in one location for people to take courses like these. But that will have to wait."

"I understand Admiral." Castle answered. In his mind it makes perfect sense. "Courses like these admiral are like the post graduate degrees in universities and colleges."

Admiral Patterson nodded. "Exactly, but right now our focus is on the war. Speaking of which have you given a thought about where you may like to go in the future?"

"Yes sir I have." Castle answered as he looked at the admiral. He remembered the talk he and Kate had after he arrived home from the trip to England. She saw the look in his eyes before he even board the Augusta for the trip over. He had missed the sea, and she knew this. He also knew that him wanting to going back to the sea and war scared her. But they had talked about it and he told her it scared him too. Not facing the enemy, but not being her or losing her altogether. She assured him that would never be the case. She then curled into his arms and he kissed the top of her head staying that way for hours. Castle heard a cough which brought him back to the present. "Sorry sir."

Admiral Patterson chuckled. "Quite alright Rick. So have you thought about where you like to go in the future?"

"I have sir." Castle answered. He took the breath and sat up a little straighter. "I would like to go back to a ship board assignment in the future sir, heck even possibly having my own command one day, but like every navy man, whatever my orders are I go to my next assignment and do the duties to the best of my abilities as possible."

Admiral Patterson smiled and stuck out a hand which Castle took. He shook Castle's hand. "I know you will Rick."

Castle nodded. "Thank you for your confidence Admiral."

"My pleasure." Admiral Patterson replied. He looked at the clock and then the calendar. "I have nothing else for the rest of the staff or my aide. I am going home. Have everyone back here 0830 on Monday."

"Aye, Aye sir." Castle answered coming to his feet and attention before heading out into the office to let everyone know the admiral's orders.

 **1745**

Castle walked into the house to the smell of cinnamon, and nutmeg coming from the kitchen. He looked around the house and saw all the Christmas stuff they had put up. Their landlady Mrs. Donaldson had told them she had kept all the Christmas decorations in the attic still. Her daughter didn't have the room, so she just kept them at the house. So Castle had spent the Saturday after Thanksgiving going through the decorations and having Kate decide what to put use and what not to use. They had gotten the tree early in the week and spent the next evening putting it up and decorating it as Baby Rick watched from a spot of safety near the couch as his parents put up the ornaments. That evening after the baby was put to bed, his parents sat on the couch as they enjoyed some wine, a fire, and the lights of the tree, along with each other. So as Castle hung up his uniform overcoat and cover, he took in the sights. Kate must have found more decorations she wanted to put up. He smiled at the sight of the living room as he moved to the kitchen where he saw Kate pulling a pan of lasagna out of the stove. "Hey dear."

Kate turned around and smiled. "OH hi. How was your day?"

"Not to bad. Mainly paperwork today." Castle answered as he went over to the table and kissed his son hello. He then went to the refrigerator and pulled out a pitcher of tea. He poured himself a glass. "I see you decorated some more."

Kate nodded. "I did. I found some more stuff I like, and put it up."

Castle smiled at her as he took a sip of his tea. "That's good."

Kate finished cutting up the lasagna and looked at him. "Alright spill babe. What's going on?"

"What do you mean?" Castle answered as he drained his tea. He set the glass in the sink looking back at his wife who had her arms cross. "Nothing is going on."

"Funny, because you just drank a glass of brine I was going to use for the roast for the Christmas Party tomorrow." Kate replied back with a smirk on her face.

Castle looked in the sink. Sure enough there was pieces of meat and vegetables in the glass. He opened the refrigerator and looked at the pitcher. "Thought there was a salty taste to the tea."

Kate walked over and took his hands. "Babe what is going on? You can tell me you know."

Castle took a breath. "The admiral asked me today at the office what I wanted to do in the future."

"Of course he did. He wants to see you succeed in your…" Kate started to say, then she saw the calendar on the wall behind him. "Oh."

"Yeah." Castle responded. He took her hand and led her to a seat at the table. "We're coming up on a year, and with the fleet expanding at the rate it is now…."

"You may go back out to sea, and you want to." Kate answered. She saw him nod. She took a breath. "I know you want to go back Rick, and I support you wherever you end up, and you know that. I just want to make it through the holidays without this being on my mind."

Castle nodded his understanding. "I hear you Kate. I promise no more talking about this until we get closer."

Kate smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Good. Now get the salads out of the fridge, while I heat up the garlic bread. The salads are the ones in the bowls."

Castle smiled at her smirk as he got up. "Smartas…."

She put her fingers to his lips. "Little ears."

They both look at baby Rick who was laughing at them.

 **0930**

 **December 25** **th** **, 1943**

 **Alexandria, Virginia**

Surrounded by a mountain of wrapping paper, mainly from the toys that were gifts to baby Rick for Christmas from it seemed everyone they knew. Even Martha and Alexis had managed to get gifts for him. Kate looked around and leaned back into the couch with a little bit of sadness. She was wearing the new necklace that Castle had gotten her. Castle looked at her with concern sporting the new watch she gave him. "You ok Kate?"

"I just miss my family that's all." Kate answered looking around the empty living room. She saw his look. "My dad doesn't do the holidays since mom died, even though he tried for me. Martha and Alexis are in Hawaii. It's not the same."

Castle nodded. He leaned back into the sofa and brought her closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her as she laid her head on his chest. "I understand. I do. I miss them too."

"I know you do babe and I love you for it." Kate replied running her hand up and down his chest. She kissed his jaw before continuing. "I mean I celebrated with friends from school if I couldn't make it home or at my different duty stations, but it wasn't the same. Last two years it just felt like home."

Castle nodded and kissed the top of her head. "I know. I remember my first Christmas I couldn't make it home. It was when I was assigned to my first command. New officer, I pulled the watch. Alexis wasn't even born yet. Then I missed one year when I was in Shanghai. It's tough, but you are right. It felt like home last year, and the year before that."

"That was the first Christmas where it felt like a real holiday again." Kate added in as she snuggled into him tighter. "We were married, and it was the first Christmas as a family. I hope we can get there again someday because I want that again."

"We will Kate. I know we will." Castle answered. He smiled as Kate looked up and smiled at him. He kissed her lightly. "So I have another present for you, but it's for later on tonight."

"Oh really commander, well I just have one more present for you, and its for later on tonight too." Kate answered with a seductive smile of hers that always got him going. "And I think you will like it."

"I hope this dinner doesn't take too long tonight." Castle answered with groan. He felt the small hands of his son climbing up his pants legs. He smiled at his son. "And I hope you go to bed early too son."

"Da-da." Baby Rick answered with a smile on his face that got his parents smiling at him.

 **0930**

 **February 1** **st** **, 1944**

 **Washington, D.C.**

Castle set the paperwork down on the admiral's aide desk who was busy dealing with the latest travel plans for the admiral after which Castle turned and walked back to his desk with a sigh. It had been a busy month since the end of the holiday season, not just in the office, but in their lives. For Kate and Castle, they had found out their land lady, Mrs. Donaldson had passed away a couple days after New Years. Her daughter shortly after the funeral that her and her family could not keep up with the house, and would put it on the market at the end of February, giving Castle and Kate time to make other arrangements which was difficult enough since there was still a housing shortage in the area. So they had that worry, and on top of that, Castle had been busy with the office the past month handling the duties of executive officer and it was also time for evaluations for some of the enlisted members of the staff, along with fitness and performance reviews of some of the officers since some of the promotion boards were coming for those that were eligible. On top of all that, Castle had to make two quick trips with the Admiral to Norfolk, and Philadelphia to check on construction and talk with the yard managers and commanders about the latest changes in technology and training. So there had not been much time to really look for a new place to live, and now they were under a time crunch.

So when Petty Officer Johnson, who replaced Tyler who left for a ship assignment midway through January, picked up the phone no one paid it any mind. He replied as expected, but turned to Castle. "Commander Castle, the admiral would like to see you."

Castle nodded and stood up. "Thanks Petty Officer Johnson."

The petty officer nodded his response as Castle walked to the door and entered. Admiral Patterson looked up. "Rick, do you remember what we talked about in December?"

"Yes sir I do." Castle replied as he came to a stop in front of the admiral's desk. He studied the admiral for a moment. Then it came to him. "Sir?"

"Pack your bags. You're heading back to the war." Admiral Patterson answered getting up to his feet, and walking around his desk with a folder in his hand. "You're getting your own command. I believe you know her."

Castle took the folder from the Admiral's hand and opened it. Despite his trying to remain discipline, his face went to shock. "The Tennessee?"

Admiral Patterson nodded. "Her Captain is pinning a star, while her executive officer is pinning on his stripes and getting a new cruiser coming out of the yards. You have been selected early for Captain, date of promotion pending."

"Captain?" Castle answered with surprise in his voice. He looked down at the orders again before looking back up at the admiral. "Sir?"

"I didn't do anything Commander. Your record, fitness reports, and performance reviews speak for themselves." Admiral Patterson replied with a smile on his face. He patted Castle on the shoulder. He pointed to the chair in front of the desk. "Take a seat. Now since you don't have to be to Pearl till Mid-March we have some time."

Castle nodded his understanding. "Like selecting my replacement, bringing him up to speed, getting cleared medical, and having everything for my family back to Pearl."

Admiral Patterson chuckled as he sat down and picked a stack of folders. "Exactly right Commander. Here are some candidates to replace you. Go through and give me your opinion. I would like to have them in place soon so we can begin change over, and you can have some leave. You have acquired enough."

"Yes sir." Castle answered taking the folders and handing the one the admiral handed him containing his orders. He looked at the stack and realized he might want to get started on it today. "Would you like to see the officers before you make your decision Admiral?"

Admiral Patterson nodded. "Yes I would. I would like to schedule the change of command by February 25th. You have several awards coming to you, especially one from Admiral Lee for your actions from November 14th-15th, 1942"

"Sir?" Castle asked. He remembered the date. He chuckled. "Got to love Navy bureaucracy sir."

Admiral Patterson chuckled as well. "Definitely. It got hung up in a pile somewhere, but you deserve it according from what I read. Anyway, get started on those, and get back to me as soon as possible."

"Aye sir." Castle replied. He got to his feet, then suddenly remembered the one person that meant the most in the world needed to know what was going on. "Sir do you mind if I take a longer…."

"Granted Commander." Admiral Patterson answered with a smile on his face again. "She needs to know. Take a long lunch."

"Thank you Admiral." Castle said. He came to attention before leaving the office. He looked to Petty Officer Johnson. "Petty Officer Johnson. Call Commander O'Donnell and let him know I am taking a longer lunch, and he may have to take the 1500 meeting."

"Aye sir." Petty Officer Johnson replied. He smiled at the thought of where the Commander was going for lunch. He had met Kate a few times and can see why the commander was so smitten.

Castle nodded his thanks as he set the folders down on his desk, and opened the first one. He had a lot to do and not a lot of time to do it.

 **1145**

 **Alexandria, Virginia**

Castle walked into the house and hung up his cover on the hooks. "Kate?"

Kate came out of the living room, surprised that Castle was home. "Babe you're home early. Everything ok?"

Castle nodded as he came over and gave her a quick kiss and hug. "Everything is fine, but I got something to tell you."

"That's great." Kate responded as she took his hand and led him to the living room. Baby Rick was playing on the floor. "I got something to tell you too."

"Ok. Why don't you go first, and then I'll go." Castle said to her as they sat down on the couch. He looked at her. "Or maybe I should go first, and then…."

Kate gave him one of her looks. "Babe. Just tell me."

"Ok." Castle answered. He took a breath and looked into her eyes. "I got my new assignment. I got my own ship. The Tennessee."

"The battleship?" Kate asked getting a nod from Castle. SHe shifted in her seat for a moment but a smile grew on her face. "That's great babe. I didn't know she was back in service already."

"She is, and has taken part in few actions since coming back already." Castle answered. He kissed her lightly. "The best part is, we get to go back to Pearl."

"We get to go back to Pearl? Babe that is wonderful." Kate answered as she threw her arms around him and kissed him quickly because of baby. She then looked around the house. Her face soften. "I hate to leave this place though. It became home."

Castle nodded. "I know it did Kate. I hate to leave it too."

"And you know I am happy for you, but I am also scared to Rick." Kate said leaning into him. She wrapped her arms around him again. "It's the war, and we hear the reports all the time. I am just so scared the next time you go out, I won't get you back."

"Oh Kate." Castle responded as he kissed the top of her head. He hugged her tighter. "Do you remember what I said before I left for the Washington?"

He felt her nodded on his chest. "I will do my damnest to come back to you all, and I mean it. I will do it again this time."

"I know you will babe." Kate answered with a sound of sadness in her voice. She looked up at him. "I just don't want to lose you."

"You wont Kate, because no matter where I will be, I'll always be with you." Castle told her. He kissed her lightly. She smiled at the words and clung to him tighter. "Are you going to be ok with this?"

Kate nodded. "Yes I will be because I know your mother will be happy, and so will Alexis whenever we see her. Question is how are we going to do this?"

Castle looked around. "Since we have to be out by the end of the month it will work perfect. I think we start packing up stuff and shipping it to Pearl as we get it done."

Kate looked around living room and smiled. "Sounds like a plan. And maybe we should let your mother know in advance too, so she can prep. The more we can get sent now the less we have to worry about. The only downside is that baby Rick won't have his own room anymore."

"Yeah that is the downside, but it will be ok." Castle answered as Kate released him. He stood up. He took her hands. "And with these orders I will be busy with the changeover, so that is also a negative."

"We'll deal with it babe, like we always have." Kate said standing up. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Together. Always."

"Always." Castle said. He leaned down and kissed her for a moment. He then broke the kiss remembering Kate had wanted to tell him something. "Oh what did you want to tell me?"

Kate looked at him with that smile that always made his heart go a million miles a hour. "I'm pregnant."

Castle looked at her for a moment in shock before a smile broke out on his face. "You are?"

Kate nodded. "I confirmed it yesterday with the doctor. You're going to be a dad again."

Castle smiled, laughed, kissed her, and picked her and spun her around. "Another baby. Oh Kate I am so happy."

"I see that, and I am happy too." Kate answered. She kissed him lightly. She took his hands and began to lead him out of the living room towards the kitchen. "Come on. I'll make you lunch while we continue to discuss the plans."

Castle nodded as he followed. . "But there is one thing we have to do above all else?"

Kate looked at him for a moment and then realized what he was talking about. Her face sank a bit. "Oh. We have to tell my dad. I wonder what he will think."

Castle nodded as they arrived at the kitchen. "I think he will accept the news pretty well. He could always visit us."

Kate nodded as her face brighten up a bit. He was always the optimist and looked at the bright side of things. That was one of the great things she loved about him. "Yeah he could. Alright we'll tell him this weekend."

Castle nodded. "Good. Now let's eat."

Kate chuckled as she opened the refrigerator as Castle reached for the bread so they could have lunch together before he had to be back at his office to start the process of him getting ready to transfer back to the war.

 **Additional Note: So Castle is on his way back to war via Pearl Harbor, but he's getting one Arizona's sister ship instead of the newer battleships. What will happen? Stay tune. Upcoming, Castle and Kate leave Washington, and head home. Castle meets his new command and puts it through the paces as Kate settles back into the Pearl Harbor house, and Castle leaves a heavily pregnant Kate for the Marianas.**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: I would like to apologize for the delay everyone. I had trouble between working, and having surgery to have a cyst removed from my knee, recovering, a bit of writers block and busy summer schedule with the kiddo being out of school, its been pretty hectic. But here is the latest update folks. I hope you enjoy it and always please leave review. Thank you.**

 **Chapter 10**

 **0930**

 **February 28** **th** **, 1944**

 **Washington, D.C.**

"Personnel to be decorated front and center." The call went out from Castle's replacement. A destroyer gunnery officer who had just transferred ashore. Castle admitted his replacement was a good man who would do well from the shore assignment. In fact, his replacement was just one of many who was doing turnovers for the admiral staff as the Navy and bureau of personnel sought to get the men back to sea or other commands and give other officers and sailors time ashore in their positions. For Castle it had taken him all but 2 days to narrow down the list for the admiral, who had settled on Castle's replacement two days after that. Since then it had been a whirlwind of not only packing up and doing shipments from the house to Hawaii, which had been done the previous day, but the cleaning of the house, along with the changeover at the office which for Castle had been completed on the previous Friday. So by today, Castle was exhausted, and Kate who was six weeks pregnant according to her doctor announced had tried to help as best as she could but she was also exhausted. Yet in the end Mrs. Donaldson was happy with the way the house was presented. Then after being cleared by the house, the family moved to a hotel for a couple days until today's ceremony which afterwards the family would had to New York for a few days before traveling by train to San Diego to catch a flying boat back to Pearl. "March."

Castle came to attention and walked into the admiral's office and stopped before the admiral. Luckily the admiral had conducted the changeover ceremony for Castle and his replacement yesterday, which meant today's ceremony was largely for him. He face the admiral and remained at attention. "Commander Richard Castle reporting as ordered sir."

Admiral Patterson nodded to Castle. "Remain at attention Commander."

Admiral Patterson then turned to his new executive officer and nodded. The commander opened the blue folder and began to read. _"To all shall see these presents greeting. This is to certify that the President of the United States of America, as authorized by Congress on July 18, 1918 has award the Silver Star in Lieu of Second Award to Commander Richard A. Castle, for conspicuous gallantry while engaged with Japanese Naval Forces near Guadalcanal in the Solomon Islands, November 14-15_ _th_ _, 1942. While temporarily attached to the USS Washington as Gunnery Officer, Commander Castle helped to engage, destroy or damage numerous of Japanese Naval Forces who were trying to interdict and destroy United States Marine and Army ground and air forces on Guadalcanal. Commander Castle's cool demeanor under fire, as well as his awareness of the friendly naval forces in the area helped to lead to the defeat of the enemy and save our forces on Guadalcanal. His devotion to duty reflects credit upon him and is keeping with the highest tradition of the US Naval Service. For the President, and given under my hand this 25_ _th_ _day of February in the year of lord of nineteen hundred and forty-four. Frank Knox, Secretary, United States Navy."_

Admiral Patterson took the award from Castle's replacement and pinned it to Castle's chest. "You did great work Commander, and I expect to get it up when you get to your command."

"Thank you sir." Castle replied.

Admiral stepped back and nodded to the Commander once again. He opened another folder. _"To all shall see these presents greetings, this is to certify that the President of the United States authorized by an act of Congress has awarded the Legion of Merit to Commander Richard A. Castle for meritorious service while attached to United States Navy Training Command from January 15_ _th_ _, 1943 to February 27_ _th_ _, 1944. During this period, Commander Castle helped to develop and implement new training standards and guidelines for the United States Navy Gunnery Schools in accordance with the ever changing nature of the war, while continuously updating these procedures as new information arrived. He also undertook the duties of executive officer of the command staff for United States Navy Training Command helping the staff to bring forth changes to all aspects of the command. Commander Castle while serving as not only executive officer and senior officer on training committee, he also completed courses to become qualified for command achieving the highest percentage out of the entire course so far. His tireless efforts not only show great reflection on him but is keeping within the highest traditions of the United States Navy. For the President, and given under by my hand on this the 27_ _th_ _Day of February, in the year of our lord nineteen hundred and forty-four. Frank Knox, Secretary, United States Navy."_

Admiral Patterson again took the award and again pinned it to Castle's chest echoing the same sentiments before. He then took a step back and again nodded to Castle's replacement. _"To all you shall see these presents greetings, this is to certify that the President of the United States authorized by an act of Congress has awarded Navy and Marine Corps Commendation Ribbon to Commander Richard A. Castle for meritorious service while serving as temporary deck officer for the USS Augusta from September 13_ _th_ _, 1942- to September 19_ _th_ _, 1942. During this period, Commander Castle while temporarily assigned a deck watch aboard the USS Augusta, he helped to improve the efficiency of the watches by making changes in reporting, handling, and way watch standers were position. Commander Castle also taught classes on navigation, engineering, gunnery, damage control and naval history during his time aboard. Commander Castle = also helped the gunnery department improve their efficiency by recommending several changes to the handling and moving of munitions. Commander Castle also took approiate action when standing his watch when a message about a possible U-Boat threat was signaled to the convoy. His tireless efforts helped the crew of Augusta become ever more proficient in their jobs, and reflects great credit on him, and is keeping within the highest traditions of the United States Navy. Given under my hand this on this the 10_ _th_ _of November, in the year of our lord nineteen hundred and forty three. Signed, Arthur Turner, Captain USS Augusta, Commanding."_

Admiral Patterson took the ribbon from Castle's replacement and handed it to Castle. Again spoke words saying how proud he was of Castle before stepping back. He looked at the room. "At ease everyone."

The whole room relaxed and broke out into applause as Kate and Baby Rick came forward. Castle quickly hugged Kate and gave her a kiss before hugging baby Rick. The admiral gave the family a moment before he quieted everyone down. "Alright everyone thank you. Commander I know you and your family have a train to catch here in a little while, but we do have some coffee and cake to celebrate this. But again I want to thank you for all your excellent and hard work that you have done, and to you Kate, thank you for sticking by him through everything since he came here. I know it hasn't been easy on you, but you are just as part of those awards as he is."

"Thank you, Admiral." Both Kate and Castle answered with a smile. Baby Rick who was in his mother's arms looked around at all the people in the room who were smiling at his father.

One of the few remaining officers from the time Castle came on stepped forward. "Sir with your permission, the staff would like to make a presentation to the commander."

Admiral Patterson nodded his head. "Granted."

The young lieutenant commander nodded to the chief standing by who went out into the outer office as he turned to Castle. "Sir, since you are leaving the staff wanted to chip in and give you a token of our appreciation for everything you done. You have been one of the greatest officers we have served with and under. Your leadership, guidance, and mentoring has all helped us to become better officers, and chiefs. We thank you for that."

"Thank you for the words Johnson, and it was my pleasure to serve all of you as well." Castle replied as the chief came in rolling a cart with a sheet over this. "What is this?"

"Go ahead and pull the sheet sir to find out." The chief said with a smile on his face.

Castle set his awards citations down and went to the cart and pulled the sheet off. He gasped, as Kate came over and gasped as well. In shrined in a wooden case, was a US Navy officers sword with scabbard, with a brass plaque with Castle's date of service and wording underneath the dates along with a picture of a US Navy Warship underway. The wording read as follows; _"To Commander Castle, sir, it was a great pleasure to know you and to serve with you. Your inspiration, mentorship, and leadership has inspired us all to be better. Fair winds and following seas in your next assignment. Respectfully, US Naval Training Command Staff, Washington D.C."_

Castle smiled as he looked the case over once more before looking up. There were glints of tears in his eyes. "Thank you all. I am glad to have served with everyone one of you. Best of luck in your future assignments."

Everyone clapped as Castle nodded his thanks again and started the rounds. Admiral Patterson gave him a few minutes to make the rounds to shake everyone's hand. As soon as Castle finished with the last member, he cleared his throat to get everyone's attention again. "Now I know the Commander has a place to be here in an about two hours, but we have a refreshments. So please enjoy before we all have to report back to work."

Everyone voiced up with yes sir as the assembly ended and they headed towards the coffee and cake, but allowing the Castle's to have first crack at the refreshments before taking their turns. Two hours later as the Castle's made their rounds saying good bye, Kate looked at the faces of the men that shook her husband's hand. She then sawed the respect and admiration that they talked about, and she saw in her husband's face a little bit of sadness but also joy and excitement as they prepared to leave Washington and head back to Pearl Harbor. She took Castle's hand as she gave him a smile when he turned to her. "Ready to go babe?"

Castle returned the smile. "Yep. Let's go on to our next adventure."

The Castle's said their final good byes before leaving the office for the last time.

 **0930**

 **March 3, 1944**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Castle walked into the apartment of his father in law carrying a bag with cereal, eggs, and juice. He had been lucky when the admiral with his leave papers gave Castle and Kate a ration book for New York. So they took advantage of the opportunity and help Jim load up on food despite the fact he had his own ration book and a unlimited gas rationing book for his work as a lawyer. Jim shook his head with a laugh as Castle closed the door. "Rick, between you and Katie, I don't know what I'll do with all this food. I have way more than enough because of you guys."

Castle returned the laugh. "Just wanted to help to help you Jim. Besides you could always entertain somebody. I've seen the way Ms. O'Leary looks at you when you leave in the mornings."

"Ms. O'Leary looks at any eligible man that way." Jim countered with a laugh as he got up and moved to follow Castle into the kitchen. He leaned against the doorway as his face soften. "Besides I don't really want to entertain anyone. I haven't since…."

Castle looked at his father in law and his face soften. "Trust me Jim I know. If I lost Kate, like you lost Johanna, I would be the same way. Heck I would die without her."

Jim nodded as he saw Kate come out of the bedroom with a Baby Rick walking in front of her. "And she would be the same without you Rick. Just make sure you come back."

Castle nodded. "I will do my damnest too."

"Good job baby boy." Kate answered as she picked up Baby Rick who had reached Jim's leg and clamped down on it. She smiled at two of the three most important men in her life. "He's really good at this now."

"Yeah he is Katie." Jim answered with a warm smile that Castle also added in.

Kate looked at the both of them a little suspiciously. "Ok what is going on?"

"Nothing." Both men answered.

"Uh huh." Kate replied as she kissed her father on the cheek. She patted him on the arm as she walked by. "Don't worry dad. If he doesn't come back, I would hunt him down and kill him again just for leaving me like that."

Both men looked at her as she busted out laughing. They started laughing too. Jim wiped his eyes. "Just like her mother. Always knew what we or I was talking about even though I could be in the opposite room."

Castle wiped his eyes. "Now I know where she gets it from."

"It's a women thing men. Just always assume we know." Kate answered as she set Baby Rick in his chair. She turned to her father. "Thanks again for hosting us dad."

"Oh please. It's always a pleasure too. And don't worry about me visiting. I have more than enough time and money to do so." Jim answered with a smile as he walked to the counter and poured himself a coffee. That subject had been broached when the family arrived earlier in the week. "What time is your train in the morning?"

Castle walked over and poured himself a cup of coffee. "Eight am. Are you sure you want to drive us Jim, we can take a cab…"

"Please I am more than happy too." Jim responded. He and Castle walked over to the table. He tussled his grandson's hair. "Besides it would give me a chance to see if what people say about Hawaii are true."

Castle and Kate looked at each other. They both spoke at the same time. "It's true."

Jim laughed as the coupled just smiled at each other before Baby Rick smacked his mother's arm for attention.

 **1330**

 **March 12** **th** **, 1944**

 **Honolulu, Territory of Hawaii**

The seaplane bounced on the water before finally settling in the tranquil waters of the crystal clear lagoon near the airfield in Honolulu. Rick looked out the window as the plane began to taxi towards the ramp and the terminal. He looked away from the window, and saw most of the folks in the plane where military along with a few civilians. He turned to the sleeping form of his wife next to him. He smiled because he was surprised that the planes descent didn't wake her. But he could see the reason why sitting next to her. Baby Rick didn't make the flight easy on them. After boarding the train, the little guy had come down with a cold, and had been suffering for the trip across the country. While he was about over the cold, the flight and change in pressure didn't help the poor guy either, so he been pretty much crying or miserable for a large majority of the flight to Hawaii. He had slept fitfully throughout most of the flight, but finally fell into a deep sleep about 4 hours ago, allowing Kate to take a much needed rest. She was grateful though, because Castle had tried to keep baby Rick calm enough so she could rest, but the baby proved to be a handful to either of them. Castle had gotten some sleep, but he was just as tired as Kate was but for him he was too excited to be heading back home as it were. He knew he would come down off his high probably as soon as he arrived at the house.

Yet his thoughts were broken by the sound of the wheels touching the pavement as the flying boat came out of the water on the concrete ramp and up. Kate stirred in her seat. "We've landed?"

"Yep." Castle answered with a smile. He reached over and gave her a kiss. He smiled as he looked to their son who was still asleep. "He is still asleep."

Kate stretched as best she could as the engines died down as she looked at the baby. She smiled. "The trip has been hard on him. But I am glad he slept for a few hours so I can get some sleep. I hope he feels better soon."

"He should. But we all should feel better once we arrive back at the house." Castle answered as the doors to the planed opened and everyone stood up. He watched and smiled as Kate picked up Baby Rick who stirred awake. "What do you think bud? You think you'll like being back home?"

Baby Rick just yawned and snuggled his head onto his mother's shoulder. Kate smiled and kissed his head as the family moved towards the exit with the rest of the passengers. "Hopefully he'll be better soon. But I think it was the trip more than anything."

Castle nodded his agreement. "Yeah it probably was, but we'll all feel better when we get to the house."

Kate nodded her head as well as they stepped down off the plane and into the bright and warm sunlight of Hawaii's climate. The airport had been taken over by the military, so there was naval personnel directing the passengers towards the terminal at the other side of the runway, while a group of sailors unloaded the bags from the cargo compartment. A few minutes later inside the terminal, an officer checking everyone's orders got to the Castles. He looked up after scanning the orders. "Alright commander everything is in order. Your possessions will be with you shortly after we check them of course."

Kate was shocked at this. "What could you think we could possibly be smuggling in Lieutenant?"

"Standard procedure ma'am, I'm sorry." The lieutenant answered apologetically. He then turned back to Castle. "If you and your family would like to wait sir, there are chairs right over there. Should be just a few moments."

"Thank you Lieutenant, but I need to arrange transport to our quarters." Castle answered as he took the orders and put them back in the folder that he had. He then looked at the young man who basically just brushed his wife's concerns aside. "Are taxi's still allowed to approach, or are we supposed to walk to downtown and catch a cab from there?"

The Lieutenant cleared his throat, especially when he noticed the decorations on Castle's chest, especially the Silver Star with a device on the ribbon. "Yes sir, they are allowed to approach at the gate, just at the exit of the terminal building. If you give me a minute I can arrange a staff car…."

"No thank you Lieutenant. We'll take a taxi thank you." Castle answered bluntly. He put his hand on Kates lower back and started them towards the chairs. He shook his head. "I understand its procedure but he shouldn't have brushed you off like that. He could have handled it differently."

"I know, but I could have handled it differently too." Kate answered as Baby Rick had fallen asleep again on the walk over to the terminal while she carried him. "I think it was the flight here and with Baby Rick being sick plus be pregnant also didn't help either."

"Yeah it didn't." Castle answered as they sat down in the chairs. He looked over at his wife who he noticed was a little pale. "You feeling ok Kate?"

Kate nodded. "Morning sickness babe. I'm going to the bathroom, while we wait."

Castle nodded and took baby Rick from her as she made a move towards the bathroom. Baby Rick just shifted to be comfortable on Castle's shoulder as Castle rubbed his back. "Yeah bud. By the end of the year you'll have a baby brother or sister to play with but I am going to need you to help mommy because I'll probably be gone when the baby arrives."

Baby Rick just remained asleep as Castle continued to rub his back. A couple minutes Kate walked back over and sat down, looking a little better but still was tired. She took their son from him. She noticed his look on his face. She lightly kissed his cheek. "I'll be ok babe. Just need some really good rest."

Castle nodded his understanding as a Chief along with a couple sailors hauling their baggage walked on over. "Commander, everything is clear. You are cleared to leave. I'll have my sailors help you out to your car or cab."

"It's ok chief, we can handle….." Castle started to say but saw the look on the chief's face. He realized that the Lieutenant must be trying to make up for brushing off Kate's concerns. "Very well chief. Follow us."

The chief turned and nodded to the sailors who followed the Castle family as they left the terminal building and to the gate, where Castle flagged a cab down who eagerly picked them up. Castle thanked the young sailors as they loaded up the luggage in the cab's truck before climbing in next to Kate in the back seat. He looked to the cabbie. "Pearl City, 5483 Diamondhead street. And don't try to screw us over. I know the head of the taxi commission."

The cabbie nodded and pulled away from the military gate as Kate leaned over and whispered in to Castle's ear. "Do you really know the head of the Taxi Commission?"

Castle nodded. "He's the head of Alexis's old school."

Kate chuckled as she leaned her head on Castle's shoulder and soon fell asleep as the taxi drove towards their home. 30 minutes later, the taxi pulled up to a stop in front of their house. Castle shook Kate awake who looked and smiled as Baby Rick had also awaken when the taxi stopped outside the house. They climbed out as Castle paid the cabby as Martha came out with a huge smile on her face with Samantha right behind her. "Welcome home my darlings."

Kate smiled as Kate rushed over and kissed Martha. "Thank you Martha."

"My pleasure Katherine. Oh you I received your letter and I must say you are glowing." Martha answered with a smile on her face as she framed Kate's face in her hands before turning to her son as Kate went over to Samantha with a kiss and a hug. "Welcome home my boy."

"Hello mother." Castle answered as he set the bags down and hugged and kissed his mother. "I see you haven't leveled the house yet."

Martha playfully slapped him. "Hush. Its in great shape, mainly thanks to Samantha and her lovely husband who helped me take care of it."

"I know I was kidding mother." Castle answered as he went over and kissed Samantha hello as Martha came over and looked at Baby Rick. "He's been battling a cold mother."

"Well in that case, lets' get him chicken noddle soup and some juice." Martha replied as she looked at the baggage. "Samantha can you get the soup started, while I help Richard with these bags?"

Samantha nodded and started towards the house as Martha picked up the smallest of the bags one of which was Baby Rick's as the cabbie picked up the other bags and started towards the house. As soon as the bags were inside and the cabbie tipped for his help, Martha shut the door as Kate and Castle looked around. The boxes obviously they had shipped from Washington had been unpacked and everything had been put back in its place except for the case which included the officers sword that Castle received his final day in Washington, which probably needed a spot. Martha chuckled at their looks. "As soon as boxes arrived, we unpacked them, Samantha and I, sometimes Alexis. Your room is the same, except for one thing. That case that you received Richard, we haven't hung it up yet because well I wanted to talk to you about something, but it can wait."

"Are you sure mother, I mean…" Castle started to say yet stopped when Martha nodded. "Ok, just want to let you know its ok you can talk to us about anything."

"I know and I appreciate it." Martha answered as she came over and kissed her son on the cheek. She then clasped his hand and Kate's. "Now how about some soup for my grandson and some light snacks for us."

"Sounds good to me." Kate answered with a smile on her face. She and Martha started towards the kitchen but turned and looked at her husband who remained rooted in his spot. "You coming babe?"

Castle nodded and started to follow Kate wondering what his mother had wanted to talk to him about.

 **1900**

The welcome home dinner had been grand. Roasted pig, with roasted fruit and veggies, along with salad and wine for Castle and Martha, and juice for Kate. Desert had consisted of pie and more fruit. They had thoroughly enjoyed the meal wishing Samantha a good night as she left for home as the family cleared the table and settled into the living room. Castle poured him a small scotch as Kate settled on a glass of water. Martha decided to stick to the wine that they had opened with dinner. Castle settled into the couch next to Kate who watch as Baby Rick explored the living room of his old/new home. Castle then looked to Martha. "What did you want to tell us mother?"

"Richard it can wait, I mean there is no rush." Martha answered sipping her wine as Baby Rick made his way over to her. She smiled at him. "Isn't that right handsome boy."

"You're moving out aren't you Martha?" Kate stated as she looked at Martha. She saw Martha look up and give them a look. "Won't be right away, but sometime soon?"

Martha, who was shocked that Kate had guessed it, nodded. "At least not until this blasted war is over and Richard comes home permanently. You'll need help with the baby since more than likely he won't be here as much with his new assignment. We put a crib in Alexi's old room for the time being for junior here, but yes eventually down the line I will move out."

Castle sighed as he looked at Kate. He chose his next words carefully. "Mother we have the money, we can add on to the house or look for a bigger place…"

"My boy it's alright. It's about time I spread my own wings as it were." Martha answered as she got up despite Baby Rick's protest and joined them on the couch. "The family is growing and you'll need the room. Alexis will stay obviously until she gets married, but I have enough still saved and made some smart investments over the years where I can by a small home for myself to settle in. Obviously I will come by and help out if needed, but my dears you will need the room for any other children in the future."

Kate's eyes misted over. "We don't want you to feel like we are kicking you…."

Martha cut her off. "You aren't my dear. I made this decision on my own, and you know what I don't regret it. You and Richard, and your children and Alexis are my family, and that my dear is the bond that will bind us together always. I just want to make sure you have enough space that is all."

"Oh mother…" Castle started to respond but stopped when Martha grabbed his hand. He looked down for a moment before looking back up at here. "Are you sure about this?"

Martha nodded. "I am sure darling. But like I mention previously. I won't do it until you come home on a more permanent basis."

Castle looked at his mother for a moment before he hugged her, to her surprise. "I love you mother."

"And I love you too darling." Martha replied hugging her son tightly back. She closed her eyes as the tears started to come.

Kate, seeing all this wrapped her arms around them as well as Baby Rick walked over and just looked on.

 **0745**

 **March 13** **th** **, 1944**

 **Headquarters Pacific Fleet**

 **Pearl Harbor, Territory of Hawaii**

Castle straighten out his dress white uniform jacket as he waited for Admiral Nimitz to see him. Technically he had one more day of leave still before he had to report in, but he decided to check in early and get a jump start on his new command. He found that morning as he stepped out of the bathroom quietly in deference to his sleeping wife to find that all his uniforms that he had shipped had been pressed and dried clean already. He had also discovered that his decorations had been placed correctly on his uniforms as well. He turned and looked at Kate, and smiled knowing it must had been her while he was in bathroom preparing for going to bed. He quietly kissed her good bye before leaving the house and heading to check in that morning.

Castle's thoughts were startled by the ringing of a phone, and the young Lieutenant who picked up the phone after the first ring, listening a moment and then replying. He looked at Castle. "Commander Castle, the Admiral will see you now."

"Thank you Lieutenant." Castle answered. He straighten out his jacket once more before starting towards the door, which the Lieutenant held opened of him. He walked into the office and stopped 18 inches in front of the desk. "Commander Castle reporting to the Admiral as ordered sir."

Admiral Nimitz looked Castle over for a moment before replying. "Stand at ease commander."

Castle loosened his stance as Admiral Nimitz came around his desk with hand outstretched. "Welcome back Commander. I am pleased to have you back here at Pearl. Please take a seat Rick. Would you like some coffee?"

"Thank you sir." Castle answered as he sat down in the chair as the admiral's mess steward came in and poured them both some coffee. He waited until the steward had left. "Thank you for seeing me Admiral."

"It was my pleasure Rick, and I am glad your last assignment worked out well. We have already seen the changes really take effect in the past operations." Admiral Nimitz replied as he sipped his coffee. He set down the coffee on the desk. "Admiral Patterson also spoke very highly of your work with him especially when you handled a certain member of his staff and certain actions he undertook as well."

Castle cleared his throat when the Admiral mentioned the Sorenson debacle. He set his coffee down on the desk. "I admit I could have handled….."

Admiral Nimitz put up his hand. "Rick you did what you thought was in the best interest of not only the people involved but the service as well, so let's leave it at that."

"Yes sir." Castle answered a little bit relieved but still concerned. He picked up his coffee and took another sip. "I am glad the admiral was pleased with my efforts."

"Yes he was, and I was glad to hear it went well." Admiral Nimitz stated as he finished his coffee and again set the cup down on his desk. "Now why did you report in early? You still had a day according to your orders Rick."

Castle set his coffee on the desk. "I know sir, but I would like to get aboard, maybe a tour, and a sense of the work they done on her, and get started on the turnover. Obviously with your permission of course sir."

"Of course Commander, she is going to be yours anyway." Admiral Nimitz answered getting to his feet. Castle followed shortly after Admiral Nimitz stood up. Admiral Nimitz offered his hand. "You deserve this Rick. I know you do well."

"Thank you sir." Castle answered taking the Admiral's hand. He then came to attention and looked right at the admiral. "Request permission to be dismissed?"

Admiral Nimitz nodded. "Granted Commander."

Castle took a step back and came about and started towards the door when Admiral Nimitz's voiced stopped him. "Rick, welcome home."

"Thank you admiral." Castle answered as he turned around once again. He came to attention before walking out of the office.

 **0845**

 **Pearl Harbor, Territory of Hawaii**

Castle sat in the duty boat as it ran towards the far side of Ford Island and the current anchorage of the USS Tennessee. Castle looked about the Harbor and it had changed a lot since he was gone. No longer was there signs of destruction and repair going on, but the harbor bristled with ships and new construction. Castle could make out some of the new Fleet carriers that sat at anchorage, along new destroyers and cruisers along with some of the older battleships and newer ones. But Castle's eyes sadden as he turn to where he could make out the wreck of the Arizona. Gone was superstructure and what remained of her salvagble guns. The thing that really remain of the original ship that he could make out was the barbette of turret 3 sitting above the water line. He sighed and watched as the remains of his ship slowly started to disappear behind the sight of a cruiser as the duty boat rounded Ford Island. Castle turned back towards the front to see the USS Tennessee coming into view. He whistled. The old tower superstructures were gone, replaced with a more modern looking bridge, along with modern fire directors, radar, both surface, and air, and eight dual five inch gun turrets four on both sides. She also bristled with 20 millimeter and 40 millimeter anti-aircraft guns. The navy had obviously learned the lessons from Pearl Harbor. So as the duty pulled up alongside the gangplank leading to the top deck, Castle took a breath, and straighten his cover out. He stepped on to the platform and climbed the stairs to the top deck. The OOD and sailors near the railings came to attention. Castle turned to the flag, then to the quarterdeck and the OOD. "Request permission to come aboard?"

"Permission granted sir." The young Lieutenant J.G. replied as the salutes were lowered. The young man looked nervous. "Are you Commander Castle sir?"

"That I am Lieutenant." Castle replied. He looked at the sailors who were still at attention. "Stand at ease everyone. Is the Captain aboard?"

"Yes sir, we got word that you may be coming aboard sometime today sir." The young officer answered. He looked about before continuing. "I can ring the captain if you like sir?"

"That would be fine Mr…" Castle started to say.

"Patrick sir." Lt. Patrick answered. He cleared his throat as he also shifted on his feet. "Let me just ring the Captain sir."

Castle nodded as he walked over the deck to remain close by the OOD station. He continued to study the work they had on the Tennessee. Her main battery had been completely redone. Castle could tell she seemed a bit wider at the beam, and the funnels at been cut down to one. He could see the flag bridge, and the signal had also been totally rework. He whistled again. "Wow, they sure have changed a lot."

"You have no idea Commander Castle." The voice of the Captain and Commodore select James Danielson said coming over and shaking Castle's hand. "James Danielson. Glad to have you taking over for me. You come highly regarded."

"Thank you sir, and I heard the same about you." Castle answered. While on the flight to Pearl Harbor, he got a chance to read the current biography of the man who he would replace on the Tennessee, and his record was matched just as equally to Castle's maybe slightly better. "They did a fine job on her."

"That they did." Captain Danielson replied. He motioned for Castle to walk with him. "Come on down to my cabin and we'll start going over everything, then I'll take you on the tour of her."

"Sounds good to me Captain." Castle answered as they started towards the superstructure of the battleship. He nodded to a few sailors as they walked by. "So who is staying and leaving besides you and your executive officer?"

"We are the only ones leaving." Captain Danielson answered as they stopped by a hatchway. He took out a cigarette, and offered one to Castle who politely refused. "Your engineering officer is Lt. Stewart, while your damage control officer is Lt. Commander Demming."

Castle looked at Captain Danielson. "Tom Demming?"

"You know him?" Captain Danielson asked as he studied Castle for a moment before they started inside.

"He was an ensign assigned on the Portland before I transferred off." Castle replied to the Captain's question as they made their way down the passageway. "He seemed to be a good officer but could be a little….."

"Standoffish and arrogant." Captain Danielson replied with a chuckled. From Castle's surprise look he hit the nail on the head. "He is that a little bit. He was upset that he didn't get the executive officer slot based largely on my recommendation. He just can't seem to really gel with his division, but he runs it efficiently enough. So to give him time to cool off, I gave him some leave time."

Castle nodded his understanding. "This is going to get interesting."

"Care to explain Commander Castle?" Captain Danielson stopping in the passageway right before a ladder way.

"Just that in the short time I knew Mr. Demming, he didn't make a favorable on me or any other senior officers." Castle answered.

"Well that still continues unfortunley, but he has improved enough to make it to Lieutenant Commander." Captain Danielson responded. They started down the passageway once again. "I show you his file when we go over your officers and senior chiefs."

Castle nodded knowing this was going to get interesting.

 **1745**

 **Pearl City, Territory of Hawaii**

Kate, Martha and Samantha were pulling dinner out of the oven, and off the stove and taking it out to the table. Kate was happy as she saw baby Rick in the living room playing with his toys as they continue to set out dinner. Her morning sickness wasn't as bad today as previous days had been since they found out they were expecting. Kate smiled as she walked back into the kitchen which caught the attention of her mother in law. "What has you smiling dear?"

"Just happy that is all." Kate replied as she leaned against the doorframe. Yet when Samantha took the roast out of the oven, the smell didn't sit right with her. "Excuse me a moment."

Martha just smiled as her daughter in law darted from the kitchen towards the bathroom as Castle walked in the front door. He shook his head as he hung up his cover. "Morning sickness?"

"Yep. So I think this may be the last time we have roast for a while." Martha answered with a smirk on her face as she came over and kissed her son hello. She smiled as her grandson made his way happily over to his father. "How did it go today Richard?"

"Not too badly. Got a chance to look over the personnel records, see what they have changed, and toured her from stem to stern but real surprise who I found out is my damage control officer." Castle responded to his mother's inquiry. He bent down and picked up his son. He saw his mother's look of inquiry on her face. "Tom Demming?"

"Demming?" Martha asked. Her facial expression changed as she sought to remember the name. Then her face went to a scowl. "That young ensign who seemed to try and blame you for his first bad performance review."

Castle nodded. "Even though I just reported based on what I saw to his division officer."

"Who's that babe?" Kate asked coming into the living room from the bathroom. She kissed his cheek.

"A former officer that I barely served with on the Portland. He is my damage control officer." Castle replied as he set Baby Rick down and brought Kate in for a more proper greeting. "An ok officer, but a selfish arrogant ass who seems to have a axe to grind with me."

"It all stems from one incident right before Richard transferred off the Portland Katherine." Martha interjected. She shifted on her feet. "It was a minor one, but one that delayed his promotion for six months."

"What is with you and these officers that have an axe to grind with you?" Kate said jokingly as she stepped out of her husband's arm. "What was this terrible incident that earned him this bad review?"

Castle sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "It wasn't that bad of incident. He just forgot to secure and properly store hazardous materials. It was after a general quarters drill, and in case of bad seas these tanks collide, they could explode. I saw them loose and reported it to his Division officer. He was the one that wrote the bad performance review. I thought he would have gotten a slap on the wrist but it was serious enough according to the division officer to recommend a delay in his promotion."

"So this young officer right before Richard transfers off gets in his face and screams at him he is trying to ruin his career." Martha answered with a shake of her head. She walked over and patted her son on the shoulder. "I am proud of you for letting him vent, but you should have brought charges on that man."

"Well getting in my face, didn't help me form a favorable impression of him, but I shook it off and just told him after he was done, next time double check everything before you end your watch, along with the warning not to get in my face again." Castle added in as he started towards the bar. He poured himself a small drink. "A week later I transferred off. That was the last time I saw him."

Kate shook her head. "Maybe you should….."

"I can't, because right now there is no one to take over at the moment." Castle said cutting off Kate as he came over. He wrapped an arm around her waist. "And I can handle him. My main worry is trying to find a new executive officer."

"Well that is tomorrow's problem my dear boy." Martha responded to Castle's statement. She started towards the dining room table. "Because dinner is served."

Castle smiled and nodded. "And probably the last time I'll get pork unless it's aboard ship and we are underway."

"Well it's your fault Commander, Captain select, that I am in this position." Kate answered with a smirk as she started towards the table picking up baby Rick as she walked away. "But I'll punish you for it later."

Castle shook his head with laughter. "I just see it as a reward."

Martha shook her head with laughter now. "Now children, I would like to enjoy this meal without those images in head if you please."

"I blame him/her" Both Kate and Castle said at the same time with laughter, that got Martha laughing as Samantha joined in as well.

 **0930**

 **March 20** **th** **, 1944**

 **Pearl Harbor, Territory of Hawaii**

" _From Commanding Officer of Bureau of Naval Personnel, to Commander Richard Castle, you are hereby relieved of your duties as executive officer of US Naval Training Command, and ordered to relieve commanding officer USS Tennessee BB-43, and assume the duties as her commanding officer, no later than 21_ _st_ _of March, 1944. Signed Admiral Ernest J. King."_

The senior enlisted member of the crew read the orders aloud as Castle and Captain Danielson, along with the rest of the crew stood at rigorous attention as it was read with everyone in their dress whites. Castle scanned the faces, hoping to find a familiar one, but to no avail. Most of the sailors were kids no older than 19, while the older petty officers and chiefs were from the earlier crop that had been promoted early in the war or just fresh of stateside assignments. But they all knew of him of course, word had spread pretty quickly. The new skipper as the rumors went was no pansy, and from the chiefs and petty officers and officers that knew of his reputation, knew that Castle would take care of them and Castle would too. Castle took breath as the ceremony began to wind down. He had met most of his officers except for a couple. Demming was still on leave, and would report aboard later on that day so Castle had deal with while he still waited on an executive officer to be assigned. The old XO had transferred a couple days ago. So the senior officer who was not Captain Danielson or Castle was the gunnery officer Lt. Commander Brad Johnson. So as the ceremony wind down, Castle was sure of one thing. He still had a lot of work to do. He turned to Captain Danielson. "I relieve you sir."

"I stand relieved." Captain Danielson answered. He shook Castle's hand. "Congratulations. She's a good ship with great crew."

"That she is sir. Good luck in your future endeavors." Castle said to the ships former commanding officer. He let go of the hand, before turning to his gunnery officer. "Commander Johnson. All ships orders remain in force. Dismiss the crew from quarters."

"Aye, aye, sir." Commander Johnson replied. He saluted, which Castle returned. He then turned back to face the crew. "CREW, DISMISS."

The crew broke ranks as the officers and chiefs came up to where he was standing to shake his hand. Unlike previous times, family and friends were not allowed on board to witness this change of command. Though the war was going well, there was still that fear of information leaking out to the enemy. So after about 15 minutes of shaking hands, Castle was about to head inside the superstructure to change out of his whites, when he spotted his damaged control officer coming towards him. Lt. Commander Tom Demming though older, still looked somewhat like he did when he was a fresh ensign out of the Naval Academy. Standing a little bit taller with his dark brown hair neatly trimmed, his blue eyes locked onto Castle. He straighten out his uniform as he approached. He came to attention and saluted. "Lt. Commander Demming reporting in off leave sir."

Castle noted the tone in Demming's voice, but he let it slide this once. "Welcome back Mr. Demming. Stand at ease. How was leave?"

"Fine sir, thank you for asking." Demming answered Castle's question with the same tone that Castle noted. He put his hands behind him but slightly below the waist. "It's a pleasure to see you again sir."

"It's good to see you again too Mr. Demming." Castle replied. He looked the man over for a moment. He then decided to just leave it as it were for the moment. "Go ahead and turn in your leave pass, and check in with your division. We have a meeting tomorrow morning at 0900. Ships orders remain in force. Any questions?"

"None sir." Demming stated. He took his hands from behind his back and came to attention. "Request permission to be dismissed sir."

"Granted." Castle replied to the request. He watched Demming walk off towards the superstructure. He just shook his head before thinking. "I got to keep an eye on him for my sake, and the crews."

Castle walked off towards the superstructure to change out of his whites and back into his khakis before beginning to see how his new command will work with him at the helm.

 **1730**

 **Pearl City, Territory of Hawaii**

"Katherine, did Richard say if he be home for dinner tonight?" Martha called out from the kitchen as Kate came from the bathroom where she had just finished giving Baby Rick a bath. "Because if he wasn't planning on it, Samantha would like to place a plate in the oven for him."

Kate set Baby Rick down on the floor of the living room before heading to the kitchen. "He had planned on being home tonight, but just in case, put it in the oven."

Samantha nodded, but before she could put the plate into the oven, Castle walked into the house. "I'm home, so don't put that plate in the oven."

Everyone laughed as Baby Rick got to his feet and ran in his own manner over to his father, who bent down and picked him up. He gave him a kiss on the cheek as Kate came on over. "Hey you."

"Hey how did it go today?" Kate asked as she came over and gave Castle a quick kiss as she wrapped her arms around him. One around his waist, while the other went around his neck. "Not too bad I hope?"

"Not too badly. I have a meeting tomorrow with the officers and chiefs. Demming came aboard, which is a story for another day." Castle answered as he set Baby Rick down who immediately started towards the coffee table. "How was your day?"

"Not to bad." Kate answered. She took her husband's hand and pulled him towards the couch. "A letter arrived from Alexis, so Martha and I got her a care package together, after which she and I went shopping. And your son has figured out how to open bathroom drawers."

Castle chuckled. "Looks like we'll have to move everything."

"Already started Richard don't worry." Martha answered. She smiled and gave her a son a kiss on the cheek. "How was Mr. Demming? Is he still just as arrogant?"

"He was very professional when he came up to me." Castle replied back to his mother's comments. He got up and helped Kate up as well. "But there was something in his tone that tells me he is not happy with me assigned as his CO. I spoke to one of his junior officers, and his chiefs. They tell me he is really still that arrogant. They also told me he is still pissed about being passed over for the executive officer spot."

"But that wasn't your decision babe." Kate answered as they started towards the table with Castle scooping down and picking Baby Rick. They arrived at the table a moment later. "That was his Captain that made that decision."

"I know that but I think he still blames me for his first bad performance review." Castle answered as they began to sit down at the table as Samantha brought out dinner. He nodded his thanks as Samantha set the salad down in front of him. "But I can't transfer him because there is no one right now available, and he came on just before the last operation the ship went on, so…."

Kate nodded her understanding as did Martha. She turned to her son. "So you are stuck."

Castle nodded this time. "Basically."

Both women looked at him, hoping that Demming would give him any more trouble than he has.

 **0830**

 **March 21** **st** **, 1944**

 **Pearl Harbor, Territory of Hawaii**

The chattering going on in the wardroom was at a high level, as the officers and chiefs sat around waiting for their new commanding officer to come and talk to them. Some of the older chiefs, and some of the officers who knew of Castle, and his reputation were happy he was aboard, and try to tell their fellow officers and chiefs that, but some were still skeptical. The rumor swirling around the ship that Castle had only gotten this command due to his connections to CINCPAC and Washington, but for most of them, they were willing to give him the chance.

As for Castle, he took a breath as he stood outside the wardroom. He was nervous about having this talk in front of the chiefs and officers because he knew the wrong impression could be detrimental to the command structure, but he also knew of the rumors about him as well. He had to change their minds about him, and he knew this was the way to do it. He took one more breath and stepped into the wardroom. The gunnery officer Lt. Commander Johnson saw Castle out of the corner of his eye. "ATTENTION ON DECK."

All conversation stopped and the officers and chiefs immediately came to their feet. Castle walked on in. "At ease and take a seat everyone please."

The officers and chiefs sat down in the chairs as Castle strolled on up. He felt the eyes just studying him. He took another breath to calm himself. "First of all, I would like to thank you all for welcoming me on board. You made the transition go really smoothly, so thank you."

Everyone in the wardroom nodded and said thank you sir, to Castle. He scanned the crowd for a moment before continuing. "Starting tomorrow, I will be taking a full tour of all departments aboard the ship. Friday we will on load fuel and supplies for to last us through next week. We will be heading out on a five day training cruise."

The officers and chiefs began to murmur but before anyone could object, Castle continued. "As far as the rumors about me are concerned, I never asked for command, I was assigned, but to quell everyone. I have had copies of my official biography from the Navy Department printed up and distributed to the departments. Are there any questions?"

There were none, so Castle decided to end the meeting. "Liberty will remain the same until we set sail. Commander Johnson, take charge. I have to run to CINCPAC."

"Aye sir." Commander Johnson answered. He turned to the officers and chiefs. "ATTENTION ON DECK."

The officers and chiefs jumped to their feet as Castle turned and walked out of the wardroom. He could hear the murmur's coming from them. Most were in agreement. He was not a man who got this command through his connections, and they were going to see how well the man handled himself. Castle chuckled as he walked out onto the main deck. He knew his biography was going to be a hot read tonight.

 **0945**

 **CINCPAC Headquarters**

Castle waited patiently outside the Admiral Nimitz's office. He wanted to make this request formally and in person so there was no delay. His division flag officer was here, as well as the operations officer for the fleet. He had found this out when he called his division flag officer's shore office to put the request in before his meeting with his officers and chiefs, but the admiral's aide had informed him the admiral would be in meetings till the afternoon. So he decided to come straight to headquarters and request a meeting. The aide informed Castle that they were in a briefing, but could squeeze him in on a break. Castle thanked the aide and took a seat. That was about 20 minutes ago. Yet as Castle checked his watch, the office door open, which caused Castle to jump to his feet and come to attention, as members of the staff of the Fleet, Army, Navy, Army Air Corps, and Marines walked out. Some acknowledged Castle with a nod of the head, or ignored him completely all together as they walked past. The admiral's aide waited until the collection of officers had moved by before going into the Admiral's office. Admiral's Nimitz's voice came a second later. "Come on in Rick."

Castle took just a second to straighten up his uniform before he walked into the office. Inside the office Admiral Nimitz in his khaki uniform with two other flag officers sitting by the desk. One was a two star admiral, while the other was a three star admiral. Castle didn't know them personally, only knew of them through their reputation, but introductions would have to wait. He stopped right before the desk and came to attention. "Commander Castle reporting to the admiral as ordered sir."

Admiral Nimitz looked Castle over for a moment. "Stand at ease Commander. Would you like a coffee?"

"A small cup would be fine sir thank you." Castle responded as he remained on his feet. He felt the eyes of the two flag officers on him, as Admiral Nimitz came over with the cup. "Thank you Admiral."

"My pleasure, and please take a seat." Admiral Nimitz said. He turned to the two admirals sitting next to his desk. "Allow me to introduce Admiral Randall Perkins, my new operations officer, and Admiral Jackson Patterson. Your division flag officer."

Castle looked to both men. "Admiral Patterson, Admiral Perkins."

Both men got to their feet and smiled at him, which eased Castle's nerves a bit. Admiral Patterson came over first. He was about Castle's height and build with dark brown eyes, and white hair. He held out his hand. "Welcome back to the war Commander. Glad to have you taking over such a fine ship."

Castle shook Admiral Patterson's hand. "Thank you Admiral."

Admiral Perkins also stood up and came on over and shook Castle's hand. "Heard a lot of good things about you. Also you have a sharp eye from learning about the mistakes of the past. Your work with the training command and on the Washington has paid dividends already."

"Thank you admiral." Castle answered shaking Admiral Perkins hand. He quietly shifted on his feet for a moment as he sipped his coffee. He took a breath. "Both of your reputations are impeccable gentlemen."

Both admirals nodded as Admiral Nimitz smiled. He sat down. "Yes. My old operations officer is now in charge of the US fleet in the Mediterranean."

"Oh good for Admiral Johnson." Castle responded as he finished his coffee. He set the coffee cup down on the desk. He looked at the eyes of the men on him. Now it was time to put in his request. "Admirals Patterson, Perkins, and Nimitz, sir I have a request. I would like to take my ship out next week to evaluate on how my crew performs while under certain conditions."

Admiral Perkins pursed his lips for a moment. "Well that is your prerogative Commander. I can understand the request, but do you feel it is necessary?"

"Yes sir I do. While I did do a turn over, it was done while the ship was in port." Castle responded. He shifted on his feet for just a second. "I would get a better sense of real crew performance while underway."

Admiral Nimitz nodded his understanding of that. "And you would like to see how they perform while tracking aircraft, ship board gunnery, damage control etc.?"

Castle nodded. "Yes admiral, but obviously I can't sail out a battleship without the proper escorts even this far from the actual front lines."

Now it was Admiral Patterson's turn. "So you need at least 2 destroyers to provide a escort while you put your ship through the paces as it will?"

"Yes admiral." Castle responded. He took a breath and looked at all three men. "I know I went about doing this the unusual….."

"Request approved Commander." Admiral Perkins said with a smile as he sipped his coffee. He then set his cup onto the desk. "Every commander I have ever met just waits as the request works its way up the chain, but none really seem to really press the matter. They are worried either about their images or such, but sometimes it takes that commander with the fortitude to say, "Sir, I need this down, and I rather request it to you in person, than in writing.""

Castle was in shock as Admiral Patterson chuckled. He set his cup down on the desk as well. "I agree with Admiral Perkins. Sometimes it is refreshing to see a commanding officer to take the initiative once and a while. Request approved. I'll get you the name of the destroyers and their captains by weeks end."

"Also Rick you have the discretion of when you want to take your command out for training and evaluation. Admiral Perkins will approve most request, unless obviously it's for a possible operation." Admiral Nimitz now chimed in as he finished his coffee. He then turned to the two admirals. "Request approved. Let's make sure Commander Castle, and soon to be Captain, whenever BurPer can get their act together, has all necessary supplies, and fuel for his training cruise."

"Thank you Gentlemen." Castle stated as the admirals nodded at Admiral Nimitz's statement. He felt a little lighter now. "I won't let you down."

"We know you won't commander." Admiral Perkins said with a smile. He shifted in his seat. He then grew serious. "I know you are without an executive officer at the moment. What is your plan on that?"

Castle cleared his throat. "My gunnery officer who is the most senior of all my officers at the moment is the de facto executive officer, and for the record sir, and what I have just seen, he make a damn fine one."

"The problem is for you commander you are one officer short, and we need to fill that vacancy." Admiral Patterson stated. He took a breath and looked to Admiral Nimitz and Perkins. "Promote your gunnery officer to executive officer, and make the next senior in that department your gunnery officer."

"But he would still have a vacancy to fill." Admiral Perkins reminded his colleague. He leaned back in his chair. Then a thought brought a smile to his face. "There is a chief that was just promoted to Ensign not too long ago in San Diego when I was there for conference. Been a shore for about a year. He needs some experience on board a ship as an officer and not a chief. If we can cut the orders Admiral Nimitz he be here in within 30 days."

"Sounds good to me. Give me his name by end of business today." Admiral Nimitz ordered. Admiral Perkins nodded as Admiral Nimitz turned to Castle. "Now we have seen the reports of your predecessor Rick on your damage control officer. Apparently you two have a history. Will that be a problem?"

Castle shook his head. "No admiral. I did back then what I thought was right, and still stand by my decision. I can handle Mr. Demming Admiral."

Admiral Nimitz looked Castle over for a moment before nodding. He caught his aide standing in the door. "I know you can Rick. You earned this. You'll do fine. Now we have some other business to attend too."

"Of course admiral." Castle answered. He came to attention. "Request permission to be dismissed sirs?"

"Grant." Admiral Nimitz replied with a smile.

Castle nodded, took a step back and then came about and marched smartly out of CINCPAC's office feeling better than he did going in as he stood off to the side as the previous occupants arrived back to continue their meeting.

 **2100**

 **March 26** **th** **, 1944**

 **Pearl City, Territory of Hawaii**

Castle laid in bed going over the plan one last time before the Tennessee would head out in the morning for five days of training and evaluation as Castle as her captain. He smiled as he set the folder down on his nightstand and rubbed his eyes. It had been a long couple of days for him. The inspection of each department took up most of his time for the remainder of the week and overall he was pleased on they appeared in port, but his real judgement would come while they were out to sea. He had also a late meeting with the two destroyer commanders who would escort them while they were out. Castle had laid out the patrol pattern for the two destroyers while they would be out, and the destroyer commanders were impressed. The two destroyers would stay about 1 mile out from the Tennessee and slightly astern of her superstructure. They would then at random intervals race ahead of the ship and conduct searches by conducting what Castle referred to as mowing the lawn, before returning to their position. This way any submarines in theory would either be forced to remain quiet, or risk detection if they rushed in to take a shot. But as explained to him by the destroyer commanders the risk was low, but they understood his caution.

Castle also chuckled as he knew he had been right. His official biography had been a hot read, and the crew took noticed that their new commanding officer was no sissy or push over, or brown nose. He had earned it through hard work and dedication. So as he walked by, the sailors noticed and stood a little bit straighter as did the chiefs and officers except for Demming who while not directly disrespectful, still felt slighted by his new Captain. Castle had let it go for now, but if it effected ship wide readiness, Castle would have him transferred. But they were happy with Lt. Commander Johnson taking over as executive office. Castle had given him a piece of advice. "Be active. Be fair, and but above all yes, treat them with respect, and you'll get a lot more accomplished than you ever thought possible."

So by the time Friday evening rolled around the crew was tired. Besides the inspection, they had spent Thursday and Friday on loading supplies and fuel on board the ship for the following week. So they were happy when liberty was sounded, but Castle again remained behind a little while after the call was sounded to finish up last minute paperwork before he headed home. After arriving home, he spent time with Kate, his mother, and Baby Rick. As the weekend progressed, the family went down to the beach, and spent the days out on town. Now as the weekend was coming to a close, Castle turned to set the alarm for the morning when her voice called out.

"Babe, you still awake?" Kate called from the bathroom. She was getting ready for bed as well.

"Yeah I am." Castle answered as he reached over and turned off his bedside table light. "I set the alarm for tomorrow."

"What time again?" Kate said while she was still in the bathroom.

"I am going to be aboard at five because we set sail at six." Castle answered as he wondered where she was going by asking him these questions. "Are you worried that….."

Castle statement was cut off when he noticed her coming out of the bathroom in a black night gown that came down to her mid-thigh. She was sillouthette by the bathroom light. She chuckled lightly "Cat got your tongue Rick?"

Castle shook his head. "You look great."

Kate smiled shyly as she turned off the bathroom light. She moved seductively towards him. "Thank you babe, and I promise you I won't keep you up too long."

Yet as he stared at his wife, he didn't care at that moment how late he be up.

 **0545**

 **March 27** **th** **, 1944**

 **Pearl Harbor, Territory of Hawaii**

Castle sipped his fourth cup of coffee of that morning. Despite what Kate had said last night, they were up rather late before he finally fell asleep. So as the alarm went off, Castle really struggled to get out of bed that morning, but he did. He showered quietly and got dressed in his whites, quietly kissed his wife before heading to the Tennessee. Once he got back to the ship he bounded up the ladder, and to a sound he was getting more familiar with rang out. "USS TENNESSEE, ARRIVING."

Castle saluted the flag, and then the quarterdeck and his OOD where he was greeted by Lt. Commander Johnson who shook his hand as he walked up. So as he and his executive officer walked towards the superstructure, they talked about the training exercises as they noticed the crew coming out from the interior of the ship and get the ship ready for getting underway. So now as Castle sat on the bridge in his chair, he looked out as the crew who were in their whites started to come out onto the deck. Castle turned to the watch that was currently on the bridge with him, which included his executive officer. "Commander Johnson, where do we stand on getting underway?"

"The engine room has pressure to the engines. All crew is present and accounted for." Lt. Commander Johnson. He was also dressed in his whites. He smiled at his commanding officer. "All underway watch standers are at their stations. Moorings are being pulled in. We can get underway any time you are ready sir."

"Very well Commander Johnson, thank you." Castle answered with a smile and a nod. He turned to the chief bosun mate who was on the bridge with them. "Have all hands man the rails for getting underway chief."

"Aye sir." The Chief replied. He came to attention and came about, and proceeded to the intership communication system. He took out his bosun pipe as the system was turned on so the whole crew could hear it. He blew his pipe to alert the crew. Once he was finished he spoke into the microphone. "Now hear this, now hear this. With the exception of watch standers, all hands man the rails for getting underway. I say again, with the exception of watch standers all hands, man the rails for getting underway. That is all."

Castle watched from the bridge as the crew proceeded to take their place along rails and other locations to man the rails for their departure. He took a moment to take a breath before he turned to face his bridge crew. "Alright Commander Johnson let's get underway. All ahead one-third, right 10 degrees rudder."

"Aye aye sir. Officer of the deck, all ahead one-third, right ten degrees rudder." Commander Johnson repeated the order.

The bridge watch standers jumped to the order as Castle turned back to look out as the mighty ship and its engines came to life and the propellers started to turn as the rudder swung about. With the way the ship was position on the far side of Ford Island, he had to swing the bow just a little bit to come properly into the channel for departure. A few minutes later, the ship slowly passed Ford Island, and started towards the Channel. Castle, looked about for the markers. "Rudder amidships, maintain current speed."

"Aye sir, rudder amidships, maintain current speed." The young sailor at the helm repeated. He turned the ships helm to obey the order. "Sir my rudder is amidships."

"Very well." Castle answered. He looked out as the battleship passed the first channel marker, as it continued towards the open ocean. He again looked out and found the marker he was looking for, coming up. He then checked the chronometer as they approached. A few moments later he gave the order. "Left 15 degree rudder increase speed to 10 knots."

"Aye sir. Left 15 degrees rudder, increasing speed to 10 knots." The same sailor repeated. He dialed in the commands and spun the helm. "Sir my rudder is Left ten degrees coming up on 10 knots."

"Very well." Castle responded. He watched again as the ships bow swung about. "Rudder amidships."

The sailor again repeated the order. Castle walked about the bridge checking on everything as the ship continue to maneuver towards the wider channel giving the order of when to turn and bring the ship's rudder amidships again. He knew he didn't have too, but he want to get a feel on how the Tennessee handled while maneuvering out of port, and the bridge crew knew that. Once they past promietary and towards the larger channel, Castle turned to the OOD. "Mr. Jackson take charge of us continuing out to sea."

"Aye sir." The officer of the deck responded with a smile. He like the fact that the Captain trusted him to maneuver the ship down the channel.

Castle settled in as the ship continued down the channel towards the mouth and the open ocean. He watched for a particular landmark came into view, which it did a moment later. He then turned to Commander Johnson. "Secure the crew from manning rails, and set normal underway routine."

"Aye sir." Commander Johnson replied. He turned to the officer of the deck. "Mr. Jackson, secure the crew from manning rails, and set normal underway routine."

"Aye sir." The OOD responded. He nodded to the chief boson who nodded and went to the ships intercommunication system.

Like a little while ago, he blew his boson's whistle. He then spoke into the microphone. "Now hear this, now hear this. All hands, secure from manning the rails. I say again secure from manning the rails. Set normal underway routine. I say again. Set normal underway routine. That is all."

Castle watched as his crew moved away from the railings and towards the hatches and ladders that they would take to change out of their whites, except obviously for the bridge, who would have to remain in their whites until the watch change over. Castle turned away from the window and to his bridge crew. He smiled at them. "Nicely done gentlemen."

The crew smiled as they relaxed a little bit. Castle walked over to the chart and motioned over his executive officer and the officer of the deck. "Once we clear the channel, our escorts will be off to our starboard side. The destroyers McClellan, and Mathis. So inform our lookouts to keep an eye for them. Once we join up take us about 15 miles southwest, before we turn towards the training area near Maui."

"Aye sir." Both men replied as they looked at the chart.

Castle stood up. "Once I figured we are far enough off shore, we'll begin."

Both men nodded and stood up. Commander Johnson looked at Castle. "You will be proud of the crew captain. They'll show you that all the changes, and how the training from basic and in combat paid off sir."

Castle smiled at the two officers. "I expect nothing less. Carry on gentlemen."

The two men straighten up and stepped away from the chart as the Tennessee continue its way down the channel and towards the sea.

 **0930**

 **March 29** **th** **, 1944**

 **Pearl City, Territory of Hawaii**

"Alright bud. We have towels, food, and the basket." Kate said as she finished packing up the last of the things they would need for their day at the beach. She looked around and sighed. "I almost forgot your bag to bud."

Baby Rick just smiled at her as she bent down and picked up her bag, thankful she could still do that, but every day it seemed her stomach was getting larger. She stood up groaning at doing it. She heard a chuckle. "Oh dear. I remember those days."

"I'm just grateful I can still do it Martha." Kate answered as she turned around and smiled at her mother in law. She walked over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Are you sure you don't want to come with us?"

Martha shook her head. "No dear. You go enjoy yourself with the baby boy here. I have a meeting at USO office about the next show I have to attend, because I am helping produce and host it, but you have fun."

"Ok, we'll be at Waikiki." Kate responded. She took Baby Rick by the hand as she swung all the stuff they would take to the beach on to her shoulders. "Say hi to your friends from us Martha."

"I will Katherine." Martha answered as she watched her family leave the house. She smiled as she walked over and closed the door. "Trust me, I wish I could go."

Thirty minutes later, Kate and baby Rick pulled into a parking lot, just across the street from the beach. Before the war, the beach was open, and inviting, but now it had barbed wire, and guards nearby checking ID's. The beach was accessible to active duty members, dependents, along with civilians with proper ID's. So as Kate got everything out and on her shoulder, she picked up baby Rick and started towards the beach. She took out her dependent ID, and showed it to the guard who nodded at her and baby Rick. The beach was busy but not overly packed as she looked for a spot to sit down with her and baby Rick. "Kate?"

Kate turned around and spotted a familiar face coming towards her. She hugged her best friend. "Gina? Oh my god. I heard you went back stateside?"

"I was but I got transferred back here. They needed surgical nurses forward. I ship out in a few days." Gina replied. She then caught a look of baby Rick. "Oh my god. He has grown Kate."

"Yeah he has." Kate answered with a smile and a kiss to her son's head. She looked about. "Is anybody from my time still around?"

Gina shook her head. "Most are scattered across the globe right now. Ronda is still here. She is chief surgical nurse at the hospital."

Kate nodded her understanding. "I figured."

Gina smiled and patted her friend on the shoulder. "Why don't you come sit with me? My friends from our ship won't mind."

"Are you sure Gina?" Kate asked as she shifted everything she was carrying. "I don't want to be….."

"Don't be silly come on." Gina answered grabbing her hand and pulling down the beach where a group of women were sitting in bathing suits. "Oh you will never guess who I ran into while in San Diego?"

"Who?" Kate asked as Gina slowed down on her pulling. She felt her friend drop her hand. She saw Gina turn her head to look at her. "Who Gina?"

"Your ex-boyfriend Josh." Gina answered as they stopped. She shifted in the sand. "He got assigned to be a battalion surgeon with one of the Marine Divisions forming on the West Coast. He asked about you."

Kate was shocked at the news. She took a breath. "What did you tell him?"

Gina took a breath and shifted on her feet. "The truth. You found the love of your life, got married and had a kid."

"Good. After what he did to me, he deserves to know I am happy" Kate replied. She smiled and looked over Gina's shoulder. "I think your friends are wondering what happen to you."

"Yeah they are. Come on." Gina said. She took Kate's hand again and led them down the beach. "Anyway I wouldn't worry about Josh. I doubt you'll see him. More than likely he'll be sent to one of the forward bases to prepare for any invasions."

Kate nodded her agreement. "Yeah you are right."

"Of course I am. Now come on, let me introduce you to my friends." Gina replied with a smile. They stopped in front of the group of women they were heading for. Gina looked at them. "Nancy, Sarah, Jessica, Phyllis, this is Kate and Rick Jr. Kate, meet…."

Kate smiled as Gina introduced her and Baby Rick to her friends, yet her mind was not on her husband, or Gina's new friends. She wondered why Josh wanted to know about her.

 **2200**

 **March 30** **th** **, 1944**

 **Maui Training Area, Territory of Hawaii**

Castle shifted on his feet as he waited from the reports from the look outs. For the past few days since setting sail, he had put the crew through their paces. The first day was general quarters and damage control drills, while the second day was anti-aircraft training and surface bombardment training at night. The third day was ship to shore bombardment during the day. Then today was working in concert with the destroyers on submarine drills, surface, and anti-aircraft drills in the morning and early afternoon. He then gave the crew the afternoon off before they would conduct their last training evolution. Ship to shore bombardment with an army unit that was conducting training that night. He sipped his coffee. "Mr. Johnson, what is the status of the communications with the shore party?"

The young officer looked up at his commanding officer. The young man's feature in the red lights showed the surprised that he was called upon. "I haven't heard anything from the shore party sir."

"Well find out will you please." Castle told the young man who nodded and moved off to carry out his order. He looked over at his executive officer. "Are the destroyers clear?"

His executive officer nodded. "Both destroyers are one mile to either side and to astern of us sir."

Castle nodded. "Very well."

The officer of the returned to the bridge. "Shore party has contacted us sir. We have them loud and clear."

"Very well." Castle replied. He walked over near his chair and picked up the phone. "Gunnery, are you in contact with the shore party?"

"Yes sir we are." The gunnery officer, a young Lieutenant by the name of Phillips replied.

"Very well. Once you hear the bosun pass the word, you may commence firing." Castle told the young man. Once he heard the reply he turned to his executive officer. "Commander Johnson report to CIC and take charge down there. Chief Patrick pass the word throughout the ship."

"Aye sir." Both the chief and Commander Johnson answered. The chief moved over towards the inter-ship communications system, or the called the 1MC as Castle went back to the window.

The sound of the bosun whistle came over the speakers in the ship. "Now hear this, now hear this. Main and secondary battery firing will be commencing. Stand clear of all-weather decks. I say again. Main and secondary battery firing will be commencing. Stand clear of all-weather decks. That is all."

Castle picked up the phone and contacted gunnery. "Gunnery you may commence firing."

"Aye sir." The gunnery officer answered. He set the phone down and turned to his crew inside Gunnery. "Alright guys, let's show the skipper our stuff."

Castle watched as the turrets swung out, and barrels of the guns moved up to the elevation. Then the bark of a port five inch battery came as it shot a starburst round towards the shore. About 30 seconds later, the sound of the main battery of the Tennessee fired. Castle had to turn his head slightly as the bright flash from the guns going off temporarily blinded him. Ten minutes after the first barrage went off, the guns fell silent. Castle turned to his bridge crew. "Alright, alert the destroyers we are reversing course, and giving the starboard batteries a chance to practice."

The officer of the deck nodded and picked up the phone as Castle turned to the sailor manning the helm. "Right full rudder brings us about and reverse course to 278 Evans."

"Aye sir. Coming around to course 278." The sailor responded to Castle's order. He looked at his dial. He looked up a moment later. "Sir, my rudder is right full."

"Very well." Castle answered. He picked up the phone and called gunnery again. "Mr. Nicholson, once we come about to the new heading. Contact the shore party once again and we'll do another round."

"Aye sir." The gunnery officer replied.

Castle set the phone down as he saw the ship come about. He turned to Chief Patrick. "Once we are on our new course, and the lookouts report the destroyers are clear and we are in clear communication with the shore party again let the crew know about the battery firing."

"Aye, aye sir." Chief Patrick answered.

The sailor at the helm watched on his compass as the degrees ticked by. A couple minutes later. "Sir we are swinging through 175 coming to 278."

"Very Evans. Ease the rudder to right 10 degrees, then amidships once we reach 278." Castle ordered. The young sailor responded as Castle reached down for the phone. "Galley, send up some coffee for the bridge watch please. Thank you."

Some of the sailors smiled as Castle hung up the phone. The sailor on the helm, spun the helm. "Sir my rudder is amidships. We are now on course 278."

The phone rang. "Bridge, Gunnery. We are in clear contact with the shore party. Request permission to fire."

Castle pointed to the chief who nodded. "Granted once the announcement has been made."

The gunnery officer replied, and Castle hung up the phone as the Bosun whistle shrilled again. The same message was passed. Castle grabbed his binoculars and proceeded the window, as the starboard five inch battery fired a starburst. Again 30 seconds after the main battery again fired. The sound, and concussion of all guns firing shook the ship and the men aboard her. Ten minutes after the firing, the exercise was over. Castle picked up phone. "Gunnery, is shore party satisfied with the exercise?"

"They are Captain." The gunnery officer answered down in Gunnery Control.

"Very well. Secure your station." Castle told them. He hung up the phone and turned to Chief Patrick. "Chief we are done with the exercise. Secure the crew from their stations."

"Aye sir." Chief Patrick answered. He quickly moved to the 1MC and blew his whistle. "Now hear this, now hear this. Exercise complete. Secure from gunnery stations. Return to normal watch stations. I say again. Exercise complete. Secure from gunnery stations. Return to normal watch stations. That is all."

The crew aboard relaxed and went about securing from their gunnery stations as Castle walked over to the chart where the OOD was looking it over. "Mr. Johnson signal the destroyers to close up to either beam and set a course back for Pearl. Best possible speed please."

The young officer nodded. "Aye aye sir."

Castle smiled as the young officer went about plotting the course and relaying the orders. He turned to his executive officer that had just arrived back on the bridge. "Pass the word 1000 officers and chief meeting tomorrow in the wardroom."

Commander Johnson nodded. "Aye sir."

Castle watched as his executive officer moved off as Castle moved back towards his chair. He took a look at a picture that he had taped up by where he had been placing his coffee, and binoculars. It was a family picture that was taken when Martha and Alexis showed up in D.C. to surprise him and Kate. He smiled at the picture. "I guess I can do this."

He settled into the chair as he felt the ship begin to pick up speed a bit.

 **0930**

 **April 14** **th** **, 1944**

 **Pearl Harbor, Territory of Hawaii**

Castle adjusted his collar on his dress white uniform. He like many sailors hated wearing the dress whites. One, once they got dirty they were hard to clean, two they can become uncomfortable after a while, and three, it required a lot of time and effort to get into them and get them exactly right. But when CINCPAC requested to hold a ceremony aboard the ship, Castle wasn't going to tell him no. So when the crew was assembled, Castle was instructed to stand in the back behind his crew as Admiral Nimitz and his Chief of Staff stood at the front. He heard the Chief of Staff call the crew to attention. Castle wondered what was going on until the voice of the Chief of Staff shouted out. "Commander Castle, front and center. March."

Castle swallowed hard as made a facing movement and started towards where Admiral Nimitz and his staff had assembled. Within a moment, he stopped directly in front of Admiral Nimitz. He made a facing movement to come directly eyes on Admiral Nimitz. He saluted. "Commander Castle reporting as ordered sir."

Admiral Nimitz returned the salute and then turn to his Chief of Staff who was handed a blue folder. He opened it. _"The President of the United States of America. To all shall these presents greeting. Know ye that posing special faith and confidence and abilities of Richard E. Castle, I hereby do appoint this officer a Captain in the United States Navy. Rank as such from the 14_ _th_ _day of April 1944. This officer will carefully and thoughtfully carry out the duties of the office appointed by doing and performing all manners of things there in pertaining. I do strictly charge and require all officers and personnel of lesser grade to obey such lawful orders from the officer of which his grade and position. And this officer is to observe and follow orders and directions from the President of the United States and other superior officers acting with in accordance of rules and articles governing the Armed Forces of the United States of America. This commission is to continuous in force during the pleasure of the President of the United States of America, under the provisions of those public laws relating to the to the officers of the Armed Forces of the United States of America and the component in which the appointment is made. Done at the city of Washington, on this the 14_ _th_ _Day of April, in the year of our lord nineteen hundred and forty-four. In the name of the President, Franklin Knox, Secretary of the Navy."_

Castle was shocked as the Chief of Staff handed the folder to Admiral Nimitz, who politely turned his head. "Mrs. Castle front and center please."

Castle was even in more shock as Kate came forward escorted by a young Lieutenant. Kate smiled as she was handed her husband's shoulder broads. Both her and Admiral Nimitz stepped forward to pin on his shoulder boards. Kate beamed at him. "I am so proud of you babe. I know you will be great at this."

"Thank you Kate." Castle answered as she put on his shoulder board. He turned to Admiral Nimitz. "Thank you for your confidence in me too admiral."

"I echo your wife's sentiment Rick you'll do well in this role." Admiral Nimitz replied with a smile on his face as he pinned on Castle's other shoulder board. He then held out his hand. "Congratulations Captain."

"Thank you Admiral." Castle responded as he shook Admiral Nimitz's hand. He took the promotion warrant from Admiral Nimitz. He was shocked when Kate stood on her toes and kissed him on the cheek before stepping back and was escorted by the Lieutenant again.

Admiral Nimitz stepped back to his front. "Post Captain."

"Aye sir." Castle said. He saluted to which Admiral Nimitz returned. He then did a facing movement and stepped off towards the railing and the group of sailors.

A moment later he arrived back to where he started and finished the ceremony. The Chief of Staff stepped forward. "All ship's orders remain in force. Crew Dismiss."

The crew broke ranks, with a large contingent coming over and shaking Castle's hand. In the past couple weeks since he took command, he has proven himself to them he was a competent, and fair commanding officer. A few moments after the hands of his crew shaking his hand started, the call went out. "ATTENTION ON DECK."

The line snapped to attention as Admiral Nimitz who was now escorting Kate walked over. "Stand at ease everyone. I just want to give your commanding officer a few moments with his wife."

"Thank you admiral." Castle answered.

"My pleasure Captain." Admiral Nimitz stated. He nodded to Kate. "Me and my staff will wait for you by the gangplank Mrs. Castle."

"Thank you Admiral." Kate answered with a smile. She then turned and beamed at Castle. "Hi."

Castle beamed back at her. "Hi yourself. How did you….."

"Well when the Commander in Chief of the Fleet calls and invites you to your husband's promotion ceremony, I can't very well turn him down." Kate responded with a smile that made Castle's heart always jump a hundred times. She kissed his cheek. "I'm proud of you babe."

"Thank you." Castle answered with a chaste kiss to the whistles and shouts from his crew. He smiled at her. "We'll have to continue this at home later on."

"Yes we will." Kate stated with a sly smile. She then stood on her tip toes and leaned in to whisper in his ear so only she could hear. "Martha has agreed to take the baby tonight, so we'll have the whole house to ourselves tonight."

Castle swallowed hard as Kate kissed his cheek and got back to her feet firmly on the deck. She kissed his cheek and patted his arm before turning and walking away from him leaving Castle speechless.

 **0930**

 **April 17** **th** **, 1944**

 **Pearl Harbor, Hawaii**

Castle was going over the roster, wondering when he get that replacement gunnery officer in. At the last meeting held right before his promotion ceremony, there was a plan laid out to identify the first key elements of a upcoming operation. Training would commence towards the end of the month for the operation. So as Castle looked at his calendar and crew roster he wondered when that officer would get there. The main battery turret was being commanded by the chief who was doing a good job, but it needed a officer. Castle got up and poured himself a cup of coffee shaking his head. He started back towards his desk when the phone rang on the wall rang. He picked it up. "Captain speaking?"

"Sir this is Ensign Sanchez on the Quarterdeck." The OOD for the day said on the other end of the phone. He looked at the officers in his Khaki dress uniform in front of him. "I have a Ensign Ryan reporting aboard."

"Right, I'll be right up. Contact Commander Danielson and Lt. Nicholson and have them meet me on the quarterdeck." Castle told the OOD. He heard the reply before he hung up the phone and grabbed his cover. He shook off the thought, and hope wishing it was his former gun captain Ryan. Last letter he had from Kevin said that he was doing a training course in San Diego, and had married Jenny. Yet to his surprise as he walked onto the quarterdeck, and in a officer's uniform was Kevin Ryan no longer a chief, but an ensign. "Kevin?"

"Captain." Ryan said coming to attention and saluting, since the ship was at dock. He dropped the salute when Castle returned it. "Ensign Kevin Ryan reporting aboard sir."

"Welcome Board Ensign Ryan." Castle answered. He turned to the OOD. "Log Mr. Ryan aboard."

The OOD smiled. "Aye aye sir"

Castle came over and shook his friend's hand. "When did this happen?"

"Just right after me and Jenny's wedding after our honeymoon. Came as a total shock to me." Ryan replied as he bent down and grabbed his bag. He stood up and they started walking. "How have you been sir?"

"Good. Kate's pregnant again, and living here with me." Castle answered. They stopped halfway to the hatchway that they would use to go into the interior. "I'm sorry if you were…."

"No, it's ok sir. I was there a year. I was looking forward to a new assignment." Ryan answered. Then he saw Castle's look. He then took a breath. "I mean I would like to stay back sir. Jenny's pregnant, but she understands. She has remained with me through everything, but…"

"Ryan I get it. Trust me I do." Castle responded truthfully. He took a breath and clasped Ryan's shoulder. "I doubt the next time we sail out we'll be coming back like the last time. I think we are staying out there for quite a period of time."

Ryan nodded his understanding. "So we are going to miss the births, but we married women who understand that sir. They won't like it, but they understand."

"Yep they do." Castle said. He clasped his former gun captain's shoulder as Commander Johnson and Lt. Nicholson came over. He turned and smiled at them. "Gentlemen may I introduced Ensign Kevin Ryan. He is newly promoted but I know him when he was one of my gun captains on the Arizona. Ensign Ryan, this is our executive officer Lt. Commander Raymond Johnston, and the gunnery officer Lt. Aaron Nicholson."

Pleasantries were exchanged as they shook hands. Castle turned to Ryan as he checked his watch. "I have to run to a briefing. Commander Johnson will get you checked in and Lt. Nicholson will run you by gunnery and meet your turret crew. And if you three have no objections, I would like to have you over for dinner."

"I have no objections sir." Ryan answered with a smile as Commander Johnson and Lt. Nicholson expressed similar sentiments.

Castle smiled. "Perfect. Two nights from tonight then. Commander I'll be back by 1400. You are in charge."

Commander Johnson nodded as Castle patted Ryan on the shoulder and turned to head to the quarterdeck and leave the ship.

 **1900**

 **April 19** **th** **, 1944**

 **Pearl City, Territory of Hawaii**

Kate looked around the table as her husband's guest smiled and nodded at her and Martha and Samantha. Her husband's executive wiped his chin of the pie that they had prepared. "Ladies that was an excellent meal. Best I have had in a while."

"I have to agree sir." Ryan answered as he sipped his coffee as he smiled.

"That makes it a triple. I haven't had a meal this good since I left home." Lt. Nicholson added in with a smile and also a sip of coffee.

"Glad you gentlemen enjoyed it." Kate answered with a smile and blush on her cheeks. She wasn't used to this praise, but a look and hand squeeze from her husband made her feel better. "Now if you gentlemen will excuse us. Samantha you can head home, me and Martha will handle the cleanup."

Samantha nodded as Martha and Kate stood up which caused the men to stand up. As Castle said good night to Samantha he motioned for his officers to follow him. He led them to the bar over by the radio and poured them some whiskey. "Gentlemen, I am giving you a heads up and I am including Kevin in on this as well, because I know him and he has more experience than some of our other gunners."

All three officers nodded. Since Kevin reported aboard, he had been welcomed and even recognized by some of the petty officers and chiefs who knew of him. His experienced helped alleviate the concerns in the turret and within the department, including some of the other officers including Lt. Nicholson. Castle poured himself a drink. "Within the coming weeks, we will begin training in naval gunfire support for landings for a possible operation.

"So the scuttlebutt is true then?" Ryan said. He saw the looks from the other 3 men. He sipped his drink. "On the flight over, I sat next to a major heading to one of the Marine Divisions that is here on the island. Apparently he had one too many before we boarded, but it sounds like we are making big push towards another island chain. One that would put us with in bombing range of Tokyo and Japan."

Castle shook his head. He drained his glass. "Gentlemen you will not repeat that to anyone else you hear me. Ryan did you get the name of the officer?"

Ryan shook his head. "No sir."

"Alright then, but I'll still have to report this up the chain." Castle answered. He heard the women starting to finish up in the kitchen, so he had to wrap this up. "I am authorized to inform you because of the positions we are in, and Kevin I got permission for you because of your knowledge and experience which could be needed but it doesn't go beyond us. Is this clear?"

All three men nodded as they finished their drinks. Castle offered more to them which they accepted. "We are in for a busy time gentlemen, and I have a feeling we'll be out for a long time. So let's make good use of our time here."

All men nodded and raised their glasses as Martha and Kate came out of the kitchen.

 **2230**

Kate curled up next to Castle as he read a book in bed. The dinner had been a success and the company was pleasant for the ladies. They had enjoyed entertaining, and it felt wonderful especially for Kate, because she beamed with pride being the proud navy wife, but she also knew something was up. She kissed Castle's cheek. "Babe are you sure you are alright with how everything turned out tonight?"

"Yeah of course." Castle answered. He turned his head away from the book. "Why do you ask?"

Kate chuckled. "Because you have been on that page for ten minutes, and you generally get through a few in that time."

Castle looked at her and sighed. He closed the book. "Yeah, I guess I have plenty on my mind, and you take a lot up a very large portion of those thoughts and worries"

"That's good." Kate answered as she put her head on his chest and wrapped her arm around him as he wrapped his around her. "Babe no matter what is going on, or upcoming, I love you and I will be here for you no matter what. Always."

"I know you will, but it may just be you caring for two young kids down the line for who knows how long, and I know that is stressful." Castle answered. He stroked the sides of her night gown. She shuttered, which caused him to smile. "Maybe I'll look into getting a nanny to help you…."

"No babe, it will be fine I promise." Kate answered. She looked up at him. She climbed on top of him and placed both hands on his chest. "I'm not the only wife going through this. Martha is here, and she'll be a big help. But I'll consider it if it will ease your mind."

Castle nodded and smiled at her. "It will and a lot."

"Good." Kate answered. She reached over and turned off the light. "Since I am up here and in this position…"

Castle didn't even answer with words. He used his hands to bring her closer to him and kissed her senseless.

 **0745**

 **May 11** **th** **, 1944**

 **CINCPAC Headquarters**

 **Pearl Harbor, Territory of Hawaii**

Castle and about a hundred other officers filed into the auditorium that was surrounded by Marine MP's and Navy SP's(Shore Patrol). Castle spotted several familiar faces within the crowd, and nodded or walked over and shook their hands before finding a seat within the theater. The group was murmuring when the call went out. "ATTENTION ON DECK."

Everyone jumped to their feet as Admiral's Nimitz, Turner, and Spruance walked onto the stage along with several Marine and Army Generals. Admiral Nimitz remained standing as the rest of the flag officers took their seats. "Take your seats gentlemen."

The sounds of a hundred men taking seats filled the auditorium as Castle shifted to make himself more comfortable. Admiral Nimitz looked out among the crowd. He clasped his hands behind his back. "I know the scuttlebutt going around is that there is a operation pending, and I am proud of all of you for keeping your men under control. Yet the rumors are true. There is a operation coming up against the Japanese."

The crowd seated cheered at the news. Admiral Nimitz gave them a moment before quieting them down. "Now details will be closely guarded until such time to inform you of the location, but today's briefing will bring you together with either your bombardment group or support locations. Admiral Spruance has all the information. Now starting next week training will soley be focused on naval gunfire support, as well pre landing bombardment. Save any questions until after the briefing. Admiral Spruance please."

Castle took a breath and again shifted in his seat. "This is going to be a long day."

 **2330**

 **May 26** **th** **, 1944**

 **Pearl City, Territory of Hawaii**

Kate struggled to get to sleep as she tossed and turned in bed. Exasperated she shucked off the covers and turned her head where her husband generally slept. His side of the bed was empty again. Ever since that briefing the fleet had been busy with training and Castle had been gone quite a lot those two weeks. In total he had only been home 3 days, and two of those days were for when the Tennessee needed yard work on done, and the other day was the day before the fleet sortied out for the start of the exercises. She missed him, and his touch, but she knew this the way especially with the way the war was going now so well for the allies. She sighed and ran over her expanding middle. The last doctor appointment had given her an estimated date of birth for their child. Around late October was the last word she had received. "And he's not going to be here for it." Kate said to herself.

Yet the sadness was replaced by the sounds of a car pulling into the driveway, and her heart racing, yet she remained in bed as the front door opened and closed quietly. She then heard the familiar footfalls of her husband coming down the hallway. She saw him come into the room and head towards the bathroom, closing the door before the light came on. She heard the bathroom sink came on. She sat up and swung her legs out of bed before getting up and heading to the bathroom door. She opened it slightly shocking her husband. "Kate, did I wake you?"

"No, I was up. Couldn't get to sleep." Kate answered coming into the bathroom. She walked over and gave him a kiss. She smiled as he tasted like toothpaste. "I'm glad your back, but I thought the fleet didn't come in after sundown."

"Yeah, we have been in since five." Castle answered as he turned off the water. He saw the look on her face. He placed his hands on her shoulders. "I've had briefings since we got back, but I am home and yours now for the next four days."

Kate's face lit up but then sank when she did the math. "You're shipping out are you?"

Castle nodded. He took her hand and led her to bed, gently placing her on the bed. He undressed quickly and joined her. "Yes we are, but I have a good ship with a good crew. I will make it back to you. I am not letting you raise our kids without me."

Kate's eyes welled up with tears. "I know you won't babe. It's just you're going to miss everything."

"I know but I will be here." Castle answered. He pointed to her heart, and wrapped his arms around her. "And I will be in your mind every second, and I will write you every day."

Kate didn't say anything. She just remained there wrapped up in her husband's arms with tears coming out. She hoped this war would end soon so her husband could come home to her.

 **0645**

 **May 31** **st** **, 1944**

 **Pearl Harbor, Territory of Hawaii**

The Chevy Roadster pulled to a stop just outside the gate of the berth that the Tennessee was moored too. Castle opened the driver's door, got out and proceeded to the trunk where he opened it and grabbed his bags. He heard the passenger door open and saw Kate started to climb out of the car, ever more difficult these days because of her pregnancy. He just stood there and smiled as his wife use the door for support as she got up. Then the smile disappeared when their conversation from a few nights ago comes up. He'll miss everything. The birth of their next child, possible first steps and words. Tears come to his eyes and he quickly wipes them away. He needs to be strength for her because for them the four days passed very quickly. They had spent as much time together as a family as they could. Spending part of the time at the beach watching Baby Rick frolic in the water, having picnics overlooking the ocean, and for Castle and Kate spending as much time as possible together before he left. Martha had even given them last night to themselves as she and baby Rick packed up for a night at a friend's house giving mom and dad one night of dinner and romance. They woke up together, showered and left together stopping by where Martha had stayed so Castle could say good bye to Baby Rick.

So as Castle closed the truck and made his way around to where Kate was, he could tell she had been crying too. Both of them were trying to be a pillar of strength for each other. Castle set his bags down again. He then enveloped her in his arms. "I love you Katherine Beckett Castle."

"I love you too Captain Richard Castle." Kate answered trying to hold back the tears. She cupped his face. "I love you so very much. I know you will come back to us."

Castle nodded and Kate pulled him in for a deep kiss. Castle heard the cheers and whoops coming from the dock and from his ship just beyond the gate. The kiss broke a few moments later. Castle stroked her face. "I'll be back before you know it, and I'll write you every day."

"I will to." Kate replied. She wiped away the tears and kissed him one more time and like him hearing the cheers again coming from gate and ship. "Come back home to us Captain."

Castle smiled and used his thumbs to wipe away the tears on her cheeks. "Yes ma'am."

With one more brief kiss, Castle bent down, picked up his bags and headed towards the gate. A quick flash of his ID, and he was through. Several moments later he was walked up the gangplank, dropped his bags saluted the flag and quarter deck as the bosun piped him aboard with the 1MC going off. "USS TENNESSEE ARRIVING."

A sailor came over and retrieved Castle's bags from him. He walked over to his executive officer. "Alright Commander where do we stand?"

"All personnel are present and account for, and watch standers are at their stations." Commander Johnston answered. He smiled at Castle. "We are ready to get underway sir."

Castle nodded and looked over the railing and saw Kate standing by the car. "Let's get underway Commander."

Commander Johnston nodded and moved off towards the quarterdeck to give the orders as Castle waved and blew one more kiss to Kate who did the same, before Castle moved off to take his place on the bridge. Twenty minutes later the might ship was making her down the channel to join up with the Pacific Fleet as they prepared for the next operation of the War in the Pacific.

 **Additional note: Castle and the US Pacific Fleet help the US Marines take over the Marianna's Islands along with Peleiu. Kate struggles at home with a toddler and being pregnant, and Castle runs into Alexis at a US Forward base prior to the invasion of the Philippines.**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: I wish I could give a proper excuse for the lateness of this chapter but I can't do that. Work and family take up a lot of my time especially during the summer, but hopefully with school starting back up here soon, I can get this out at a quicker pace than what I have been. My other Castle story is still pending, like many others, but trying to work around the schedules has been difficult. But thank you to all who are sticking with the story, so again thank you. So here is the latest update. For a reminder of where the story left off, please go back to chapter 10 to refresh yourself. So enjoy the latest update, and as always please leave reviews. Thank you.**

 **Chapter 11**

 **0930**

 **June 9** **th** **, 1944**

 **Kwajalein Atoll, Marshall Islands**

Castle walked up the gain plank that led on board the USS Enterprise. He stepped onto the Quarterdeck, saluted the flag and then the OOD. "Request Permission to come aboard."

"Permission granted sir." The young officer replied. He looked Castle over for a moment. "Are you here for the briefing sir?"

"Yes I am Lieutenant." Castle answered fishing out his ID and handing it over. He waited as the young man looked at it for a moment before the young man handed it back. "Thank you."

"My pleasure sir." The young officer said. He motioned over a sailor standing nearby. "Jones, escort the captain to the wardroom for the briefing please."

"Right away sir." The young sailor responded. He turned to Castle and motioned with his hand. "If you follow me sir."

"Thank you Lieutenant." Castle told the OOD. He then turned to the young sailor before him. "Lead on Seaman."

The young sailor nodded and started to walk with Castle right behind him. A couple minutes later the sailor stopped right outside a door. "Here you are sir. When the briefing is over sir, just follow the crowd up to the hangar deck to disembark and head back to your ship."

"I understand and thank you seaman." Castle replied. The young sailor nodded, and smiled before heading back the way he came. Castle opened the door and walked in. There inside the carrier's wardroom was the captains of the fire support group along with the transport and escorts for them. He shook a few hands of people he knew before finding a seat along the bulkhead.

Castle was only sitting down for a couple of minutes when a call went out. "ATTENTION ON DECK."

Everyone in the room jump to their feet as the commanders of the invasion of the Marianna's walked in. They watched as Admirals Spruance, Turner, and Oldendorf, and General Smith walked in. Admiral Spruance stood before everyone. "Take your seats Gentlemen."

Every one of the officers sat back down. Admiral Spruance looked over the assembled group. "I would like to thank every one of you gentlemen for your efforts to get your ships and men ready for this operation, especially after the incident in Pearl Harbor not too long ago."

Castle and along with the rest of the officers assembled nodded at the words. They knew of the accident in the West Loch of Pearl Harbor when a LST exploded while on loading of fuel and ammunition, killing over 200 hundred and wounding a few hundred more. Admiral Spruance took a breath and continued. "But despite that, we are ready to proceed and you men of the fire support group have the greatest task of all for the Marines, and Soldiers who will take part in the landings."

There were murmurs now as the scope of the size of the upcoming operation was unveiled slowly. This was no one island operation. To the men, landings meant more than one island. Admiral Spruance waited as the murmurs died down. "Yes Gentlemen. This operation includes numerous of islands that we are taking. We are taking not only Mariana's from Japanese, but we are liberating Guam, as well as taking the Palau Islands. So you gentlemen are critical, not only to the pre-invasion bombardment, but as well as the breakout from the beachheads, and beyond. So I expect all of you to be on top of your game as we prepare to sail out and prep the landing zones for the invasion forces. As per procedure there will be a total blackout and censuring of mail prior to the start of the operation. Questions?"

There were none for the Admiral who would in overall command of the invasion within the area. So Admiral Spruance turned and nodded to the gentlemen in khakis with three stars on his collar. Castle recognized the admiral as Richmond Turner. His reputation proceeded him. He helped to develop scenarios at the US Navy War College, as well as had a hand in successful operations in the Solomons, the Gilbert, and Marshall Islands. Yet he has also some controversy to him. While Castle was in Washington, rumors swirled that Turner failed in his duties at ONI to collate all viable intelligence prior to Pearl Harbor which led the information not making it to Admiral Kimmel in time. But that was the rumor, and Castle couldn't believe it. Castle knew Turner as a officer who took his duties to heart and did it to the best of his ability. So Castle had absolute confidence in Admiral Turner's abilities.

So as Castle shifted in his seat, Admiral Turner took his spot at the head of the room. "Good morning Gentlemen. I would like to reiterate Admiral Spruance's words on your efforts to get ready for this operation. So thank you."

Admiral Turner waited a moment as the assembled officers acknowledged his words. He nodded to the officer who dimmed the lights, and the officer behind him set up a screen as another turned on a projector. That is when the murmurs began. Admiral Turner silenced him. "Gentlemen this is Saipan. It has been a Japanese possession since the end of the first world war, so they have had time to build it up to a formidable base over the years."

The murmurs began again as they looked at the map. Saipan was a large island that had mountainous terrain on the eastern side, and sandy easier approach on the western side. A tall mountain dominated the center of the island. Saipan was about 12 miles long, and five miles wide. Admiral Turner quieted the room again. "Gentlemen, as you can see, this island presents it challenges, but I have complete confidence in your ability to get the job done. Now your mission is to soften the landing areas of any resistance for the Marines and Soldiers before they land, as well as support the actual landings itself."

The room remained shockingly quiet so Admiral Turner continued. "Make no mistake about it gentlemen, we expect the Japanese to defend this island fiercely, but when we take it, we will have a base to launch a consistent bombing campaign against the Japanese home islands."

The room erupted in cheers including Castle. Admiral Turner gave them a minute before he continued. "Now for your assignments gentlemen."

Castle looked at the slide on the screen and took notes. His job was the southern beaches where the Marines would land. His pre-invasion task to was to bombard fortifications within landing zones for the 2nd and 4th Marine Divisions as well as support Underwater Demolition Teams (UDT's) efforts to remove mine and obstacles as well as support minesweepers jobs of sweeping the approaches of mines. Then on the day of the invasion provide enfilade fire on the approaches as well as fire support for the invasion troops. Castle made notes to have his crew prepare for long days and nights ahead. Admiral Turner finished up. "Questions?"

Castle stood up and took a breath before he asked his question. "Sir, how will the resupply of ammunition be handled?"

Admiral Turner looked at Castle. "Ships will be resupplied on a daily basis at night Captain. Ships will be pulled off the firing line in order, but rest assured you will be resupplied."

Castle nodded and sat down as a couple other officers stood up and asked questions. Mainly about Japanese positions, and counterbattery fired. Admiral Turner replied that as targets are identified by aerial spotters, as well as by spotters on ships, they will be targeted and destroyed. As for counterbattery fire, it was simple. Identify where the fire is coming from and take it out. After the last question was taken, General Holland Smith stood up and walked to the front. A veteran Marine, hard charging commander and commander of the Fifth Amphibous Corps walked up. "Gentlemen I would thank you for all your hard work leading up to the start of this operation. I know with your help my Marines and Soldiers will be able to take these islands, and bring us one step closer to winning the war. All I want from you is great fire support and do your jobs properly. Thank you."

General Smith stepped back as Admiral Spruance stepped forward. "Now the fast carriers will provide overhead, surface and anti-submarine patrols for the landing area as well as air support. Escort carriers attached to fire support group will handle inshore patrols as well as close air support. Are there any questions?"

There were none from the officers in attendance. So Admirals Spruance and Turner, along with General Smith stood up. "ATTENTION ON DECK."

The three officers left the wardroom with the exception of Admiral Oldendorf. He scanned the crowd. "At ease gentlemen but remain standing. I would like to echo everything that was said here today. Make no mistake about it, we don't do our jobs right, Marines and soldiers die so do what is expected, and I have the upmost confidence in every one of you. So good luck, god speed, and good shooting. At is all."

The officers came to attention as Admiral Oldendorf left the room. The chief of staff strolled to the front. "That is all gentlemen thank you."

With that the officers started to talk, and gather their things and head towards the door. Castle being close to the door was one of the first out. A few sailors standing nearby directed the officers towards the hangar deck where the duty boats would run the officers back to their ships. 30 minutes after leaving the Enterprise, Castle was walking up the gangplank of the Tennessee. The bell rang three times and a whistle blew. "USS TENNESSEE ARRIVING."

Castle saluted the flag and the OOD on the quarterdeck before walking aboard. "Lt. Williams. I need all officers and chiefs inside the wardroom in one hour."

"Aye Aye sir. And a courier dropped something off for you sir. I had it delivered to your stateroom. " The OOD replied to Castle's statement. Castle nodded his thanks to the young officer as he picked up the phone and made the announcement as Castle walked to the hatch and into the interior of his ship.

Arriving at his cabin, he found what the courier had dropped off for him. It was several sealed chart rolls which he opened. Castle studied them for a moment and whistled. He walked to the phone on his wall and dialed the number. "Commander Johnston. Come to my cabin please."

Castle hung up the phone after the reply and laid the charts out on his rack, which was essentially a small twin bed that barely contained him. He heard his executive officer knock a moment later. "Come in Ray."

Commander Johnston walked in. "You wanted to see me sir."

Castle nodded and pointed at the bed. "First chart there."

Commander Johnston walked over and picked up the chart and scanned it over. He whistled. "Wow. Pretty big operation."

Castle nodded his agreement. He sat down. "So there will be clamp down and censuring of mail but that is expected. I want you to handle that. Later on today, I want the gunnery department to sit down with us and having a meeting to go over the plans. I expect the communications codes will come over prior to us heading out."

"That be my guess too sir." Commander Johnston agreed. He set the chart down and looked. "Any word when sir?"

"You'll find out at the briefing." Castle answered with a smile. He patted the man on his shoulder before standing. "Go make sure that chow in the wardroom is on hold for at least 30 minutes. I got something to write before I come."

"Aye sir." Commander Johnston answered. He started towards Castle's cabin door and opened it. He turned to castle and smiled. "Say hi to your wife for me."

"Get out of here." Castle replied with a smile as well. He shook his head with laughter before taking out a piece of paper and a pen. He looked at the photo that was taken right before he left. "Oh how I miss you Kate."

He then started writing. _"My dearest Kate, I know it has only been about a week and half since I last seen your beautiful face but I cannot go to sleep every night without thinking of you constantly. I miss you deeply and baby Rick. I want to be there to help you the rest of the pregnancy and be there as our child is born into the world. I want to be there to watch him or her take their first steps and to be there to hear their first words. Most of all I want to be back in your arms kissing you, holding you, making love to you. I hope and pray this war will be over soon so I can come back to all of you quickly….."_

Castle wrote on for another 20 minutes before he signed off on the letter and sealed it into a envelope. He walked out of his cabin and dropped the letter off in outgoing box before he looked at his watch. He decided to head back to his cabin to jot down a few notes before the briefing would begin. He was still jotting things down on some paper when a knock came at his hatch. "Enter."

Commander Johnston stuck his head in. "All officers and Chiefs are assembled in the wardroom sir."

Castle looked up at the clock and was shocked at how long he had been at the note writing. "Thanks Ray. I'll be right there."

Commander Johnston nodded and exited Castle's cabin to head down to the wardroom. Castle stood up, stretched, and took a quick glimpse of the family portrait on his desk. It was a photo taken of the whole family when Alexis and Martha surprised Castle and Kate in Washington. Castle smiled and touched his fingers to his lips and then pressed them to the photo before he departed his cabin, and made his way to the wardroom. A few minutes later, he paused outside the wardroom where he could hear the chattering going on. He took breath and walked in. Commander Johnston saw him enter. "ATTENTION ON DECK."

The officers and chiefs jumped to their feet. Castle walked to the center of the room and stopped. He eyed the room for just a moment. "At ease gentlemen and take your seats please."

The assembled group took their seats again as Castle looked at his notes for a quick moment before he looked up. "Alright Gentlemen, please hold any questions until the end, but I can tell you we are going to be supporting the invasion of the Marianna's to take them from the Japanese and provide our bombers a base for bombing operations against the Japanese."

The assembled group let out loud cheers which Castle let them do for a moment before he continued. "Now I am allowed to give you are assignment, and gentlemen I assure you we are going to be busy."

The murmurs began, but Castle quickly quieted them. "Now our assignment is preparing the landing zone…."

Castle continued to brief his officers and chiefs on their assignment, as his mind also wondered how Kate and his family were doing.

 **1130**

 **June 8** **th** **, 1944**

 **Pearl City, Territory of Hawaii**

At the kitchen table, Kate sighed as Baby Rick threw his bowl of rice and soft cooked veggies to the floor. She set the spoon on the tray and tried to bend down and grabbed the bowl, difficult because of her expanding stomach. She tried a couple times before Samantha walked in, after her trip to their garden to pick veggies from it, rushing over to help Kate. Kate told Samantha thank you before muttering a curse and struggled to sit back up, coming face to face with baby Rick. "I blame your father for putting me in this position. You know that right bud?"

Baby Rick laughed and picked up the spoon and flung it to the ground also. Kate groaned as Samantha stifled a chuckle coming over and picking up the spoon as Martha walked in. "Oh, the throwing phase. Takes me back to when Richard was a baby, though you think with the arm he had on him he would have gotten into sports."

"Well if Rick didn't Rick Jr, here will definitely be the one to be the athlete." Kate answered with a smile on her face as Baby Rick picked up the spoon again and flung it to the ground. She groaned as she this time bent down and picked up the spoon before anyone else could. "But when Rick gets home, he is doing this."

Martha chuckled as she went to the coffee pot. She returned a moment later with a cup and joined her at the table. "How are you holding up dear?"

Kate sighed as she let Baby Rick grasp her finger. "Been better. I cannot get comfortable. It's my expanding stomach."

"I don't think its your stomach darling." Martha answered with a chuckle. She reached over and took Kate's hand. She watched as her daughter in laws eyes filled with tears. "You miss him, and it's ok. I miss him too."

Kate wiped the tears from her eyes. "I worry about him. Its still dangerous out there, and I can't do this without him, Martha I can't."

Martha nodded and got up and came over to hug her daughter in law. She kissed the top of her head. "I know dearie. It will be alright. He'll make it back to us. I know it. He will."

Kate hugged Martha with all her might as Baby Rick looked on wondering what was going on.

 **0945**

 **June 14** **th** **, 1944**

 **Off of Saipan**

The sound of the thundering main and secondary batteries drowned out all but the loudest of voices on the bridge as the fire support group fired on Saipan in preparation of the Marines landing to take the island from the Japanese. Castle watched from his positon on the bridge as the guns thundered in support of the mine sweepers clearing the approaches to the beaches and the Underwater Demolition Teams or UDT's laying of beacons for the Marines that would make the landing. Castle nodded his head as he turned away from the window back to his bridge crew. He turned to his executive officer. "Commander Johnston, where do we stand?"

Commander Johnston waited as the main battery thundered again. "Task force Commander wants us to close the distance and provide more fire on the beaches. The UDT's are preparing to move closer to the beach."

Castle nodded and studied the chart for a moment. From their position and the last reported position of the UDT's. "Let's close the distance to Agingan Point. Make it 3000 yards."

Commander Johnston nodded and turned to the officer of the deck. "Aye sir. Mr. Patrick, close the distance to the beach."

"Aye sir." The OOD replied. He studied the chart for a moment. He turned to the helmsman. "Right full rudder Jenkins. New course 110."

The helmsman repeated the order as the he spun the wheel as Castle informed gunnery of the new course so they could adjust their fire. Thirty minutes after coming to the new course, the main battery, the starboard five inch guns and forty millimeters were firing on Saipan as Castle watched from the bridge wing. A sailor, standing nearby, wearing a talkers helmet listen closely to a message. "Sir damage control officer for you."

Castle nodded and walked over taking the headphones and microphone from the young man. "Captain here."

"Sir its Commander Demming." Commander Demming told Castle from his position within the ship at the damage control station, in a somewhat neutral tone. "A small fire broke out on the quarterdeck. Caused by smoldering powder grains from the five inch guns. It has been extinguished."

"Very well Mr. Demming thank you." Castle answered noting the tone in Demming's voice. Since becoming Captain, they had maintain military courtesy but Castle kept an eye on Demming. "Inform me again if it happens again."

Castle handed the equipment back to the young sailor as Commander Johnston stuck his head out as the batteries fired again. "The Task Force Commander reports UDT's are taking fire from Tinian as well as Saipan."

Castle nodded and stepped back onto the bridge, crossing it and walked over to the other bridge wing and brought his binoculars up to the area that Tinian was, just a few miles distance, which he could make out. He then spun his binoculars towards the beach and UDT's. He then saw shells starting to straddle some of the ships. "Commander Johnston, notify damage control. Shore batteries are starting to range in on the ships."

"Aye sir." Commander Johnston replied as the sounds of the guns fired again.

Castle watched as the shells straddled the California and a cruiser. Then he cringed as the next salvo from the Japanese Batteries struck both the California and the USS Braine. Castle rushed into the bridge. "Contact the Task Force Commander and let them know we'll conduct counter battery fire on those shore batteries."

Commander Johnston who had also seen the shells impact the USS California and Braine picked up the ship to ship communications system as Castle picked up the intership phone and dialed gunnery. "Lt. Nicholson, we are going to conduct counter-battery fire on Tinian. Shore Batteries there just struck two of our ships. Begin searching for those batteries. Have the starboard batteries continue firing on Saipan, while we engaged those shore batteries."

Castle heard the reply and hung up the phone as Commander Johnston set the radio down. "Task Force Commander grants permission. He wants those batteries silenced."

Castle nodded as he watched the Main Battery swing around as the starboard five inch and forty millimeters continued to fire on to Saipan. Just a minute later, the main batteries finished swinging into position and began to fire on Tinian. About a half an hour later, the main battery swung back and resumed firing on Saipan as Castle watched from his position on the bridge.

 **0330**

 **June 14** **th** **, 1944**

 **Pearl City, Territory of Hawaii**

The piecing cry sounded in the home as Kate groaned and threw the covers off of her and struggled to get up. She silently cursed as the cries continued as she finally got to her feet and started towards where Baby Rick was sleeping, which was Alexis's room. As she arrived she saw Baby Rick standing up in his crib. "What's wrong baby boy huh? Something scared you?"

Baby Rick continued to cry and sat down. He pointed towards something on the floor. Kate looked down and saw the picture of Rick in his khakis that was taken aboard the Tennessee just after he assumed commanded and while he had taken the ship out for his evaluation. She sighed and picked it up. She had found ever since Castle left, that Baby Rick like having the picture with him in the crib. She set it on the dresser next to the crib and reached over which was also getting harder. She picked him up and kissed his temple. "You miss your daddy huh bud?" I missed him too."

Martha walked into the room as Kate began to sway around with Baby Rick. "I heard him crying Katherine? Is everything ok?"

"Yeah Martha it is." Kate answered as she continued to sway with Baby Rick in her arms. She tilted her head towards the picture on the dresser. "His picture of Rick fell out of the crib. He must have known."

"Aww my sweet baby boy. Do you miss your daddy?" Martha said in a sweet tone as she came over and ran her fingers through his hair as Baby Rick laid his head on Kate's shoulders with his eyes starting to grow heavy once again. Martha turned her attention to Kate. "Would you like some tea or warm milk dear?"

"I would like something stronger." Kate answered as she looked and saw that Baby Rick had fell asleep again. So she walked over and set him in the crib. She grabbed the picture and set it up in the corner where Baby Rick would see it when he woke up later on. "But that's not an option."

"No but some warm milk is." Martha answered as she took Kate's hand and led her out of the bedroom and towards the kitchen turning on the light as she entered. She arrived at the ice box, and pour some of the milk into a small pan and set it on the stove. As she turned on the stove she looked at her daughter in law. "How are you holding up Katherine?"

Kate sighed as she ran one of her fingers in a circle on the table. "I miss him, and I knew that was going to be the thing when he got this assignment, but it's tough especially now."

Martha walked to the table and sat down in the chair. "Got used to him being home huh?"

Kate nodded as she looked up. She reached out and took Martha's hand. "I am so happy you are here with us though, and I know he is too. But he's going to miss everything, and that sucks, but I know it sucks for him too. But I need to be strong for him, and our children."

"But you need time for yourself to miss him too my dear." Martha replied as she got up and walked to the cabinet. She took out took glasses and poured the now warm milk into them. She walked back over. "Let me tell you a little story. When my husband went off to the First World War, Richard was no older than Baby Rick. I was convinced that I needed to be strong for him and my husband, that I didn't allow myself time to truly miss my husband as I was supposed to. He was my rock, my best friend, he was the love of my life. Obviously I did the wifely duties of writing letters, and sending packages but yet I didn't take the time to allow myself to truly come into my own. So when I received word of his death, I was shocked but I knew that I had to be that strong figure in Richard's life because I knew he would need in the future."

"So I'm supposed to get out there is what you are saying?" Kate asked now confused as she drank her milk.

"I am saying my dear, you have me, Samantha to help you. You can miss him, but you need to come in on your own." Martha answered. She drained her milk, got up and set the glass in the sink. "You started somewhat in Washington. You need to expand on that here. Good night my dear."

"Night." Kate replied as she rang her fingers around the glass taking Martha's words in. She drained the glass and slowly got to her feet and set the glass in the sink next to Martha's. She turned off the light. She stopped by the bookcase where a lot of the pictures where. She looked at the one of her and Rick that was taken in Washington. "Martha's right baby. I need to also come into my own more."

She took the picture and gave Rick's face a kiss before setting it back on the bookcase and walked as best as she could into their bedroom to get some more sleep.

 **0730**

 **June 15** **th** **, 1944**

 **Off of Green Beach, Saipan**

The loud and continuous thunder of naval fire and aircraft over head could be heard across the area as the final preparation bombardment began. Castle scanned through his binoculars towards the shoreline some 3 miles distant. He could make out the Amtraks carrying the young Marines towards the beach slowly making their approach. He cringed as he saw one Amtrak carrying about 20 men explode as a Japanese shore battery on Saipan found its mark. He set the binoculars down and walked onto the bridge. "Commander Johnston, first wave is approaching the beach. Have gunnery enfilade our fire as per instructions."

"Aye sir." Commander Johnston answered. He quickly picked up the phone and called gunnery.

Castle walked over to the chart and checked it as the sounds of the final preparation went into effect as the ships made their adjustments for the Marines as they approached the beach. Castle looked up and saw the OOD. "Lt. Patrick, bring us about to 175, once we cease firing, and two thirds speed. I want to be in a better position to support the Marines if they need us, which I suspect they will."

"Aye sir." Lt. Patrick replied. He checked the chart as the quick thundering of fire slowly started to slack as the fire support ships began to cease their fire so they wouldn't risk hitting the Marines as they hit the beach.

This was the toughest part of the job in supporting landing operations. The men on the fire support ships could only wait until they received the message that the troops had landed and were fighting inland before resuming fire. After what seemed like an eternity, but in actuality was only a few minutes, a message came over the radio. "Resume fire support for landing forces."

Castle turned to Commander Johnston. "Alright, inform gunnery, and fire control. Make sure we have good communications with the troops ashore."

"Aye, aye sir." Commander Johnston replied and turned to grab the intership phone as Castle turned, and walked out onto the bridge wing as the firing resumed.

A couple minutes after resuming fire, large splashes landed near the Tennessee. Castle ducked back into the bridge. "Is that fire coming from Saipan and Tinian?"

"Tinian sir." Commander Johnston answered as he had the phone in his hand. He listen to the information coming over to him. "Gunnery is swinging Turret 3 around to begin counter-battery fire on the gun emplacements."

"Very good. Pass the word to remain button up." Castle ordered as another large group of splashes landed closer. He looked out. "They got the range, and are bracketing us. Right full rudder, all head full."

The OOD nodded and relayed the orders as Commander Johnston came over. "Don't want to present our broadside sir?"

Castle nodded. "Right. That gives them the largest possible target and spots for aim…."

Another group of shells landed, and they felt the ship shutter as three explosions in quick succession rang out. The alarm began to ring, as ship continue to swing its broadside away from the guns on Tinian. Castle rushed out and saw smoke and flames billowing from a twin five inch gun mount, and after part of the ship. He stuck his head back in the bridge. "Rudder amidships all ahead one third. Get me a damage control report."

The bridge crew leapt to comply with Castle's orders as the alarms continued to ring. Castle saw a destroyer nearby change course and start to come towards the Tennessee to either render assistance or provide protection from more shore batteries or other threats. Castle stuck his head in the bridge again. "Where's that damage control report?"

"They are assessing it right now sir. Chief Kirkpatrick reports crews from another dual five inch turret and damage control teams are handling the fires." Commander Johnston replied as the alarms were finally silenced.

"Where is Commander Demming?" Castle asked as he walked onto the bridge as he noticed the flames from the turret began to die out. "Why isn't he making the report?"

"Don't know sir." Commander Johnston answered. He shifted on his feet as he leaned against the chart table which had a chart of the ship on it now. Talkers were marking on it to as the reports came in. "We'll find out sir."

"Do that." Castle answered as he came over and looked at the chart. He looked at the chart and shook his head. "What is the status of the fire?"

"Repair teams and other gun crews have extinguished the fire sir." One of the talkers reported as he listened in. He shifted on his feet. "They are in the process of gathering the casualties now sir."

"Very well." Castle said. He stood up and walked out onto the bridge wing. He saw the destroyer coming nearby to run a beam of the ship. The smoke from the damage had dissipated now. "Commander Johnston, signal that destroyer they can return to station, we won't need their assistance."

"Aye sir, and task force commander wants an update." Commander Johnston answered as he appeared in the hatchway.

"Right." Castle replied. He walked back onto the bridge and over towards where the radio handset was. He picked it up. "Griffin, griffin this is Osprey over?"

"Osprey this Griffin, what is your status over?" The Task force Commander, Admiral Oldendorf asked over the radio.

"Fire has been extinguished and damage assessment and casualty evacuation is underway." Castle answered back to the admiral's question. He took a breath. "We should have a full report shortly over."

"I understand. Keep me informed, and bravo." Admiral Oldendorf responded. "Griffin out."

Castle set the radio back down in its cradle as he noticed Chief Kirkpatrick come onto the bridge. "Chief what is the damage and where is Commander Demming?"

"Commander Demming is dead sir." Chief Kirkpatrick replied. He shifted on his feet before he continued. "He went to the wardroom to get some coffee and sandwich and was there when we took the hits. He was the only serious casualty in there sir."

Castle took a breath and squeezed the bridge of his nose. One of the standing orders that he had enforced was no one was allowed to leave their battle-station until an order came from the bridge. "Anyone else?"

"7 men from the twin turret and 26 wounded. Most from shrapnel or flash burns fighting the fire." Chief Kirkpatrick responded. He again shifted on this feet and took another breath. "Turret will be out of action sir until we head to a port to get it repaired, but the wardroom damage is light and so is the hull damage. Jap shell never penetrated our armor hull to get further in."

"Very well. 4-0 job chief." Castle replied. He took a breath and looked over the chart for a moment before looking back at the chief. "Get me the list of the names, and get started on what repairs you can."

Chief Kirkpatrick nodded. "Aye sir."

Castle nodded and the chief left the bridge as he looked at Commander Johnston who was on the phone. "What's going on?"

"Japanese have a counter attack developing near Agingan Point sir." Commander Johnston answered. He set the radio down. "We have been tasked to help break it up sir."

"Very well." Castle answered. He came over as the damage control chart had been moved off the navigation chart. He studied it for a moment. "Lt. Patrick bring us 345 and make turns for 10 knots. Commander Johnston as soon as Gunnery has the information and we are on course commence firing."

Both men responded "Aye aye sir" before carrying out their orders. Castle turned and walked away from the chart stopping by his chair and lowering his head for a moment to say a silent prayer for the men whose lives were lost, including Demming's. After which he brought his head back up and went about to conducting the business of supporting the invasion.

 **2130**

"Bring us about to course 260, speed 11 knots." Castle ordered the bridge crew who moved to carry out his orders. He sighed and rubbed a set of tired hands over his eyes. It had been a long day, and everyone including him were tired. He looked at the empty coffee pot and sighed deciding it wasn't worth it to have another one sent up. "I am beat."

Castle had ordered a stand easy order for the crew, except for the gun crews which would rest inside their guns in case they would be needed. It had been a welcoming relief for the crew that had been up since 0400 that morning to begin the final preparations for the invasion. Yet the crew performed remarkably well. They had help to push back a Japanese counterattack along with several other ships, defended themselves against air attacks, and repaired some of the damage from the shell hits. Now sitting up on the bridge he looked out across the night and the dark sea that was often broken by shots from cruisers and destroyers supporting the Marines on shore as they worked to consolidate their beach head. He stifled a yawn as Commander Johnston walked in. "All available personnel has been mustered Captain. We are ready for the ceremony."

"Very well. Thank you." Castle answered getting up and stretching. He turned to the OOD letting him know of any final instructions before heading to the ladder which would take him down to main deck to officiate the ceremony. He pulled out the list from his pocket that he was handed several hours before and looked at the names. Most men on there were no older than 19-20 years old, with the obvious exception of Commander Demming. He shook his head. "Oh so young those men. But wars have always been like that."

Castle walked out onto the main deck heading towards the stern on the portside as the ship sailed towards its night time position. As he approached he heard one of the chief's call out. "ATTENTION ON DECK."

Castle walked into a throng of men and towards the fantail where a detail was standing by with the bodies. "As you were."

He stopped a few feet from the detail holding two stretchers with American flags over them. He took a breath and said a silent prayer and came about to face his crew. "Today we say good bye to fallen our shipmates. Those men who gave their lives so valiantly in the pursuit of all freedom loving people everywhere. We shall remember their names and faces, their deeds and accomplishments. They will live within our hearts and minds for the remainder of our days on Earth. So as we say good bye, take time to say a prayer for these men, and their families who will mourn their loss also, but be renowned that we shall see them again."

The crew nodded as Castle finished his speech. He turned to the chaplain and nodded to come forward. The chaplain did. "Thank you Captain. Let us bow our heads and pray….."

A few minutes later the bodies were slide over the side, weighted down by five inch shells. A Marine Bugler played taps as the Marine Detachment on board fire off their 21 gun salute. After which the crew was dismissed and started to return to their stations or bunks as Castle walked to the fantail and looked at the wake as the ship moved on through the sea. "I guess this part of being in command Kate. Now I have to go and write those families. I pray to god you never have to get one of those for me."

Castle looked to the sky for a moment as in saying good night to his family before he headed back to his cabin to write those letters before he hit the rack after the long and tiring day.

 **1430**

 **June 20** **th** **, 1944**

 **Pearl Harbor, Territory of Hawaii**

The bright yellow Chey Roadster pulled up in front of the naval hospital as Kate waited at the bottom of the stairs that lead into the hospital. She smiled as she opened the passenger door. "Martha you didn't have to do this. I could have taken a cab."

"Nonsense, I promised you and Richard I would help you out and this is me doing so." Martha answered with a smile on her face as her daughter in law climbed into the passenger seat of the car. "How did your appointment go dear?"

"It went well." Kate replied as the car pulled away from the hospital. She shifted in her seat as she tried to get comfortable. "The doctor said everything is going as exactly as it should be."

"That's wonderful dear. Richard would be so please to hear that." Martha replied with a smile on her face. She stopped at a light and saw Kate's face go downturn a bit. "Oh I'm sorry dear. I know you miss him. I miss him too. He'll make it back home to you."

"I hope so Martha, because I would be lost with out him." Kate answered wiping away the tears that were forming in her eyes. She took a breath. "He will miss everything and I know it hurts him just as much as it does me."

Martha nodded her understanding as she pulled the car away from the stop. "I know it does dear. Did you know that he missed Alexis's first birthday party because of training cruise."

Kate looked at her mother in law. "No I didn't. Rick never mentioned it."

"Not surprised considering what you know who did to him after he came home." Martha responded as they continued towards home. She felt Kate's eyes glued on her. She chuckled. "Richard wanted to throw Alexis another birthday party to make up for the one he missed but Meredith said no, stating "I am not hosting another party just so you can celebrate her birthday because your commitments to the Navy came first.""

"Wow, she really is a bitch." Kate responded as they turned onto their street. She took a breath and looked out the window. Then something hit her. "Martha, I know it was a training cruise, but usually they last only a couple….."

"They ran into bad weather on the way back into port and it delayed them for a couple days." Martha replied as they pulled into the drive way of their house. She turned off the car and turned to look at her daughter in law. "It broke Richard's heart because he promised he be there. And you know how important his promises are to him."

Kate nodded as Martha smiled and opened the driver's side door and got out. "Yes I know how important they are to him."

Kate pulled down the visor, smiled and teared up at the picture she had taped there. It was her and him on their last date night before he left to head back to the war. "You'll be back babe. I know you will."

She took her fingers to her lips and then to the picture before she had to work to get out the car due to her expanding belly containing her and Rick's child.

 **0830**

 **July 20** **th** **, 1944**

 **Off the Island of Guam**

The battleship shuttered as its main and secondary batteries fired again towards the Japanese held Island of Guam which was American Territory before the war. Castle watched as he did at Saipan as Japanese shore gunners opened fired on the approaching Marines, and Soldiers in their Amtraks and landing craft. And as before he cringed every time a Japanese shell found its mark on an Amtrak or landing craft. He turned away from the battle and walked onto the bridge. Commander Johnston was waiting for him. "Sir, Ensign Yellen reports that there is a problem with one of the ammo hoists in Turret 3. He reports that repairs should only take about an hour."

Castle nodded as he received the report. Ensign Yellen was the replacement for Lt. Commander Demming who was killed at Saipan when a Japanese shell exploded and sent shrapnel into the wardroom. Commander Demming's replacement had arrived when the ship arrived at Eniwetok for repairs after the US Navy had destroyed large portions of the remaining Japanese surface forces and aircraft carriers and aircraft. The Battle of the Phillippinee Sea became known in the fleet as the Great Marianna's Turkey Shoot. Also reporting aboard in Eniwetok were the replacements for the men that were also killed in the same shell fire as Commander Demming. "Very well. It shouldn't affect our fire support all that much."

Commander Johnston nodded his agreement with his captain's assessment. "He didn't think so, and I have to agree sir."

"Alright. Have them begin repairs immediately." Castle ordered. Commander Johnston nodded and turned to the talker and had him relay the order the as Castle sighed as the gun fire slacken and began to die off. He looked at his watch. "They must be approaching the beach. Begin moving towards our next fire position Lt. Kirkpatrick."

"Aye sir." The Officer of the Deck acknowledge. He glanced at the chart for a second. "Bennett. Right full rudder, bring us to course 158. All ahead one third."

Castle watched as his bridge crew moved with the purpose and training that had been instilled with pride. He turned to the chart as it was update as ships moved to their new firing positions and as updates came from the beach. "Commander Johnston we got about 10 minutes before we resume firing. Let's have the crew do a quick break before we jump right back into it."

Commander Johnston nodded and smiled. "Aye sir. Chief Daniels pass the word."

The Chief nodded and went to the 1MC as Castle stood up and moved back to the bridge wing as he, his crew and the rest of the fire support group stood in anxious wait to resume firing and hopefully help the Marines and soldiers recapture Guam from the Japanese.

 **2130**

"Secure from battle stations. Set the normal steaming watch." The call went out over the 1MC.

The tired crew of the Tennessee walked back from their stations to store their gear and either shower, go to sleep or catch a bite to eat after being up for nearly 18 hours. Castle tiredly sat down in his chair on the bridge as the watch on the bridge settled into a more relaxed more than they had been since coming on duty. The risk of air and submarine attacks was still present but it was dimished with the Fast and Escort Carriers providing constant air patrols, along with the destroyers on patrol on the perimeter.

"Sir." The chief of the bridge watch said to Castle who startled when the chief spoke. "Sorry sir, but we have mail for you."

"Thanks chief." Castle replied taking the stack from the chief with a nod. He really should go to his cabin as he looked down at his mail but he was too tired…..his tiredness suddenly fell away as he noticed the letter on the very top. "Kate."

"Sir?" A sailor asked as he was walking by.

Castle realized he had said the name out loud. "Oh nothing Michaels thank you. Mr. Henderson. I am heading to my cabin. Call me if anything arises."

"Aye sir." The current OOD said with a smile on his face. Him and most of the bridge crew knew what would drive the skipper from the bridge. He turned to the chief. "His wife."

The chief nodded with the same smile. "Only a beauty like the skipper has would drive him from the bridge."

The bridge crew chuckled as they settled back onto their duties. Castle quickly made his way to his cabin and closed the door, turning on the desk lamp a moment later. He brought the letter to his nose, and inhaled. She had spritzed the letter with the perfume that he adored on her. He opened it and began to read it. _"My dearest Rick, I was so happy that I received your letter from June 23_ _rd_ _and you were not among the injured of the battle that the fleet took part in near the Marianna's Islands. I was so scared when the first reports came in, and it took Martha to calm me down to let us just wait for news, but I still wondered, where you alive, dead, or wounded. But when no one came to our door I just knew you were still alive. Oh babe, how I miss you. Your son has been sprouting like a weed. He has also been sleeping with your picture in his crib. It seems to help him to sleep, and he cries when he doesn't have it in there. So we just leave it. Oh Rick, when will this war be over so you can come home? Our next child is making it extremely difficult to move around…."_

By the time he was finished with the letter, Castle had to wipe his eyes. Inside the envelope he saw there was a photo. He pulled it out and studied it. It was a photo of Kate and baby Rick at the beach, with Kate obvivously still pregnant. He set the letter on the desk and made his way over to his bunk. Laying his head down he ran his fingers over the photo until his eyes grew heavy.

 **1430**

 **August 23** **rd** **, 1944**

 **100 miles North of Espiritu Santo**

Castle shifted in his seat trying to get comfortable as the meeting continued amongst him, Commander Johnston, and the ships department heads inside the wardroom. Castle had ordered since taking command once or twice a week meeting between him and the ships department heads so they could discuss any upcoming operations, after action reports, as well as general well-being of the crew and the ship. Right now he was listening to his supply department, Lt. Miller talk about the supply situation. "So as of right now sir, we don't need a lot when we get to Espiritu Santo, but if anything changes I'll let you know."

"Well I wouldn't mind some fresh fruit." Castle said jokingly that got his officers laughing as well. He checked his watch. This meeting had been going on a lot longer than he had planned. Since the Invasion of Guam and Tinian, the ship has been mainly off shore providing support to the Marines and Soldiers. Now since the mop-op operations were complete, the Fleet was sending some of its ships to Espiritu for minor repairs, and crew rest. "Anything else gentlemen?"

"Yes sir, can we have the yard crews and repair ship pull alongside once we drop anchor." Castle's engineer officer, Lt. Commander Rickabee asked. He shuffled his notes. "I just want them to conduct some minor repairs on the steering gears and rudder."

"Problem?" Castle wondered.

"It needs some minor repairs sir that we can't conduct ourselves. A more extensive maintenance sir that needs to be done in port." Lt. Rickabee replied shifting in his seat now. He looked at his notes. "As well I want them to check on engine number 3. It's been running a little rough lately."

"Alright, I send the message…." Castle started to say when the general quarters alarm went off. "What in the hell?"

Then a voice came over the 1MC. "General quarters, general quarters all hands man your battle stations. Route for general quarters is up the port side and down the starboard side. Reason for general quarters is loss of steering control."

The alarm went off again, causing the officers including Castle to jump up from their seats and rush to the stations. As they were making their way, up on the bridge, and down in engineering, the crew was trying to stop the ship before it hit another ship. The OOD a young lieutenant was in command. "All back full. Sound the danger signal, and flash a message to all surrounding ships."

"All back full aye sir." A young sailor at the helm responded as another yeoman relayed the orders to relay the message to the rest of the force.

When Castle, and Commander Johnston arrived on the bridge, they noticed the crew trying everything to regain control of the Tennessee. "Report?"

"Yes sir. We approximately loss steering control about 2 minutes ago sir, and engineering is trying to restore it right now." The OOD replied to Castle's question as he had looks reporting in positions of ships. "I sounded general quarters, and sent out a message….."

"Sir we are closing in the California. Range 100 yards." A look out shouted from the bridge.

"Damn it." Castle replied as he started towards the bridge wing. "Are engines back full?"

"All back full sir." The sailor answered from the helm.

Castle nodded as he watched the distance slowly closed. Despite her size, stopping or even slowing a ship the size of the Tennessee was not an easy feet. They had been traveling at 15 knots, and even at that speed it would take over a mile to fully slow the ship and stop it. "Sound collision."

The alarm went off as the ships closed with the California coming across the Tennessee's bow. Castle braced himself as the distance closed. "Hold on."

"Steering is restored sir." A call came out from the bridge as engineering had finally restored steering control.

Castle looked at the distance knowing they will would still hit the California. "Right full rudder. Hopefully we can lessen the damage."

The crew responded and threw the rudder over which started to swing the bow of the Tennessee around but like Castle predicted they would still hit, which they did. The entire ship shuttered as it hit the California but the turning of the ship did lessen the damage to some extent. As Castle looked out, he saw the California on her port side had been open. "All stop. Give me a damage report, and away Fire and rescue parties."

The crew jump and responded to their Captain's command as Commander Johnston came out. "Engineering is trying to determine what caused the steering to go out. What are you thinking sir?"

"That I just watch my career go down to the bottom of the Pacific with this." Castle answered as they watched the California's crew race to secure the damage as the Tennessee did too.

 **0950**

 **August 26** **th** **, 1944**

 **Espiritu Santo, New Hebrides**

Castle sighed as he waited outside the conference room in the headquarters building for the base. The board of inquiry was getting ready to announce their decision on their investigation of the collision incident that happen between the Tennessee and the California, after his ship the Tennessee, lost steering control. After sending over repair parties to the California as well as assessing their own damage which was minor, Castle went down to engineering to talk to the department. Upon his arrival he talked to the engineer and was informed that the steering gear motor and oil pumped had over heated and shut down. Lt. Commander Rickabee had also informed Castle that upon arrival at Espiritu he would have the whole thing replaced. Castle nodded and left to head back to the bridge where he had received the report from his repair parties on the California. The damage was severe and there were casualties, but the crew of the California had the situation well in control and they were heading back.

So when the ships docked in Espiritu Santo, a board of inquiry was already waiting for them, and came aboard to conduct interviews and see the evidence for themselves. It took several hours but they announced they would have a decision for Castle in the morning, which he fully expected to be relieved of duty and reassigned. So as Castle was going over everything in his head, a shore patrol, Chief Petty Officer came out. "Captain Castle, the board is ready for you sir."

"Thank you Chief." Castle answered. He straighten out his dress whites and walked to the door nodding to the chief as he walked by. To his shock, his executive officer, his engineering officer and the Captain of the California were all in the room. He stopped exactly 18 inches from the table and came to attention. "Captain Richard Castle reporting as ordered sir."

"Thank you Captain, and remain at attention." The area commander said. He look picked up a piece of paper and adjusted his glasses. "After conducting an investigation, and interviews of all parties involved including the Captain and crew of the California, it is this board's decision that the collision was not the fault of any one person aboard either ship, but due to a mechanical breakdown of a vital piece of equipment aboard the USS Tennessee. Furthermore the actions taken by the Officer on Deck, the bridge and engineering crews to try and prevent an incident and restore steering are in accordance of what is expected of them. Finally despite the casualties sustain the Captain of California finds no fault in the Captain Castle's handling of the incident. So it is the decision of this board, that we find Captain Castle is not at fault for the collision, nor the casualties on the California sustained by the collision. It is to be nodded that no record of this will be entered in his service record. This board of inquiry is closed."

The gavel pounded on the table and the inquiry came to their feet and left through a backdoor as Castle remained stunned until he was interrupted by Commander Johnston. "So happy for you skipper."

"Thank you, but what, how…." Castle started to say.

"Let's just say Rick, that I told them in my first command, I lost steering and collided with a pier with my destroyer." The Captain of the California said as he came over and shook Castle's hand. "I know you feel bad but you did you everything you could. These things happen. I don't blame you and I actually commended your crew for everything they did to prevent it. I don't blame you. I'll see you later."

Castle shook the man's hand one more time before he took a breath and looked at his executive officer. "Well then Commander Johnston, how about we go back, see to our crew?"

"Sounds good to me sir, and how about a drink?" Commander Johnston said as they started towards the door. "At least to say thank you for whoever was looking out for you?"

"Sounds good to me." Castle answered as they left the conference room.

 **1130**

 **August 30** **th** **, 1944**

 **Pearl City, Territory of Hawaii**

Kate struggled into the house with Martha coming right behind her holding Baby Rick's hand, with Samantha holding open the door after bringing in the groceries from their trip to the store with their weekly ration cards. "Oh, I cannot wait for Rick to get home, so I can kill him for putting me in this position again."

Martha chuckled behind her daughter in law. "I wouldn't mention that in a letter dear."

Kate chuckled as well. "I wasn't planning on it."

Everyone laughed as they finally made it into the house, to their surprise they saw Alexis coming out of her bedroom. "Hi."

"Alexis when did you pull back into port?" Kate asked in shock as they stood there in the living room.

"Early this morning, but when I came by, you guys were gone, so I decided to take a nap." Alexis replied coming over and hugging Kate. "Look at you Kate. Are you sure you are not carrying twins?"

"Ha ha. You are funny." Kate replied with a large smile on her face. She gave her step daughter a kiss on the cheek. "Welcome home kiddo."

"Thank you." Alexis said with a smile on her face. She came over to Martha. "Hi Gram."

"Oh Alexis. Welcome home." Martha told her oldest grandchild as she hugged her tight and gave her a kiss. Once they broke the hug, she looked at Alexis. "How long are you home this time?"

"Just a few days as the ship gets some maintenance and takes on supplies and personnel." Alexis responded as she smiled at her grandmother. She knelt down and looked at her baby brother. "Hi RJ. You remember me?"

"RJ?" Kate asked looking at Alexis with some curorsity.

"My nickname for him." Alexis said with a smile as Baby Rick smiled back at her and pointed at her. "That's right I'm Alexis."

"Lexis." Baby Rick said to her as he came over, hands out acting liking he wanted to be picked up.

"Correct bud." Alexis told him. She then picked him in her arms and looked at her family. "Have you heard from dad recently?"

"Got a letter from him a couple days ago." Kate answered as she turned towards the couch. She had to sit down. "He's doing well, and his ship and crew are doing well. Misses all of us to death. When did you last hear from him?"

"Right after the Guam operation. His letter was dated right before that though." Alexis answered as she joined Kate on the couch. She bounced her brother on her knee. "So anything else going on around here since I last was in port?"

"Yes I hate being pregnant and I am cursing your father out daily for it." Kate replied with a smile on her face. She shook her head. "Not too much beyond what we wrote you last."

Martha clapped her hands. "This calls for a special dinner. Samantha forget the chicken. Lets cook the ham and have the fruit salad we had with breakfast with it."

"Gram no its…." Alexis said starting to protest.

"Nonsense my dear, you are home and deserve a special dinner." Martha answered cutting her off and heading towards the kitchen with Samantha smiling as well following her.

Alexis shook her head with laughter as she looked at her brother. "Gram is funny huh bud? That is what we love about her. Her ultimate love for family."

"And how it affects us all." Kate said with the same smile on her face as she looked at her family. "Something your father obviously inherited."

"Obviously." Alexis said with a laughter pointing to Kate's belly, which got them going.

 **1230**

 **September 11** **th** **, 1944**

 **2 miles of Angaur, Palau Islands**

Castle looked through his binoculars as the Tennessee and the fire support ships fired at Anguar Island, and the tall lighthouse that command worried that the Japanese would use for a observation point to fire on the landing troops that would land here in just a few days. Castle shook his head and marveled at how well the structure withstood the close explosions, and some direct hits, but had failed to fall as of yet. "That is one tough piece of architecture."

"It's driving the gunnery team nuts." Commander Johnston answered with a smirk on his face as the guns thundered again as he came onto the bridge wing. "Anyway sir, message from the Task Force Commander. They want our group to stop its preparations here and head down to Pel-ieu… Not sure how to say it, anyway to begin invasion preparations there."

Castle nodded and walked away from the bridge wing and back into the bridge and made his way over to the chart. He studied it for a moment. "Helm come right to 187, all ahead two thirds. Call down to gunnery and have cease and secure the guns."

The sailor on the helm came about as the one of the boatswains made the announcement over the 1MC. Castle moved back to his chair where he sat down and took out his log book and made the entry into it. He set the log book down on the small ledge next to his chair and looked about over the bow of the ship. He shook his head as he watch his ship maneuver through the water. Since the collision the bridge watch, engineering, and even him had been extra cautious because of the incident, despite the assurances of the area, fleet and task force commander that they were not at fault and urged them to put the incident behind them. But still for Castle he had been in command, and he decided instead of holding the department head meetings in the wardroom, they would hold them closer by so if it happen again, Castle and Commander Johnston would get to the bridge quicker, but even that was getting harder, because the small chart room just aft of the bridge could barely contain everyone. He shifted in his seat. Time to put this thing behind them.

"Sir our course is now 187, all ahead two-thirds sir." The helmsmen called out.

Castle got up and nodded. "Very well. Commander Johnston, have the department heads report to the wardroom for a briefing."

"Sir don't you mean the chart room?" Commander Johnston asked kind of in surprise but in amazement as well.

"Nope the wardroom." Castle called out as he started to head towards the letter that would lead down off the bridge. "We need to move on, and being overly cautious won't do us any good if we take fire. Pass the word."

Commander Johnston smiled and nodded as Castle started down the letter. It was a new day, and the crew would notice it and even reflect their skipper's new confidence.

 **0825**

 **September 15** **th** **, 1944**

 **3 miles of Peleliu**

Castle watched like he has the past few times at the landing operation unfolding in front of him. He shook his head and muttered a curse as he watched two amtraks loaded down with Marines be destroyed by shell fire. He turned and walked onto the bridge. "GOD DAMN SON OF A BITCH!"

"I concur sir." Commander Johnston answered as he shook his head as well, as well as most of the bridge crew. In their skippers statement was being echoed by a great man of their fellow sailors who were watching as the Marines approached the beach. "We should have blasted more of the beach than structures in land."

Castle nodded his agreement as his ship sat waiting for the command to open fire again on the island which right now they couldn't do because of the Marines landing on the beaches. For Castle, who had thought the bombardment focused way too much on inland positions than the beach positions knew that the Marines would have a tough time pushing inland. Admiral Oldendorf had declared most Japanese positions destroyed, but as it showed right now, Admiral Oldendorf was wrong. "Have you heard anything else about the rest of the landings?"

"1st Marines are getting plastered right now according to the radio reports coming in on their beaches." Commander Johnston replied as he came over handing the reports to Castle. "Fifth and Seventh Marines are enduring heavy fire too."

Just then before Castle could reply, the ships guns thundered again as did the Fire Support group as well. Castle looked at his watch. "Marines must be pushing inland or trying to at least."

Commander Johnston nodded. "Orders sir?"

"Proceed as instructed Commander. We'll lend fire support as needed for the Marines as they battled inland." Castle ordered. He turned and moved towards the bridge wing again. "Sounds like they are going to need all the support they can get."

Commander Johnston nodded and moved off to rely the orders as Castle went back to watching the landing operation and ensuing battle unfold. Somehow he knew his words would be true as Peleliu turned into one of the bloodiest battles of the Pacific War.

 **1445**

 **September 30** **th** **, 1944**

 **Pearl City, Territory of Hawaii**

The baby shower was in full swing at the house as Kate sat on the couch trying to enjoy the ice tea she had selected since the other ladies were enjoying the more hard stuff. She smiled at the sight of familiar faces, and new faces of friends she had met since they arrived back in Oahu from the United States. The party was thrown together by Martha to help prepare for the new arrival as well as a means to take Kate's mind of missing Castle. Though the letters to and from were constant, the pain of not having him there, especially in the final stage of the pregnancy, was weighing on Kate's mind, so Martha had to find a way to get the thoughts towards the impending arrival.

"Martha this party has been fun." One of the neighbor ladies said as she nibbled on the food that they had procured for the party. "How come you never had more parties?"

Martha swirled her glass. "Once Kate and Richard left, I just never felt the need too, and besides I have been too busy helping organize shows for the boys here on the island, but this party is for my charming and beautiful daughter in law and not for me."

The neighbor nodded her understanding of the explanation as Kate from her position on the couch chuckled at the response Martha gave. She looked around from her position on the couch and noticed most of the neighbors were there, as well as some of the folks she knew from the naval hospital, but others were just friends of Martha that she didn't know. She sighed as she sipped her tea; she was trying to have a good, she really was, but being in the late stages of her pregnancy and her husband not being there with his hands to help massage her back or rub her feet, or even hold her hand whenever she went into labor made her just a little depressed. She shifted on the couch as Gina came over. "Are you ok Kate?"

Kate nodded. "Just trying to get comfortable again. Not any easier these days."

Gina chuckled at her friend. "I understand that. How are you holding up?"

"We're doing ok other than what is truly missing from this party." Kate answered as she gave a soft smile to her friend. She took her friends hand. "Glad you could make it though?"

"We were lucky we got into port when we did." Gina answered taking her friends hand and giving it a squeeze. "How is your husband anyway?"

"Good. Last letter I received had them supporting another operation." Kate replied as she finished her tea and set the glass on the table. "From the news reports, I can figure what the operation actually is."

Gina chuckled. "Yeah I kind of figured you would. We just came back from that one. I can tell you I saw the Tennessee and her group pulling away from the island to head to a forward base."

Kate breathed a sigh of relief. "She looks good?"

Gina nodded. "From what I saw."

Kate felt her insides lift a little bit, and she was going to ask Gina if she got a chance to catch a glimpse of her husband but a shrill cry of Baby Rick broke her concentration. She shook her head and started the process of getting up. "When he gets back, I am taking a vacation from being the parent and let him handle everything."

Gina chuckled as she helped her friend to her feet. "Please you will not leave the bedroom for the first week."

Kate smiled as well as she squeezed Gina's hand in thanks. "I meant after that."

Gina chuckled as Kate shuffled towards the bedroom to tend to Baby Rick while the baby shower continued on.

 **1800**

 **October 3** **rd** **, 1944**

 **Ulithi Atoll, Central Pacific**

The duty boat pulled up to the pier of the main island of the navy anchorage in the Central Pacific. As the men aboard disembarked, Castle waited for his turn at the pier. He was glad to be off the Tennessee, probably most of his crew was probably glad he was off the boat. The past few weeks had been a trying time for them, and they all really needed a good break. So when the fleet arrived at Ulithi, Castle decided to take a night, go get a couple drinks and catch a movie at the theater to unwind. In fact most of his crew was ashore as well, enjoying the facilities at the anchorage. It was a good way to move past the collision, and the stress from the battles of Peleliu and Angaur. So as Castle nodded his thanks to the men of the duty boat, and stepped onto pier, he felt a little bit better. He started up the pier thinking to himself. "Okay it's not Pearl Harbor, and home, but for time being it do, so let's enjoy it."

So as he reached the end of the pier and looked around at the facilities he was amazed at everything they had hear. From a nice club to chapel, to even the theater was really nice. He chuckled to himself as he checked his watch. He had already eaten aboard the ship and he still had a hour before the movie started. "Might as well go and get that drink."

He walked towards the club and returned the salute to the shore patrol officer who was posted outside the entrance to the officers club. Once he was inside he saw the place was jammed pack with officers from the fleet who were enjoying their time off. He worked his way through the crowd towards the bars, when he noticed a familiar sight of hair and face sitting at a table. He turned away from the bar, and towards the table. He walked up with a smile on his face. "Excuse me Ensign could I buy you a drink?"

Alexis turned and smiled at the sight of her father, but before she could answer, the young officer she was sitting with started to speak. "Listen buddy. Move on why don't you? Can't you see…."

The young man turned his face to confront the man who was moving in on his conversation, but his face dropped when he saw Castle. His mouth dropped as Alexis chuckled. She decided to save her "date." "James, meet my father. Captain Richard Castle. Commanding officer of the USS Tennessee."

"Umm, excuse me for my behavior captain, I mean if I would have known…." The young officer said. He got to his feet and straighten out his uniform. "Forgive me sir."

Castle chuckled. "Don't worry Ensign, I have forgotten it, but next time look before you speak."

The young man nodded and grabbed his cover. "I'll see you back aboard Alexis."

Alexis nodded as the young officer moved away from the table, as Castle looked at the departing form chuckling. "Sorry for interrupting your date pumpkin."

It was now Alexis's turn to chuckle as she got up and walked around the table and hugged her father. "He wasn't my date. He is just a friend from the ship. How you doing dad?"

"I'm doing well. Just surprised to see you here that's all." Castle answered hugging his oldest child before letting her go and taking the ensign's now vacant seat. "Your ship in port here?"

Alexis nodded. "Yes sir. We are picking up some patients that had surgery here before we head back to Pearl in the morning."

"That's good. If I would have known, I would had given you my letter for Kate then." Castle replied as a steward came on over. "Beer or scotch if you have it?"

The steward nodded and moved off towards the bar as Alexis smiled and drank her club soda. "I know dad, but it can't be helped now. I saw you, you know."

"What do you mean?" Castle asked a little bit confused.

Alexis laughed now. "The Tennessee. I saw you guys off Peleliu not to long ago. We were picking up some wounded Marines."

"That was your hospital ship I saw then." Castle answered getting a nod from his daughter. He saw the hospital ship laying off shore in the early days of the operation in the Palau Islands. "I didn't realize then."

"It's ok dad. It really is." Alexis answered as the steward came back over with a beer for Castle. "So how long are you guys here at the atoll?"

"You know I can't answer that sweetie, I wish I could." Castle answered his daughter's question. He sipped at the beer. "I wish I could but…"

"I know, I know, I just thought I ask." Alexis replied with a sly smile as she sipped at her club soda.

Castle chuckled and looked over his daughter. "You look good. Navy looks good on you, and there is something different about you. You remind me of Kate when we first met and how she looked after our first date."

"Oh is it showing." Alexis replied with a shy smile. She shifted in her seat as her father smiled at her. "Well I did meet someone."

Castle smiled at his daughter and drank his beer. "The young man you were sitting with?"

Alexis chuckled softly. "James no. He's a friend, and is engaged to a lovely girl back in San Diego. No this one is a Marine that we took aboard at Peleliu. His John and he is quite a charming young man."

"Are you sure this is…." Castle started to ask but the look from Alexis said it all. "It is."

"I would like it to be, and I hope he feels the same way." Alexis replied as she finished her club soda. She shifted in her seat. "We talk every day when I am not on watch or duty. So we are really just getting to know one another. He's from Oahu. His dad retired from the early 1941, and runs a bar downtown Waikiki. His mom is a school teacher and his brothers are all serving in the military."

Castle drained his beer and set the bottle on the table. "You really have been getting to know each other."

"I like him dad." Alexis answered with a nod to her father's statement. "I like him a lot, but I am just worried that you may be right. It may just be a Florence Nightingale thing."

"One way you find out Alexis." Castle stated as he waved off the steward. He placed his elbows on the table and leaned forward in his chair. "If he ask for your mailing address or where you are staying you have him hooked, but if he doesn't then you also know. You could also ask him. If he gives it to you, he's into you."

Alexis smiled at her father's statement. "Sounds like a plan. Can I ask though, how did you know Kate was the one?"

Castle smiled and leaned back in his chair. "From when I had my promotion physical, and when she accepted my offer to dinner for our first date. That is when I knew she be the one for me, because every time I saw or talked to her, she made my heart jump. Is your heart doing that here?"

Alexis nodded her answer, so Castle reached over and gave her hand a squeeze. "Then you have your answer, and I have a feeling you are his one and done."

"I hope so dad because I really like him. I'll take your advice and just see where it goes." Alexis replied with her father nodding his understanding. She released her father's hand and looked at her watch. "James and I were going to go to the seven pm movie, but since you scared him off, would you like to join me?"

"I would be delighted pumpkin." Castle answered. They both stood up and Castle waved the steward over and settled the bill. He walked next to Alexis as they headed towards the exit. "You know if you two do hit it off, you know I have to meet this Marine."

"Why is that?" Alexis asked as they continued to maneuver through the crowd towards the exit.

"Just to make sure he is treating you right." Castle replied with a straight face as they arrived at the exit. Then a smile broke over his face. "And if he doesn't treat you right, it's so I know how to track him down and use him for target practice."

Alexis tossed her father a look with her own sly smile. "Then I will never speak to you again."

Castle laughed as well. "It be like when you stop talking to me when I didn't get you that bicycle for your birthday. You stopped talking to me for a whole day."

Alexis laughed also now. "Then you broke me down with that ice cream. You know that always gets me to talk."

"Tried and truth method, never fails." Castle responded with a laugh now as they drew closer to the theater. "Maybe your suitor has a weakness for ice cream I could use to get him talking about his intentions.

That got Alexis laughing again with her father as they arrived at the theater. For both father and daughter, this time would be important, because in the coming months it would be a trying time for the United States Navy in the Pacific.

 **Additional note: Castle and the Fleet help General MacArthur start the campaign to recapture the Philippines as Castle takes part in the last great surface action of the 20** **th** **Century. Back home Kate goes into labor (Take guess on what the gender will be.) and runs into an old acquaintance while leaving the hospital from a checkup for her and the baby.**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hello everyone. I would like to thank you all for the continued support of this story as we work our way through the war especially in the Pacific. This chapter didn't take me as long, but work and family life has had me pretty busy, but with school starting back up it should slow enough down for me to really try and get chapters out at a more frequent interval. Anyway I hope everyone enjoys the latest updates. One correction, with Sorenson, his assignment to a ship was originally an escort carrier called the USS Midway but got changed after the Battle of St. Lo. Anyway as always, please enjoy the updates and leave reviews. Thank you.**

 **Chapter 12**

 **1450**

 **October 6** **th** **, 1944**

 **Ulithi Atoll, Central Pacific**

The duty boat pulled alongside the USS Tennessee, causing Castle to nod to the sailors and jump onto the platform and climb the ladderway up towards the main deck. As he approached the quarterdeck, the OOD had the sailor standing duty with him ring the bell followed by blowing the bosun whistle before making a announcement over the 1MC. "USS Tennessee arriving."

Castle saluted the flag then the OOD as he came aboard. "Thank you Mr. Donaldson. Have all officers and chiefs report the wardroom at once."

"Aye sir." The OOD answered. He turned to the sailor. "Pass the word Young."

The young sailor turned and nodded as Castle proceeded towards the hatchway that would lead him to his cabin. He would make notes quickly from his briefing about the upcoming operation, and it was a big one. The fleet would support General MacArthur's attempt to retake the Philippines as the US Army would make an amphibious landing in Leyte Gulf, with the old battleships, plus cruisers and destroyers providing fire support for landings. It was big for the US to retake the islands, since their fall early in the war, and MacArthur's being ordered out of the Philippines to Australia, vowing to return. This operation would keep that promise, but Castle knew along with other officers in the fleet, the Japanese were not going to make it easy on fleet or the soldiers landing. But as always the men of the fleet, army and especially the Tennessee will do the job as well as they can.

Castle arrived at his cabin and quickly made the notes he would need to at least give his officers and chiefs a sense of what's upcoming before he would brief the department heads. He left his cabin and proceeded to the wardroom where he spotted all his officers and chiefs waiting for him. Commander Johnston saw him entered the room. "ATTENTION ON DECK."

"As you were, and take a seat gentlemen." Castle told the assembled men. He waited for them to take their seats. "I hope everyone enjoyed the break, because we are going back into the thick of it here shortly."

The expected moans and groans came up but Castle ignored them and waited for a moment before continuing. "Gentlemen starting tomorrow we will be taking on fuel and supplies for a period of 90 days along with ammunition especially five inch and 16 inch ammo. Mail will held for censoring starting two days from now."

Again the expected groans came up from the assembled group came up but Castle shrugged them off. "By the early morning of the 10th, we will get underway to join up with the fleet and transports. Our mission is to help support amphibious operations. Area will be revealed to you once we are underway. Questions?"

There were none, so Castle nodded at the group before he turned and nodded at Commander Johnston who called the group to attention as Castle left the wardroom. He made his way to his cabin, deciding before he started the process of getting everything he needed to get accomplished done for the day, he would write a letter to Kate. "Hopefully honey, our baby is making your life a little easier these days."

 **0145**

 **October 5** **th** **, 1944**

 **Pearl City, Territory of Hawaii**

For Kate Castle, her and Rick's baby was not making her life any easier at that point. She tried to get comfortable in the bed but found it useless as her belly, the movement of their baby made it difficult to do. She sighed and shrugged off the covers, and carefully and quietly as she could made her way to the bathroom before heading to the kitchen to get a glass of water and a small bite to eat. She got startled a bit when she noticed Martha was sitting in the kitchen. "Oh Martha. You startled me."

"Oh I'm sorry darling. I came in here to get some warm milk. Couldn't go to sleep after the show this evening." Martha replied. She had hosted a USO show for the personnel on the island, and didn't get home until late. She eyed her daughter in law. "Are you ok Katherine?"

Kate nodded. "I am. Just couldn't sleep, and baby is not making it easy for me to sleep anyway."

Martha smiled as Kate walked to the cabinet and brought down a glass, and filled it with water from the tap. "You are carry the baby a little lower, I just noticed. It is getting closer to your time I think."

Kate chuckled as she set her glass on the table and then proceeded to grab some fruit from the bowl as she sat down. "Oh I hope so. I do not miss being pregnant."

Martha and Kate chuckled at that as Martha finished up her milk. "You know dear, I can take time off from my work with the USO if you are getting….."

"Its ok Martha, really it is. You still do your work. I'll leave a note or message for you at the office if anything happens if you are not here." Kate answered as she bit into her apple and chewed on it for a moment. She washed it down with some water. "Martha, Rick and I can't thank you enough for all your help in this. With him gone, and me not being able to do much, you being here has been a huge blessing."

Martha smiled and reached over and took her daughter in laws hand. "No place else I rather be dear. We're family and we take care of each other. So with that being said, I will be in the office all this week and the next preparing for the next show so you'll know where to find me."

Kate smiled and leaned over the table and gave her mother in law a kiss on the cheek. "I know, and thank you for everything."

Martha smiled and nodded before she stood up. "Of course dear. Now I am off to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

"Night." Kate answered feeling a little bit better now, but she looked at the chair that was next to her knowing that her husband would be there with her. "And I can't wait for you to come home babe."

She finished her fruit and water before she headed back to bed herself to try and get some sleep, or at least try to get some sleep because of her pregnant belly.

 **1200**

 **October 11** **th** **, 1944**

 **Central Pacific**

As the USS Tennessee moved through the Central Pacific with the rest of the US Fleet, and transports, the men of the ship went about their daily routine aboard the ship as they made their way towards their next destination. The crew knew there was a upcoming operation, but they didn't know where or when. As explained to them by their officers and chiefs; "When the skipper feels time to tell us the when and where, we will tell you." So for the crew, they were wondering what was coming next for them, as many of them where waiting in line at the mess deck to get their afternoon chow, while up on the bridge, Castle walked in after eating lunch in his cabin going over the operation order that had been delivered to him the day before they sailed. He was in awe of the upcoming operation and the detail of it, and unlike other operations, they had everything going right for them. The Philippines and the people were an American Territory since the end of the Spanish American War and over the years they had developed a close bond, so the people especially the guerrilla forces would be instrumental in the upcoming operation. Secondly, General MacArthur was beloved by the people of the Philippines, and would basically do anything he asked. So as Castle nodded to the bridge watch standers, he moved toward the chart and took a look before he spotted the chief who the senior member of the enlisted watch standing nearby. "Chief Charles. I want to speak to the crew."

"Aye sir." The Chief replied wondering what this was about, but he did as he was told, and turn to the nearest bosun sailor. "Mitchell go ahead."

The young sailor nodded and moved to the 1MC, and blew his whistle letting the crew know about the impending news. "Standby for word from the commanding officer."

Castle walked over and nodded his thanks to the young sailor. "Good Afternoon everyone, this is the Captain speaking. I know you all are wondering about what the next operation we are taking part in, well I can finally tell you since I had a chance to look over the operations that were handed to me yesterday. Men, we are going to the Philippines to help General MacArthur retake the islands from the Japanese, and liberated the people of the islands, and the men that were captured when the islands fell."

Castle heard cheering coming from not only the sailors on the bridge but on the deck as well and in the future he would say from the engine room. "Our job is to support the landing operations, and provide surface force protection of the beachhead. I know each and everyone one of you will do your jobs the way you have been, and with that we will help to liberate the Philippines. So God bless and good luck to us all. That is all."

Castle set the 1MC back in its place before moving back to his spot on the bridge. He noticed the smiles on the face of his bridge crew as he looked over the chart. He didn't notice his executive officer Commander Johnston coming over. "So the Philippines huh sir?"

Castle nodded. "Yep. General MacArthur has been trying to get back since he was ordered off early 1942."

Commander Johnston shook his head. "Airfields and narrow waterways. But we should surprise them."

"That we should Commander." Castle replied as he stood up straight and moved away from the chart with his XO following along. "You ever been to the Philippines?"

Commander Johnston shook his head. "No sir. Have you?"

Castle nodded. "Spent a year overseas without my family. Nice duty station, great people, but I wouldn't do it again unless my family could be with me."

"I understand sir. I do." Commander Johnston answered as they walked out onto the portside bridge wing. They leaned against the railing. "Did you know anybody that got caught when the islands were captured?"

Castle nodded. "A few people, mainly classmates only. You?"

"A cousin who was in the army. Was caught on Bataan, so we don't…." Commander Johnston answered Castle's question. He looked out over the fleet. "Did you ever think we get to this point sir?"

Castle sighed as he stood up straight, and like his executive officer looked over the vast armada of ships. "It looked dark in the early days but sitting in and listening to everything, and taking a part in the change in training, yeah, I thought we could to this point."

"I thought so too sir." Commander Johnston answered. He sighed and turned to Castle. "Damn glad you are our captain sir."

"Damn glad to be yours too Ray." Castle replied. He shook the man's hand before they turned and walked onto the bridge.

 **0555**

 **October 20, 1944**

 **Leyte, Philippines**

Castle stood out on the starboard bridge wing looking through his binoculars at the island of Leyte at 3 miles distance. Today is the day that would mark the start of the operation to retake the Philippines back from the Japanese. The operation really had begun two days prior with Rangers from the 6th Ranger Battalion moved to take outer islands and place navigation beacons for the ships of the fire support group and the transports to follow as well as minesweepers and UDT teams clearing the beaches and their approaches. They met little to no resistance and completed their mission. So as the ships moved in to their positions in the early morning of the 20th, they did so without encountering any threats. So now as the time ticked down towards zero hour where the ships of the fire support group would fire on the shores, opening the way for the invasion, Castle marveled and thought back to how close he came not to actually being here to see all this unfurl before his eyes. "It's been a long time coming since December 7th."

A talker from the bridge crew came out on to the bridge wing. "Sir, Lt. Nicholson needs to speak with you."

"Coming." Castle replied. He set his binoculars down and walked onto the bridge picking up the phone. "Captain speaking?"

"Sir, all guns are loaded and ready for firing. Just waiting for the word to open fire." Lt. Nicholson stated over the phone from his position in gunnery control.

"Very well just another minute. Stand by." Castle told his gunnery officer, and handed the phone over to his executive officer. He walked over to the hatch way and looked at his watch as the second hands ticked ever closer to that moment when the fleet would open fire. Then it happen, the second hand swept through the top part of the watch. Castle turned and gave the command. "Fire."

Commander Johnston relayed the message and the ship shuddered at once as the nine 14 inch guns and a dozen five inch guns fired at once, as the sound reverberated across the area as the fire support group did the same. Castle lifted his binoculars and watched as the shells impacted not only near the beach but inland, as he spotted aircraft over head heading inland to take out targets to pave the way for the invasion troops. He set them down and walked back onto the bridge. He looked at the crew for a moment. "Let us take a moment to send prayers and thoughts to those that are about to take on the undertaking of retaking these islands."

The bridge crew lowered their heads in a quick prayer as the guns continued their deadly concert of firing in preparation for the invasion.

 **1030**

Four and half hours after the first rounds went down range, the USS Tennessee had moved a little closer to shore to provide more accurate fire support for the invasion troops who for the large part ran into minimal resistance in the landings. Yet the ship was providing fire when called on upon to do so. Castle had eased the crew from their battle stations to allow them get a bite to eat or hit the head, but they would be called back if needed. Castle had walked onto the bridge wing and looked at the beach were the unloading operations were still going on. He smiled and turned away from the railing and walked back onto the bridge. He spotted the OOD updating the information on the chart. "Looks like everything is going well on the beach."

"Yes sir, and we have the latest information from the shore parties." The OOD answered as he stood up straight as Castle came over and looked over the chart. "Some of the transports have moved closer to shore."

"I saw that. Let's make sure we don't wonder in the path of a transport when we are shooting." Castle told him after nodding his approval at the chart update. He looked at the clock on the wall. "Troops must have secured the beachhead enough to unload the heavy equipment."

"That is my thought too sir." The OOD replied. He looked at his Captain. "Sir you have been at it since 0330. Why don't you get a quick nap in sir? We'll call you if anything should arise."

Castle looked at the young man for a moment with some concerted effort but realized he was right. "Ok. Wake me in an hour or if anything should happen."

The OOD nodded as Castle turned and started to leave the bridge when the general alarm was sounded. "General Quarters, General Quarters, all hands man your battle stations. Route for general quarters is up the port side, and down the starboard side. Reason for General Quarters is incoming Japanese Air attack."

Castle turned and rushed back onto the bridge as the crew was handing out their helmets and life jackets. A sailor handed Castle's his. He started to put it on. "All engines ahead full, left full rudder."

The sailor on the helm acknowledge and repeated the order as the Tennessee moved away from its position to give itself more maneuvering room during the incoming attack. Commander Johnston came onto the bridge. "The fast carriers are launching additional fighters, and Griffin orders all ships to best possible position to maneuver."

"Figured as much." Castle replied as he watched the compass. "Rudder amidships."

"Rudder amidships aye sir." The sailor echoed Castle's order. He spun the wheel. "Sir my rudder is amidships."

Castle nodded. "Very well."

Then the beginning of the thundering of anti-aircraft guns echoed across the sea as the incoming strike was picked up. Castle looked at the clock and thought to himself. "That nap will have to wait."

 **1830**

"Secure from general quarters." The call went out over the ship as tired sailors and Marines shed their general quarters gear and went about the process to store them in their proper locations. For the crew it had been a long day. Three separate but small air attacks at been detected and intercepted and beaten back, but some of the ships had suffered damage, but for the crew of the Tennessee, they didn't suffer any damage or casualties so they considered them lucky for the time being. Yet they knew their luck could run out the next time, so for the moment they would just go from one day to the next.

Castle sighed and stretch as he handed over his gear to a sailor who offered to take it from him. He walked on over to the chart and observed it. "We did good today."

"That we did sir." The OOD answered as he updated the chart with the latest positions reports from all ships with in the landing area. "Latest updates as of now sir."

Castle nodded as he saw the latest updates. He nodded his thanks as Commander Johnston entered the bridge carrying a message board. "Thank you. Commander Johnston, what do you have there?"

"Message from the flag ship sir. We are to move to position Dog Mike, for anti-aircraft protection of the transports." Commander Johnston replied handing the message form over to Castle. "I don't like it. They got destroyers and cruisers for this sir. Why do they need us?"

"Probably because they decided that our AA arsenal could be just as effective too." Castle replied as he scanned the message before he signed it and handed it back to his executive officer. "I don't like it either Commander, but as all good sailors do, we get orders, and we carry them out to the best of our abilities."

Commander Johnston sighed and nodded. "Aye aye sir."

"Good, now get us on course for that position commander, while I do the paperwork to justify our ammo expenditures." Castle said with a chuckle that got everyone including Commander Johnston. He padded the man on his shoulder. "See you in an hour."

Commander Johnston nodded, and smiled as Castle left the bridge. He walked down to his cabin and turned on the light. He sat down at the desk at and looked at the reports that he grabbed on his way down to his cabin. He turned and looked at the latest picture Kate had sent to him. "Another day closer baby. Another day closer."

He brought the picture to his lips and kissed it before setting it back down and started working on the reports.

 **0225**

 **October 19** **th** **, 1944**

 **Pearl City, Territory of Hawaii**

Kate woke up to a pain radiating from her back. It had been going on most of the night and it made her uncomfortable. She groaned and tried to sit up but the pain at that moment was unbearable. That is when Kate noticed the bed was wet, then she realized this was the moment she knew it was it. She was in labor. She turned her head and looked at the clock on the bedside table watching the seconds hand tick by. She started the breathing exercises, to which after about a minute the pain subsided and she was able to sit up and swing her legs out of bed. She slowly stood and started down the hallway. Thankfully she checked in on baby Rick who was sleeping still, so she continued down the hallway stopping after a few more steps when another contraction hit. Kate breathed her way through it. "About five minutes apart."

The contraction subsided and she continued down the hallway towards Martha's room. She stopped and knocked on the door before opening it. "Martha?"

Martha rolled over and saw Kate standing at her door way. "Kate is everything alright?"

"Besides the fact I am in labor with contractions coming every five minutes. I am fine." Kate responded with a small smirk on her face. She braced herself on the doorway. "How are you?"

With Kate's declaration she was in labor, Martha literally jumped out of bed. "Five minutes. How long have you been in labor?"

"Don't know, could have started anytime." Kate answered as she braced herself against the door as another contraction hit. She started to breathe through it. "Oh Rick is so going to hear about this in person when he comes home."

"No doubt dear, but let's worry about you first." Martha replied as she raced to get dressed quickly. The speed at which she did it amazed Kate. Martha looked at her daughter in law as she zipped up her dress. "What are we going to do with Rick Jr?"

"Figured we bring him with us until we can call Samantha." Kate stated as she braced herself against the doorway of the bedroom. She breathe through the contraction. She glanced at the wall clock in the hallway. "About four minutes."

"Ok, ok. You go grab your bag that you had packed recently, while I grab Rick Jr, and my purse." Martha told Kate as she started towards her doorway. "And I'll call hospital too."

Kate nodded and moved as quickly as she could towards their bedroom, luckily reaching and grabbing the bag before the next contraction hit, which she worked through again. She started towards the front door as Martha came out of Rick Jr's, room and fell in behind Kate. "Yes my big boy, you are about to become a big brother today. Yes you are."

Kate smiled at that. She turned to face them as they arrived at the front door. "At the rate its going, you'll be one by dawn."

They all shared a laugh, but hurried as much as they could to the car.

 **0315**

For Kate, she was really laboring now through the contractions that were coming. She had one before they could get into the car, and three more on the way to the hospital, each one getting closer, but she was still around 3 minutes when they had arrived at the Naval hospital. Luckily for them, the duty nurse, and doctor were waiting outside for them when they arrived. They helped Kate out of the car, and into a wheel chair rushing her inside as Martha found a place to park the car, grabbing her purse and Rick Jr, before rushing to catch up to the trio. Two minutes after arriving, Kate was wheeled into a delivery room to where her surprise, her former commanding officer, Captain, now Rear Admiral Captain Jeffery Bryan was waiting. "Kate nice to see you again."

"Sir what are you doing here?" Kate asked in shocked as she was helped into the bed by the duty nurse and doctor. "Last I heard you were in the states?"

"I was, but I am on my way to Saipan, and Guam. I am assigned as the Chief Medical Officer for the area." Admiral Bryan replied with a smile on his face as he came over and shook Kate's hand. "I actually had finished operating on a emergency patient when I got the word from the Hospital Commander you were on the way in, so I decided I would handle this. If you…"

"No its completely…." Kate started to say but grimaced when another contraction hit her. She did the breathing exercises. "Fine Sir."

Admiral Bryan chuckled and looked at the chart and his watch. "Three minutes still. Looks like this little one takes after his father. Let's take a look here."

Kate nodded as the nurse and doctor helped her get situated as she leaned back in the bed. After a moment, she saw Admiral Bryan look up. "Sir?"

"Everything looks good and you are almost fully dilated Kate." Admiral Bryan replied with a smile on his face. "I suspect we'll be seeing this one very soon."

"Oh I hope so, because I can't wait for this to be over with." Kate answered with a smile on her face and a laugh.

 **0630**

Despite Admiral Bryan's assurance that the baby would arrive soon, it was three hours later, and she was still having contractions, but they were down to two minutes apart. Kate groaned as she breath through another one and collapsed back against the bed. The nurse came over and wiped her head. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." The young nurse answered with a smile on her face as they heard the door open. "Looks like you have some visitors."

Kate turned her head and smiled at the sight of Martha and Rick Jr, coming into the room. "Hey you two. How are you doing?"

"I am doing fine, but your son here was missing you." Martha replied as she brought Rick Jr, over to her. "Go say hi to mommy."

"Mommy hurt?" Baby Rick asked her. His vocabulary was increasing a little bit each time, and he had just started to string two words together. Hearing him say it made her heart jump.

Kate shook her head. "No bud. Mommy isn't hurt. Your little brother or sister decided to be born today. Are you excited that you are going to be a big brother?"

Rick Jr, nodded his head as Martha picked him up and carried him over to the bed. "Well you look radiant dear."

"I don't feel radiant." Kate replied. She cringed as another contraction came on. She breathed through it. "You can go home Martha if you want?" It may be a while."

"Nonsense dear, I have no plans on leaving you here along." Martha replied with a smile on her face. She then turned to her grandson. "Don't we my dear sweet boy?"

Rick Jr, shook his head as Admiral Bryan came on in and saw Martha standing there. "Ms. Rodgers, pleasure to see you again."

"Same to you admiral." Martha replied setting her grandson down as Admiral Bryan examined Kate. "How is my daughter in law doing?"

"She is ten centimeters and from what the nurse told me as she walked in, Kate is two minutes apart." Admiral Bryan replied getting up and coming over to where Kate's head was. "So I expect any minute now, the contractions are going to pick up. So we are going to move you."

"Ok sir." Kate answered. She turned and looked at her son and mother in law. "I will see you later baby boy, and you too Martha."

Martha smiled and nodded as she came over and gave Kate a kiss. "See you soon Darling."

Martha then picked up Rick Jr, who gave his mother a hug and a kiss, to which Kate responded the same. "Thank you buddy. I'll see you soon ok."

"Ok." Rick Jr, replied as Martha picked him up and carried him out of the room and back to the waiting area as a corpsman, a nurse and Admiral Bryan came over to move Kate to the waiting room.

 **0900**

"One more push should do it Kate." Admiral Bryan told her as Kate groaned as the latest contraction that just hit her. He looked up and saw Kate taking a small chip offered to her by the nurse. "Your baby is almost here. Kate. You can do it."

Kate nodded and turned her head to the nurse who had given her the ice chip. As the contraction came on, Kate smiled at the nurse and grabbed the bed railings and bared down as the nurse counted. Admiral Bryan brought the baby out. "She's out, and you have a beautiful baby girl Kate."

Kate leaned back and cried as she collapsed against the bed. They were tears of happiness and a little bit of sadness as well. "I wish Rick was here."

Admiral Bryan brought the baby over after it had been cleaned up and measurements taken. "He'll be home soon, Kate, I know it. Keep the faith. Here is your daughter who is perfectly healthy."

Kate wrapped her arms around her and Rick's daughter as she looked her over. She had Kate's chestnut hair, and Rick's eyes, along with his nose. Kate smile and bent down and kissed the baby on the forehead. "Hi there Lily Johanna Castle. I'm your mommy and there is a whole bunch of people waiting to meet you, but the one that isn't here right now that I know he wishes he can be is your daddy. He is one of the best, and I can't wait for him to get the pictures of you. "

Kate kissed the baby once more on the forehead as the nurses and Admiral Bryan looked on smiling. Thirty minutes later, Martha walked into the delivery room. She beamed as she came over. "Oh Kate…"

Kate smiled and looked around. "Where Rick Jr?"

"Oh Samantha came and got him. He was getting a little anxious so she took him home." Martha replied with a smile on her face. She came over and looked at the newest addition to the family. "I'll bring him by later on today. May I?"

"Of course." Kate answered as she shifted on the bed. She passed over her daughter to Martha. "Lily Johanna Castle I would like you to meet your grandmother Martha."

"Oh hello my sweetness, you are so precious, and you can call me gram." Martha answered with a soft voice and smile on her face as she looked over her newest grandchild. "Lovely name. Where did you get it from?"

Kate smiled as she watched Martha sway "We decided on it before he left. Lily because it was my mom's and mine favorite flower, and I wanted to honor her."

Martha chuckled as Martha continued to sway with the baby. "I can see that. What if she had been a boy?"

"We were spilt between Jack and Reese." Kate answered with a smile on her face as the nurse came over with some water for her. She nodded her thanks. "We could not decide on that one."

Martha chuckled. "Well I am pretty sure you will have the opportunity to decide in the future when he is home more permantley."

Kate smiled and looked on as Martha continued to dote on the newest addition to the family, but muttered under her breath. "Whenever that may be."

 **1630**

 **October 24, 1944**

 **Leyte Gulf, Philippines**

Castle was on the bridge filling out paperwork as the ship sailed in the area just of the beaches as it had been for the better part of the week. And it had been one interesting week. Japanese air attacks had increased in frequency which caused Admiral Oldendorf to order a smoke screen for the ships of the landing area while carrier aircraft attacked bases in the area. Castle shook his head at the incident that had taken place while the Tennessee was laying inside that smoke screen while also generating one. She had been ordered to lay still and generate smoke, while other ships did the same. Well apparently one of the transports didn't get the word and charged through the smoke screen, striking the Tennessee on the fantail causing minimal damage while the transport suffered the worst of it. Admiral Oldendorf didn't lay blame on anyone because crew was following orders while the transport failed to receive the message about the smoke screen. So the crew and Castle, along with the crew of the transport counted it as one of the things that happens in war before moving on.

Yet for Castle sitting there doing the paperwork, he felt something was up. He didn't know what but his senses was telling something was up. He didn't know what, but he felt something was up. That is when he heard Commander Johnston. "Captain?"

"Yeah?" Castle replied. He got up and turned to face his XO. "What you do have commander?"

Commander Johnston handed over a message board to Castle. "Its from the Flagship."

Castle nodded and read the message. His eyes went wide, before he handed the message board back to Commander Johnston and went to the chart. "Mr. Daniels. Come right to course 180, all head two thirds."

"Aye sir. Coming right to course 180 all head two thirds sir." The OOD on the deck repeated Castle's order.

Commander Johnston came on order. "Skipper?"

Castle didn't answer, but handed the message board over to Commander Johnston who started to read it. _"From Commanding Officer TF-77.3 to all task force commands. Intel strongly reports Japanese surface force intends to come through the Surigao Strait to attack transports and landing area. We have been ordered to block the entrance and stop this force from breaking through. I know that with our training and our discipline we can accomplish goals. Battleships will form a battle line, while all cruisers and destroyers will run flanking and torpedo attacks. PT boats have been dispatch to the far end of the strait to begin first attacks when the enemy arrives. Good luck and Good shooting. Admiral Oldendorf sends."_

"Jesus Christ." Commander Johnston replied setting the message board down next to Castle as he plotted out the course. "I'll get the department heads to the wardroom."

"And the chiefs." Castle added in as he continued to plot out the course out. "But wait until after chow wraps up, but tell them to eat quickly."

Commander Johnston nodded and moved off as Castle finished up plotting the course out. "Mr. Daniels. Follow this course, while I contact the chief engineer."

The OOD nodded wondering what was going on, as Castle moved to the intership phone to ring up the Chief engineer.

 **1745**

Castle and Commander Johnston strolled quickly down the corridor towards the wardroom. The wardroom which was normally serving chow until 1800 had shut down at 1730 after all the officers including Castle had cycled through and the enlisted crew quickly cleaned up. So the only people inside were the officers and chiefs who were chatting loudly about what was going on. One of the officers noticed Castle and Commander Johnston stroll on in. "ATTENTION ON DECK."

"Stand at ease and remain standing." Castle said to the assembled men within the wardroom. He waited a moment and scanned the room. "Gentlemen, we have been ordered to prepare for surface action against a Japanese Task Force that is approaching the landing area through the Suriago Strait. The Task Force is being dispatched to stop them."

The murmurings began but quickly quieted when Castle raised his hand. "We will be arriving at the position in the next two hours. I want status reports of all departments by then."

Again the murmuring started to take hold but quieted down quickly so Castle continued. "We do not know when the Japanese will be coming through the straight, so order crew rest for your men, but have them sleep dressed so they can quickly get to their battle stations. Any questions?"

There were none, so Castle turned and left the wardroom with Commander Johnston as the officers and chiefs quickly came to attention before departing just as the same.

Castle and Commander Johnston arrived back onto the bridge a couple minutes later. The OOD handed him a message. "Sir, message from Admiral Oldendorf."

Castle nodded his thanks and took the message from the man. He read and passed the message to Commander Johnston as Castle went to the chart. "Mr. Daniels, our destination is off this point here."

The OOD looked at the chart and nodded. "Yes sir."

"Pass along to the reliefs that we will form battle line upon arriving at the position." Castle responded. He looked at the young man. "Any questions?"

The OOD shook his head. "No sir."

"Good." Castle replied. He stood straight up. "Commander Johnston you have the bridge. I am going to get a quick bite to eat and have a cup of coffee. It's going to be a long night."

"Aye sir." Commander Johnston replied. Castle nodded and started towards the ladderway. "Captain off the bridge."

Castle took a breath and headed towards his quarters. He stopped and pulled a picture out of his wallet. "I'll make it through this Kate, and come back to you and our children."

He set the family photo of him, a pregnant Kate and Rick Jr, back in his wallet and continued on his way. He had a lot to do, and not a lot of time to do it in.

 **2215**

Castle sipped on his fourth cup of coffee since it was brought up to the bridge two hours ago. He shifted in his seat trying to make himself comfortable but it was a failing effort. He had been sitting down for the better part of a couple hours without standing, and he needed a break. So he stood and stretched before turning and looking around the bridge, noting that the current watch was performing their duties while most of the crew was resting. He knew they were wondering what was going happen to happen in the next few hours, like he was, but he didn't know. At most all he could do is offer reassurances to them. He walked nodded to the OOD as he walked over to the chart and looked it over. Castle rubbed his face. "Anything Lt. Michelson?"

The young OOD shook his head. "Not a thing a sir."

Castle nodded. "Very well. I am going to go to my cabin and lie down for a little bit. Call me if…."

"Contact report coming from PT Boats." The talker stated as the report came in. "Midsize contact report bearing 169, speed 15 knots. Just approaching their position."

Castle groaned. "So much for that nap. I'm heading to plot. Have them keep feeding the contact reports, and have Commander Johnston meet me down there."

The OOD nodded as Castle moved towards the ladderway to head down and go to the Combat Information Center and the Plot room. Two minutes later he walked in and nodded to the officer on duty before heading towards the board. The talker relayed the report. "Latest contact report has the Japanese 6000 yards from the PT boats location. Speed still 15 knots. What would the PT's do against them sir?""

"The PT's don't have much of chance against the force, but they can distract them." Castle answered as he watch the plot be updated. "Plus feed us contact reports as the night goes on."

"Shall I bring the crew to general quarter's sir?" Commander Johnston asked as he came over towards the plot.

Castle thought about it for a moment before he shook his head. "Ring them out at in about a hour. But keep the plot active."

Commander Johnston nodded. "Very well sir. Do you want to lie down for a little bit?"

"Nope, as appealing as that sounds, I would like to keep up with this." Castle answered as he took a seat and watch the board be updated. "Call the galley and have them start some coffee. It's going to be a long night."

Commander Johnston nodded and moved off as Castle watched as the plot continued to be updated.

 **0215**

 **Surigao Strait**

The Battle of Surigao Strait began at around 2232 hours when PT Boats began attacking the Japanese Southern Force as they were approaching the straits. Despite being outgun, the smaller American boats proved to be a great nuisance to the Japanese Southern Force as they continued to try and move towards the landing area, but the attacks of the PT Boats forced the Japanese to maneuver and slow down further causing delays. Second to that point, the PT Boats provided Admiral Oldendorf and the American force guarding the strait valuable positions reports as they made their attacks.

Castle was still in the Combat Information Center watching the plot being updated as Commander Johnston walked in and handed him a coffee. "Oh thank you Ray."

"No problem sir." Commander Johnston answered as he sipped his coffee. He looked at the board. "Any new updates?"

Castle shook his head. "Nope, but the PT boats did their job. They kept us updated."

Commander Johnston nodded his understanding as he watched the board being updated once again. He looked at Castle. "What now sir?"

Castle drained his coffee. He then stood up. "Now we get the crew up. Sound general quarter's commander. I'll be on the bridge."

Commander Johnston nodded and moved to pass the word as a messenger brought Castle a clipboard. _"Destroyers will commence torpedo attacks on approaching Japanese ships. All ships will go to general quarters."_

Castle signed off on the message and turned to the Officer who was the Officer in charge of the watch in the Combat Information Center. "Keep me feeding me the plot up on the bridge."

"Aye sir." The officer replied as the alarm went off followed by the voice announcing general quarters and waking the crew.

Castle padded the young man and hurried off towards the bridge.

 **0330**

The Japanese Southern Force despite the attacks by the PT boats continued towards the American Landing Zone, but the commander made one critical mistake in the entire engagement. His entire force was traveling in a column formation due to restrictions of the area. This severely limited the Japanese in their maneuvering plans, but offered the American destroyers and cruisers the perfect opportunity to make flanking attacking runs to the full broadsides of the Japanese ships. So at 0300 American destroyers launched their torpedoes at the Japanese force scoring hits on the battleships Yamashiro and Fuso, along with two destroyers. The Yamashiro was able to continue on as the Fuso fell out of column. The two destroyers were sunk. Yet the Japanese force continued on.

Castle up on the bridge now in his helmet and lifejacket watch as the bridge crew updated the plot as it was received to them from the combat information center. Castle looked at Commander Johnston. "They are still coming."

"How can they?" Commander Johnston asked as he watched the plot as well. He shifted on his feet. "They are not stupid, they must know what they are up against."

Castle leaned forward. "Its their code Commander. No warrior should ever retreat because it can be consider a great dishonor if you don't at least attempt to try."

Commander Johnston turned to open his mouth but shut it quickly. A talker looked up. "Radar still has them sir approaching our position. Range now down to 30,000 yards. Speed still 15 knots."

Castle nodded. He straighten up. "Alright Gentlemen I suspect we will be firing soon. Good luck to us all. Commander Johnston, tell gunnery to load the guns."

"Aye sir." Commander Johnston replied. He moved to intership phone to relay the message as Castle watch the plot.

Twenty minutes later, the USS West Virginia received the order to fire. Her nine 14 inch batteries all fired at once, along with starboard five inch batteries as well. The bright flash temporarily blinded anybody looking as she fired. Her shell struck the Yamashiro, killing scores of Japanese sailors and severely damaging her. The West Virginia's next salvo again struck home on the wounded Japanese battleship. Two minutes after the West Virginia opened fire, the word was passed for the Tennessee and California to fire. Castle turned to Commander Johnston. "FIRE."

"FIRE!" Commander Johnston relayed the ordered and the great ship shuddered in response as the Tennessee avenged Pearl Harbor by striking back at the Japanese Fleet with her main battery.

For the next 30 minutes, the American's dealt death upon the Japanese who were caught in column formation as the American Battleships executed perfectly what would become the last battle line formation in 20th century. Only US battleship, the Pennsylvania would not fire her main battery this night. The Japanese commanders lost total tactical control of the situation as the US and Allied cruisers ran down the length of the formation pouring 8 inch rounds into the ships. This, plus the American battleships basically executing the crossing of the T, forced the Japanese to fire in all directions. In the end, Yamashiro was struck by torpedoes and sank 20 minutes later. The surviving Japanese senior commander ordered the surviving Japanese ships to turn about and retreat, to which they ran into the second strike force of the Southern Force, causing some collisions and forcing the strike force to withdraw from the area as well.

 **0630**

 **October 25** **th** **, 1944**

"Secure from General Quarters." The call went out over the ship. Tired sailors cheered as they went about to secure equipment and began to light up smokes and stretch.

Upon on the bridge, Castle handed his life jacket and helmet to a sailor who he thanked and walked over to the plot. He noticed a young sailor who was going to rip off the overlay. "Seaman, save that overlay will you please?"

The young sailor looked up at his Captain confused. "Sir?"

"I want to save that overlay." Castle told him as he walked over and carefully torn the overlay from the bridge plot. He looked at it. "I think this will someday be a important part of naval history."

The young sailor looked at him for a moment before nodding and moving off as Commander Johnston came on to the bridge. "Only minor repairs need Captain, and only light casualties. All will return to duty soon."

"Very well commander." Castle answered as he saw Commander Johnston came on over. He handed his executive officer a message. "Admiral Oldendorf wants the battleships remaining here to guard against any possible attempts by the Japanese to come through again."

Commander Johnston nodded as he looked at the message. "I doubt they'll try coming this way again, but I can understand it sir."

"So can I." Castle stated. He yawn and looked at his watch. It was going on 25 hours since he had last slept. He turned to his executive officer. "I am going to lay down for a while. Wake me if anything arises."

"Aye sir." Commander Johnston replied. He watched as Castle stepped off the bridge. He turned to the OOD. "Wake me instead, and then I'll determine if we need to wake the skipper."

The OOD opened his mouth to object but closed it and nodded. "Yes sir."

Commander Johnston padded the young man on the shoulder and moved off towards his cabin. As Castle shucked off his shoes in his cabin he looked at the photo taped just above his pillow. "Made it through it Kate. They must know they are beat."

He pressed his fingers to his lips and then to the picture before he settled down to sleep thinking the battle was over, but unknown to him and force guard Surigao Strait, they didn't know about the battle that was slowly ranging off Samar between the escort carriers and their tiny escorts and the mighty Yamamoto and hers.

 **1730**

Castle stared at the message form in front of him as he finished off his dinner. He shook his head and handed the message over to Commander Johnston. "I can't understand why we were ordered to steam towards the area."

"I can either sir." Commander Johnston replied as he finished off his chicken breast and picked up the form. "According to the radio room, they were picking up a lot of traffic, so it was hard to make out."

Castle shook his head as he finished his dinner and pushed the plate away. He picked up his coffee and took a drink of it. He had woken up an hour ago, and was immediately handed the stack of messages. While the task force was still guarding the strait, over a hundred miles away, a small American Task force of escort carriers and destroyers and destroyers escorts had been pounced on by a large Japanese task force and nearly destroyed, but due to the bravery and tenacity of the task force crews and pilots, they were able to force the Japanese off their game plans but not without loss and cries for assistance. So when Castle had read through the messages and chastised the OOD's who failed to wake him, but he later realized that none of the messages were specifically directed towards them. "Next time this happens, I want to be awaken immediately."

"I agree sir, but I take the fault here. I ordered them not to wake you unless I determined it otherwise." Commander Johnston answered as he sipped his coffee. He set the mug down. "They didn't wake me for this, so…"

"I understand." Castle told his executive officer. He leaned back in his chair. "I let them know that they received this the next time, they are to wake us."

"I agree sir, but hopefully there wont be a next time." Commander Johnston answered as he set his mug down on the table. He studied his commanding officer. "You see the damage report sir?"

"Yeah I did, and an officer I served with in Washington was assigned to the St. Lou." Castle answered as he nodded to the steward who took his plate away. "He was a laying, cowardly prick, but I would like to know what happen to him."

"Casualty reports aren't in sir." Commander Johnston said as he nodded his thanks to the steward as well who took his plate soon. "What was the officers name sir?"

Castle paused for a moment. "Lt. Commander Will Sorenson."

Commander Johnston thought for a moment. "Name sounds familiar sir, but I can't place him sir."

"It's ok Ray, you would remember him if you met him." Castle answered with a chuckle. He stood up. "I want a complete ammo count by the morning along with a full report on repairs or maintenance needed. I suspect we'll be pulling back in a few days to a forward area for rest and relaxation."

Commander Johnston nodded and stood up. "I'll get them started right now sir."

"Thank you Commander." Castle answered. He watched as his executive nodded and walked out of the private dining room before Castle turned and looked at the picture on the table behind him. It was an earlier photograph of him, Kate and Baby Rick just before they left Washington. "Maybe Kate, a pull back to Pearl for a small refit is in the works."

He smiled at the bright smiling face of his wife in the picture before he turned and left the room to go to bridge and get the latest reports of the battle both on land and sea.

 **0930**

 **October 27** **th** **, 1944**

 **Naval Hospital, Pearl Harbor**

"Yes you were such a good girl Lily for your check up." Kate said as she pushed the stroller towards the doors of the naval hospital. Kate and Lily had just finished up being checked out by their doctors for their one week checkups, and so far they had passed with flying colors. "Now shall we go home and see what Gram, and your big brother are up too."

Lily just gurgled her reply but looked at her mother intently. Kate just beamed. "I'll take that as a yes."

She nodded to the young sailor who held the door open for her as she pushed the stroller out into the daylight and towards the parking lot ahead. She was halfway to the car when she heard a voice call out. "Kate?"

Kate was familiar with the voice and groaned, but as she turned around as she saw her ex-boyfriend Josh Davidson approaching. A tall, think officer, who was in his khakis uniform wearing the epaulets of a Lt. Commander. Kate stopped pushing the stroller but kept one hand on it. "Josh, what are you doing here?"

"That's all you got to say." Josh answered with a smile and tried to lean in to kiss her cheek, but felt her hand on his chest. "No hi how are you doing? You looked great by the way."

"Not when you cheated on me with that slut of a nurse from San Francisco." Kate answered with a soft but harsh voice ignoring the flirt. She eyed balled him again. "Again I ask what you are doing here."

"I'm battalion surgeon for the Third Marine Division." Josh answered. He was a little taken back at the tone Kate took with him. "Coming to get our supplies for the training exercise. I see you had a baby? Gina told me you got married? What is this your first?"

"Second." Kate answered. She was shook her head. "Still arrogant as always Josh. I know Gina told you I had one earlier. She told me when I saw her a little ways back."

Josh took a breath. His attempts at light hearted banter fell short. "Look Kate I don't want to fight. I just wanted to say hi."

"Well you did that. So now I'll take my leave." Kate answered. She put her hands back on the stroller. "Stay safe Josh."

"Kate wait." Josh answered lunging forward and holding up the stroller. He let go when he saw Kate's look. "Have dinner with me tonight. Just so I can explain things?"

Kate was shocked. "Why would I want to have dinner with you? I don't want to have things explain to me. I am happily married Josh, to a man who makes me very happy."

"I know, but let me just try to explain everything to you please." Josh pleaded as he looked her over. "Dinner at the Manu about 7? What do you say?"

Kate shook her head. "No Josh. I don't think so."

Josh nodded but glanced at his watch before he pulled out a piece of paper. "If you change your mind, this is where you can reach me."

Before Kate could reply he shoved the piece of paper in her purse and walked off. Kate fumed and looked down at Lily. "You'll never meet a man like him Lily. Your father is a true gentlemen. He'll teach you what to look out for."

Kate smiled at her daughter as she pushed the stroller towards the car, but in the back of her mind, she was wondering why Josh wanted to explain everything to her. She shook her head to clear the thoughts as they arrived at the car.

 **Additional note: Kate discusses with Martha and Alexis about Josh to find a surprising answer, while Castle learns some news about his ship that makes him happy. We will have a little bit of angst next chapter, but I promise it will turn out to be all right for our couple in the end. Stay tune.**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hello everyone. I would like to thank you all for the continued support of this story as we work our way through the war especially in the Pacific. I am so sorry for the huge delay between updates, but with work, kiddo and his school, and us having a hurricane here in Florida, it has taken me a while to get it done and out there. But I hope you enjoy this update, and again thank you for your continued support of this story.**

 **Chapter 13**

 **1045**

 **October 27** **th** **, 1944**

 **Pearl City, Territory of Hawaii**

Kate pulled the Chevy Roadster into the drive way and turned off the car. She tossed a looked over in the back seat and saw that Lily had fallen asleep on the way home. She smiled and opened the door. She noticed a Jeep parked on the street in front of the house. She knew from Rick's letters, and news reports roughly where he was, so she knew it could only be one other person. She reached into the car and pulled the sleeping baby from her position in the car. "Hey Lily, your big sister is home. Let's go introduce you to her."

Lily barely stirred as she snuggled closer to Kate as she was brought up. Kate placed a kiss on the temple as Samantha came out of the house. "Alexis is home Miss Kate. Can I get anything?"

Kate shook her head. "I'll come out and get the stroller later."

Samantha nodded and smiled before turning back towards the house with Kate right behind her. And sure enough as they walked into the living room, Kate saw Alexis on the sofa playing with Rick Jr. "Oh yes. You gotten so big, yes you have."

Kate chuckled softly. "You saw him 60 days ago Alexis. He hasn't grown that much."

Alexis jumped up carrying, picked up Rick Jr, and coming over. "Oh but he has Kate. He has."

Kate laughed as Alexis gave her a one armed hug with Rick Jr, smiling at the sight of his mother. "You look good. Where did you just come from?"

"Picked up wounded from the latest operation and other patients from Kwajalein." Alexis replied as she looked at the sleeping baby in Kate's arms. "Who do we have here?"

"Lily, meet your big sister Alexis." Kate answered as she passed the sleeping baby over to Alexis and took possession of her son. "Did you behave yourself?"

"Of course he did, isn't that right baby girl." Alexis said in a high silly voice to the sleeping form of her baby sister. "Yes he did. Yes he did."

Kate shook her head silently with laughter as Martha came out of the kitchen. "He was an absolute delight dear. How did the appointments go?"

"The doctor is happy with everything, and would like to see us again next week." Kate answered hanging up her purse by the door and coming over towards the couch. She let down Rick Jr, who went by Alexis. "Yet on my way out to the car, I saw someone that I know."

"Oh Gina?" Alexis asked without lifting her eyes from her baby sister.

Kate shook her head as she sat down next to Alexis. "No. My ex-boyfriend Josh. He is a battalion surgeon with the Third Marine Division."

Martha looked at Alexis who looked up and looked at Martha then to Kate. "The one that cheated on you with a nurse from San Francisco and led you to transfer here and become one of the family?"

Kate chuckled. She had told Rick the story on their first date and then to the rest of them over the next few dinners with the family. She nodded her head. "That be the one."

"What did he want?" Alexis asked as she silently swayed the baby in her arms. "What did you say?"

"He wants to have dinner with me." Kate answered. She then went on to explain the whole meeting in detail. "Obviously I said no of course but he gave me his number and told me to call him at that one in case I change my mind which I won't."

"Good because you know how people like to gossip…" Alexis started to say but was cut off when Martha cut in.

"I think it's a good idea." Martha interject cutting off Alexis. She saw the shocked looks on their faces. "What?"

"I cant believe you suggest that Gram." Alexis said as she continued to sway with Lily in her arms.

Kate nodded. "I have to agree. I can believe you are encouraging me to go on a date with my ex."

Martha chuckled a bit. "I am not saying go out and sleep with man. Go out and get some answers, because deep down you really want those answers Kate, I know you do."

Alexis shook her head. "Gram I don't think she does want answers."

"Alexis you are young, you haven't had to experience that but I have." Martha stated. She looked at the shocked looks. She took a breath. "I started seeing someone a few years after Richard's father was killed. Well one night I caught him with another women, and I just ended it. But I never understood why he did what he did, because I never asked. Was it Richard, or the fact I was maybe too old, or not pretty enough. But I ignored all those to focus on Richard."

"I never knew that Gram." Alexis responded as she stopped swaying her baby sister and looked at her Grandmother. "How come you never told us?"

"It never came up until now." Martha told her oldest grandchild. She then turned to Kate. "If you don't want to do it Kate, I understand, but deep down you will never have true closure until you find out."

Kate sighed and leaned back into the couch cushions. Her mother in law gave her some insight into her life. She looked at Alexis, then to Martha and then Alexis again. "When do you ship out again Alexis?"

"We are here for the next month while our ship gets some maintenance done on it." Alexis answered as she passed Lily off to Martha. "Why?"

"If I do this, I want you there with me." Kate replied to Alexis's question. She then turned to Martha. "You are right Martha. I wondered in the past if it was something I did, or didn't do. I mean I am truly happy with Rick, and that will never change, but I want some answers."

Martha nodded and reached out and gripped Kate's need as she carefully held Lily. "I understand dear, as while I understand you wanting Alexis there nearby. What do you think Alexis?"

Alexis shook her head. "I don't like it, but I can see the reasoning behind it. But meet up tomorrow. I have a date and we can change where we are going."

"Oh that Marine your father pressed you on." Kate said laughing which got everyone else laughing too. They calmed down a moment later. "Alright I'll call the number and say tomorrow at 7 at the Manu. Also I want to write Rick about this. I don't want him to find out from some anonymous letter. "

Martha and Alexis nodded their agreement at that as Lily had roused at the sound of the laughter and started crying. Martha beamed down at her youngest granddaughter. "We'll get to it as soon as you little one are fed."

Kate chuckled and took Lily from Martha and proceeded to the bedroom to nurse Lily hoping that all that tomorrow night will bring would be some closure.

 **1855**

 **October 28** **th** **, 1944**

 **Waikiki, Territory of Hawaii**

Kate nodded to the hostess as she and Alexis waited by the entrance to the Manu hotel. Kate was wearing a very conservative red dress and heels, with just the lightest of lipstick on her, while Alexis was in her dress whites holding onto her clutch purse. Alexis looked around. "Alright I'll wait until you get seated, and then me and Steven will get seats where I can see what is going on."

Kate nodded her head at the statement as she spotted Josh starting to come through the crowd towards her. "Got it. Thanks again Alexis."

"No problem Kate." Alexis answered. She gave Kate a quick hug before stepping back away from the entrance to wait for her date, and not make it to obvivoius for Josh to notice her.

"Kate, glad you changed your mind." Josh said walking on up. He tried to lean in and give her a kiss on the cheek, but Kate's hand once again went to Josh's chest. He chuckled and stuck out his hand. "I see. How are you doing tonight Kate? You look lovely."

"Thank you Josh." Kate replied to the compliment as she shook Josh's hand. She looked around the Manu. "So where are we seated?"

Josh motioned his head towards the dance. "Over by the dance floor. Do you want a drink first?"

Kate shook her head. "No I don't since I am nursing."

"Okay no problem, I understand." Josh replied. He signaled to the hostess who came up to them. He offered his arm but lowered it when she shook her head no. "Who were you talking to when you came in?"

"Oh my stepdaughter. She just got back today, and is meeting up with a friend." Kate answered semi-truthfully to Josh's question as the hostess led them into the restaurant. A minute later they arrived at their table. She nodded her thanks to Josh who had pulled out her chair for her and then sat down. "I'll pay my half Josh."

"Don't be silly Kate, I'll pay for everything." Josh told her as he picked up the menu and began to browse through it. "Anything good here?"

"They had a lot of good things before the war, but now I am not sure. Haven't been here much since the war started." Kate answered truthfully as she spotted Alexis' and her date being escorted to their table which was not that far from them. She scanned the menu noticing the waiter coming towards them.

"Good evening sir, madam, my name is Alex and I will be your waiter." The waiter said to the both of them. "Can I start you off with something to drink?"

"I will just have water please." Kate answered looking over the menu.

"Glass of red wine and bring the bottle if you can." Josh the waiter who nodded and moved off. Josh eyed Kate. "Are you sure that's all you want to drink?"

"Yes Josh, because I am nursing." Kate told him as she closed the menu and gave him a harsh look. He backed down a bit. "Now you wanted to explain things, so start explaining?"

"Relax Kate, I will." Josh told her as he picked up the menu again. "I want to order first."

Kate fumed as she picked up her menu and scanned it again. The waiter came back a few minutes later with a bottle of wine and two glasses, and Kate's water. Josh nodded his thanks as they ordered. Josh ordered the roasted pork with roasted vegetables and fruits, while Kate ordered the roasted fish, with roasted potatoes and veggies. Josh waited until the waiter was out of ear shot. He looked over to the dance floor. "Care to dance Kate?"

"No I wouldn't Josh." Kate countered as she leaned back in her chair and drank her water. She set the glass down. She was getting angry. "I have a new born and a two year old I would like to get back to at a reasonable hour. So start explaining?"

Josh took a breath. He leaned forward. "Do you remember when we met? I had just been assigned to the hospital and you showed me around?"

Kate nodded as she picked up her glass and took a sip out of it. "I did. The captain wanted me to show you the hospital and surgical wards since that is where we would be working out of."

"That's right, and afterwards I thanked you and we went about our day." Josh answered. He sipped at his glass of wine. He looked Kate over. "It took me a week, but I asked you out and you said no."

Kate nodded. "I remember, but you persisted and I eventually said yes."

Josh nodded. "And we had a good time, and yet you were still so distant that first date. It took me a month to really get you open up to me but after that we were so good after that."

"I am hearing a rehashing of the past Josh no explanations." Kate said to him as she spotted their waiter coming over with their food.

"I'll get there." Josh replied as he nodded to the waiter as he set the food down in front of the pair. "But can it wait until after we eat."

Kate wanted to say no, but for politeness and decorum she nodded. "Of course."

For the next half hour, they ate in mostly silence breaking it only to talk about how things were going back with their families on the mainland. As the waiter cleared their plates, Kate shook her head at the offer of dessert, so Josh paid the waiter and stood up, walking around the table and behind Kate's chair. "Let's take a walk on the beach. This conversation I don't want to have in the restaurant."

Kate pursed her lips and nodded and looked up towards where Alexis was seated. Alexis saw her face, and nodded when Kate mouthed beach before she stood up and let Josh follow behind her towards the beach. She could feel him staring at her, but she ignored it as she worked her away around the dance floor and out onto the soft sand of Waikiki beach. She moved towards a pair of chairs when she felt Josh come up next to her. "Come on, lets walk and talk.

Kate shook her head. "No Josh, I am staying right here. Now start talking or I am leaving."

Josh took a deep breath and smiled at her. "Always the fiery one, and just as stubborn too."

"Now Josh." Kate told him once again.

"Ok, ok." Josh said with the smile still on his face. He dug into his uniform pants pocket and pulled out a cigarette. He offered Kate one and when she refused he lit the cigarette. He waited until he blew the smoke out again before he looked at Kate. "Do you remember six months into our relationship, the fight about the class you wanted to attend and our relationship?"

Kate nodded. "You wanted me to resign and become a mother while I still wanted to be an active duty nurse. That class was part of my training. I remember you weren't too happy about that."

Josh nodded his head in agreement at Kate's statement. "I was ready to marry, and even was shopping for a ring, but that fight and the ones that followed, all of which stemming from our careers showed me something."

Kate crossed her arms. "What is that Josh?"

"You were part of the problem Kate." Josh answered. He took the final drag on his cigarette and flicked it away. He ignored her shocked look. "You always seemed to put your career instead of our relationship, and I agree I did the same, but at times you didn't seem as invested as I was."

"I was invested in our relationship you jackass." Kate countered as she poked a finger into his chest, feeling how still rock hard it was. "I had an opportunity to become the chief nurse at Manilla and passed it up to stay with you, only to have you take a TDY assignment to San Francisco."

"I admit that was a mistake on my part." Josh answered by putting his hands up in defeat. He then took a step closer to Kate. "And another mistake on my part was ignoring your calls and letters for the first month to let you cool off."

"Yes you did, but then I decided to surprise you to try and make up for it." Kate countered as she took a breath. She turned around and started walking away a bit. "I took leave and decided to surprise you. Only to find you in bed with the anesthesia nurse."

Josh remained where he stood. "As soon as I saw you, I knew it was over, but I still jumped up and raced after you, but even after I caught up to you, the look on your face told me the truth. But Kate I never really meant to hurt you, but I know I did."

"Yes you did Josh, and badly. Bad enough that I put in a transfer request to come to Pearl." Kate replied. She took a breath and turned around face him. "But since I came here, I found true happiness in a man that truly loves me. We started a life together, and have a beautiful family."

"But you are here, and he is not." Josh said to her. He took a step towards her. "I understand he is on a ship Kate, but don't you wish he was home permanently?"

Kate nodded. "Of course I do Josh, but I knew what I was getting into when I married him. He has my whole heart."

Josh took one more step towards her. "So since then you never thought about what might have been?"

Kate shook her head. "I did on the journey over, but since arriving and meeting my husband, I haven't given it any thought since."

Josh took one more step which put him right in front of her. "I have and I realized I made the biggest mistake in my life, and I want you to know that. I am glad that you found that special someone. I hope that I find that someone too."

"Thank you Josh." Kate answered with a small smile on her face. She reached out and gave Josh's hands a squeeze. "I hope you find that someone special too."

Josh nodded and wrapped his arms around Kate giving her a hug, which Kate gave one back, but to her surprise when she went to break away, Josh cupped her chin and kissed her on the hips. Kate pushed off and slapped Josh across the face. "You bastard, you never changed."

Josh rubbed his cheek. "Can't blame me for trying."

Kate shocked by this, slapped Josh again. "Stay away from me. I should never have done this. Go to hell."

Kate stormed off back towards the Manu where she saw Alexis rushing out to her, with her Marine suitor behind her. Kate grabbed Alexis by the hand, and pulled her away from the Manu. "Alexis, lets get home and write your father about this."

Alexis nodded as her Marine suitor raced in front of them to hail them cab as Josh stood there rubbing his cheek.

 **1100**

 **October 29** **th** **, 1944**

 **Leyte Gulf, Philippines**

Castle was sitting in his cabin filling out his log book for the previous day. It had been a pretty busy time for the fleet since the battle of Surigao Straitand the rest of the large naval battle that raged across the area. Officers and men wondered about the decisions made by Halsey and other senior officers that raced off after the Japanese Carriers, while the old battleships remained behind at Surigao Strait to guard in case of another attempt by the Japanese attacked through the strait, while of Samar, the escort carriers, through sheer luck, skill and the courage of the task force including the sailors of the destroyers held off another Japanese charge. But after the Japanese were pushed back, the questions were raised, why had calls for help gone unanswered. Plus on top of that, the Japanese were using a new tactic of diving aircraft into Allied Ships intentionally. Castle saw one of the suicide planes hit a cruiser to his shock, while he learned of the St. Lo being sunk by a suicide plane. Castle had taken the threat seriously enough to order all anti-aircraft batteries to maintain a 50 percent watch standing until told otherwise or they were away from the threat of Japanese airfields.

He signed off on the log as a knock came from his cabin door. "Enter."

A yeoman came in carrying a message board. "Message from the flagship sir."

"Thank you Mitchell." Castle answered. He signed off on the message and took the form as the yeoman came to attention and left Castle to read the message. He smiled as he read it and proceed to leave his cabin and head towards the bridge. He arrived a moment later. "Mr. Daniels, lets get a course plotted for the entrance to Leyte Gulf. Speed 14 knots please."

"Aye sir." The OOD answered as he went to the chart. "Right full rudder come to course 078 Patterson."

The sailor manning the helm nodded and proceeded to spin the wheel as Commander Johnston came over. "New destination sir?"

"You can say that Commander." Castle answered the question from his executive officer. He handed over the message as he turned to the Chief Bosun's mate. "I want speak to crew chief."

"Aye sir." The chief replied. He went over to the 1MC and blew his bosun's whistle. "Standby for word from the commanding officer."

Castle nodded his thanks to the chief as he took the microphone. "Crew of the Tennessee, this is the Captain speaking. I know many of you are wondering what is next for us. Well I have an answer. I have just received a message to link up with the West Virginia, the Maryland, and four cruisers. Once we do that, we will proceed to the naval anchorage at Ulithi and from there to Puget Sound for a minor refit with a stopover in Pearl Harbor."

Castle heard the cheer from the bridge crew and the men on the deck. He hide his smile. "More word will be passed down once I receive it, but I wanted you to know this. So lets get this great lady cleaned up for Ulithi and her trip home. That is all for now."

Castle hung up the 1MC as Commander Johnston came on over with a smile on his face. "Will you be taking some leave once we get to Pearl Harbor sir?"

"Probably a short one, then take her to Puget Sound." Castle responded with a smile on his face. He shifted a little bit. "But I may have you takeover for the length of the refit. I'll decide when we get closer."

"Gotcha sir, but in all due respect, I think I can handle the refit." Commander Johnston answered with a smile that got Castle smiling as well.

"I think you could Ray." Castle told his XO as they moved back towards the center of the bridge.

 **0930**

 **October 31** **st** **, 1944**

 **Pearl City, Territory of Hawaii**

Kate worked on her writing her letter to Rick about what had transpired at dinner. She looked at what she had written, and groaned and crumbled it up and tossed it into the waste can next to her, along with the dozen more that she had written. She set her head in her hands and shook it and groaned. She looked up when she heard a clink of a glass. She saw the concerned look of Martha setting down a cup of tea in front her. "Oh thank you Martha."

"You are welcome dear." Martha answered. She looked at the waste can and saw the crumpled up pieces of paper. "How many have you tried writing dear?"

"That last one was my thirteenth." Kate stated as she picked up the cup and took a sip. She was grateful for the tea, and the nap that Lily was currently getting. But the frustration of trying to explain to her husband what had happen was getting to her. "No matter how I put it, I can't make it sound just right."

Martha looked at Kate for a moment, and then pulled a chair out and sat down beside her. "Just tell him the truth dear. He'll understand. You didn't kiss your ex, he kissed you."

"But I should never have taken the dinner in the first place." Kate groaned again as she dropped her head again into her hands. She took a breath and looked at Martha. "I don't blame you Martha, I blame me. I have better judgement than that."

"I get where you are coming from Kate, but my dear you are not to blame." Martha countered her daughter in law's statement. She took a sip of tea and looked at her. "We all share the blame, more me than others. I told you to seek the answers, you did that, but with unexpectant results to it. Just tell Richard that."

"I tried that, but again it didn't come out right." Kate replied. She finished her tea and just stood up. "Ugh. How can I do this without coming off sounding like I cheated on him?"

Martha took a breath and got up. She walked in front of Kate and put her hands on Kate's shoulders. "Look dear, I know you feel guilty about it, and so do I, but you want a piece of advice. Just write it from your heart, and you'll find the words coming to you. He'll understand, because he loves you more and your family more than life itself."

Kate nodded and gave Martha a relaxed smile who returned it. She got up and gave Kate a kiss before moving to the kitchen. Kate sat back down in her chair and took a breath. She then picked up the pen. _"My dearest Rick, Hopefully by now you got my letter about me running into my old boyfriend after our daughter's and mine check up at the naval hospital. In that letter I explained what I had planned to do, and in this one I will give you the full story of what happen..."_

Twenty minutes later, Kate sealed the envelope, wrote the address and placed the stamp on it and walked it out to the mailbox hoping and praying that her husband will be understanding of what had happen, because for her losing him because of something she didn't do would kill her on the inside.

 **0945**

 **November 5** **th** **, 1944**

 **Ulithi Atoll, Central Pacific**

Castle walked back aboard the Tennessee after running over to the Fleet Operations building on the main island within the anchorage. The small task force of four battleships four cruisers and eight destroyers would pull up and set sail two days from now for Pearl Harbor then Washington. The crew was excited to be heading back to Pearl and home knowing that the refit would offer them a chance at some leave time and a chance for reassignment. But for Castle he was weighing the options of staying aboard for the refit, and taking a leave of absence from the ship to stay behind in Pearl to spend time with his family. But he hadn't made up his mind yet on what he planned to do. So as he walked on to the bridge, the watch standers came to attention as he made his way to the chart table. "Mr. Daniels, pass the word. Smoking is out starting at 1400 as we'll be taking on fuel, tonight, and tomorrow get a working party assembled as we'll be taking on supplies."

The Officer of the Deck nodded and wrote that down in the deck log as he turned and motioned over a chief to pass the word as Commander Johnston came on over as Castle looked down at the chart. "What time are we getting underway sir?"

"The destroyers are setting sail first at 0730, with us and the cruisers at 0800 two days from now." Castle replied as he didn't take his eyes off the chart. He took a breath and looked up. "We should be in Pearl for 3 days before heading to Washington. That is of course if all goes according to schedule."

That earned a laugh from both Commander Johnston and Castle. Commander Johnston looked down at the chart. "What are we going to do about fuel and resupply on the route back?"

"We'll get fuel, supplies and mail probably from our bases in the Marshall Islands, and then probably from Johnston Island." Castle pointed out as he looked up from the chart. "Either way, I don't want the crew getting complacent on the journey back. I want a training plan from all department heads on my desk by 1700 tomorrow."

Commander Johnston nodded and stood straight up. "Yes sir. I'll see to it."

Castle patted his executive officer on the shoulder. "Liberty will expire for all hands tomorrow night at 2359. Pass that word also."

Commander Johnston nodded again and moved off as Castle smiled and moved towards his seat on the bridge. He caught a glimpse of the photo of him and his family. "Soon Kate. I'll be home soon."

He smiled and moved off towards the ladderway. He had a inspection of the magazines scheduled and he wanted to get it done before moving on to his other tasks for the day.

 **1345**

 **November 12** **th** **, 1944**

 **Central Pacific**

Castle watched as the destroyers pulled up alongside either beam of the tanker as the crew of the tanker shot the feeder lines over to the crew to help pull the fuel hoses over to the ships. Castle had been right. The admiral in charge of their task group had taken the opportunity to top off the tanks of all the ships near the US bases in the Marshall Islands before they would make the turn towards Pearl. Castle smiled as he walked off the bridge wing and back inside. They had taken on fuel earlier in the day, and now their escorts were taking on their fuel from the two tankers. "Probably another couple hours before everything is all wrapped up."

"I figured that as well sir." Commander Johnston replied as he looked out as the destroyer crews were pulling in the fuel lines. He smiled and turned back towards Castle. "Bright side is we got mail."

Castle smiled as well. "That we did. That will cheer up the crew a bit."

Commander Johnston nodded as a Chief walked onto the bridge carrying a few bundles in his hand. "I got the bridge watch's Captain, including yours."

Castle nodded his thanks as the Chief handed him his mail. He looked at Commander Johnston who also received a bundle of letters. Commander Johnston smiled at his Captain. "Go ahead sir. We'll call you if you are needed."

"Thank you Commander." Castle answered. He turned and walked off the bridge and took the ladder down towards his cabin, arriving just a few minutes later. Once inside he turned on the light and closed the door, setting the bundle down on his desk. He undid the rubber band and sorted through the bundle. He set the letters aside from people that he worked with in Washington, and official mail, before he organized his family mail by date. The first one he opened was from Kate. _"My dearest Rick, well I am writing this from the hospital and giddy with happiness. The reason being was that our daughter was born today. She is a healthy, beautiful baby girl who has my eyes, and hair, and your nose. I went with what we agreed upon and named her Lily. Oh babe, I can't wait for you to see her. She is the most precious thing in the world…"_

Castle eyes welled up as he read Kate's letter. Inside the envelope was a picture of Kate and Lily taken in the hospital. Castle smiled at the sight for a couple minutes before he stood up and taped the picture above his headboard of his rack before going through the rest of the mail. The rest of the family mail was from Alexis and Martha explaining how everything was going. As he got to the bottom of the stack he noticed that one letter was extremely bulky, so he opened it and found letters from Alexis, Kate and Martha all with the same date on it. He read Kate's first, followed by Alexis and Martha. Castle couldn't believe it. They had all written to him about the same thing. Kate's ex-boyfriend and the plan to get answers for Kate. He trusted Kate, by why go to dinner with the man, when they could just meet with coffee. Castle searched for the other letter going about the explanation of the after effects of dinner but didn't find it. "Must have missed the boat." Castle said to himself. He shook off the thoughts of dobut before turning his attention back to the rest of the mail.

A couple hours later, he walked back on to the bridge and found Commander Johnston were he had left him. Commander Johnston looked up. "All clear sir. Last four destroyers are finishing up refueling now."

"Very well commander." Castle answered. He then noticed a look on Commander Johnston's face. "What is it Commander?"

Commander Johnston motioned to the bridge wing. "Can we talk out there sir?"

Castle nodded and moved off to the starboard bridge wing. He saw a couple sailors there manning their post. "Give us the wing for 10 minutes men."

The sailors nodded and moved off inside the bridge closing the hatch behind them. Castle looked at his executive officer. "What is it Ray?"

"Probably nothing sir, but I know a girl in Pearl. Well she was at the Manu Hotel a few nights ago and saw your wife out with another officer." Commander Johnston explained. He took a breath and looked at Castle. "They had dinner apparently. This officers was about your height sir, dark hair, muscular."

Castle nodded. "That was my wife's ex. He ran into her outside the hospital. Kate was going to dinner to get some answers to get some closure in her life."

Commander Johnston nodded at Castle's statement. "From what my lady friend said sir, the dinner appeared very cordial, but your wife appeared to be getting upset with the officer. Well after dinner they walked past the dance floor and out onto the beach. Twenty minutes later, your wife came racing back, grabbing another young female sailor apparently your daughter sir from the description my friend gave me and the pictures I seen."

Castle nodded again but was concern now. "Yeah Alexis was there with her, with a…friend of hers."

"Right sir." Commander Johnston answered. He shifted on his feet. "That is when my lady friend saw the man your wife had dinner with rubbing his cheek. She thinks she may have slapped him but she wasn't sure."

Castle took a breath before he answered. He ran his fingers through his hair. "Anything else your friend wrote to you?"

Commander Johnston shook his head. "No sir. I thought it best to tell you because…."

"I understand Ray and thank you for that." Castle replied. He patted his executive officer on the shoulder. "I'll find out more when we get back to Pearl."

Commander Johnston nodded and stood up straighter. "Yes sir."

"Take the bridge again, and send the lookouts back out again." Castle told him as he moved towards the railing.

Commander Johnston opened and closed his mouth quickly before he nodded. "Aye aye sir."

Castle nodded his thanks and leaned against the railing as he watched the last of the destroyers take on their fuel as the lookouts came back onto the bridge wing.

 **0930**

 **November 17** **th** **, 1944**

 **Near Johnston Island, Pacific Ocean**

The USS Tennessee broke away from the tanker to make room for the cruiser behind it to come on up and take on their fuel and supplies. Commander Johnston looked at Castle who turned away from the wing. "Alright Mr. Daniels, come to course 035 per instructions."

The OOD nodded and gave the order as Castle walked on over to the chart. He studied it for a moment. "Two days and we'll be back in Pearl."

Commander Johnston nodded and came over. "That sounds about right sir. Looking forward to seeing your family again sir."

Castle nodded. "That I am, and meeting my new baby daughter too."

"She'll be a month old right sir?" Commander Johnston asked getting a nod from his Captain. "That will be good for you sir, and meeting up with the wife again too sir."

Castle stiffen a bit at the stamen but nodded. "That's right also."

Commander Johnston noted this. He looked at the bridge wing. "Sir, can I talk to you outside on the wing for a moment?"

"Ray, I am fine." Castle answered standing up and turning to face his executive officer. He then noticed the look on his face. "Alright five minutes."

Commander Johnston nodded and moved towards the bridge wing where he dismissed the lookouts from their post. He waited until Castle came out and closed the hatch. "Sir I know you are upset at the news I gave you, but from what I said, it sounded like your wife was surprised by the kiss even upset by it."

"I understand that Ray, and I agree." Castle responded. He took a breath and shifted on his feet. "I'm not upset at her personally for the kiss, I am upset that she put herself in that position. She usually shows better judgement than that."

Commander Johnston nodded his head. "I understand sir, but can I give a piece of advice. Talk to her when we get back to Pearl, hear her out, because I guarantee there is more to the story than we all know. Give her the benefit of the doubt because I have seen you two and you have that true love that we all want to achieve one day."

Castle opened and closed his mouth as he thought on the words his executive officer gave him. He knew he was right. Castle loved Kate with every fiber in his being, and blaming something on her that she had no control over wouldn't do them any good. Castle took a breath. "Thank you Commander."

"You're welcome sir." Commander Johnston answered. He got up and moved towards the hatch. He laid one hand on the handle. "Sir, you deserve her, and she deserves you. You are going to be just fine."

Castle nodded and moved to the railing as Commander Johnston moved back inside the bridge as Castle looked out over the sea and the ships in the force knowing he and Kate would have to talk about this when he gets back to Pearl.

 **1100**

 **November 19** **th** **, 1944**

 **Pearl Harbor, Territory of Hawaii**

"Finish with the engines." Castle said to his bridge crew as he saw the final tie up of his ship to the pier. He watched as his crew not on watch were manning the rails in their whites. He smiled at the site before he turned around. "Dismiss the crew quarters."

The Senior Chief of the watch nodded and moved towards the 1MC as Commander Johnston came on over. "When will the crew be dismissed for liberty sir?"

"In a little while." Castle answered as the sound of the bosun's whistle came over the ships speakers and the voice passing the word from him went out. Castle started towards the 1MC. "Chief I want a word."

The senior chief nodded and informed the crew that Castle would be speaking. "Men of the Tennessee, this the Captain speaking. I want to congratulate you for all your hard work and tireless efforts you have done since we have begun this journey out to the war zone, and I know you will make me proud as we undergo this minor refit. Remember we are only in Pearl until tomorrow, and liberty expires at 0500 tomorrow morning. So enjoy yourselves, but act like the sailors and gentlemen I know you are. That is all."

Castle handed the 1MC back to the chief before turning to the OOD. "Mr. Daniels, once all the shore watches are in place sounded liberty call."

The OOD nodded and smiled. "Aye, aye sir."

Castle nodded his thanks and turned to his executive officer behind him. "Commander walk with me."

Commander Johnston nodded and began to follow Castle off the bridge and down the ladderway and onto the main deck, then into the interior of the ship. A minute later they arrived at Castle's cabin, to which Castle opened the door and walked in. "Take a seat Ray."

"Thank you sir." Commander Johnston said walking over and taking the spare chair in the corner and sat down. He looked at Castle. "Are you ok sir?"

Castle nodded. "I am fine, thank you for asking, and thank you again for letting me know what happen, and your words just afterwards."

"You are welcome sir." Commander Johnston replied as he shifted in his seat wondering where Castle was going with this.

"Now for the reason I wanted you to walk with me." Castle added in. He took a breath and handed over a piece of paper. "I am taking extended leave. I already got permission from Admiral Oldendorf, and Nimitz to do so while the ship is undergoing its refit. You will take temporary command."

Commander Johnston was shocked as he took the paperwork which were his orders. "Sir I am…."

Castle chuckled. "I know Ray, but you are more than qualified to do it. I will fly in occansily to Puget Sound to check on everything, but when the refit is finished I will fly to take back command. You need the command experience, and I felt this would be the best opportunity for you, plus it will allow me to focus on my family."

Commander Johnston opened and closed his mouth quickly, realizing that his captain was right. He needed to focus on his family especially Kate to try and get his answers about the dinner. So Commander Johnston nodded. "Yes sir, and I won't let you down."

Castle stood which caused Commander Johnston to stand as well. "I know you won't Ray, and it is temporary. I will be back before you know it."

Commander Johnston nodded and shook Castle's hand. "I know you will sir and good luck."

"Thank you." Castle replied. He patted the man on the shoulder. "Now go enjoy your liberty."

Commander Johnston smiled and nodded as the shrill of the bosun's whistle echoed throughout the ship and the voice announcing the crew's liberty came over the ship. Commander Johnston turned to Castle who just smiled and shrugged his shoulders, which caused them to laugh.

 **1430**

 **Pearl City, Territory of Hawaii**

Kate was pacing in the living room, nervous about what was to transpire. Earlier in the morning one of the wives of one of the officers on the Tennessee called Kate and told her that the ships had tied up at the docks or anchoring stations. That was several hours ago, and Kate was wondering when Castle would be coming home, if at all. She had yet to receive a reply to her letter that she had written, making her nervous that he didn't get her letter describing the events of the dinner. She wrung her hands together wishing that Lily and Rick Jr, were home with her, but Martha had taken the children to the beach with Samantha to give her and Rick a chance to talk alone, while Alexis was at the naval hospital while her ship was still undergoing a maintenance cycle so she couldn't be home for this. Worst of all, is that Kate was fearing that Castle wouldn't show up at all, and that would be a heart breaking for her, because she wouldn't know if they could survive this.

The sound of a vehicle pulling up out front of the house broke her thoughts. She took a breath and went to the window, seeing Castle climbing out of a jeep and grabbing his bag from the back. Her heartache eased up a little bit as she stepped away from the window and moved back towards the couch. She remained standing as the door opened and in stepped Castle who was looking splendid in his pressed Khaki's, ribbons and cover. He gave her a small smile. "Hi Kate."

Kate returned the smile but she remained where she stood. "Hi babe."

Castle set his back down and closed the door. He hung up his cover on the rack and turned and faced his wife. He took a small step. "I guess we have something to talk about."

"Yes we do." Kate answered. She wrung her hands again and looked down at the floor. "I guess you never got my letter, or Alexis's or Martha's letter that explained what happen."

Castle shook his head. "No I didn't, I just got your letters about what you had planned to do. Just tell me why Kate, why did you go to dinner with the man?"

"I didn't want to at first Rick. Then your mother brought up a point about never really getting closure about wondering if it was something I did." Kate answered with real emotion in her voice. She sat down on the couch. She didn't notice Castle taking steps towards the couch. "But after listening to her explain her reasoning, I thought it seemed like a good idea at the time. Boy was I wrong because Josh never changed."

Castle remained standing but came closer to the couch. "Tell me what happen."

And Kate did just that for the next twenty minutes. "I was going to leave after giving him a good bye hug and head home, and that is when he kissed me. I didn't kiss him back, and looking back on it now, giving him that hug was my fault."

She turned and saw Castle sitting in the chair next to the couch with anger on his face. "Babe I know it's my fault, and I apologize…."

"Yes its your fault for accepting the dinner, but not your fault that he kissed you." Castle said as calmly as he could. He took a breath. "Kate you were trying to close out a portion of your life and I love you for that and having Alexis there with you; and I am not angry at you, but at him. A officer and a gentlemen should know better."

"And so should I." Kate replied. Her tears were running in full force now. "What's going to happen babe?"

Castle took a breath, got up and sat next to her on the couch. "Can I tell you something? Commander Johnston had someone write to him and tell him what they saw."

"Oh no." Kate exclaimed and buried her head in her hands. "That is what I was trying to avoid."

Castle gave her shoulders a squeeze. "But he gave me good advice. Listen to what you have to say, and make my own judgement. And I believe you Kate, because I know you wouldn't cheat on me and ruin our family like that. Am I angry about you have dinner yes, but you being kissed by the man when you didn't want it, I believe that. So I forgive you."

Kate brought her head up and looked at her husband. "You do?"

Castle nodded. Kate smiled widely and threw her arms around her husband kissed him deeply. She quickly broke the kiss. "What about your ship and what is….."

"I already got command approval for an extended leave as the ship is going to that states for a mini overhaul." Castle answered. He took her hand and rubbed his thumb over her fingers. "Ray is taking over for me through the overhaul period as I am temporarily assigned to headquarters. Admiral Oldendorf wants me to work with the staff on the next operation and fire support procedures since he was impressed by our work in the previous campaigns."

"So you'll be home during the refit?" Kate asked.

Castle nodded. "I'll still flight to where the ship is getting refitted once a month to check on her, but yep I'll be here."

Kate smiled and threw her arms around him again and kissed him deeply. "I love you."

"I love you too." Castle answered. He leaned in to kiss her again when the door opened and the both of them stood up. Castle smiled at the sight. "Hello mother."

"Richard you are home." Martha exclaimed with a huge smile on her face as she was carrying Lily. She looked down as Rick Junior raced past her. "Yes go say hello to daddy."

"Daddy." Rick Jr, exclaimed running over to him. Castle bent down and picked him up and tickled him.

"How you doing there bud. Been a good boy?" Castle asked getting a nod from his son. He smiled and gave his son a kiss on the cheek. "That's good."

"Rick Junior, can you help Samantha put the grocery's away please." Martha asked her grandson who nodded, so Castle set him down and he followed Samantha into the kitchen. Martha walked on over and handed Lily to Kate. "Kate why don't you make the introductions."

Kate nodded and turned to her husband. "I know a picture doesn't do it justice, but babe, meet your daughter. Lily Johanna Castle."

Castle's arms went around the small bundle that Kate placed in his arms. Castle studied every little detail of his youngest daughter who had Kate's hair and eyes, and his nose. He broached a wide smile as he looked up into the face of his wife who was also beaming. "She looks just like you Kate."

"I see you in her too babe." Kate replied with a loving look. She reached over and gave her husband a small kiss, as the door opened and in walked Alexis. "Hi Alexis."

"Hi Kate, whose jeep is that out…." Alexis started to say as she shut the door and saw the form of her father standing there in the living room holding Lily. "Dad?"

Castle turned and beamed at his oldest child. "Hi pumpkin."

"You're home?" Alexis asked getting a nod in return. She then saw Kate wrap her arm around her father's shoulder. "You and Kate are…."

"We're good Alexis." Kate answered letting go of Castle and walking over and wrapping her arms around Alexis and giving her a kiss on the temple. "You're home early."

"We got word. Our ship is ready to head back out again, so they gave us that live of the base time to come home and pack." Alexis replied with a smile on her face. She looked at her father and Kate. "I'm glad everything worked out between dad and you."

"We are to Alexis." Castle answered as he walked over and gave his daughter a kiss on the temple as well. "I know Kate would never cheat on me, but I am still angry at that ex of yours Kate."

"I am too babe, but I have a feeling we won't be seeing him anymore." Kate replied as Lily began to fuss. "Oh I think someone needs a feeding and a change."

"I'll help you change her." Castle told his wife who smiled at him, and the two started towards their bedroom.

Alexis smiled as she walked towards the kitchen where she saw, Martha, Samantha, and Rick Jr, sitting at the table. "I'll think they'll be alright Gram."

Martha nodded her agreement. "I think so to dear. I think so too."

 **2230**

Castle laid in bed reading over his notes from the past few months making mental notes for his first paper on his observations of naval gunfire and landing operations. He had to be at headquarters at eight the next morning to meet up with Admiral Oldendorf and the other captains before they would leave for the states while he remained behind in Pearl to help look over and recommend changes in the new operations coming down the line. He shook his head and set the notes to the side as the light in the bathroom went off and Kate came on out wearing a robe. "Oh I missed this bed and you."

"Oh trust me babe, we missed you too." Kate answered as she went to go to check on Lily who was sound asleep. She smiled and kissed her daughters head before turning back to her husband. "So how badly did you miss me?"

"I missed you terribly." Castle answered. He smiled at his wife who opened the robe and dropped it to the floor. His eyes went wide and jaw slack. She was wearing a very form fitting lingerie in all black. "I change my mind. I missed you more than anything on this year."

Kate smiled and climbed onto the bed and onto the top of Castle. "Good answer babe, because I have you home and we have past five and half months to make up for."

Castle nodded as Kate brought her mouth to his. It was a touching reunion of two lovers that had been separated by half a planet and war.

 **Additional note: Up next, Castle visit his ship undergoing its refit as well as a surprise visitor, while Kate worries as the war gears up for its final chapter, and the fleet sets sail towards the Japanese home islands.**


	15. Update

**Not a Chapter:**

 **I would like to apologize to everyone for falling so far behind on this story the past few months, but between work, family and other commitments during the weeks, I just haven't had to much update the story I would like to, but fear not, there will be a update coming. Hopefully soon. Thank you all for your paitenance and understanding and reviews. Thank you.**


	16. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hello everyone. I would like again apologize for the very lengthy delay in getting this newest chapter out there, but it hasn't been the greatest time for me between work, life, holidays, vacations, and general overall lack of any serious time to get writing done, but now that things have calmed down quite a bit, hopefully I will get updates out a more frequent pace. So thank you all for your support and again please leave reviews. Enjoy. Thank you.**

 **Chapter 14**

 **1000**

 **December 11** **th** **, 1944**

 **Pearl City, Territory of Hawaii**

Kate sat at the dining room table going over for the care package that the family had put together for Alexis to be shipped out. She sighed at the amount they were sending to her as Lily napped nearby in her crib, and Rick Jr, played on the floor. She smiled as she saw Rick Jr, played with the toy ship that one of Castle's sailors had given him to give to Rick Jr. She thought it was a cute gift to give as she turned her attention back to the care package as Martha came out of the kitchen. "Kate dear, when did Richard say he back from this trip?"

"He hoped by the end of the week." Kate replied as she put the last of the items for the care package inside the box. She smiled and looked at Martha. "He wanted to check on how the refit was going and check in with his executive officer."

"Hmm." Martha answered with a smile on her face. She moved to the couch and sat down with her coffee. "I thought with him being at headquarters during the refit would give him more time at home."

"I did too, but this a small inconvenience." Kate stated with a smile on her face as she closed up the box. "Done. All we need to do is get the box to the post office."

"We'll go today then, because we need to use our rations cards." Martha answered with a smile as Rick Jr came running over towards her with the toy boat in her hand. "Yes we do my dear boy. Yes we do."

Kate smiled at the sight. "Glad Rick took a jeep down to the airfield and left us the car."

Martha nodded her agreement as she pulled Rick Jr onto her lap. "So am I my dear Kate. So am I."

That is when Kate heard Lily start crying. Kate chuckled. "We'll leave right after I get my daughter taken care of."

Martha nodded as she kissed her grandson's cheek. "You know kiddo. You have hit the jackpot when it comes to parents. You know that."

"Gram play." Rick Jr replied with a smile on his face as he held up his boat.

Martha chuckle as she planted another kiss on his cheek.

 **0930**

 **December 12** **th** **, 1944**

 **Puget Sound Naval Yard**

Castle walked down the dock towards the Tennessee which was sitting in dry dock undergoing her upgrade. He saw the ship sitting on wooden blocks as he approached returning salutes of several sailors standing nearby. He shook his head as he saw his ship as he drew closer. She was draped with hoses and the sounds of hammers and riveting hammers was loud. He shook his head at the sight of his ship as he continued to approach the gangplank. But when he saw his executive officer standing at the end of the gangplank the sight of his ship didn't matter. He returned Commander Johnston's salute and then extended his hand. "How you doing Ray?"

"Doing well sir. Thank you." Commander Johnston answered with a smile and a shake of the hand. "How's the family sir?"

"We're doing good. You were right. There was a explanation." Castle replied as they stood there. They both returned salutes. He then went on to explain. "So we are think it will be the last we see of him."

"I suspect the same sir." Commander Johnston replied. He turned to the ship. "I am sorry she is a sorry sight sir."

"It's quite alright." Castle answered as he patted his XO on the shoulder and moved towards the gangplank. "So what is going on?"

"Well they are upgrading our radar systems." Commander Johnston said as they approached the quarterdeck. "We are also getting some new direction finders installed as well as other repairs done."

The officer and sailor manning the quarterdeck jumped to attention and rang the bell before announcing it over the 1MC. "USS Tennessee ARRIVING."

"At ease." Castle said to the group on the deck after he had saluted the flag and quarterdeck. He followed Commander Johnston onto the deck after shaking the hand of the Officer of the deck. "Crew?"

"We had some transfers in and out, but nothing too major." Commander Johnston answered they continued towards the hatch that would lead them inside the ship. "Right now we are going to have skeleton crew for the holiday period. Mainly the crew and officers who have decided not to go home or live close by."

Castle nodded his understanding. "Crew and officer evals?"

"All finished and signed off by me, just waiting for your signature sir." Commander Johnston replied as they arrived at the wardroom. "Where you staying sir?"

"At the transits quarters on the base. My return flight leaves in two days." Castle replied with a smile on his face. He shook his head with a laugh at the look of his XO. "Don't ask how I got that."

Commander Johnston laughed as well now. "I won't sir."

Castle pulled out a chair and motioned for his executive officer to do the same. "Alright, let us see those evals."

Commander Johnston nodded. "First of all. Our engineering officer. Commander Rickabee is moving on to a command ashore, and we are getting a new engineering officer. A young freshly promoted lieutenant….."

Castle sat listening to his executive officer go over what he thought his outgoing engineering officer deserved on his fitness and promotion eval.

 **1430**

 **December 20** **th** **, 1944**

 **Pearl Harbor, Territory of Hawaii**

Castle signed off on the last of the paperwork regarding the fire support training for the next operation upcoming for the Allied Forces in the Pacific. Since he had come back from Puget Sound Naval Yard, he had been busy with the operations staff and officers of the fire support group fine tuning the plan. Now with his signature, the final adjustments would go to the staff for final approval. To which the final preparations for the operation would begin in full earnest, which would include his ship the Tennessee, which was finishing up its refit in Washington. He would be flying out two days after Christmas to rejoin the command and take the ship out on its post-refit shakedown cruise before rejoining the fleet for the operation.

He groaned and looked at the clock. He still has about two and half hours before he can close down the office and head home for the day. He still had two more days in the office before the Christmas liberty period would begin, but for him the large majority of the job to which he was assigned was completed. The remainder of his job is to advise and counsel the commanders of the operation on any questions they may have.

A knock at the door brought Castle out of his thoughts. "Enter?"

One of the chiefs assigned to Castle walked in. "Sorry to disturb you captain, but there is a Commander Davidson outside. Says he wants to speak with you on a private matter regarding your wife."

Castle leaned back in his chair. "Hmm. That is my wife's ex. Did he tell you why?"

The chief shook his head. "Said it was none of my business, and also stated he would remain here and keep coming back for as long as you and he are assigned here. What do you want me to do Captain"

Castle rubbed his eyes and took a breath before looking at the Chief. "Send him in."

The Chief nodded and stepped out. A moment later came a knock at the door. "Enter."

Josh walked in and stopped short of the desk, but didn't come to attention. "Captain Castle, Commander Davidson, thank you for seeing me."

Castle eyed the man before nodding to the chief who closed the door. He stood up. "Last time I check Commander that is not how you report to superior officer."

Josh eyed Castle for a moment wondering if he was serious, but the one look told him he was. "Commander Davidson reporting as ordered sir."

"Stand at ease." Castle told him. He remained standing for the moment. "You wanted to see me Commander. And I know the whole story from my wife. So what do you have to say?"

"I made a mistake sir with her, kissing her knowing she was married, but I still care for her sir." Josh answered. He very discreetly shifted on his feet. "I want what is the best for her."

"And you kissing her was your attempt to change her mind?" Castle asked snarkly at her.

Josh didn't answer the question but shifted on his feet. "Sir no offense, but after the war I will more than likely be purused by some hospitals state side to be chief of medicine, while you either be retired out, or stay in. Kate needs that stabilize environment for her, and me I think I can provide that for her."

Castle steamed, and as much as he wanted to slap the man he decided not to. He then got in close to Josh. "Thank you for your bluntness, Commander, now let me be equally blunt. My wife and I have a great relationship and she knows the job and life we lead, we made sure to talk about that every chance we get. So if you ever approach my wife again outside an official function, I will have you brought up on charges of conduct unbecoming an officer. AM I CLEAR?"

Josh didn't answer but only nodded when he saw the look in Castle's eyes. Castle gazed at the man for a moment before turning his head towards the door. "CHIEF MYERS?"

The Chief assigned to Castle appeared a moment later. "Yes sir?"

"We are done here. Escort the commander to the entrance, and notify the duty officer, unless Commander Davidson has official duties here at headquarters, he will be barred from the building." Castle told the chief. He then turned and walked back around his desk and again stared steely eyed at Josh, who wisely popped to attention. "You are dismissed Commander."

Josh did about face and left the room with the chief on his heels as he closed the door behind him. Castle just shook his head. "What did you ever see in the guy Kate?"

 **2030**

 **Pearl City, Territory of Hawaii**

Castle's mood improved a lot when he arrived home about six that evening to dinner already on the table and the family just starting sitting down. He kissed everyone hello before taking his spot at the table and settling in for dinner. They all bid Samantha a pleasant evening once everyone was served and got down to enjoying evening discussing what they had done today. Yet as much as Castle interject, Kate did notice he was holding back a little bit, and decided to press him once the family had settled down that evening.

Once Rick Jr, and Lily were settled down in there room for the evening, Kate brought a glass of scotch for her and Castle over to the couch where he was sitting. He nodded his thanks as he put one arm around her waist. "Oh thanks Kate."

"My pleasure." Kate replied with a smile on her. She took a sip of the scotch and set her glass on the end table. "Now I know you were holding something back babe. What happen?"

Castle looked at his wife. "What do you mean?"

"You made it sound like at dinner everything was fine, but I know that was the case because you generally complain about higher ups not really listening to you guys on the front lines." Kate replied with a soft voice. She then put a hand to his head and rain her fingers through his hair. "So what is it?"

Castle pursed his lips debating whether or not to tell Kate about Josh stopping by, but he decided to tell anyway. "Your old boyfriend stopped by my office and try to tell me in his own way how you would be better off with him?"

Kate sat there in shock for a moment before going dark red. Castle wisely set his glass down on the table next to Kate's. "WHAT!?"

"Apparently everything you told me about is true. He really is that much of a ass….." Castle started to say but stopped when Kate got up and headed towards the door. "Where are you going?"

"To kill Josh then turn myself in. I think Marty can get me off because of mental insanity." Kate replied with a smirk after turning around before she started towards the door again. "Where's he at again?"

Castle quickly got up and rushed to the door. He quickly got in front of her. "On the far side of the island but you are not killing him."

Kate stopped for a moment. "You are just going to let him say that and not do anything?"

"I had him barred from the building and threaten charges against him." Castle putting his hands on her shoulders. He took a deep breath. "But I think he got the message, and I really don't want this going to a public court martial."

"Why not?" Kate demanded as she placed her hands on his shoulders now. She looked at his expression on his face. Then she saw it. "Oh. Because of us having a prior relationship and dinner…."

Castle nodded. "His lawyers could spin it one way, and us another. Either way, we get dragged through the mud and it doesn't look good on either of us. I don't want that."

Kate thought about what her husband had said to her, and once the words truly hit home, it made the most sense. She began to relax. She laid her head on his chest. "I'm so sorry babe. I should have never accepted dinner with him."

"Its ok Kate." Castle answered wrapping his arms around her and bringing her as close as he could. "You didn't know this would happen."

"OHHH." Kate groaned into Castle's shirt. She took a breath before she looked up. "If I see him again, promise me one shot at him before you have to bail me out of jail."

Castle chuckled. "I promise."

Kate chuckled as well before pressing a kiss to his lips. "Thanks for talking me down."

"Always." Castle answered. He took her hand and pulled her back towards the couch. "Come on, let's finish our drinks before the ice melts."

Yet Kate slipped out of his grasp and looked at him with a saucy smile. "Bring the glasses to our room."

Castle looked at his wife as she walked seductively away. He quickly picked up the glasses and followed her to their room.

 **0930**

 **December 25** **th** **, 1944**

 **Pearl City, Territory of Hawaii**

Christmas Day in Hawaii was bright and sunny compared to what to what else was going on in the world. The Germans had launched a last ditched offensive in Europe and after a few days it seemed to have stalled out through the guts and determination of brave American units especially the 101st Airborne and their defense of the town of Bastogne in Holland. In the Pacific, Japanese forces continue to put up a determined resistance in the Philippines despite being at a disadvantage, while on the Eastern Front, the Russian offensive seemed to have slowed as the harsh winter settled in but that was just a guess on anyone's part.

Yet in the Castle household, the day was filled with smiles, and excitement as the kids played with their presents, as the adults sat back and watch them play. Rick Jr, was playing with the toy battleship that Castle was able to score while on his last trip to Washington, while Lily not being three months old yet was really enthralled with the wrapping paper and her brand new rattle. Alexis sipped at her coffee as she watched her siblings. She had returned back to Pearl from her ships trip to pick up wounded at one of the forward bases. "I remember being that excited for Christmas."

"You still are pumpkin." Castle answered with a smirk as he sipped his coffee. The day had started early but despite this everyone was happy and awake. "When is your Marine stopping by?"

"He's not." Alexis replied with a smile on her face. She chuckled at the look of her father. "I am meeting him in town at 2 to a late lunch, but I promise you'll meet him soon father."

Kate chuckled at the look Castle was giving Alexis. "Better not wait much longer Alexis, or otherwise your father will send the Marine detachment from his ship after your young suitor."

That remark got everyone laughing as the phone began to ring. Martha who had enjoyed all this from her seat next to Alexis reached over and picked up the phone. "Castle residence?"

Castle just leaned back and sat there enjoying the scene as Kate wrapped her arm around his shoulders. Martha reached over and tapped Castle on his hand. "Phone for you Richard. Transportation office."

Kate looked disappointed and worried. "I thought your flight wasn't until the 27th?"

"It is. They are probably calling to confirm the flight and my instructions." Castle assured his wife. He reached over and took the phone from his Mother. "Captain Castle?"

"Yes Captain, this is Lt. Holden at transportation command." The young voice on the other end of the line said. "Sorry to disturb you on Christmas sir, but we are calling you to inform you in a change in the flight schedule."

"What sort of changes Lieutenant?" Castle asked. He ignored the look he got from Kate when he said that.

"There is a weather system moving in that could potentially ground all aircraft for a couple days, so your flight has been bumped up to tomorrow evening at 2300." The Lieutenant told Castle. He took a breath. "Same policy applies as before sir. You need to be at the office within two hours of your flight. You are limited to two bags, plus any files you need to bring with you. Any questions, please contact this office sir at the numbers listed on your orders. Do you have any questions Captain?"

Castle looked at Kate now. "No I don't. Thank you Lieutenant."

"Your welcome sir." The Lieutenant answered. "Merry Christmas."

Castle smiled at Kate. "Merry Christmas."

Kate frowned as she saw Castle hand the phone back over to Martha who hung it back up. "Let me guess you had your flight changed?"

Castle nodded but stroked her arm reassuringly. "Just bumped it up to tomorrow night at 11 due to a weather system."

Kate while relieved that it wasn't sooner, was still a little depressed. "Well its not great, but not terrible either."

"I have to agree." Martha answered as she got up and moved to the dining room table where the coffee was located. "If you have to leave earlier, at least its due to a weather system, and not a rush to get you back to your ship."

Castle nodded his head in agreement. "Yep, so let's enjoy the time we got, and worry about tomorrow, tomorrow."

Everyone nodded and agreed to that as they went about to celebrate the holiday.

 **2245**

 **December 26** **th** **, 1944**

 **Military Transportation Command**

 **Pearl Harbor, Territory of Hawaii**

Castle handed his bags to the sailor with a nod of thanks before turning back to his family who was standing there. He smiled at them. "Ok, that is it. I am heading back to Washington and pick up my ship."

Martha was the first one to step forward. "Safe travels my boy. We'll see you soon."

Castle nodded as he and his mother hugged. He then turned to Alexis who was holding Rick Jr. "Bye bud. Please be good for mommy and gram."

Rick Jr, who didn't quite understand, smiled at Castle. "Bye daddy. You be good too."

Castle smiled and nodded at the comment as he turned to Alexis. "Will do bud, and you pumpkin, I am pretty sure I'll see your ship around the operation."

"I am sure daddy, but you be safe ok." Alexis said to her father. She gave him a hug. "Safe travels dad."

Castle nodded and turned to Kate who had Lily in her arms. He took his youngest daughter from his wife. "Bye kiddo. Don't grow up to much while I am gone."

Lily smiled at her daddy and reached for his cover which he carefully handed her back to Kate. He stepped closer to her. "I'll see you soon and miss you the most."

"I know." Kate answered sadly. She took a moment to smooth out her husband's collar despite it being immaculate. "Just make it back here soon ok. I love you."

"I will. I love you too." Castle answered. He leaned in and gave a long, sweet kiss before breaking apart. They touched their foreheads together for a moment before breaking apart. He looked at everyone for a moment, gave them one last hugs and kisses and walked towards the plane as the family stayed at the fence line to watch the plane take off and disappear out of sight.

 **0815**

 **December 28** **th** **, 1944**

 **Puget Sound Naval Yard**

Castle walked up to the gangplank of the Tennessee as the ship sat in a filled dry dock. When he arrived yesterday afternoon his executive officer had met him at the airfield with a handshake and briefing sheet. The dock was filled to have the ship checked for leaks, and preparing to move the ship out of the dock to seaside dock as they would prepare for the sea trials. Castle smiled at the results that his executive officer had performed his duties as acting Captain. He knew Commander Johnston would succeed at that just like he succeeded at his other duties.

So as Castle remained at the end of the gangplank marveling at the sight of his ship and the work that was done on her. He didn't see his executive officer coming down the plank to meet him. "Quite a sight isn't she sir?"

Castle nodded offering his hand. "New radar and fire control detectors, along with a new paint scheme."

"Supposedly makes it harder for the Jap suicide plans to spot us." Commander Johnston replied with a hand shake. He stepped to the side to allow Castle to go ahead of him. "They also replaced those gears in engine number 2."

"Finally, after you, me and the chief engineer had been complaining about those things for the past six months." Castle replied with a smile on his face. He set his bags down, saluted the flag, and then the OOD, a young face that he didn't recognize. "Request permission to come aboard?"

"Permission granted sir." The OOD replied as he returned the salute. He turned to Commander Johnston who was right behind Castle. "Welcome back aboard sir."

"Thank you, ring the Captain aboard will you." Commander Johnston told the OOD. He laughed at the shocked look on the man's face. "It's ok Ensign Dufrees. We expect this sort of thing."

The OOD quickly recovered and nodded before turning to the young sailor next to him that Castle did recognize. "Parks, ring the Captain aboard and help him with his bags."

"Its ok Ensign. I got." Castle replied with a smile as well as he nodded to Parks who smiled back as he remained at attention as Castle walked past. A moment later came the familiar clang of the bell and shrill of the bosun's whistle along with the announcement. Castle shook his head. "So Ray when do we move out to the sea dock?"

"Later this afternoon, where we will take on fuel." Commander Johnston answered as they walked into the hatch and down the ladder way towards Castle's cabin. "Then tomorrow we link up with our destroyers for our shakedown cruise for two days."

Castle nodded his understanding. "Good to know. We are linking up with a small convoy at the start of next week to head to Hawaii where we'll spend the next couple weeks training before we link up with the task force to head out on the next operation."

"Any idea where sir?" Commander Johnston asked knowing that if Castle did know the answer he probably wouldn't tell him anyway.

As Commander Johnston suspected Castle did now the answer. "Let's just say we are literally stepping onto the Japs front yard on his one."

Commander Johnston nodded at the answer as they arrived at the cabin. "Very good sir."

"Alright. Give me a hour, and then I'll join you to see the new equipment and what other improvements they made." Castle told Commander Johnston as he opened the door. "Also after the tour, I want to meet all the new men we had assigned."

Commander Johnston nodded. "Aye aye sir."

Castle smiled and patted his XO on the shoulder who returned the smile before he turned and walked away as Castle walked into his cabin. Everything was still in its place, including the pictures. Castle reached into his bag and pulled out a couple new ones. One of the entire family and one of Lily. He found the tape and taped them to the bulkhead. He sighed. "One more into the breach."

He then went about putting his stuff away before he would meet up with Commander Johnston.

 **1400**

 **January 13** **th** **, 1945**

 **Pearl Harbor, Territory of Hawaii**

"Finish with the engines." Castle called out as he saw the handlers down on the dock secure the lines to the bollards on the dock. He turned to the bridge crew. "Dismiss the crew from quarters. Let me have a word Lt. McKenzie."

The OOD of the watch nodded and turned to the chief who moved to the 1MC. He took out his bosun's whistle and blew it. He then waited a moment. "Dismiss the crew from Quarters. Standby for word from the Commanding officer."

Castle nodded his thanks to the chief. "Men, congratulations on a successful shakedown and crossing here to Pearl Harbor. I am proud of everything you were able to accomplish and fix while enroute here to Pearl and after the shakedown."

Castle wasn't exaggerating. He was thoroughly impressed with the crew on how well they handled the shakedown period, and time in dock post shakedown, as well as additional training he ordered while on the crossing. He looked around the bridge and saw smiles. He took a breath before continuing. "Now for most of you, you have been to Pearl before, so you know what is expected of you. For those of you that haven't been here, I want you to act like the professional sailors you are, and not a band of roving manics. Pair up, look after one another, and keep each other out of trouble. Liberty will be sounded once watches and duties are set. That is all."

Castle nodded his thanks as he handed the 1MC back to the chief who hung it up. He then turned to the OOD. "Lt. McKenzie, once everything is set, contact me and I will let you know when liberty is to expire."

"Aye sir." The young OOD responded.

Castle nodded and walked off the bridge and started down the ladderway to head towards his cabin. A couple minutes later he was sitting down at his desk filling out his log book and going over forms submitted by the various departments on the ship for supplies and repair request. About 30 minutes after arriving his phone in his cabin rang. "Captain speaking?"

"Lt. McKenzie sir?" The OOD from the bridge said. He took a breath before continuing. "Everything is set, and watch and duty rosters are posted. Inspections have been completed."

"Very well. Liberty expires tomorrow morning at 0600, before being sounded again at 0830." Castle ordered. He scrounged around on his desk. He found the sheet. "Then liberty will expire Monday at 0500 but that will be passed on tomorrow. Sound liberty call please Mr. McKenzie."

"Aye sir." The OOD answered with a smile after writing all that down. He passed it to the chief who was waiting. "Anything else sir?"

"Nope. Enjoy the day when you get off watch." Castle answered with his own smile. He shifted in his sheet. "My phone number for my house here in Pearl should be in the OOD book by the quarterdeck."

"It is sir. Chief O'Donnell made sure of it." The OOD replied.

"Very well. Have a good day then." Castle told the young men. He heard the reply before hanging up the phone and going back to his paperwork. He still had another 30 minutes or so before he could head home himself.

 **1730**

 **Pearl City, Territory of Hawaii**

Kate smiled at the sight of her husband bouncing Lily on his knee. "Defintley a daddy's girl this one is."

"You think so." Castle answered with a smile as he picked her up off his knee and brought her down close to his face. She gurgled and laughed. "I think she'll be very much independent. Like you."

Kate chuckled as she went into the kitchen to check on Samantha. "You need any help Samantha."

"No ma'am. Everything is about done." Samantha replied with a smile on her face.

"Well I'll just grab the plates and silverware then." Kate answered with a smile as well. She grabbed the stack that had been set aside for dinner and took it out to the table. "Alright, just us, the kids, and Martha."

"I was wondering that." Castle said as he stood up bringing Lily up to his chest. She began to play with his collar. He patted her hand down. "Where's Alexis?"

"Duty night at the hospital. Apparently she and the team she is assigned too are getting ready to head out on a long deployment they think." Kate replied as she continued to set the table. She looked up at her husband. "Just like the one you guys are rumored to be going on."

Castle looked on in shock, before shaking his head and chuckling. "Wives rumor mill huh?"

"And the sight of all the transports and warships in port, so yeah." Kate answered with a smirk on her face.

Castle just shook his head again. "No matter how secret the plan, somehow the amount of material and men pouring in always gives it away."

Kate sighed and looked at him. "Just wish you didn't have to go on this one."

Castle walked on over. He reached out and brought her in with his one free arm. "Me too. Me too."

Lily just watched her parents intently before trying to play with her father's collar once again.

 **0730**

 **February 2** **nd** **, 1945**

Castle pulled the roadster to a stop just outside the gate of the dock that housed his ship along with a few others. He looked around the car and saw Lily was staring intently out the window towards the ships tied up while Rick Jr, was also doing the same thing, pointing and talking out loud. He smiled at the sight before coming face to face with Kate's tear strewed eyes. He hated the sight of his wife crying, but they knew the day was coming. "Hey Kate, come on, it will be ok."

Kate nodded. "I know, I just hate this you know. I hate seeing you leave."

Castle nodded his agreement with her statement. For the past couple weeks, it had been a busy time with the fleet working up towards the upcoming operation, but every three days the ships had pulled back into port for a day or two before heading back out again. For Kate, it took her to a time before the war, when everything was so much simpler. But now it was different and Castle saw the look of worry etched on his wife's face. He leaned over and kissed her lightly. "I'm coming back. You know this right?"

"I know, but it's also not set in stone babe." Kate answered truthfully. She shifted in the passenger seat. "But I know you will do your damnest."

"I will I promise." Castle replied. He reached over and put his arm around her, as she reached up with her free hand can grabbed his hand as she also leaned her head on his shoulder. He rested his chin on her head for a couple minutes, before kissing her hair. "Got to go Kate."

Kate nodded and wiped away the tears and sniffles that had been coming. She sat up straight and nodded her thanks when Castle offered her the handkerchief. "Thank you babe."

"No problem." Castle replied. He grabbed his cover and exited the car, saluting several sailors who saw him before he headed to the trunk and retrieve his bag. He then proceeded to the rear door and opened it, taking Rick Jr, from the back seat. "Ok bud. You behave yourself for your gram, mom and your little sister ok."

"Ok daddy." Rick Jr answered. He then flung his arms around his daddy. "Love you daddy."

"Love you too bud." Castle replied. He then gave a him a kiss on the head before setting him down. He turned and took Lily from Kate's arms. "Bye princess. Don't grow up to fast while I'm gone."

Lily didn't notice her father giving her a kiss on the cheek as she reached for his collar to play with his eagle on it, but soured a little bit when she was handed back to Kate, who shifted Lily over to one arm. Castle stepped in close. He didn't say anything because of everything already said in the car, so he just went with the "I love you."

"I love you too." Kate replied. She decided then screw the regulations for him and wrapped her free arm around him and kissed him lovingly and deeply. They ignored the cheers and whistles coming from around them. She broke the kiss and leaned her forehead against his. "You better come back to me Richard Castle."

Castle nodded. "I will Kate Castle. I will."

She mustered a smile at his response and gave him one more kiss albeit a brief one before letting him go. She leaned into his touch as he touched her cheek one last time before running his hands over the heads of his kids one last time before picking up his bag, giving Kate one last quick kiss and headed towards the gate. Kate took Rick Jr's hand as they watched his form head down the dock.

A couple minutes later Castle arrived at the Tennessee and nodded and returned the salute to the young Marine standing guard at the bottom of the gangplank before he started up it. Once arriving on the quarterdeck, he saluted the flag and then the OOD, as a young sailor piped him aboard after ringing the bell followed by the announcement. "USS Tennessee Arriving."

Castle nodded and handed his bag over to another young sailor who offered to take it from him as Commander Johnston walked over. "Morning sir. Everyone is present and account for. Engines are warmed up and at full pressure. We are ready to get underway whenever you are ready sir."

Castle nodded. "Thank you Commander. Muster the crew to quarters and let's get underway."

"Aye aye sir." Commander Johnston replied before he spun about and walked over to the OOD station to pass the word as Castle walked to the railing and looked out, spotting his family who remained at the gate through the whole process as USS Tennessee got underway.

Twenty minutes later Kate loaded the family into the car and started it as other ships began to get underway. She took a breath and looked to the sky above albeit from inside the car. "God please watch over him."

She then pulled the roadster away from the dock and towards home as the mighty armada assembled and began to head out towards the next step in war against Japan.

 **Additional note: In the next update, Castle and the fleet supports the amphibious landings Iwo Jima and Okinawa while at home Kate gets a very bad feeling as news of the battles reaches the homefront, as Castle and his ship and crew find themselves facing off against the new Japanese threat at Okinawa.**


	17. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hello everyone. I hope everyone enjoyed the last update to the story. We are slowly approaching the end of the war here in this update. We are looking at least two more chapter before we get to the epilogue. So as before enjoy the update, and please leave reviews. Thank you.**

 **Chapter 15**

 **0845**

 **February 19** **th** **, 1945**

 **4 miles off Iwo Jima**

Castle looked through his binoculars towards the island of Iwo Jima. A island that is roughly five miles long and at its widest point is two and half miles wide. A extinct volcano was the most dominate piece of land feature on the entire island, and was naturally a aiming point for the fire support vessels as well as aircraft, but other structures were targeted as well. Castle shook his head and dropped his binoculars. After three days of bombardment, it was eerily too quiet for his liking. They knew the Japanese were there, they had seen the fire from the island against the UDT teams and against the cruiser Pensacola, and destroyer Leutze but now as the Marines approached the beach it was too quiet.

"I don't like it." Castle said as he walked onto the bridge. He handed the binoculars over to the seaman standing by the hatchway. "There should be fire coming down on the Marines, but there isn't any."

"Maybe we killed them all sir." A young sailor standing near the chart table mentioned.

Commander Johnston shook his head. "I doubt it Patricks. Even in the mountain there should be some fire coming down."

The young sailor nodded as the sound of naval fire tapered off as the time grew close for the Marines to approach the beach. Castle walked on over to the table. "Commander Johnston, lets make sure our guns are ready to support the Marines with accurate fire in case they need it."

Commander Johnston nodded and moved to the bridge phone. Castle took a breath and moved to his bridge chair and took a seat. "Now we wait and see."

The bridge crew nodded as the amtraks continued to approach the beach.

 **0959**

For the better part of a hour, the landing seemed to be going well. The first waved consolidated their positions on the beach and were preparing to move in land to capture their objectives. The landing of more men, equipment and supplies continued unabated and unopposed. Castle lowered the binoculars and shook his head. "Doesn't make sense. It doesn't."

"I agree sir, but maybe they evacuated or decided on a different strategy this time." Commander Johnston answered his Captain's statement. He shifted on his feet. "But let's take it for what it's worth; as a good omen. Why don't you go and get a cup of coffee and a nap in."

Castle looked at his executive officer for a moment before nodding. "A nap does sound good. Wake me if….."

The distant sound of artillery and machine gun fire broke across the area. Castle turned his head and then rushed out on to the bridge wing with his binoculars again. "Damn, the Japanese must have waited for a huge amount of Marines and supplies to get on the beach."

But before anyone could respond, the sound of supporting fire from ships across the area broke out, including the Tennessee. Castle rushed onto the bridge again. "Ray get down to CIC and take charge there. Make sure we remain in constant contact and have the handlers not rush through anything."

Commander Johnston nodded and rushed off the bridge as Castle went about his duties calmly and smoothly as the carnage and brutality of the Iwo Jima operation began to unfold.

 **0930**

 **February 23** **rd** **, 1945**

 **2 miles off Iwo Jima**

Castle walked onto the bridge as a salvo of fire from the starboard side five inch guns went off to support the Marines still battling it out against the determined resistance of the Japanese defenders on Iwo Jima. Commander Johnston looked up. "Engine room up to par sir?"

Castle nodded as he approached the chart table. "It is. Lt. Robinson has the department in fine shape. Mainly because of the chiefs."

Commander Johnston chuckle. "He sure has some good ones down there sir."

"That he does." Castle replied, as another salvo fired, this time coming from one of the batteries of 14 inch guns. "How's it going here?"

Commander Johnston shook his head. "We are supporting a battalion of the 27th Marines right now, but nothing really hasn't change. The enemy is forcing our boys to fight for every inch."

Castle nodded as he took in the news. He sighed. "They must be extremely well dug in to make it this tough. Especially on that damn volcano."

"I agree sir." Commander Johnston answered as he looked out the hatch as the ship shuttered once again. "Landing craft and Amtracs have been running from the beaches non stop."

"Yea they have." Castle said. He took a breath as horns began to sound across the area. "What the hell?"

"Sir, there is something on the top of the mountain." A young sailor said coming into the bridge. "I see a bunch of men on the top of it."

Castle and Commander Johnston looked at each curiously before walking out onto the bridge wing. They were handed binoculars and scanned. Castle spotted it first. "It's a flag, and not just any flag. It's the American Flag."

"They captured that mountain." Commander Johnston exclaimed in the same excited voice that Castle had use.

"Does this mean the battle is over sir?" The sailor who spotted the activity asked.

"No, but it means our boys are getting the upper hand on the Japanese." Commander Johnston replied. He lowered his binoculars. "I never thought I see it sir."

"Me neither Commander, but lets join in the celebration." Castle said with a smile. He and Commander Johnston nodded and turned to walk back onto the bridge. "Hopefully this signals an end to the battle soon."

"Agreed sir." Commander Johnston replied. He turned to the OOD. "Mr. Daniels sound the horn."

"Aye aye sir." The OOD answered. He moved off to carry out his orders.

The Tennessee's ship horned joined the cacophony of sounds from across the area as the news of Surbachi's capture spread, but for the Marines on the island, the battle was still in its beginning stages.

 **1400**

 **February 26** **th** **, 1944**

 **Pearl City, Territory of Hawaii**

Kate set Lily in her play pen as she moved to the dining room table to go over the paperwork that had accumulated the past couple weeks. She groaned. "I don't know why I waited so long to do all this."

Samantha came out of the kitchen with a pitcher of tea. "Probably because you been busy with two children Miss Kate."

Kate laughed as she nodded her thanks. "You are probably right Samantha, but there is another reason, and I know the person behind it."

Samantha nodded and smiled at Kate before heading back into the kitchen, as Kate began to attack the pile of paperwork that needed to be accomplished. Mainly they were bills that Castle had already signed checks for, that just needed dates and amounts added into them, while others were just legal paperwork requiring her signature updating the will with the kids and disposition of money and guardianship. She sighed as she read the will. "Oh Rick. Why couldn't they get a new man in charge and you could stay behind this time?"

The concern that she voiced was warranted at least in her mind. The news coming from the latest operation in the Pacific was pretty grim. There was stories in the paper on the table about the fierce fighting on the Island as well as attempts by the Japanese suicide planes to sink warships just off the shore. And the stories just seemed to be the same day after day, and it made Kate nervous as hell. She groaned as she signed off on the last page of the documents. "There, now when Rick comes back we can have these documents destroyed."

Kate stood up and walked over to the playpen and reached down and picked up Lily. "Come on baby girl. We'll go drop these off at with Marty and then go surprise Gram and your brother at the show rehearsal. What do you say?"

Lily smiled and babbled at her mommy, who smiled back. "That's right baby girl. Just what I thought as well."

So mother and daughter gathered up everything and walked out the door, but Kate's mind was still worried about her wonderful husband off the coast of the cursed island.

 **0845**

 **March 14, 1945**

 **Ulithi Atoll, Central Pacific**

Castle watched as his crew carefully onloaded the ammunition from the supply ship that they pulled up next to the earlier that morning for resupply. It had been a week since the ship left the shores of Iwo Jima. Despite the fleet efforts, the battle was still raging on the island, and casualties were shockingly high compared to previous operations. Castle had seen the casualty list when he reported to the command ship for a briefing one day. He had to bite back the laughter that boiled up when he saw the name of Kate's ex on the list of killed in action. He had to come to find out that Commander Davidson was killed on the first day when a Japanese artillery shell exploded near him and another surgeon, plus several Corpsman, working on a wounded Marine. All working on the wounded Marine, including the Marine were killed. So Castle shook his head and cleared the thoughts of laughter out as he remembered the families of those killed would be devasted at the news. So he moved on to the briefing and was shocked to learn that most of the fleet and fire support ships would be departing from the area, because of another impending operation.

Yet for Castle he understood why the bulk for the fire support ships and fleet had departed the island. With the airfields captured, Army Air Corps fighters could provide the close air support, while artillery and tanks could provide the much need artillery support to the Marines and Soldiers on the island. He and the others didn't like it but they understood it. So after departing the island and sailing to Ulithi came as something as a relief. For the Tennessee they had been lucky. One sailor was killed and a couple dozen wounded by Japanese counter battery fire, but nothing compared to the escort carrier Bismarck Sea, and Saratoga which took Kamikaze's strikes and suffered high casualties. But for the crew they knew the worst could still come because since they arrived at the atoll, they had been busy taking on supplies, fuel and now ammo all while conducting minor repairs. They knew another operation was coming. The only relief from the grueling pace was the nightly liberty ashore to use the facilities.

So as Castle watched his crew work, he didn't notice his executive officer coming up from behind him. "Should be completed on loading here in a couple hours sir."

Castle nodded his head in agreement. "Once this completed Ray, we'll head back to our original berthing space. We'll sound liberty call shortly afterwards to expire at midnight. We set sail at 0600 tomorrow morning."

"Aye sir." Commander Johnston answered. He wrote that down before he looked at his captain curiously. "What do you know about this operation sir?"

Castle shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing. I was told at the last briefing, my orders and charts will be aboard prior to us leaving."

"Got it sir." Commander Johnston replied.

"Thank you Ray." Castle said. He turned and patted his executive officer on the shoulder. "I'll be down in engineering. I want to see how the repairs went on engine number two."

"Yes sir." Commander Johnston answered. He shifted on his feet before turning around. "Sir have you had a bad feeling that you may not make it through this war?"

Castle stopped and came back looking at his executive officer. "A couple times. After I had been wounded at Pearl Harbor, and at Guadalcanal. Why are you asking?"

Commander Johnston shifted again. "I don't know sir. I just have this feeling that I can't shake about this next operation."

Castle looked at his XO. He took a breath. "Ray its ok to feel that. Heck I get scared every time we go into an operation. I was scared shitless during Suraigo Strait. That's human nature, but I use the strength that I get from this crew and my family to get through it."

"So its normal sir to feel like this sir?" Commander Johnston asked Castle.

Castle nodded. "I'm going to tell you what the Captain of the Washington told me right before we fought off Guadalcanal in November of 1942. ""All battles are fought by scared men who'd rather be someplace else."

"I know I rather be." Commander Johnston answered with a laugh. He saw Castle laugh and nod his head. "Thanks skipper."

"Any time. Ray." Castle replied. He patted the man on his shoulder before turning around and started towards the engine room again. "Anytime."

Commander Johnston turned back to supervise the loading of the ammunition, feeling better than he did a few minutes ago.

 **1445**

 **March 18** **th** **, 1945**

 **Pearl City, Territory of Hawaii**

Kate groaned as she ran her hand through her hair. Lily was being extra fussy today, and on top of that Rick Jr was down with the latest bug that was making its way around the island. So she had been up pretty much the entire night dealing with Lily, and attending to a sick Rick Jr. So she was short tempered and exhausted as the day dragged on. Her chance of taking a nap had evaporated when Rick Jr, refused to go to sleep, and Lily had picked up on her frustrations. Yet she had not taken it out on the children, but her nerves were coming close. She looked at the kids. "OH, your father is going to be hearing about this when he gets home."

The front door of the house opened and in strolled Martha who had been busy with the scheduling of tours and shows on the islands and at forward installations so she had not been home as much. "Hello darlings."

"Hi Martha." Kate answered as she got up to attend to a now crying Lily.

Martha picked up on the tension in the room and noticed Rick Jr, and Lily. "Oh what is up with my darling grandchildren?"

Kate sighed. "Your grandson is dealing with what is ever going around the island and your granddaughter is just being extra fussy today."

Martha looked at the children and then to Kate. She noticed the eyes and redness around them, as well as the hint of frustration in her voice. She decided to swoop in and save her daughter in law. "You know Katherine. I don't have to be anywhere the rest of the day today, and I can take tomorrow off. Why don't you go and get some rest?"

Kate opened her and then closed her mouth. In her tired state she thought Martha was trying to prevent her from going off on the children. Yet her tired brain actually registered what Martha had said. She smiled and came over and hugged her mother in law. "Thank you Martha."

"Not a problem my dear. Not a problem." Martha replied. She gave Kate a quick kiss on the cheek and directed her towards her bedroom. She then turned to her grandchildren with a smile on her face. "So my dears, what are we going to do with you?"

Kate closed the door to her and Castle's bedroom and crawled into bed. She breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank god for you Martha."

She then fell into a deep slumber for the next few hours.

 **1830**

 **March 31** **st** **, 1945**

 **Off Okinawa, Japan**

Castle was tired, as were his crew and much of the fire support group. Since arriving off the island, the group had conducted it's mission to prepare the area for the invasion as well as support operations to secure a group of crucial islands in advance of the main invasion. That part had gone well, but the Japanese had made their presence known. Submarine and kamikaze attacks had been the norm since arriving, but the only real damage done was by kamikaze's. But due to the threat, the ships were remaining at general quarters longer, which was driving the crews to higher levels of exhaustion along with added frustration.

"Can we just started this stupid operation already?" A sailor called out from the bridge wing where he was observing the island of Okinawa some 8 miles away. "At least it would break up the monoty of the day."

Castle while silently agreeing with the sailor, chuckled as he came over and patted the sailor on the shoulder. "If you are looking for something else to do Sanders, the deck near the propeller shafts need a good scrubbing."

The sailor only needed a moment. "On second thought sir, I think I will just continue to observe. You never know when you might miss a historic moment."

Castle laughed and clasped the sailor on the shoulder again before walking back onto the bridge and moving towards the chart table. He saw his XO, Commander Johnston standing near by. "I agree with him though."

Commander Johnston nodded his agreement as well as he held a clipboard. "I do also sir, but…."

"I know, I know. Not to let the frustrations come out." Castle answered. He spied the clipboard in his XO's hand. "What do you have there Ray?"

"Communique from the flagship." Commander Johnston replied. He handed it over. "Just decoded it."

Castle nodded and studied it for a moment. He had briefed the crew on the concepts of the operation, and what their assignment would be, but the larger specifics were still held by the top commanders of the operation. After reading the message, Castle handed it back. "Mr. Donaldson who is watch stander at after you?"

"Mr. Kirkpatrick sir." The OOD answered as he came over towards the table. "Orders sir?"

Castle nodded and took the log book. "At 2330 hours we are to approach the northern part of the landing area and take position 8000 yards off shore."

The OOD nodded. "Yes sir."

"Reveille will be sounded at 0400, with breakfast served at 0430." Castle continued as he continued to write down in the log book. "General quarters at 0530."

The OOD nodded as Castle finished writing in the log. He turned to the chief. "I am going to speak to the crew chief."

The chief nodded and moved to the 1MC. He pulled out his bosun whistle and blew it into the 1MC, and then spoke. "Stand by for word from the Commanding officer."

Castle nodded his thanks and took the 1MC from the chief. "Men of the Tennessee, this the captain. I know we are all wondering when we will be launching this operation to its full extent. Well now I can tell you. Tomorrow will be the day. So expect another long day starting early tomorrow. Get plenty of rest and through god's will and guidance this hopefully will be the last one. God speed and god bless. That is all."

Castle handed the 1MC back to the chief who put it back on its hook. Castle turned to Commander Johnston and the OOD. "I'm going to hit the rack early. Wake me at 0400. Make sure the orders get passed down Mr. Donaldson."

"Yes sir I will." The OOD answered before he turned to log in Castle's request into the log book.

Commander Johnston came over. "We'll do another 4-0 job skipper."

"I know we will Ray. I know we will." Castle replied. He padded the man on the shoulder. "Good night."

"Good night sir." Commander Johnston answered. He took a breath and took one last look around the bridge before passing the same word to the OOD before heading to bed himself.

Across the ship and the fleet, men prepared themselves for another landing operation, with the feeling knowing this might be the most difficult one of them all.

 **0825**

 **April 1** **st** **, 1945**

 **Off Okinawa**

The ship shuttered as the main and secondary batteries fired at the shore line of Okinawa some eight thousand yards away. Since awaking early, the crew had been at General Quarter's station for the past few hours as they began the well-oiled practice of supporting the landing forces and preparing the area for the operation. Castle lowered his binoculars and walked back onto the bridge. "Strange, no fire from the shore line."

Commander Johnston walked over. "Well they waited a while on Iwo Jima sir before they opened fire."

Castle thought about it for a moment. "Yes they did but this island is very close to home islands. You figured they would put a more fierce resistance especially on the beach."

Yet before Commander Johnston could reply to Castle's comment, the firing died away a talker spoke up. "First wave is approaching the beach sir."

Castle nodded his understanding. "Very well. Mr. Patricks, please move us to the next firing position."

"Aye aye sir." The young OOD who joined the ship before leaving Ulithi answered.

Castle turned and walked out onto the bridge wing wondering if the easiness of the landing was a prelude of things to come.

 **1230**

The quietness of the afternoon was almost too surreal for the men on the Tennessee and the rest of the fleet. Only minimal resistance had been met by the landing forces and there were no attacks by Japanese aircraft despite the very short distance between the island of Okinawa and the home islands. Castle shook his head as he walked on to the bridge after eating noon chow. "I don't like it."

"I don't either sir." Commander Johnston said as he voiced his agreement following Castle back onto the bridge. "But can we take it for a possibly good sign."

"We could, but I rather be cautious." Castle replied as he stepped out onto the bridge wing and looked in the distance. He took several moments. "Ray lets have the batteries remove the shells and powder, but keep them on the trays in case we need to…."

Commander Johnston nodded. "Will do sir."

Castle nodded his thanks as Commander Johnston turned to carry out his orders. "What are you waiting on there Tojo?"

 **1230**

 **April 7** **th** **, 1945**

 **Pearl City, Territory of Hawaii**

Kate sighed as he cleaned up Lily from her lunch meal with consisted on her nursing and some strained peas. Lily had picked up on her mommy's mood. She looked at her with concern. Kate smiled at her daughter. "I'm sorry baby girl. Daddy has been on my mind lately. I got this nagging feeling and I don't like it."

Lily just sat there staring at her mommy as Martha and Rick Jr, came into the kitchen. "Well my dear boy you are now cleaned up from the beach. What would you like for lunch?"

"Sandwich." Rick Jr, replied as he climbed into his seat at the table.

"I'll make it Martha." Kate answered as she got up and moved to the icebox. "Samantha went to the market."

Martha nodded and sat down at the table and started to play with her granddaughter, who she noticed, was her ususal happy self. "What is up with lovely granddaughter?"

"Oh she has been picking up on my mood." Kate answered as she made a peanut butter and jelly sandwich for Rick Jr. She stopped and looked at Martha for a moment. "It's just the news of heavier resistance where I suspect Rick is has given me this bad feeling."

"Oh Katherine dear." Martha replied. She got up and walked over to her daughter in law and enveloped her into a hug. "He'll be alright dear. We have to have hope."

"It should be over." Kate answered as she sobbed in her mother in laws shoulder. "They must know they are beaten. Why don't they surrender?"

Martha didn't have a answer, but she knew what could get her daughter in law's mind of the worry. "When Samantha returns, I'll have her put away the food and send her home, and then we will all go into Honolulu for dinner. I'll see if Alexis is available."

Alexis had been rotated to Naval Hospital Pearl Harbor for the duration as the navy sought to get its newer nurses some experience dealing with casualties. Kate sighed. "It does sound good."

"Good." Martha said. She took a step back and smiled at Kate before giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Now let's get the kiddos down for a nap before we go. What do you say?"

Kate nodded and went back to making Rick Jr's sandwich as Martha went back to the table with smile on her face, but deep down she shared the same fear as Kate's.

 **1330**

 **April 12** **th** **, 1945**

 **Off Okinawa**

For the better part of the week had been a busy time for the invasion forces and the Tennessee. Since the landings, the fleet had been experiencing a increase in air attacks not only by Kamikaze's but also by regular Japanese aircraft. It had gotten to a point where the Fleet commander had posted destroyers out on picket stations to warn the fleet of incoming Japanese attacks, and the fleet carriers had to maintain a constant standing air patrol. The commander had also decided to the larger capital ships behind a screen of AA vessels and out of the beach head area. Castle and the rest of the crew were on edge, because they had seen the destruction so far caused by Kamikaze's on the fleet. Scores of ships had been hit and knocked out of commission including several aircraft carriers, including the pride of the fleet the Enterprise. Castle sighed. He was tired. The Kamikaze threat had made a constant AA watch mandatory, and Castle had been on the bridge just as long, only getting sleep when he knew the area was clear for the night.

Commander Johnston came over. "Sir, why don't you take a nap? It's quiet now. We'll wake you if anything happens."

Castle eyed his XO for a moment before nodding. "Sounds like a good plan Ray. Just give me a hour before you…"

"Sir, radar reports incoming raid, distance 20000 yards." The talker on the bridge sounded out.

Castle groaned. "Here we go again. Sound general quarters."

The deck crew nodded and went about their duties as they had been since Castle came aboard. The shrill of the whistle and the voice came over the 1MC. "General Quarters, General quarters all hands man your battle stations. Route for general quarters is up the port side and down the starboard side. Reason for General Quarters is incoming air attack."

That was followed by the alarm, and the crew jumped up and rushed to their stations as the approaching raid drew ever closer. Minutes passed as the fleet and the crew scanned the skies. They didn't have long to wait. A look out spotted the first aircraft. "Enemy plane bearing 352. Range 7500."

"All head full, right full rudder." Castle ordered. The crew nodded and jumped to his orders. He turned to the talker. "As soon he is in range open fire."

"Four more aircraft approaching same bearing, ranges are spread about 500 yards apart sir." The lookout reported as the talker relayed Castle's order to anti-aircraft guns.

Castle nodded as a great noise rose about the area as ships of all typed opened fire with their anti-aircraft weapons. Everything from five inch guns, to 40 millimeter Bofors, and 20 millimeter Oerlikon guns. The first plane was shot down about 2000 yards away from the Tennessee. Then the next two were shot down in rapid succession both crashing a little bit closer to the great warship. Castle was out on the bridge wing when he noticed another bearing in. He rushed in. "Hard Left rudder."

The sailor on the helm swung the helm over hard over to the left causing the ship to swing to bring more of its guns on to the plane, as other ships did the same. A direct hit from a five inch gun caused the plane to crash and explode less than three hundred yards from the Tennessee. That is when it happen. The final Kamikaze noticed the swing of the warship and started its dive on it at a 45 degree angle. A look out spotted the aircraft. "Aircraft 5 degrees off the starboard bow."

Castle rushed onto the bridge. "Right full rudder. All ahead flank."

The helmsman nodded and swung the helm over as another sailor rang up all ahead flank on the telegraph for the engines. Castle rushed out to the starboard bridge wing. "Come on you bastard, swing, swing, swing."

Castle's order was trying to get the great ship to present a much smaller target compared to the larger broadside of a ship. This limited the number of guns it could bring, but at the speed, he was hoping the Jap pilot would over shoot his ship. It was gamble, and a race, one which the Japanese pilot had a head start on.

The Japanese Val was being peppered with anti-aircraft fire from all the ships in the area and was starting to smoke. Yet the pilot inside was focused on his objective, and that was the destruction of American ships and killing American sailors. He was aiming for the tower mast and the center of ship. Despite the wounds he received, he was still focused on hitting it. Yet another hit from a machine gun caused the pilot to swerve slightly. Castle noticed it. "Hit the deck. Everyone get down."

Castle shoved the two looks out into the bridge and dived in himself as the plane hit the signal bridge and slide further aft. Castle felt a sharp pain in his left shoulder and part of his lower back as he hit the deck. He passed out. The Japanese plane was carrying a two hundred and fifty pound bomb as it continued to slide aft crushing AA guns and their crews. It stopped by turret three, with the bomb penetrating the deck. It exploded a second later. The crew got to their feet and raced to contain the damage and fight the fires.

Commander Johnston looked around. He notice several wounded including Castle. "Get some stretchers up here now."

The talker nodded and called for help for the wounded as the crew aft raced to fight the fires.

 **1830**

Castle groaned as he woke up. He hated sleeping on his stomach. Always had. He then remembered what had happen. He tried to get up but a wave a pain in his shoulder and back caused him to stop that. He heard a voice coming from to his right. "I wouldn't do that captain."

Castle turned his head and found the ships doctor coming over. "Doc. How bad?"

"Not too bad. You caught some pieces of the bridge wing in your back, those will heal up in a couple weeks." The doctor answered as he sat down next to Castle's hospital bed. "Your shoulder though. I removed a piece of the Jap plane from it. But that injury is a little more serious."

Castle nodded. "How bad?"

Commander Johnston answered for the Doc as he came over. "Twenty two men dead, a hundred and seven wounded including you skipper. We lost about 5 AA guns, and turret 3 had some shock damage, but that is being repaired. Most of the damage is being repaired now except the guns."

Castle nodded his understanding. "I guess I am out of the war now Ray. I want you to take command. I'll have Donaldson write it up and transmit it before I am moved which is when doc?"

"Tomorrow Captain." The Doctor replied. He stood up. "You're going to be groggy the rest of the night, but we'll put you on the hospital ship and ship you back to Pearl and that beauty of a wife of yours."

"Thanks doc." Castle answered the doctor's statement. He picked up his head and looked around the hospital bay of the ship. It was filled with wounded. He turned to Ray who sat down. "I screwed up this time Ray?"

"You didn't skipper. That Jap pilot saw an opening and took it." Commander Johnston replied. He took a breath. "It was bound to happen sir, and it was our turn."

Castle nodded. "Get me the letters and I'll sign them and get them in the mail. Take care of her Ray. She's a good ship and a great crew.'

"I will sir. And we'll hopefully see you in Pearl when this over." Commander Johnston answered. He and Castle clasped hands before Ray set off to get the letters and the other orders carried out.

Castle sighed and realized his XO was right. It was bound to happen, and their number came up, but 22 men would not be returning home. Castle said a silent prayer. "Look after them and their family's lord. They served with honor."

Castle passed out a few moments later.

 **0845**

 **April 13** **th** **, 1945**

 **Off Okinawa**

The process of transferring the wounded began early the next morning as the USS Pickney pulled up near the Tennessee. The crew of the Pickney then shot over a line that the crew of the Tennessee used to pull the lines that would be used to transfer the wounded off the Tennessee and onto the Pickney. It was going to a long process of transferring everyone and their personnel gear. Castle insisted he would be the last one off. The doc had started raise his objections, but quickly silenced them when Commander Johnston gave him a look. So Castle was on the deck as he watched his crew get everything completed and started the process of transferring the wounded. It took a couple hours for the process to get to the point where the crew would transfer him over to the hospital ship. Castle took a look around as four sailors lifted his stretcher and brought him to the line. That is when Castle noted that a large portion of the ships crew had turned out to watch their captain be evacuated from their ship. They had come to respect and admire him over the tenure of his command, and now they were paying their respects.

The four sailors set him down and the lead sailor went about the process of attaching the stretcher to the line. Then he looked at Castle after a couple moments. "All set Captain. We'll get you across safely."

"Thanks McCain." Castle answered. He then turned his head and spotted Commander Johnston looking at him. "She's all yours now Ray."

"I'll take care of her sir." Commander Johnston replied with a hint of sadness in his voice. He would miss Castle especially when it would come down to advice and guidance.

"I know you will." Castle said. He then straighten as much as he could in the stretcher and then threw a salute. "Request permission to leave the sir?"

"Permission granted sir." Commander Johnston replied. He ignored protocol for a ship being underway and threw Castle a salute.

Castle returned the salute and then turned to the four sailors. "Alright, lets get it over with."

The four sailors nodded and lifted up the stretcher high and while sailors on the Pickney began pulling on the line. Once the stretcher started moving, the bell rang on the Tennessee, and then the message came over the 1MC. "USS Tennessee departing."

The crew of the Tennessee came to attention as Castle made his way across the gap between the two ships. A couple minutes later the stretcher was lowered to the deck of the Pickney where a four corpsman picked up the stretcher. "Don't worry Captain. We'll get you to your bed now."

Castle nodded his thanks as he turned his head and took one last look at his old command. He felt a twinge of sadness as he took in the sight of the Tennessee before she disappeared as they entered the interior of the hospital ship. He sighed. "Time to head home."

 **Additional note: Kate learns of Castle's being wounded, as Castle comes home. The war comes to an end in both the European and Pacific theaters. Castle wonders about his career at wars end.**


	18. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hello everyone. I appreciate everyone's patients with this story as we continued this story. My work schedule has changed so technically I have more time to write now, if I can ever get my computer from my kiddo. Lol. All kidding aside, I appreciate all the support of this story. This chapter was a little bit more difficult to write, but I got through it. So I hope everyone enjoys the update, and as always please leave reviews. Thank you.**

 **Chapter 16**

 **1130**

 **April 15** **th** **, 1945**

 **Pearl City, Territory of Hawaii**

Kate felt tired as she walked into the kitchen. The two hour napped helped, but she was still tired. Lily had caught whatever Rick Jr had the previous week, so she was pretty fussy, and hadn't been sleeping well, so Kate was pretty much exhausted. But thankfully both Martha and Alexis were home today, and it allowed her to get a much needed nap in but she was still tired. Martha looked up from the table where Rick Jr, was eating his lunch. "Oh Katherine dear. You can still stay asleep. Lily is napping, and our big boy is about finished with his lunch."

"Its ok Martha. I was awake anyway." Kate replied as she moved over to the icebox and poured herself a glass of tea. "Something woke me, and its nagging at me. It's like a bad feeling."

"You didn't listen to the news did you again Kate?" Alexis asked walking into the kitchen after she had checked on Lily. "You stress yourself out everytime…"

Kate shook her head. "No I actually kept the radio off today. How's Lily?"

Alexis smiled as she gave Kate a squeeze on the arm. "Lily is fine. She is clearing up."

"That's good." Kate replied as she sat down on the table with a sandwich in front of her. "Remind me to give Samantha another raise."

Martha chuckled as a knock came from the front door. Alexis left the kitchen to go answer it. "Already done dear. She does deserve it after putting up with all the things since the war started."

But before Kate could answer, a gasp came the living room. Kate got up to check it out. She saw a naval officer standing in the doorway. Her heart drop. "Oh no, no, no."

"Mrs. Castle, Admiral Nimitz would like to come in and call upon you." The officer answered as he stood in the doorway. He saw the looks on the ladies face. "I assure you its nothing terrible."

"How can you know that Lieutenant?" Alexis asked as she stepped into her grandmothers arms.

"Because there would be chaplain here if it was bad news Ms. Castle." Admiral Nimitz said from behind the aide. The aide stepped aside as he came to the door dressed in his whites. "May I please come in?"

Kate nodded. "Of course admiral, our apologies. Please come in."

"Thank you Mrs. Castle." Admiral Nimitz answered. He walked on into the house and saw Rick Jr. coming out of the kitchen. Admiral Nimitz walked over and knelt down. "Hi there. You know I last saw you when you were a little baby. Did you know that?"

"No. Who are you you? Do you know my daddy?" Rick Jr. asked Admiral Nimitz. He looked at the admiral. "Because my daddy not home."

"No he is not." Admiral Nimitz answered with a soft smile. "But he will be back as quick as he can."

Kate teared up a little bit. She saw Samantha come out of the kitchen. She saw the look of concern on Samantha's face when she saw Admiral Nimitz. "Samantha can you take…."

Samantha nodded. "Of course. Come big guy."

Admiral Nimitz waved bye to Rick Jr, and stood up before he turned back to face the Castle ladies. "Well I better get right to it then."

Kate nodded. "Please admiral."

"He's been wounded, but he'll be alright." Admiral Nimitz told them. They saw the looks of concern lift of them. "The Tennessee took a suicide plane, and he caught some shrapnel, but he's on his way back. "

"Thank god." Kate answered as she sank down in the couch followed by both Martha and Alexis. "Thank you admiral for coming here and telling us."

Admiral Nimitz nodded. "My pleasure Mrs. Castle. Now he wont be able to come home right away. He'll be admitted, exam at the hospital, but I left word that you have all access visitation rights for everyone. But once he arrives they can you a better sense of when he can leave."

Kate nodded her understanding as well as did Alexis and Martha. "We understand Admiral."

Admiral Nimitz smiled at them. "Wonderful. Now if you ladies don't mind, I would take my leave."

Martha stood up. "Would you like to stay for some coffee admiral?"

"I would love to Ms. Rodgers, but I have a fairly important briefing I must attend." Admiral Nimitz answered politely. He came over and shook her hand. "Thank you though."

Martha nodded as Alexis stood at attention, as Admiral Nimitz patted her on the shoulder. Kate hugged the admiral. "Thank you again sir."

"No worries Mrs. Castle." He told her. He hugged her back before releasing her. "Now get some rest. He'll be home soon."

"I will sir. Thank you." Kate replied. She walked him to the door and closed it behind him as he left. She collapsed against the door. "Thank god."

"Agreed dear." Martha replied sitting down on the couch with Alexis joining her. "Alexis are you alright?"

"I'm fine gram." Alexis replied to her grandmother's question. She leaned her head back on the couch. "Now just totally drained."

"I know that feeling. Maybe if Lily stays…." Kate started to say but the sounds of her daughter crying killed any hopes of another nap. "Scratch that."

The Castle ladies chuckled as they took a breath before getting up to go again about their day feeling a little more relief at the news they just received.

 **0830**

 **April 30** **th** **, 1945**

 **Pearl Harbor, Territory of Hawaii**

The USS Bountiful waited as the tugs gently nudged her into her final position alongside the pier. Castle who had been upgrade to a wheel chair instead of stretcher watched the proceedings. The ships surgeon, had been right. His back had healed nicely to the point where he could sleep on his back without too much discomfort, while the shoulder was the other issue. The piece of Jap plane had imbedded itself pretty deep when it was removed, causing some damage to the blood vessels as muscle damage. After transferring to the Bountiful from the Pickney a day later, the surgeon on the Bountiful determined Castle would need several months of rehabilitation before even returning to full duty status. That caused some disappointed in Castle. He knew that could not be carried out as outpatient, and he would have to stay at the hospital while he conducted that.

But despite that news, just looking out at Hawaii and home was great. It did wonders for his morale, ever since he was transferred over. He kept replaying the last action in his mind wondering if he did everything right. Yet he came to the same conclusion every time. He did and the Jap pilot just got lucky, while theirs had run out. He shook his head as nurse came on over. "As soon as we are tied off Captain you'll be loaded onto one of those buses and taken to the hospital for check in."

"Are you sure there is nothing I can do to change your mind Lieutenant on letting me go home?" Castle asked jokingly looking up at the tall blonde who seemed a little too well endowed for her uniform. "Pretty sure my family wouldn't mind?"

"But my CO would captain." She replied with a flirty smile. She grasped the handles on the wheelchair. "Besides Gina would kill me if she found out I let you go home to that firebrand of a wife of yours without getting properly checked out."

Castle shook his head with laughter. "Surprised you were still in the Pacific Mary. Thought Gina and Kate said you got shipped stateside after the attack."

"I did to San Diego, but they need nurses on the ships and I volunteered to go back." The nurse Mary replied as she wheel Castle towards the ramp that would lead them back to below decks. "Your daughter did well by the way on these trips.

"That is what she said according to her letters." Castle answered. He was rolled to a stop at the end of the ramp where patients in stretchers were waiting. "I guess good things come to those who wait."

"Actually they are going in ambulance buses, so they are waiting for them to arrive." Mary told Castle. She wheeled him towards another hatch just down the passageway from the other one. "All ambulatory patients, which you qualify as one, are going on buses, which are already here."

Castle looked up and smile. "Sure I cant bribe you or the driver to drop me off at my house."

"Not unless you want me or you court martialed." Mary answered with a smirk on her face. She rolled Castle down to the line, where a petty officer directed them to where a line of other officers were waiting. "They'll take you from here Captain."

"Thanks Mary. I'll let Kate I know I saw you." Castle told her. She nodded and leaned down and gave Castle a peck on the cheek. A petty officer came over and took over, as the hatched opened and the line started to move slowly but surely. As Castle approached the bottom of the ramp, Castle looked at the chief with a clipboard in his hand. "Castle, Richard E."

"Yes captain." The chief answered by checking off the name on the clipboard. He nodded to the sailor standing nearby. "Your personal gear will be delivered to you once you arrive at the hospital."

Castle nodded his understanding. "Thank you Chief."

"You are welcomed sir." The chief answered. He nodded to the petty officer who wheeled Castle to the bus.

As they arrived, the petty officer helped Castle to his feet before Castle started up the bus himself and found himself a seat at the front. He was the last passenger on that bus before the doors closed and drove away from the pier and towards the naval hospital. Thirty minutes after leaving the pier, the bus pulled up in front of the hospital. A crowd of nurses, orderlies and doctors were outside waiting for them. As soon as the doors opened, Castle walked down off the bus. A orderly came up with a wheel chair. Castle waved him off. "I rather walk seaman."

A commander walked up. "Sorry sir, regulations. You either ride in the chair, or we strap you to a stretcher."

Castle sighed, and sank down in the chair. The commander nodded his thanks as the orderly wheeled him inside the hospital. A couple minutes later he was wheeled in to a room where another doctor was waiting. He looked up from a file. "Ahh welcome home Captain Castle. My name is Lt. Hank Abernathy."

"Lieutenant." Castle answered. He shook the man's hand as he came over. "Is that my file?"

Lt. Abernathy nodded. "It is, and from what I could tell it will be a pretty much straight forward recovery and rehabilitation work. I understand you live here in Oahu with your family?"

Castle nodded but was confused by the question. "Yes I do. That's in my file?"

"No it's not, but when the Commander in Chief of the Fleet announces you will be doing your rehabilitation as an outpatient well…" Lt. Abernathy replied with a small smile on his face. He looked at Castle. "We tend to listen, and after looking at your file, I would agree with the admiral. We can release you to your family, while you are temporarily assigned to the Naval Hospital as a patient. Yet for any other activities captain, I do recommend another four weeks before you begin those."

Castle nodded his understanding with a smile. "Will do Lieutenant. I will let my wife know that."

"Good." Lt. Abernathy replied with his own smile in return. He walked over to Castle and helped onto the table. He gave him a quick exam. "So besides those small additional holes in your body, you are in good health. Just make sure you keep the wounds clean, change the dressings….Oh never mind. The admiral mentioned your wife was a former Navy nurse."

Castle laughed as a knock came from the door. "For me being home Doc, I am pretty sure she wouldn't mind changing them."

Lt. Abernathy laughed as well. "I am pretty sure of that. Come in."

"Lt. Captain's Castle family is here." A young female nurse said from the other side of the door. She opened it and let in Kate, Alexis, Martha, Rick Jr, and Lily. "I'm sorry. They all…."

"It's alright Janice, I called them." Lt. Abernathy replied. He saw the young nurse nodded and close the door before walking over to the group who was hugging and gently kissing Castle. "Mrs. Castle, Lt. Abernathy thank you for coming in."

Kate smiled at the young doctor while not letting go of her husband's hand. "Thank you for calling us doctor."

"You are welcome; now let me explain what your husband's current condition is, and his treatment." Lt. Abernathy answered. He spent the next several minutes going over everything what Castle had been through, and the treatment plan and physical therapy regiment. He closed up the folders. "Now since it will be outpatient, you will be in charge of changing your husband's dressings. I also recommend another four weeks before any other activities can be tried."

Kate nodded her understanding but on the inside she was extremely disappointed. "I understand doctor."

"Good." Lt. Abernathy said. He gathered up everything and walked to the door. "Let me get the paperwork typed up and signed and get you back home Captain."

"Thank you Lieutenant." Castle replied to the retreating form of Lt. Abernathy. He waited until the door was shut before he pulled Kate in closed and kissed her long and deep. "Hi."

"Hi." Kate answered with a small smile on her face. She traced every line on his face once again. "Wish it didn't take this to bring you home."

"Ditto." Castle answered as he felt an insistent tugging on his pants leg and saw Rick Jr, looking up and smiling at him. "Hi bud. Did you miss me?"

Rick Jr, nodded and pointed at his fathers sling. "Daddy are you hurt?"

"Yeah I am buddy, but I'll be ok. I promise." Castle replied as he shifted on the table. He looked to Lily. "There's my sweet baby girl. How are you my Lily?"

Lily gurgled as she reached out for her father, but Alexis brought her over. "She missed you Daddy. We all did."

"I missed you too." Castle answered as he gave a hug and kiss to his two daughters. He then looked at his mother. "Mother?"

"Oh my sweet baby boy." Martha replied. She wiped away the tears from her eyes. "Its just everyone thought the worst and you know. This stupid war."

"I know, I know." Castle stated. He sighed and looked around the room. He took a moment to himself before answering. "This was too close again, but I was lucky."

Kate looked at him. "Yeah but what about the next time babe?"

Castle looked at his wife. "I don't think I'll be going out to sea anytime soon in the near future. I suspect that the Navy will keep me ashore this time to give more officers who need experience the chance."

"SO this may be it for a while then?" Alexis asked.

Castle nodded. "Quite possibly."

But before anyone else could answer or ask a question, Lt. Abernathy knocked and walked in. "Now I have everything here Captain. Like I said, you'll be temporarily assigned to the rehabilitation ward as an outpatient until we discharge you. I also have your wound care instructions, and medication. Do you have any other questions?"

Castle shook his head. "No, you pretty much answered everything Lieutenant."

"Good. So I'll sign these and get you home to this lovely family of yours." Lt. Abernathy answered as he took a seat at the desk.

"Sounds good sir." Kate answered with a huge smile on her face. She squeezed her husband's hand and he smiled right back at her. "Sounds good."

 **2200**

 **Pearl City, Territory of Hawaii**

Kate walked into the bedroom after turning off the lights in the house and checking on Lily and Rick Jr, before walking into their bedroom. After arriving home, they had a late lunch with Castle taking a small nap right before waking to a large dinner. He had water because of the pain medication but other than that, he enjoyed the immediate company of his family. Now with Martha and Alexis out on the town with friends and Alexis's beau, Kate and Castle reconnected again with kissing and dancing. They held back holding to the doctor's instructions much to their disappointment, but they decided they could wait another month. Now as she walked in, she saw her husband in bed reading book. "Good to be home babe?"

Castle nodded. "Yes it is. But to be honest, it may take me a few days to completely adjust."

Kate nodded her understanding as she crawled into bed next to him. He set the books down and put his good arm around her. She sighed contently. "I missed this."

"I missed this too." Castle replied as he saw her reach up and turn off the light. He groaned, not in pain, but in frustration. "Four more weeks."

She sighed just as well. "Yep, but right now this is more than enough for me."

Castle nodded and kissed her lightly before the pair fell asleep contently in each other's arms.

 **1200**

 **May 7** **th** **, 1945**

 **US Naval Hospital, Pearl Harbor, Territory of Hawaii**

Kate paced around outside the hospital as she waited for her husband to come out. He had physical therapy today on his shoulder and afterwards would be free the rest of the day. Martha and Samantha had taken the kids to the beach, so Kate had planned a very romantic lunch for the two of them at home. Though still restricted, they had decided to reconnect through romantic gestures and deeds. Castle the other day had surprised his wife with a personal excursion day to get prettied up while he reconnected with the children, obliviously with Martha's and Samantha's help, but it had done her a world of good. Now she was repaying the gesture with his favorite meal of steak, potatoes, and roasted vegetables. She stopped her pacing when she saw him coming towards her. She waved back as he waved to her. A minute later, they quickly kissed since Castle was in uniform. Kate looked him over. "How did it go?"

"Good. Sore but good. Doctor thinks I will get 95% percent of my mobility back." Castle replied as he walked her to the car door, and opened it for her. Since his shoulder was still healing, she was driving. He quickly walked around. "As for my back. He says I will probably develop arthris in the future, but its looking good so far."

Kate nodded her understanding as she started the car and pulled out of the spot and towards the road. "That's good to hear."

"Yeah it is" Castle answered. He looked around. "Let me guess. Mother and Samatha took the kids to the beach?"

Kate smiled and nodded. "Yep. They dropped it onto me this morning, so I planned a very romantic lunch."

"Oh very nice. And if it wasn't for this restriction, I would repay you for this lunch." Castle answered slyly. He gave his wife a quick kiss on the cheek who just blushed brightly. "So anything else going on?"

Kate shook her head. "Nothing other than this traffic. What is going on?"

"Yea." Castle replied wondering the same thing himself. He saw people celebrating in the streets. He rolled down his window. He called over to the nearest service member. "Hey Marine, what is going on?"

The Marine rushed over, and saluted with a huge smile on his face. "Germany surrendered sir. The war in Europe is over."

Castle nodded his thanks and looked at his wife who had a huge smile on her face. "Babe…."

"I know Kate, I know. One half of the world is at peace." Castle replied leaning over and giving her a huge kiss. He caressed her face with his good hand. "Hopefully the rest of the world catches on her soon."

Kate nodded her reply as she kissed her husband one more time, all about forgetting about lunch at that moment.

 **0925**

 **June 1** **st** **, 1945**

 **Pearl Harbor, Territory of Hawaii**

Castle straighten out his uniform once more as Kate smiled at him as they waited in the auditorium of the fleet headquarters. She was smiling on very many levels. Today her husband was being awarded today for his actions as Captain of the Tennessee, while the previous night, after four weeks, he was finally cleared to resume all activities. So instead of kicking the family out of the house, Castle and Kate got a room for the evening, no small task, but it was accomplished. So they had arrived fleet headquarters after showering together at their hotel to find their family with Martha and Alexis having smirks on their faces but not saying a word. All Kate and Castle could do is shake their heads before walking into the auditorium. Now they were awaiting the arrival of Admiral Nimitz.

"Relax babe, you done this before." Kate told her husband as she tried to calm him down before the ceremony. She ran her hand through his hair several times. "You'll be fine."

"It's the Fleet admiral Kate." Castle replied with a small smile on his face. He took her hand and gave it a kiss. "Anyone could be nervous despite if I may know him."

Kate chuckled softly as the auditorium doors opened and in filed the senior staff, along with enlisted personnel. A Lieutenant with aide's braids on his uniform walked over. He came to attention. "Afternoon Captain. Admiral Nimitz will present your awards on the stage. You will approach from the left side and stop in the middle before the admiral. Are there any questions?"

Castle shook his head, so the aide nodded and came about. Castle turned to Kate when he saw the actual aide for Admiral Nimitz come on over. "Captain. I am here to escort your family to their seats."

"Of course Lieutenant." Castle replied. He gave Kate a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you after the ceremony."

Kate gave his hand a squeeze. "Looking forward to it."

Castle smiled as the family followed the young officer to their seats while Castle turned and walked to the stage and took his position. Five minutes later the auditorium came to attention when the Commander in Chief Pacific Fleet walked in and onto the stage. He took his place a moment later. "Thank you. Please remain standing."

Then Admiral Nimitz nodded to the Captain standing next to him. He took a breath. "ALL PERSONNEL TO BE DECORATED. FRONT AND CENTER. MARCH."

Castle took a breath, and walked with the military precision, to the spot that he was told. He came to a stop, turned and came face to face with Admiral Nimitz. Since they were indoors, there was no saluting, but Castle remained at attention. "Morning sir. Captain Castle reporting as ordered."

Admiral Nimitz nodded to Castle. "Morning Captain."

Then Admiral Nimitz nodded to the Captain standing next to him. He opened a blue folder and took another deep breath. ""To all shall see these presents greeting: This is to certify that the President of the United States of America has award the Purple Heart, in lieu of second award establish by General George Washington at Newburgh, New York August 7, 1782 to Captain Richard Castle for wounds received on April 12th, 1945 at Okinawa, Ryuku Islands, Empire of Japan. Given under my hand in the territory of Hawaii this 1st day June in the year of our lord, 1945. Admiral Chester W. Nimitz, Commander in Chief Pacific Fleet, and Henry L. Stimson Secretary of War."

The Captain handed the folder and box to Admiral Nimitz who pinned the award to Castle. "Wish this could have been your only purple heart Captain."

Castle nodded. "So do I sir."

Admiral Nimitz nodded and took a step back and turned to the Captain once again. The Captain opened another blue folder. _"To all shall see these presents greetings, this is to certify that the President of the United States authorized by an act of Congress has awarded the Legion of Merit, in lieu of second award to Captain Richard A. Castle for meritorious service while assigned to the USS Tennessee, US Pacific Third and Fifth Fleets from March 20_ _th_ _, 1944 to April 13_ _th_ _, 1945. During this period, Captain Castle helped bring his command to even higher status of readiness, as well as take part in numerous offensive amphibious operations against the enemy, as well as a surface against enemy forces in the area of Leyte Gulf. His steadfast efforts to make sure officers and men were constantly ready for any mission assign. His tireless efforts not only show great reflection on him but is keeping within the highest traditions of the United States Navy. For the President, and given under by my hand on this the 1_ _st_ _Day of June in the year of our lord nineteen hundred and forty-five. James Forrestal, Secretary, United States Navy."_

Admiral Nimitz walked forward and pinned the award to Castle's chest again. "You did outstanding work Captain as commanding officer of the Tennessee. You set a fine example of what a commanding officer should be."

"Thank you sir." Castle replied. He felt the admiral give his shoulder a clasp. He winced a little bit. The area was still a little tender, but not as bad. He saw the look on the admiral's face. "Its ok sir. Just a little tender still."

Admiral Nimitz smiled and nodded his understanding. He took a step back and looked at Castle. "Took your post Captain."

Castle nodded took a step back, did a facing movement and left the stage. A moment later Castle stood at the edge of the stage as he watch Admiral Nimitz take a step forward. "At ease everyone. Please give Captain Castle a round of applause please."

Castle blushed as the thunderous applause came about. It quickly died down. Admiral Nimitz took a breath. "There will be a small reception on the mess deck here in twenty minutes. Everyone is invited, so I will see you there. That is all."

"ATTENTION ON DECK." The Captain called out as Admiral Nimitz took off in Castle's direction.

Castle watched as Admiral Nimitz approached, to which he saw the Admiral motion to him to follow. "Yes sir."

"Rick since you are now awaiting reassignment following you healing, I have decided to have you assigned." Admiral Nimitz told him as they walked down off the stage and toward's Castle family. They stopped for a moment. "I know you are wondering what that assignment is?"

Castle nodded remembering previous conversations. "Yes sir."

"Well you are going to be assigned to the operational planning staff for Operation Downfall." Admiral Nimitz told him. He saw the confusion on Castle's face. "You are confused Captain?"

Castle nodded. "Just a little bit sir. I'm going to help plan the invasion sir?"

Admiral Nimitz shook his head. "No, but you are going to help make adjustments based on your experience in the previous operations. You and several other recently reassigned officers will help refine the plan to meet operational strategies, but again when it kicks off, the enemy action will dictate how the plan ultimately changes in practice."

"I understand sir." Castle replied as it began to sink in. He will more than likely end the war behind a desk. "I bet there are some senior officers who will not like this."

"That is why I am Commander in Chief of the Fleet and they are not." Admiral Nimitz replied with a smile on his face. He patted Castle on the shoulder again. "I'll let the personnel office know, but you are on leave non charged to your actual leave until Monday."

Castle nodded. "Aye, aye sir."

Admiral Nimitz smiled at Castle. "Good then. See you Monday morning at 0730, but first the reception."

"Aye sir." Castle answered with a smile himself. He saw the Admiral nod and walk off with his family shaking his hand as he walked by. The first one up to him was Kate. "Hi."

"Hi babe." Kate said to her husband. She gave him a quick kiss. "What did the Admiral want?"

Castle looked at his family who nodded their agreement with Kate. He took a breath. "I'm back here at headquarters in the operations department."

"Oh babe, that is wonderful." Kate replied throwing her arms around him. She felt him hugged her back really tightly. She pulled back and looked at him. "Are you ok with this?"

Castle nodded. "I am, though you know were I rather be, but I'll adjust again. But yeah, I am happy."

"This is wonderful new dad." Alexis replied with a smile as well while holding Lily in her arms. She gave her father a kiss. "At least you are home for a while."

"That you are darling." Martha added in with a hug of her own. She shifted Rick Jr, into a different arm. She smiled at Kate and Castle. "Now let's talk about this more later. We should not be late for the reception."

Everyone nodded and started up the aisle all except Castle who looked at his awards and took a moment to reflect on the past 12 months. He took a deep breath and started to follow his family, with the thoughts of what will happen to him once the war officially comes to a end.

 **1845**

 **August 5** **th** **, 1945**

 **Pearl Harbor, Territory of Hawaii**

Castle sighed and checked his watch one more time. Since he had taken on this assignment, he had returned home at reasonable hours. But today was different. It seemed like every member of the command staff was locked away in the briefing room that was heavily guarded by instead of the Marines in their dress uniforms, but Marines in their field utilities and rifles. So the changes and recommendations could not be signed off until the Operations officer came out and accepted them. So the staff was sitting around waiting. Castle looked around at the staff.

The Operational Review and Recommendation staff was made up off officers who had served during the Pacific War in some part of combat operations. There was a dozen officers including Castle who had come from ship assignments, ten aviators from all branches, and six officers from the Army and Marines who had taken part in amphibious operations at some part of the war. And they were all as anxious as Castle was to get their latest recommendations turned over so they could leave.

"Something is up." Castle thought to himself as he leaned back in his chair. He had called Kate to let her know he was going to be late and he didn't know how long he be. It was refreshing though how accepting Kate was of that, mainly because she had gotten used to it when he was assigned here at headquarters previously as well as him being assigned to the Tennessee. He got up and walked to the table where he poured himself a glass of water.

A few minutes later the doors opened and in walked Admiral Nimitz and the Operations officer. Everyone jumped to their feet. Admiral Nimitz waved them off. "At ease gentlemen. Sorry to keep you here so late, but what has happen has probably changed the course of the war forever. You will find out in the morning, so go home and enjoy what is left of your evening. Thank you."

The officers including Castle didn't have to be told twice, as the enlisted personnel assigned to the next watch came in and gathered up everything to take it to the Operations officer's office. Castle said go night to his fellow officers before climbing into the jeep he had checked out of the motor pool and started towards home.

Forty-five minutes later, Castle pulled up in front of his house and walked in. There in the living room was Kate, and the children. "I'm home."

"Hi." Kate replied getting up with Lily crawling towards him with Rick Jr, hot on her heels. She stepped in to his arms and gave him a kiss. "Glad you are home. What kept you?"

Castle shrugged as he reached down and picked up Lily and to give Rick Jr, a hug. He stood up straight. "You got me. Nothing I was briefed on. What had happen took place behind a very secured conference room door."

Kate looked at him curiously. "That is odd."

"Yeah it is but I guess we'll find out more tomorrow." Castle replied as he walked towards the couch. He sank down into it with Rick Jr, climbing up onto him. "Where are Martha and Alexis?"

"Martha is at a dinner with friends, and Alexis has duty tonight." Kate answered her husband's question. "And your dinner is in the oven."

"Good. Now I'll help you put these little ones to bed, and then eat." Castle replied with a smile at his two youngest children. He then looked at Kate. "Then put ourselves to bed."

"But I'm not…" Kate started to say but stopped when she saw the look in her husband's eyes and saucy look he gave her. "Oh well I guess we could turn in early."

Castle nodded and gave her a quick kiss, as he stood up carrying both children towards their room, while Kate got up and headed towards the kitchen, wondering if they had any wine left.

 **1245**

 **August 14** **th** **, 1945**

 **Pearl Harbor, Territory of Hawaii**

Castle signed off on the latest pile of recommendations for the planned invasion of the Japanese home islands. He glanced at his watch. He smiled as he got up and headed towards the door nodding to the young seaman who was at the desk. "Meeting up for lunch with my wife."

The young sailor nodded as Castle left the office. He sighed as he made his way down the stairs and towards the exit. The final changes of the plan were coming together, which meant for him reassignment would be coming, and though he never told Kate, he wishes he could be back out on line, instead of ashore. He wasn't meant for staff work, he was a sea going officer, had been since he had joined the Navy. Now he didn't know where he be going especially with the war nearing a end he assumed. He suspected the Navy would rather keep him ashore and give new and younger officers a chance to shine especially in the new day and age that had dawned on them in the past few days.

With the news of the new super weapons the US had dropped which destroyed a single city with a single bomb, the face of warfare changed forever. It had changed the day the Japanese had used aircraft to bomb Pearl Harbor, and the way the war was conducted in the Pacific. Surface engagements had been few and far between, and most of the battles were fought with aircraft. So for officers like Castle, a new dawn was slowly emerging. The navy was going to change, and men like Castle would be expendable assets to meet the new changes. He shook his head as he walked out of the headquarters building and saw his wife beaming by the car. "Hey what has you all smiles and…."

Then came the roars of cheers from the building and the area. Castle looked around. "What is going on?"

"The war is over babe. They surrendered." Kate replied leaping into her husband's arms. "Its finally over."

Castle threw his arms around his wife and kissed her deeply. The need for air forced them to break. But as Kate laid her head on her husband's shoulder, he wondered if this meant the end of his naval career was around the corner.

 **Additional note: In the next update, Castle gets news about his career as he and Kate talk about their future. Castle attends the surrender ceremony and a look at the families lives through the years up to the epilogue. Thank you.**


	19. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hello everyone. We are approaching a end to the story here. It has been a journey with this one, and I appreciate all the reviews, and follows of everyone. I have a couple more in the planning stages, but I will make the one that will come out next know here in a few days. You will get a sneak preview after I complete the epilogue and maybe a family tree. As for now I hope everyone enjoys the latest and as always please review. Thanks.**

 **Chapter 17**

 **0930**

 **August 15** **th** **, 1945**

 **Pearl Harbor, Territory of Hawaii**

Castle adjusted his uniform as he waited outside the office to Admiral Nimitz. He wanted to pace, but he fought against the urge to do so. He was requested to appear before Admiral Nimitz for a quick meeting. With the war apparently over, all operational invasion plans were on hold, and new plans for the occupation were being drawn up. Castle wondered if this was the news he had been expecting. He had been expecting the news he would be reduced to his permeant rank since the Navy would downsize following the end of the war, or they would offer him retirement at his current rank. Either way he suspected his career in the Navy was over. Post war time Navy would be focused more on airpower than surface combat. He shook his head. Well at least he would be home with Kate and the kids. That was plus. Down side is that he had spent most of his life in the Navy, and much like the ships of old, he could be adrift without a place to put into port.

Castle's thoughts were broken when the door open and out walked the staff. Castle jumped to his feet as they nodded at him. Admiral Nimitz appeared in the door way with the operations officer. "Rick come on in. John I want those plans by the end of the week."

The Operations officer nodded and moved offed, nodding to Castle who stood by as he walked by. Then Castle entered the office, walking to the desk and stopping 18 inches before the desk. He came to attention but relaxed when Admiral Nimitz waved him off. "Rick with the war being over, I am planning for orders from the War and Naval Department to begin the drawdown of the size of our fleet, which leaves me in a dilemma."

"Man power sir?" Castle asked getting a nod from the Admiral.

"And what ships I can use to transport those back here and to the mainland." Admiral Nimitz replied. He got up and walked to the credenza behind him. He poured two cups of coffee, and handed one to Castle. "So we have a problem. Obviously who gets to stay in and who gets to go home. You are part of that problem."

Castle nodded his understanding. "I understand sir and to be honest I expected it."

"I bet you did. Now the Navy Department wants to offer you retirement." Admiral Nimitz replied to Castle's statement. He sipped at his coffee. "While I and several other senior officers are lobbying to keep you in, and at your current rank, which in many opinions you have earned a hundred times over. But as of now we came to agreement. You are staying in."

Castle didn't mean to do it, but he breathed an audible sigh of relief. "Thank you sir."

"If there any officers we can't afford to lose, you are one of them Rick. Trust me." Admiral Nimitz answered. He reached over and shook Castle's hand. "Trust me, we'll be fighting for you for a while."

Castle nodded. "I understand sir and thank you."

"You are welcome." Admiral Nimitz said. He smiled and leaned back into the chair. He picked up a folder and handed it to Castle. "Now the staff we assembled for the invasion plans have new orders, and that is the occupation plan, and that includes you. But I wanted you to have this."

Admiral Nimitz handed the folder over to Castle who opened it. Castle was shocked. "Sir. I….."

"You earned it Rick trust me." Admiral Nimitz told him. He stood up which caused Castle to follow suit. He walked around the table and shook Castle's hand. "Unless anything changes which we don't expect it too, I want you there. You were there when the war started, I want you there when we officially end it."

"I'm honored sir." Castle answered.

Admiral Nimitz smiled and clasped him on the shoulder. "Good. Now get back down to operations and plan the occupation."

Castle nodded and smiled. "Aye sir."

Castle came to attention and came about to leave the office feeling a lot better than he had been going into it.

 **1830**

 **Pearl City, Territory of Hawaii**

Castle walked into the house about an hour later than he expected too, but that couldn't be help. The change from invasion plans to occupation plans had caused a minor headache for the staff. Mainly logistically more than anything. The occupation forces wouldn't need as much combat power but they still they need the sense of security. So they had spent the afternoon on trying to determine on what the appropriate amount of equipment should be shipped. So as Castle walked in, the logistic problem had been solved. Now the problem was on what units would be selected. Other problems of redeployment of troops remained across the Pacific remained but those commanders were developing those plans and then submitting them to command.

"Hey babe." Kate said as she saw her husband walk on in. Rick Jr, came running out of the kitchen and hugged his father. She came over and gave him a kiss. "Get everything solved?"

Castle smiled as Lily came on over on her hands and knees. "For the most part, but I did get some good news?"

Kate looked concern. "What is that?"

"For the time being I will still be on active duty." Castle told her. He bent down and picked up Lily. He looked at Kate. "So that is a plus, and I have also been selected to attend the surrender ceremony."

Kate beamed at her husband. She bent down and picked up Rick Jr. "Oh Rick that is good news. But I do have question? After the ceremony what will you do?"

Castle shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know Kate. But I'll take what Navy gives me like I always do. I will do it to the best of my abilities."

Kate stood up on her tip toes and kissed him. "I know you will and that's why I love you."

"I love you too." Castle replied with a huge smile. He kissed her quickly and with his free hand took her free hand. "Now who's hungry?"

Kate laughed as Castle led the family towards the dining room table. After dinner with the kids in bed, Kate curled up next to Castle on the couch with a glass of wine in her hand. Castle was reading a book while they listen to the radio. "Babe, I'm glad you are staying on active duty, but have you given any thought on your future after the navy? I mean they don't exactly allow people to stay on till they die anymore?"

Castle looked at Kate, sighed and put the book down. He took her hands in hers. "I have thought about it, and to be honest, it does frighten me a little bit. I mean you guys are my rock, but with me being in the Navy so long I don't know what I would do outside of it. I mean, without it I feel I would be a ship without a port, adrift as you guys with my only guiding point."

Kate looked at her husband and cupped his face in her hands. "Oh babe. I understand, but trust me. You would not be adrift for long. There is something out there for you if it comes down to you no longer being on active duty. Trust me."

Castle nodded and kissed her. "Thank you. I love you."

"I love you too." Kate answered. She then leaned her head back onto his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her. "We'll be ok babe, and we'll support you no matter what."

 **0900**

 **September 2, 1945**

 **Tokyo Bay, Japan**

Castle stood in the rear ranks of the Fleet staff as the Imperial delegation for the Emperor of Japan started to sign the documentation of surrender aboard the USS Missouri. The entire ceremony had been planned down to the finest detail and it was on display right now. Castle had come aboard with the staff the day previous to go over everything one last time. And during which the Captain of the Missouri, an old classmate of Castle, after the final go around had given Castle a tour of the great warship. To say the Missouri impressed Castle was a understatement. Castle was in awe of the great ship that put the Arizona and the Tennessee to shame. But Castle's thoughts had turned back to the ceremony now taking place. As the Japanese delegation began to sign the instruments of surrender, Castle's thoughts went from a time of joyous exhubertion to a more mournful one.

His thoughts turned to the men who died on that fateful day in December 1941: Esposito, Chief Smith, the new kid Henderson, Captain Valkenburg, Admiral Kidd and many others. His other thoughts turned to the then Lt. Tolliver who had died when his destroyer was hit by a Kamikaze, while on radar picket duty off Okinawa.

Once the documents was signed, the speeches were made, and the official announcement went out. The sounds of cheering, and ships horns blaring could be heard all across the bay. Once it was over, Castle took the first boat ashore and found the one standing sake stand near the wharf. There he bought a whole bottle along with cups before he walked down to the pier. He poured himself a large liberal amount and divided the remainder amongst the glasses. Then he drained his glass, and got up and left, but not before leaving a note.

" _Do not disturbed. This is for those that I have lost and cannot be here to celebrate the arrival of peace."_

For two days no one touched the display until General MacArthur ordered its removal.

 **1730**

 **November 16** **th** **, 1945**

 **Pearl Harbor, Territory of Hawaii**

Castle sighed as he looked over the list that had been given to him. He hated this assignment, and he rarely hated any assignment, but this one was particularly hard. He and several other senior officers had been tasked with one simple assignment. The Navy had given the Pacific fleet a list of the fleet would be reduced too. So he along with his fellow officers had one job. To decide what ships would be mothballed, while others designated for the scrap heap. He didn't want this assignment, but with the war over, and not many spots open for Castle at the moment, he was given this one.

He looked at his watch, and decided it was time to call it a day. He got up and secured the files in the cabinet before he walked out of the office and headed to his car. He fired it up and headed towards home. He was seriously considering putting in his papers for retirement. He pulled up to the house thirty minutes later, and walked into a house full of cheer and laughter. Alexis was home playing with her siblings, while Martha, and Kate were smiling at them. Lily turned and got up and hurried as much as she could to her father. He bent down. "Hey sweetpea."

"Dada." Lily replied with a smile on her face.

He gave her a kiss as Rick Jr came running over. "Hey buddy."

"Hi daddy." Rick Jr, replied as he threw his arms around his father's legs.

Kate smiled as she came over. She gave him a quick kiss. "Hey babe. Good day."

"Ehh. Not really liking this assignment." Castle replied as he started towards the couch. He then noticed the place settings on the table. "Are we expecting company?"

Alexis nodded. "Uh yes. John is coming by tonight."

Castle turned and looked to his oldest child. Though he had met the Marine a few times since he has been home, he knew they had been dating for well over a year. "Ok. Not that I mind, but why is he coming?"

"Oh Richard, don't be old fashion, we all know why he is coming." Martha replied with a smirk on her face. She walked over and gave her son a loving pat on his "And you know too."

Castle nodded. He wasn't ready for this. His oldest child to be married. He turned and looked at his youngest daughter. "At least I have a while before you get engaged there sweetpea. Not until you are forty."

All the Castle women rolled their eyes at the comment as Castle gave Lily a kiss.

 **0930**

 **January 29** **th** **, 1946**

 **Pearl Harbor, Territory of Hawaii**

Castle waited outside Admiral Spruance's office. Admiral Spruance who had relieved Admiral Nimitz as CINC Pacific Fleet was himself leaving in a couple days. So Castle wondered what he had been summoned for. He had met the admiral a few times, and respected him because the Admiral was like himself, a surface combatant commander, but had proved well as Carrier group Commander as well. So the meeting was unexpected, so Castle like he had done previous times adjusted his uniform.

The phone on the desk rang, and the aide answered it. He hung it up and looked at Castle. "Captain you can go on in now."

Castle nodded his thanks and walked in. He stopped 18 inches from the desk and snapped to attention. "Captain Castle reporting as ordered sir."

Admiral Spruance looked Castle over for a moment. "At ease Captain. Now I will make this quick since I have to attend a important briefing on the change over here in a few minutes. I need a captain to guide some of those ships we have in the Harbor to location for testing. Are you interested?"

Captain had heard rumors about the upcoming test, and its involving a nuclear weapon. He wanted to see how one operated. He nodded. "Yes Admiral."

"Good." Admiral Spruance replied. He walked over and shook Castle's hand. "Admiral Nimitz was right about you. Good luck."

"Thank you sir." Castle replied. He came to attention, requested to be dismissed which was granted, and turned and walked out of the office. Then came the realization. "Oh crap. I got to tell Kate."

He was not looking forward to this conversation at all. This would blow her stack.

 **1930**

"You take this assignment without talking to me first." Kate said to Castle as he sat down on the couch with her standing up. He was right on his assessment of the conversation. "You do realize we have a wedding to plan, and you promised Alexis you would be there for?"

Castle looked up and stood up for a moment. "In my defense, I completely forgot about that not that it is much of an excuse."

"You think?!" Kate exclaimed causing Castle to wince. She sank down on the couch. She sighed. "I know you miss the sea babe, but really you need to consider us when they offer you stuff like this?"

"I know, and that is my fault." Castle answered. He sank down on the couch next to her and took her hand. "I did some checking though. I have the option because of my rank to return home 90 days after the ships arrive at the site."

"Well that is good." Kate said. She looked at him and caressed his cheek. "When would you guys leave?"

"Mid May." Castle answered.

Kate thought about it for a moment. "Ok, you can do this. Under the condition you are home for the wedding in October. Me and Martha can handle the big stuff."

Castle nodded his understanding. "Thank you and I promise you I will check with you before accepting any more assignments."

Kate chuckled. "You better mister, or otherwise you'll be sleeping on the couch a lot in the future."

Castle chuckled as he gave her kiss.

 **0900**

 **June 24** **th** **, 1946**

 **Bikini Atoll, Central Pacific**

Castle stood on the highest deck of one of the support ships with his eyes trained towards the Western Horizon. He looked at his watch as the countdown spiraled down towards detonation of the device. His ship the Nevada was the target ship for the airdrop bomb, so he didn't know if the ship would survive. They had arrived a couple weeks earlier and set up the ship in its location, and prepared it for the test, including live animals, and certain diesases and other weapons. Now with everything completed, it was time.

The call came to dawn the goggles, or look away. Castle put on his goggles as the countdown continued. "Five, four, three, two, one."

There was a bright flash on the horizon, which was followed by a boom coming towards them, along with the some heat and wind. When the all clear came, Castle removed his goggles and stared in awe of the fiery cloud as it rose in the sky. "My god."

A little while later, the cloud dissipated and the ships started their journey back to their berths.

 **0933**

 **July 24** **th** **, 1946**

 **Bikini Atoll, Central Pacific**

Three weeks later, Castle was back on the deck of the same support ship waiting the second bomb to go off. He wanted to wait to pass judgement on the new weapons. He wondered if it was really worth it. He had seen the damage done, and the death of the animals on the ship. But this would be the final point before making his judgement. Again the countdown continued towards zero, and the calls went out for the goggles to be dawned. At zero the bomb detonated, causing a huge column to go into the sky. The bomb had displaced huge amounts of water swamping the fleet, sinking numerous vessels and severely damaging others.

Once it was over and Castle returned down below deck, he got a cup of coffee. He thought to himself. "No way should these weapons ever be used in war ever again."

He wanted to write his counterpoints down, but decided against it, because even though classified, it could still harm him and his career. So Castle drank his coffee in peace as the ship made its way towards the berth.

 **2030**

 **October 5, 1946**

 **Pearl Harbor, Hawaii**

Castle watched as his oldest daughter danced with her husband now of four hours. As promised he had come home in time for the wedding. He left Bikini in one of the support ships a week after the second bomb test, with the thanks of the commander of the operation. Castle shook his head but when he arrived back in Pearl, his family was happy to see him. Yet the Navy had decided to make him in charge of the yard for the next year as they decided what to do with him. So the days for Castle was filled with preparing ships for mothballs or scrapping, or general daily Navy life. But he was glad he was home for the wedding, because he wouldn't miss it for the world. Meredith on the other hand refused to come to the wedding stating, "I would rather die than watch my daughter married a servicemen."

So despite that, the wedding had turned out well. Castle sipped his scotch as he felt the hands of his wife on his neck. "You ok babe?"

Castle nodded. "Just remembering. It seemed like yesterday she was learning to crawl now she is a married woman."

"I think my dad went through that as well." Kate replied nodding in the direction of her father who was standing over by the food table talking to Martha. Jim had retired from his firm, and decided to join his family out on the islands. "Anyway, not to take away from our daughters day, but I wanted to let you know. You know that little celebration we had just after you returned?"

Castle nodded, then it hit him. "Oh."

"Yeah." Kate answered with a chuckle. She took his hands and placed them on her belly. "About to be a father of five."

"Five?" Castle asked. He stood up. "What do you mean five?"

"Well the doc heard two heartbeats, so I am guess twins." Kate replied with a large smile. She saw Castle smile but go pale. "You ok babe?"

Castle just nodded before grasping the table. "I will be."

Martha and Jim came over at the point. Jim turned to Martha. "Five dollars please Martha?"

Martha groaned. "I should have never taken that bet."

Kate laughed as Castle just shook his head.

 **1830**

 **June 2** **nd** **, 1947**

 **Honolulu General Hospital, Honolulu, Territory of Hawaii**

Castle stared down at the small bundle of joy in his arms. Reece Alexander Castle had been born at 1755 hours. Castle turned and looked at his wife who was stunning holding Jacob Rodgers Castle, what had been just about 10 minutes ago. Castle walked on over. "You look stunning."

"I look like death." Kate joked with her husband but had a huge smile on her face. She looked down at the sight of her son in her arms. "He's perfect."

"Yes they are." Castle answered as he came over and sat down gently on the bed. "I love you."

"I love you too babe." Kate replied back. She then looked at the baby in her husband's arms and in her arms. "But we will never do this again."

Castle laughed and nodded. "I agree."

He then leaned over and gave her a kiss as the two little babies slept in their arms.

 **1730**

 **November 25** **th** **, 1949**

 **San Diego, California**

Castle sighed as he walked into the house. He was definitely putting in his retirement paperwork now. In the past four and half years he had been shunted from one job to another. He ran the Navy Yard at Pearl Harbor until February of 1947, then for six months was the officer in charge of the training command for the military areas of Hawaii. He was then assigned to San Diego Naval Base as an aide to the Flag officer of the destroyer squadron station there. The job was more like when he was in Washington, handling the personnel affairs and travel arrangements for the admiral. The job had started out with promise, but now it was a burden. The admiral generally tended to stay on ashore, and only traveled to San Francisco and Hawaii, and never set foot on his destroyers. Also he had Castle cover for him a few times with his wife as the Admiral took a young secretary on romantic vacations to the mountains, or hotels on the beach. Castle set his keys and cover down on the table. Kate came out of the kitchen. "You ok babe."

Castle shook his head. "No. I hate this assignment. I'm a surface combatant commander, not a aide and liar. I am putting in my papers for retirement at the end of the month."

Kate walked over as Rick Jr, came running out of the living room. He had just started first grade this year. Kate gave her husband a kiss as Lily followed her brother. She was attending nursey school near the base. Kate placed her hands on her husband shoulders. "I would not rush into this babe. But if you do, I will support you."

"Thank you Kate for that. I really appreciate it." Castle answered. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and gave his children a hug and a kiss while twins came down the hallway from their room. He walked over and gave them a hug and kiss as well. Then Kate's words rang in his head. He spun around. "What did you mean by not rushing into the decision Kate?"

Kate chuckled and smiled as she walked over to the dining room table. She picked up the message and handed it to Castle as he walked over. "This came by special messenger from the Pentagon."

Castle took the folder and opened it. _"Dear Captain Richard Castle, I know your assignments have not been the greatest since the war end, but like all great officers you have taken to your assignments with dedication and pride. Now the fruits of your patience will be coming bear. It is with my esteem honor to be the first to let you know that on January 3_ _rd_ _, in the year of lord nineteen hundred and fifty you will be appointed to the rank of commodore with all the ranks and privileges there forth. Once your promotion, you will attend the Naval War College of Naval Warfare, and upon completion you will be assigned to your flag command. I want to wish you all the greatest success upon you reaching Flag Rank. Feel free to write to me, if you have any questions. God bless you and your family on your next great adventure. Sincerely and Respectfully, Chester A. Nimitz, Fleet Admiral."_

Castle looked up being completely stunned at the news. "Commodore. I…."

"Congratulations babe." Kate answered as she threw her arms around her husband and gave him a quick kiss. She then looked at him and still saw the stun look on his face. "What's wrong?"

Castle shook his head. "Nothing. I mean, I always wanted to achieve flag rank but I always thought it be the last thing before I retired. Now I get my own flag and division. I mean…."

"Babe if you don't want this, I'll support you and your retirement." Kate told him. She then laid her head on his chest. "But if you do, I will support you just as well."

"Thank you. But you do realize that Naval War College is in Rhode Island." Castle answered her. He hugged her tight. "And it's a year long course."

"So we go back to Hawaii until you are done, than join you where you are assigned." Kate told him. She looked up as the kids started to congregate around them again. "Whether it be here on the West Coast, East Coast, England…."

Castle reached over and kissed her deeply. Kate moaned and sank into him. He broke apart a minute later and framed her face. "Thank you for being there for me. Always."

"Always babe." Kate replied as she placed her forehead on his. "Always."

 **0930**

 **January 10** **th** **, 1951**

 **Off the Korean Coast**

Castle stood on the bridge wing of his flagship as the great ship shuddered as it fired its nine sixteen inch guns towards the Korean Coast. Castle smiled as he watched the ship's crew perform its task with the fine precision that he come to see from the Missouri's crew since he put his flag on aboard. He had been at the Naval War College when the Korean War had started. Being one of the senior officers with war time experience he was given the option to complete the courses through the mail and take command of task force which to his surprise included the USS Missouri, which relatively speaking for a warship was new. That was six months ago. Luckily for him the rush to get him to the war included a three day stop-over Pearl Harbor where he got to see his family, which was nice. They were excited to see him. Kate made the three days certainly memorable. Kate and the family had joined him for a couple months until he had gotten settled, before they returned to Hawaii. Castle missed them, just like they missed him, but they understood that this was his job. Yet for him, he would rather be home.

Castle nodded and turned to the ship's captain who was on the flag bridge. "Four-oh job Captain Danielson."

"Thank you sir." The Captain replied.

Castle nodded to the compliment. He walked towards the chart table with the captain following him. His staff was there waiting for him. "Now once we are completed here, we are moving out away from the coast and to a replenishment ship. Once completed there, we move back to the next point to continue engaging the enemy. Any questions?"

"Liberty sir?" One member of his staff ask.

"We are not due to go back to Yokosuka until Mid-March." Castle answered the question. He looked around the group as the groans came up. "I know, I know, but that is word of for liberty as of now. Any other questions?"

There were none, so Castle dismissed the staff. He sighed and pulled out the picture that came in the latest batch of mail which included his Christmas presents. It was the whole family including Alexis and her family, in front of the tree with a sign that says "We Miss you."

Castle wiped away the tears and went back to the Bridge wing as the great battleship continued to hammer away at Korean positions.

 **1130**

 **March 23** **rd** **, 1951**

 **US Naval Base, Yokosuka, Japan**

Castle watched as the ship tied up alongside the pier. He looked around on the dock and saw the family members and Japanese girlfriends just beyond the gate as the sailors worked to finish tying up the great ship. He looked down and studied the paperwork again in his hand. _"Upon completion of your task forces assigned duty on Cobra Station, you will be relieved as Task Force Commander and reassigned to Pearl Harbor Naval Base attached to operations staff for_ _COMSERVPAC_ _(Commander Surface Forces Pacific)…"_

The Navy had reassigned him from his duty as a task force commander, which was no surprise. He had received word also the Missouri was to be relieved by the Wisconsin, and the ship would head back home. So for Castle, heading back to Pearl for another Staff job wasn't a punishment, but seen as routine for the Navy.

The phone rang up on the flag bridge, and one of Castle's staff answered it. "Admiral, Shore patrol at the gate. Somebody special for you just arrived?"

Castle looked at the young officer in confusion. "I don't have anybody special here. I don't know who it can be?"

The young man nodded and spoke into the phone. He waited for the reply before turning back to Castle. "They say it's a tall leggy brunette with hazel eyes, and a burning….

Castle didn't wait for the young man to finish. He grabbed his binoculars and scanned the dock and to his satisfaction, spotted his wife just beyond the gate. She spotted him and waved to him, to which he waved back. He turned and walked back on to the flag bridge. The young officer was all smiles. "Mr. Kirkpatrick as soon as the Captain feels it is warrant sound liberty call, and have my bags packed….."

"Already handled sir." Mr. Kirkpatrick replied with a smile on his face as the bosun's whistle went off followed by the announcement of liberty. "We'll see you for handover sir."

Castle nodded and with a hurried but discipline pace, he made his way to the flag cabin where his bags were already on his bed. He quickly gathered what he wanted to take on this trip and head towards the gangplank. Once being piped off, and following protocol Castle made his way to the gate. He couldn't believe she was here. His charming, beautiful, sexy wife was here in Japan. He set the stuff down outside the gate and swept her into his arms, giving her a deep kiss ignoring all protocol and cheers coming from around the area. "Hi."

"Hi." Kate replied as she smiled and kissed him again drawing more cheers from the area. They broke a moment later. "Surprised?"

Castle nodded. "I am. How did you…."

"A plane of course, and being a admiral's wife I get a little word through the grapevine." Kate replied with a smile on her face. She tucked herself in close to him. "So glad you are here babe."

"Me too." Castle answered. He looked around the area. "Where are the kids?"

"Ummm. They are at a hotel in Tokyo, but we'll see them tomorrow." Kate answered with a sly smile on her face. "I pulled them out of school for a couple weeks and brought them here. But I'll explain later. Right now I have a large suite reserved with a rather large bathtub, and room service on standby. What do you say commodore? Up for a little reunion?"

Castle nodded and picked up his stuff. "Lead the way Mrs. Castle."

Kate took his hand and led them to a car waiting nearby to take them to the hotel where they would spend the next few hours reconnecting as man and wife.

 **1000**

 **March 1** **st** **, 1958**

 **Norfolk, Virginia**

Castle sighed and signed off on another report on the maintenance level of his division. He leaned back in the chair and stretch as best as he could. All it seemed he had been doing in the almost seven years since his time off Korea was nothing but sit down behind desk and sign reports or plan and prepare training evolutions. His time on the staff of Commander Surface Forces Pacific was spent as the operation and training officer. That assignment had the added benefit of him being assigned to Pearl Harbor for 18 months so he got to spend time with his family. Following his changeover from that assignment, he had been assigned first to the Pentagon to the war planning department, then followed a year assigned to NATO Naval Forces in Brussels. In both assignments Kate had joined him on both assignments. The kids had spent the six months while he served in the Pentagon back in Hawaii, then joined him and Kate in Europe as exchange students. He was promoted once during his assignments. Following his completion of the assignment in Brussels, Castle had been assigned to the one of Destroyer squadrons out of Norfolk. Kate had joined him as well in Norfolk but they sent the children back to Hawaii, agreeing to have them in a stabilize environment.

This assignment, other than the traditional naval exercise and deployment to the Med, was mainly administrative. He got out to sea, but unlike the Missouri, there was no combat tours, the occasional run in with the Soviets that often had the two sides flaunting and taunting each other, but nothing explosive. So Castle had talked it over with Kate at the beginning of the year. He would finally put in his papers and retire. The way it was looking, there was no fleet command in his future. He wasn't a aviator or a nuke guy, he was a surface combatant. The only assignment possible after this was a commander of Surface Forces in either the Atlantic or Pacific, and that was a remote possibility. So they were done. Time to go write his memoires and sit on the board of bank or large company back home in Hawaii.

The door to his office opened and in walked Castle's immediate superior, the Commanding Officer Surface Forces Atlantic. Castle jumped to his feet. "Morning sir."

"Morning Admiral Castle. Please sit down." The admiral replied. He took a immediate seat to which Castle followed after getting the man a cup of coffee. "Thank you. How are you doing Rick?"

Castle took a breath before he began. "I am good sir. I am expecting my replacement any day, and will start change over. Once completed with that go on terminal leave and head back to Hawaii and the kids."

The admiral nodded and took a sip of his coffee. He set the cup down. "Yea, about that. How would you like to delay your retirement about 18 months or so?"

Castle shifted in his seat. "Sir no offense, but I have given almost 40 years to the Navy, spending the last decade away from home more than I thought, added to that my kids are older. I am a grandfather, and my oldest son is a few years away from graduating high school. I would rather be home."

The admiral nodded his understanding. "I thought you would say that, but here me out. The Commanding officer of Surface Forces Pacific is getting promoted and moving to Sixth Fleet, and the Admiral who would have taken over died of a heart attack. Now there are only two men left who could fill that billet and the man who you know has been tapped for the Seventh Fleet. So guess who is left? Now obvivously the job comes with a promotion Vice Admiral but that is just an added perk. So what do you say?"

Castle's draw dropped. The admiral had just given him the low down on his dream sunset assignment. Commanding the old surfaces forces that he was a part of during the Second World War. On top of that as the commanding officer of the command he had a right to choose where he could fly his flag. Kate would kill him, but a chance to take this assignment and retire in their home state. Well the anger would disappear quickly. Castle cleared his throat. "Can I give you a tentative yes admiral while I…."

"Yes by all means. I'll be down here until tomorrow." The Admiral replied standing up. Castle followed suit and followed the man to the door. "I'll let my flag secretary to expect your call for a appointment."

"Thank you sir." Castle replied shaking the Admiral's hand and opening the door. As soon as the door was closed, Castle rushed to his desk, and picked up the phone. It answered a few moments later. "Hey Kate, are you sitting down? Good, because I have news for you."

Castle had been right. The anger quickly disappeared from his wife and was replaced with joy. That evening they celebrated long into the night.

 **1400**

 **June 1** **st** **, 1960**

 **Pearl Harbor, Hawaii**

Castle, Kate, their kids, Jim, Martha, Alexis and her family all sat under the large tent on the grass parade grounds of the headquarters for the Pacific Fleet. Castle had kept his promise to Kate. He was retiring, after leading the surfaces forces of the Pacific with honor and diginity for the past two years. Castle looked around at the guest who he had invited to attend his retirement ceremony with him. Many of the people who had served alongside him throughout his career.

Kevin Ryan left the Navy at the end of the War, returning to San Diego and becoming a police officer. In 1970 he retired as Deputy Chief of the department. He and Jenny had four kids. Their oldest son Kevin Jr, would serve in the Vietnam War and be wounded during the battle of Tet. Kevin would die in 1990 of natural causes.

Ensign Tolliver would serve with distingution in the Navy throughout the war and rise to Lieutenant before being killed when the destroyer he was assigned too was hit by a kamikaze plane off Okinawa. His wife would never remarried. They had two children.

Commander Raymond Johnston would stay in the Navy rising to Rear Admiral before retiring. He and his family would settle in Texas where he ran a oil company as VP. He would die in 1970 of a heart attack.

Jim Beckett would live out the remainder of his days in Hawaii doting on his grandkids and great step-grandkids. He would die in his sleep in 1969.

Martha Rodgers Castle would receive a award from the USO for her work during and after the war. She would be a loving and doting grandmother and great mother before dying of natural causes in 1971,

Yet for Castle the people who he wish couldn't be there in person. He looked beyond the sailors in their white uniforms, and the buildings towards the harbor. He could make out the Flag pole marking the Arizona wreck. Castle sighed and looked above hoping that Esposito, Chief Smith and the rest of his old crew were as proud of him as everyone else was.

"Now it is my honor to bring to the microphone, the man of the hour." CINCPAC Admiral Harry D. Felt said. He turned to Castle. "Admiral Richard E. Castle."

The crowd clapped as Castle stood up, straighten his jacket, saluted CINCPAC and walked to the microphone. Castle took out his notecards and looked out. He took a breath. "Admiral Felt, Admirals Johnson, Parker, and Thompson, distinguish guests, fellow officers and sailors. I would like to thank you for the kind words, and very brilliant ceremony that you have given me today. As I end my naval career, I take stock and look around at the newest generation of sailors who have joined its ranks. They are the sons of the men who defeated the instruments of evil almost twenty years ago. And we still have some of the proud sailors serving today. So I say to you all. Thank you for your service and dedication to our great navy and our great country."

There came a round of applause from the audience. Castle turned over his note cards. He looked behind and smiled at his family. "To my family; my career has not been easy on any of us. You had to endure long absences from home and constant moving or worry during the war. Now all that comes to a end today. To my beautiful and wonderful mother. You helped me with my daughter so I could stay in the navy giving up your career for me. I can never thank you enough for helping me raise her to become the woman she is today."

Martha cried and blew kisses to Castle as he turned to Alexis as the crowd clapped. "Alexis, you were the first of my children to endure those moves and constant long absence and separations from me, but you have never resented me, or asked me to give it up for you. You understood the life, and adapted to it, even enjoying the life. I must have done something right because you joined the navy to help those that needed help during the war. You make me so proud, especially seeing how you are as a mother and wife. I love you and thank you."

Alexis's cried and blew kisses also as crowd clapped. Castle turned to his other children. "To my other children. You were born into this life and had to endure it just like your sister did, but your mother and I made a promise to each other. No matter where I went, we wanted a stable home life for you, even if that meant keeping you here in Hawaii while I spent time away. I was worried, but you have taken those worries away by the way you have turned out. You will be sick of me by the time Christmas comes around, but I love you and thank you."

Rick Jr, Lily, Reece and Jacob smiled and waved at their father as the crowd clapped. Castle took a breath and looked to Jim. "Jim, even though we met after I married your daughter, you have been there for everything from the war to now. I can not thank you enough for what you have done while I was gone from here. You are a saint, so thank you. I would also like to thank you for Kate. You and the still very much missed Joanna raised a good one, and trust me, she can be a handful, but you raised her well. So again thank you."

Jim nodded as the crowd laughed a little bit as Castle looked to Kate. He smiled at her, and she smiled back. "To my lovely, charming beautiful wife, Kate. Its been a hell of ride. From the time I saw you at the hospital to the end of our days, I love you with my whole heart. You have been my rock putting up with constant worries and stress, to long absences from home, but you have never wavered or falter. You are my guiding maker, something to keep me grounded when the seas of life get to rough. It took a little bit, but I have finally retired, and I am sure there is a list a chores that is 2 miles long for me to do. So I love you babe, and thank you for being such a great friend, partner, mother, wife, and my always. Thank you."

Kate wiped away the tears as she mouthed I love you as the crowd clapped. Castle looked around. "So as I lower my flag for the last time, I say to everyone here. I will not drift, and I will not flounder because of my guides in life because of everyone I have met and sereved with. So to the sailors out there I say this final thing. Fair winds and following seas. Thank you."

Castle took a step back from the microphones and remained standing as the head of the fleet came up as the crowd clapped. They spent the next several minutes as the head of th Fleet presented Castle with several awards including the Distinguish Service Medal. Once the awards were handed out, the ceremony ended with a pass in review of the assembled sailors and some of the Marines there.

Castle and his family lingered around as the area emptied out. There was a reception back at CINCPAC headquarters but the photographer asked them to wait around a bit so he could take their photo. Kate looked at her husband adoringly and reached for his hand. "Are you ok babe?"

Castle who still looked splendid in his white dress uniform looked at his wife and smiled widely. "Yea. On to our next adventure. Together."

"Always." Kate answered.

Castle nodded. "Always."

 **0930**

 **December 17** **th** **, 1991**

 **Naval Hospital Pearl Harbor**

The large bed in the room was surrounded by family and friends of Kate and Richard Castle as they watched the couple slowly breathe. The end was coming, and they had known for quite a while. It hit the family hard when they found out the news. Cancer, of an aggressive nature. Castle understandably didn't want to fight the disease given his age, while Kate not wanting to spend the rest of what life she had alone without her husband decided that as well. The family understood the reason, though they didn't like it. In their post Navy lives, the Castle family had expanded significantly.

Rick Jr, had gone on to Annapolis, and became an A-6 pilot serving at the tail end of Vietnam, and took part in other actions. He rose to the rank of Captain, commanding his own carrier. But right now he was racing trying to get back in time to say good bye. But his wife and 4 children were there in Hawaii at the hospital waiting to say good bye.

Lily had gone on to college on the mainland, and avoid the traps of the 60s and 70s. She got married and had three kids, and one grandchild. She and her family returned to Hawaii a couple years ago. Now she was crying, watching her parents slowly leave this earthly existence together.

Reece had joined the Navy and served in Philippines missing out on going to Vietnam. Once his enlistment had ended, he returned to Hawaii and entered trade school. He now ran a successful construction company on the island. He and his family were trying to be stoic and failing. He, his wife and 2 kids were fighting back the tears.

Jake, sat on his father's side holding his hand. Jake was the one child who had been swept up by the movement of the 60s and 70s, which caused a rift between father and son for a while. But as Jake watch the movement die out, and saw how they treated members of the military, it changed him. He came home and apologized to everyone, including his father who took him back with open arms. Jake attended college, becoming a very successful business man in Oahu. His wife and two kids along with him were struggling with the news it was ending.

For Alexis, it had been a coming for a while. Her family was her rock, with the deep foundation of Kate and Castle. Meredith had dropped out of the picture shortly after the war ended. Alexis read the news that Meredith had been found dead of a apparent drug overdose following her name being listed in the black book of Hollywood during the Red Scare. Alexis wasn't shocked nor did she mourn the lost, but she did attend the funeral at her father and husband's request. Three of her four children and three grandkids were all there. Her husband was landing now at the airport after rushing back from Washington ignoring a key Senate vote. The family was everything to him, and he decided that was more important than a vote. She looked around. Her first born, had been killed in Vietnam during the battle of Tet on a hilltop outside of Khe Sahn. She looked up and smiled as she saw her husband rushing in.

"How are they Alexis?" John asked holding her tightly.

Alexis wiped away the tears. "Wont be long now."

John nodded and walked over to the bed and took his mother in law's hand, along with his father in law. He closed his eyes for a few moments. Alexis wiped away the tears again when she felt a presence enter the room. She looked up and was surprised at the form in the doorway. "Rick."

"Hey sis." Rick Jr, who was in a flight suit said. He rushed into the room to hug his older sister. "Took the backseat of a Tomcat, but I got here."

Alexis chuckled as she hugged him tight. "Don't care how but glad you got here."

Rick Jr, nodded. "Me too."

Alexis chuckled as she released her brother who slowly made the rounds of the room. John came over and put his arms over her shoulders. After a couple minutes, Rick Jr, stood in front of the bed. He lowered his head for a moment, and then looked up. "Mom, dad. I'm home. I want to thank you for everything you guys have done for us over the years. You been the guiding force for our lives. So don't worry about us. We'll be ok, because we got each other's backs and will look out for each other. Always."

As soon as Rick Jr stopped speaking the hands of Kate and Richard Castle reached out and took each other. A moment later, both monitors began to beep and then scream out alarms. The staff came in as the family knew that the pair were waiting on him to come home to say his good byes. Once the alarms were silence, and the family thanking the staff for their work, Alexis walked to the window which overlooked the harbor and the Arizona memorial. She spoke softly so only she could hear. "Bye mom, dad. Keep dancing away and Rick Jr. is right, we'll be ok down here."

"Honey?" Her husband asked as he came over.

Alexis turned away from the window. "I'm fine. Come on. Let's go take care of everything."

John nodded and started to follow his wife out as did the rest of the family. In the hereafter, Kate and Richard Castle danced the eons away as their dearly departed friends and family looked on and smiled.

 **Additional note: Epilogue will be posted hopefully by the weekend. Keep your eyes peeled.**


	20. Epilogue

**A/N: Hello everyone. Well this wraps up this particular story. I hope everyone enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. A couple things for your information. There will be more Castle military fiction coming. The next one up will be a story based on the Bloody Battle of An Nasiriya and Task Force Tarawa with Castle being involved in it as Marine Reservist. The other one I am weighing on is a Vietnam Era story with Castle being a Thunderchief Pilot. Haven't quite figured out Kate's role in that one yet. So stay tuned. So as always, please read and review. Thank you.**

 **Epilogue**

 **December 21, 1991**

 **National Memorial Cemetery of the Pacific**

 **Oahu, Hawaii**

The father finished the final reading from the bible. He then turned and nodded to the Officer in charge of overall burial detail. He gave the command to both groups of burial detail who began the process of folding the flags. The area was quiet as the crowd of over two hundred watched as the burial detail folded the flags. Two minutes later the folded flags were handed to the senior officers at the head of each casket after they both rendered a salute. Taps was then sounded, followed by the firing of the 21 gun salute.

A moment later both officers stood in front of Rick Jr, and Alexis, who the family selected to accept the flags. Both officers knelt down with the senior officer stood directly behind the two officers. "On behalf of the President of the United States, and the Chief of Naval Operations, please accept this flag as a symbol of our appreciation of your love ones service to this country and a grateful Navy."

Alexis and Rick Jr, both nodded as they accepted the flags from the officers. The Officers stood up, came to attention and saluted the flags, slowly lowering the salute. Once the officers returned to their position, the family quietly walked to the graves, with their arms around each other, quietly sobbing. Rick Jr, being the first one, walked over to his mother's casket, quietly kissing it before going to his father's and doing the same. Then one by one each member of the family did the same, all except for Alexis who waited. Once she was the last member of the family she bowed her head and said a little prayer before walking in between both caskets placing her hands on both of them for a few moment. She then kissed them both before turning and rejoining her family. She walked over to them as an elderly African American female, who was in a wheelchair, joined them although she was pushed by a young woman in a black dress. Alexis smiled. "Lanie you made it."

"Of course Alexis, I would have hitchhiked if I had too." Lanie answered. She gave hugs to all the kids and said hello to everyone else. "Thanks for sending the car. The homes van was busy running residents to do Christmas shopping."

Alexis smiled at Lanie. "Of course Lanie. Of course. You're family."

Lanie smiled as the tears came. The family stepped aside as the young lady who was pushing Lanie wheeled her to the coffins. She placed both hands on each one. "You two showed the true meaning love despite everything you went through in your lives. I love you both, and I'll be seeing you soon. Keep on dancing."

Alexis wiped the tears as they came. Lanie was the last remaining members of their parent's friends who were still with them. She walked over and placed her hands on Lanie's shoulders. "You know they will Lanie."

Lanie looked up and smiled at Alexis. Alexis gave her a kiss on the cheek before they turned and left the gravesite. For Lanie Parrish, she would serve out the entire war in the European theater providing medical care from Italy, France and Germany. After the war she would remain in the Hawaiian National Guard even serving tours of duty in Korea and Vietnam before retiring and running the civilian hospital in Honolulu.

Forty five minutes later at the hotel ball room, stories were swapped, and memories were told. Yet in the hereafter Admiral Richard Castle, and Katherine Castle looked down and smiled down on their family as they remembered all they had down in their earthly existence.

 **Additional note: Next will be the Family tree for this story, then shortly after that will be the sneak preview of the Operation Iraqi Freedom story, title still pending. Stay tuned.**


	21. Family Tree

**A/N: Hello everyone. I hope everyone enjoys the family tree for our lovely family. I kind of threw in a mix bag here, but I think everyone will enjoy it. So let me know what you think and the preview for the new story should be appearing sometime within the next couple days. Just trying to nail down the title. Thank you.**

 **Family Tree**

 **Richard Castle (1905-1991)-Married November 1941-Kate Beckett Castle (1907-1991)**

 **Alexis Castle Stevenson(1923-1999)-Married Oct 1946-John P. Stevenson (1921-2001)**

 **John P. Stevenson Jr (1947-1968) USMC POD Vietnam**

 **Daniel T. Stevenson (1949-) Married April 1969-Marie Jacobs (1951-)**

 **Richard Castle Stevenson (1971)**

 **John P. Stevenson (1974)**

 **Katherine G. Stevenson Richards (1952) Married June 1973-Patrick D. Richards (1951)**

 **April J. Richards (1975)**

 **Douglas R. Richards (1977)**

 **Nicholas P. Richards (1981)**

 **Patrick Stevenson (1954) Married August 1975-Jane Kua (1956)**

 **Nathaniel F. Stevenson (1979)**

 **Julia K. Stevenson (1982)**

 **Patrick E. Stevenson Jr. (1984)**

 **Richard E. Castle Jr (1942) Married July 1967- Sara O'Donnell Castle (1944)**

 **Richard E. Castle III (1969)**

 **Joanne S. Castle (1972)**

 **Patrick P. Castle (1975)**

 **Lily Castle Ortega (1944) Married November 1969-Luis Ortega (1945)**

 **Pamela J. Ortega (1972)**

 **Luis A. Ortega (1974)**

 **Reece A. Castle (1947) Married June 1971-Rebecca Daniels Castle (1946)**

 **Reece A. Castle Jr (1973)**

 **Joanne S. Castle (1973)**

 **John C. Castle (1975)**

 **Marie B. Castle (1977)**

 **Jacob R. Castle (1947) Married 1973 Aiko S. Mizaka Castle (1946)**

 **Jacob R. Castle Jr. (1976)**

 **Hiroko S. Castle (1979)**

 **Adam B. Castle (1982-2003) USA POD Baghdad, Iraq**


	22. Preview

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Castle series or the characters. This story is based solely on the entertainment of the readers.**

 **Love and War in the Garden of Eden Preview**

 **March 20** **th** **, 2003**

 **Somewhere in the Desert of Kuwait**

Castle sat on top of his tank, Beckett's Sass, and watched as the 3rd Infantry Division's Multiple Launch Rocket System, MLRS, launched missile after missile into the sky over the border of Kuwait and into Iraq. He had hoped that Saddam Hussein would come to his senses and leave the country but that didn't happen, and now here he was getting ready to go to war once again. He sighed and turned his attention away from the action that was going on in front of him and turned it to the east. Just on the horizon was the dimmest of flashes, from the area of the 1st Marine Division was located. The 11th Marines reinforced was hammering away at Safwan Hill and the 51st Iraqi Army Division near the Ramallah Oil fields, but the Marines of Task Force Tarawa were not following their brothers and sisters of the 1st Marine Division. Their task was to follow the 3rd ID into Iraq, and towards the Euphrates River to the town of An Nasiriyah and then spilt off to secure two bridges over the Euphrates River and Saddam Canal.

That planned worried Castle or Rodgers as by the name he went when he was amongst Marines. Conducting an operation in a urban environment was not really what the M1 Abram's was designed for. He had seen the surveillance photo's albeit over a month old, and while there was broad boulevards which was the plan for them to travel down and secure, there was narrow streets, and it could very easily for the tanks of his company to get stuck or disabled in. He had voiced his concerns to the commanding general of the Task Force, and the General himself was concern, but they had a job to do, and it needed to be done, but Castle was given the order to use his best judgement regarding the safety and lives of his Marines. Castle felt better about that, but he was still worried, but now wasn't the time to change the plan. He and the rest of Task Force Tarawa were in their assault columns awaiting the word to push north.

"Sir, are you ok?" Cpl. Donahue called from his position as the gunner of the tank, but right now he had his head stuck out the hatch watching the display of firepower in front of him. He and like the rest of everyone in theater including Castle was clad in their Mission Oreint Protection Posture, or MOPP, Suits. He had his gas mask close by near the hatch of the tank, while Castle's was on his hip. "You need anything sir?"

Castle shook his head in the dark light. "No I'm fine Donahue thank you. Just thinking and observing."

Castle's loader, Lance Corporal Sanchez also on top of the tank looked his head. "About what sir?"

"Just different things, the mission." Castle replied half-truthfully. He really was thinking about the mission, but he was also thinking about his friends and family back home, especially one Katherine Beckett. "You guys doing ok?"

The two Marines on top of the tank answered yes sir, but their driver, PFC Patterson didn't answer. Castle was surprised, because Patterson was pretty adamant since their arrival at the staging area to see the war start. Castle dropped down inside the tank. "Hey Patterson are you…."

Castle took in the sight of the young Marine who was curled up in his seat passed out. Castle chuckled and climbed back out. "Don't know how he is comfortable, but Patterson is out."

Cpl. Donahue chuckled. "Yea, passed out a little while ago after seeing the rockets fired off. I plan to wake him up in a little bit to turn the engine over."

"No let him sleep Donahue. You do it and then get some sleep." Castle ordered the Marine who nodded. Castle turned his attention back towards the launch of the rockets in front of them. "We're all going to need it. I'll take first watch."

The crew nodded and dropped down into the tank as Castle continued to watch the opening stages of the war unfurl, wondering what Beckett was up to.

 **12** **th** **Precinct**

 **Manhattan, New York**

If Castle could see what Beckett was up to, he would think she was doing paperwork at her desk, but what she was really doing was writing him a letter, which she groaned, crumpled it up and threw in the trash, along with several other already crumpled versions. She put her head on her desk and shook it. It was harder than she thought to tell Castle about what had transpired with her over the previous week. As she picked up her head, she saw the small box of stuff that she was waiting to give to her ex-boyfriend Josh. She shook her head at the last of their blowups which ended the relationship, and it all started with a letter she received from Castle.

" _Kate what is this?" Josh asked as he helped up a envelope from her counter. He looked at the address. "What? Is he freaking writing you now from over there?"_

" _Yes Josh, I told you Castle was over there covering the war." Kate replied. She got up and walked over and took the letter from him and set it back on the counter. "Why does it matter?"_

" _Because I thought he would be too busy screwing some female journalist, but instead he's writing my girlfriend." Josh said fuming. He walked away from the counter and saw a couple more letters on her desk. "Damn, how many has he written you?"_

" _Josh I don't want to hear it. You are jealous of him even though he's not here." Kate replied. She walked on over, and stood in front of him. "And just for the record he would not be screwing a female journalist. He's been with a Marine unit the entire time."_

" _Marines huh?" Josh answered scoffing. He crossed his arms. "They have more balls than he does."_

" _You know what get out. We're done." Kate told him._

 _Josh was shocked. "What!?"_

 _Kate didn't relent. She pinned him hard with her stare. "I said we are done. Get out. I'll get you your stuff later. Castle has just as big ones as they do. You have been ragging on him since he left, but it takes a real man to go into war instead of criticizing it from the safety of back home."_

 _Josh shook his head. "I always knew you were screwing him when I was gone, now I have…."_

 _Kate reached up and smacked him hard across the cheek. She pinned him hard again. "Get out, or I'll throw you out."_

 _Josh looked at Kate and realized she wasn't playing around. He walked backwards, grabbing his jacket and heading out the door. Kate dropped into the chair, not feeling sad but relieved._

Kate's thoughts were broken by commotion coming from the break room. She stood up and saw Esposito coming over. "Hey Espo what is going on?"

"You know we bombed Baghdad right?" Esposito asked Kate who nodded. He took a breath and looked at her. "The news announced that we are beginning the ground war, and I heard from my buddy at the Pentagon. He didn't say much, but it looks like Castle will be in the thick of it."

Kate dropped into her chair as her desk phone began to ring with Lanie's number popping up.


End file.
